Searching the Stars
by Singingfrogs
Summary: Reworking- BAD WOLF had made her more like him in ways they were unsure off. Her mind had been opened to the ways of the galaxy but when she was pulled from him her studies were cut short. With the pair of them fighting to find each other, will Rose's new found knowledge of the universe aid her back to him or will Martha, the Doctors companion, prevent the reunion they dream about?
1. The Prologue

**Searching the Stars**

**A Doctor Who Fanfiction**

**Singingfrogs**

_**No copyright infringement intended**_

* * *

He had no idea how long he had been tinkering with the TARDIS. His mind had drifted to other non-important things and he was unaware he was meddling with the TARDIS's key systems. He knew if Martha walked into the console room at this precise moment in time she would see something tragic embedded into his expression. His carefully hidden emotions reflected inside his deep brown eyes, all his pain, and all his anguish, all on display for the universe to see.

It seemed his ancient ship was able to detect his troubling demeanor. She was refusing to misbehave as her counterpart tinkered with her hoary systems; her only interest was making sure he was okay. After a single, rather impatient humm shot his way the Doctor's lips etched into a singularity that looked very similar to a half smile, his pale skin glimmering in the dim light as he looked towards the ceiling.

His TARDIS had been upgraded 2 decades ago due to an unwanted cold fusion that had severely damaged her interior. But as he looked around him now, the dome-shaped chamber with its organic-looking support columns in the big, wide and simply wonderful room. The six-sided console was jammed of all sorts of technology, big old 60's buttons and futuristic devises.

All around him, high above his head, the shine of epic alien design, the whole place humming with her suppressed energy and personality. Her large interior twinkling with life, her dimensionally transcendental engineering allowing the two remaining parts of Gallifray to live with each other existed in separate dimensions without consequence.

"It's alright old girl, I'm okay." The Doctor voiced to his ship, his hand comfortingly rubbing the side of the console as he spoke with his ship, hearing her telepathically communicating with him. Again, he couldn't help the smile from seeping onto his lips at her reply. She knew him better than anyone and could read right through his lies. He was just grateful that she refused to urge him to talk with her.

For he was indeed struggling with his conflicting thoughts as he paced around the console, picking up required tools for his tinkering while he rolled up the sleeves of his pinstriped shirt. He had flung his long trench coat over the banister near the door while the blazer to his suit was placed on the console chair. His large hand embedded within his unruly mass of thick brown hair, resulting it to stick out even wilder.

"_You hold the look of a man whose lost everything. And by everything I mean a woman. The woman you loved."_

William Shakespeare's words ringing around his head as he worked. Was his pain so visible to the people around him? Obviously not, Martha knew nothing that had happened between him and Rose, all she knew was that he had married her. By the looks on her face he didn't believe the information had really sunk in. It seemed his newer companion had phased out all information about previous companions because it didn't involve her. Oh how wrong she was.

But, as he lost himself in his memories he realised the people who really studied him seemed to be able to see right through him. The face of Boe, mentioning a woman lost in time, The Plasmavore sneering at him, saying he had nothing left to live for now that he had lost his lover. He had lost more than that. He had lost his best friend, his companion, and his wife.

His mind crowded with so many different images of Rose. The vivid images of her smile, the elegant blonde locks that waved to her chest. The glorious sound of her laugh ringing in his mind as he remembered the day they had met.

Everything was different back them. He had been a completely different man back then. His body had been bulkier and broader, a bold head, big ears and a goofy expression that differentiated his suffering personality. The Doctor could still see her small figure cowering in a corner of the basement of a clothes shop. Mannequins flexing and stretching, uncoiling as though walking with careful slow actions as a male dummy was looking very intent on her. It had stepped around the others with precision and elegance while the others all turned to face her. It seemed Rose was only aware of the originals approach.

He could never forget what happened next. He grasped hold of her hand, feeling the all too familiar fingers wrapping around his as he held onto her hand tightly. She had looked up at him, her hazel orbs shining up at him as he spoke a single word down at her. Only one word, he had told her to run.

They never stopped running. Adventure after adventure, running from situations and aliens that threatened the existence of so many different civilizations. As she reached her 5-year anniversary of travelling with him, he knew he loved her. She meant more to him than his wife had back on Gallifray, looked into the Heart of the TARDIS just to get back to him.

She had stayed at his side during his regeneration, she cried when she thought there was no hope left, and she was a firm believer on the safety of the people around her whenever the Doctor was alive and well. After he had awoken from his regeneration he was ecstatic by how easily Rose had come to accept him, it seemed she would love him no matter what the cost and she stood by what she said during their wedding vows, both Human and Gallifreyan.

However, as the Doctor looked back on their time together he knew they had their ups and downs. One of the key highlighters of that was how BAD WOLF had seemed to change her. Her mental capacity to take in and learn new information had increased dramatically and she had soon become eager for him to teach her everything he knew. He was only to happy to oblige, delving into the history of the Time Lords, forming a deep bond between two telepathic beings. He had been so overwhelmed of always feeling Rose's presence in his mind, her thoughts, emotion and feelings always swimming around his mind as he felt her unwavering love for him.

But it seemed, everything was to change the day the Daleks and Cybermen took her from his side, resulting in his continuous search to find her. They had been separated for the last 5 years.

* * *

Her eyes flickered open as she awoke from her slumber aboard the spaceship. The gentle humm of the TARDIS had caused her to wake as she tried to get accustomed to the unfamiliar sounds of the ship, and the concept that she was alive.

The young woman removed the quilt that was lying over her form and prepared herself for the new day ahead as she headed into the bathroom to get herself ready. As she evacuated the room 45 minutes later she found her clothing washed and dried, folded neatly on the corner of her bed awaiting her to dress herself. Martha couldn't help but look at her clothes in shock, unable to believe how her clothing had come to be like this, but she just realised the TARDIS must have been involved.

Martha was hoping she would be able to navigate herself back towards the console room as she walked down the long never-ending hallway. She ignored the clanging of her feet from her shoes against the gratings of the floor as she looked at the vacant, coral themed walls.

Her mind wandered as she remembered what the Doctor had told her. Apparently the TARDIS held a library, several studies, a few swimming pools, a room full of butterflies and a load of other absurd and rather useless rooms. The human had struggled to keep up with the Time Lord, hanging onto every word he ever said to her.

She knew she was falling from him, after the night they had shared the same bed in 15th century England she couldn't help but be attracted to him. The way his hair hung at every angle, his beautiful dark eyes radiating with life and excitement. Its just a shame that he barley seemed to notice her in that way. Whenever she showed a moment of brilliance he would smile before his eyes glazed over in a memory. Martha knew he was thinking of her.

The medical student couldn't comprehend the Doctor's feelings for Rose. Rose was a shop girl with no A-levels and no aspect in life while Martha was training to be a Doctor, it seemed the scientist within her couldn't see the compatibility between the Time Lord and Rose.

Martha shook herself from her troubling thoughts when she found she had made it to the entrance of the Control Room. She could see the Doctor standing at the controls of the TARDIS, fiddling with something while his right hand was in his pocket. He looked in deep thought. She took a deep breath and pulled her jacket down while walking into the room. The Doctor hadn't even noticed her walking in until she placed her hand gently and lovingly to the middle of his back snapping him from his thoughts

"Hey you awake?" Martha asked the Doctor gently

"Martha!" The Doctor shouted "Good to see you" He beamed, shutting his emotions and memories away from her "You ready?" He asked her curious. She simply smiled at him and beamed. "Well you've been to the past, and you've been to the future" he said with a twinkle in his eyes as he jumped around the console pressing all sorts of different controls while Martha looked over at him with a smile on her face.

"Where too next?" The Doctor asked and he wagged his eyebrows towards her.

"How about New York... ah the past" Martha said loudly, while stumbling on her words and shrugging her shoulders. The Doctor stopped what he was doing to look at her. His face grew into a smiled before saying

"I know just the place" he beamed before pressing a leaver to it position and the TARDIS flung itself into being, shoving the Doctor and Martha all over the place. Martha clung on with all her might while the Doctor smiled at her excitedly as the TARDIS brought them closer and closer to their destination.


	2. Daleks in Manhatten

Daleks in Manhattan

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed ! I'm so happy this story has gained some reviews and reads already ! i'm excited to continue this story so without further ado, here is the next chapter ! **

The sound of heavy moving objects sounded around the statue of liberty while something began to rematerialize. A large Blue box emerged from a certain bright glow of white light and the sound of its engines died as it landed. This is an unreliable, obsolete Type 40 TARDIS. The 'Chameleon Circuit' which allowed it to once blend with its surroundings is faulty leaving it locked in shape of a 1950's- style London Police box. After a short delay the right side of the door squeaked open and a dark skinned young women emerged from the box with a wondrous expression present on her features as she looked on at her surroundings. The wind blowing and whipping at her hair and clothing as she looked in wonder at the beautiful city in front of her.

Another man emerged from the ancient out of place box. A beige trench coat present, blowing in the wind behind him. He smiled as he looked at his companion before turning towards the door once again. He leant in to close it and then placed a key in the lock and locked the inside from the outside world. The Doctor placed his hand in his suit pockets and walked over to Martha who was looking around in wonder.

"Where are we?" She managed to stutter out as she looked up at the Doctor who had finally come to stand next to her. He looked down at her with a smile on her face

"Ah, smell that Atlantic breeze" He chimed as he too started to jump around with excitement. A huge smile on his face, pushing his shoulders in front of him before bounding over to Martha as he took in the sights that had Martha frozen in her spot. "Nice and Cold" he stated happily again "Lovely" he smiled. He looked behind him to see a huge emerald statue behind him. He looked up and a smile spread across his face.

"Martha, have you met my friend?" He laughed as he turned behind him, while his companion walked over to him.

"Is that—?" She started lost for words, shock evident in her heart and her face. "Oh my god that's the statue of liberty!" She cried with such joy she flung her arms around the Doctor who chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Gateway to the New world." The Doctor said excitedly as he started to lead Martha away from the statue and around the island. "Give me you tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to break free..." The Doctor imitated with such precision Martha couldn't help but look up at the old Time Lord, paying attention to every word he was ever telling her. She loved him too much to ever let that change.

"That's so brilliant!" Martha smiled as she pulled her fringe back behind her ear as it blew in the viscous wind. "I've always wanted to go to New York. I mean the real New York" she said angling herself so she could always look up at the Doctor and using her hands to make her point. "Not the new, new, new, new ,new..." she trailed off and was shocked out of words as both the Doctor and herself had stopped at the edge of the island and gazed across the splendour of the city in front of them. The Manhattan Skyline.

"Well Martha Jones" The Doctor said happily. "There's your genuine article. So good they names it twice" he said with joy and happiness etched in his voice, a smile spread across his face. "Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say twice. No wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam." The Doctor joked, and getting tongue tide as he tried to say it. Grimacing as he rambled to Martha, who was vigilantly staying at his side. The smile always present, trying to hide his feelings of loss and sadness as his wife was not here to share his newest adventure. His wife not here to hold his hand. He was not able to watch as the wonder and the pure feelings of happiness etched its way over her features and across their link. He shook his head from the disrupting emotions and paid his full attention to Martha, even if it was harder for him to concentrate with all the things he was thinking.

"I wonder what year it is?" Martha questioned as she looked over at the city from her perch on Ellis Island. Boats sailing across the vast stretch of island while the tall, handsome man stood next to her with his hands in his pockets " 'cause look, the Empire State Building's not even finished yet" Martha stated as she pointed over at the nearly completed building, its last 5 floors still surrounded by scaffolding.

"Work in progress." The Doctor said gently. Never taking his eyes from the building. Martha was looking around her while the Doctor was talking "Still got a couple of floors to go, and if I know my history" the Doctor continued still not noticing Martha who had now walked over to a bench and picked up a folded news paper. Her face holding a frown as she unfolded the neat paper and looked at the paper "That makes the date somewhere around—" the Doctor finished

"November 1. 1930" Martha stated as she read it of the paper.

"You're getting good at this" The Doctor frowned, and then looked down at Martha who had now come to stand next to him, holding the paper. He smiled slightly as it looked like Martha had taken a page out of Rickey's book. A very dear friend of his... wife's.

"Eighty years ago" Martha stated as she looked back up at the city and the Doctor took the paper from her hands. It's funny 'cause you see all those old news reels in black and white like it's so far away, but here it is" she said in awe. A smile blissfully evident on her face. Her teeth hugging her bottom lip slightly and shrugging her shoulders in amazement. "It's real. It's now" She laughed and then looked up at the Doctor who was holding a frown on his face."Come on, you" Martha exploded happily as she nudged the Doctor "Where do we go first?" she cried, but the Doctor was still frowning as he read the old paper in his hands.

"I think our detour just got longer" The Doctor said sadly as he showed her the headline that was evident in his hands.

" 'Hooverville Mystery Deepens'" Martha read from the paper over his shoulder, trying to fog her brain with his mind losing scent. "What's Hooverville?" Martha asked as he looked up at him.

Once The Doctor and Martha had made it to the main land they immediately made it towards Central Park. Putting on the Ritz was playing while the pair of them walked down the cobbled path that held small stones to line the path. Raked leaves were dotted around in piles around the park as they fell in the Cold Autumn wind. Martha had her arms folded across her chest as she tried to keep herself warm as she looked up at the Time Lord as he spoke to her.

"Herbert Hoover, 31st President of the USA, came to power a year ago" The Doctor informed her as he waved his left hand in the air while his other was still placed in his suit pocket. "Up until then New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties, and then..." The Doctor finished

"The Wall Street Crash, Yeah?" Martha questioned as she looked up at her friend. He was looking down at the ground at this point while his left hand was swinging as he walked "When was that, 1929?" Martha asked him

"Yeah" The Doctor said to her with a smile "Whole economy wiped out overnight" he said as he looked up at her and then to the path in front of him "Thousands of people unemployed. Suddenly the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So they ended up here in Central Park" The Doctor stated as they made there way towards a bench. A man riding a bike was ringing his bell towards them, alerting then of his presence so they could move out of his way. Martha moved closer towards the Doctor as the man peddled past them, and moving further away from them, travelling in the direction they had already come from.

"What?" Martha stated suddenly. The Doctor looked down at her. "They actually live in the park?" She asked him sceptical. "In the middle of the city?" She asked in miss belief. But the Doctor was just giving her this look. His eyebrows raised his hands firmly back in his pockets as he looked down at him. But something was wrong. He had this constant nagging in the back of his head. It felt like something was pushing its way into his mind. Something easy for him to ignore, but the discomfort was beginning to make its presence known. A constant ache. What could be causing it? He wasn't in the company of any telepathic people. The one person who he held the most glorious bond with had been missing for 4 years now. But not a day goes by when he does not look for her, or even a sign that she had been there. So the Doctor shook his head and continued forward with Martha at his side as he made his way towards Hooverville.

When they had made it into Hooverville there was a rush and a hive of activity. People cooking. People sorting out their bikes or their homes. They were a collection of quickly put together shacks and tents with random fire barrels placed throughout it. Both Martha and the Doctor were looking around with curiosity and wonder. Watching as these ordinary people of the 1950's lived their lives filled with poverty.

"Ordinary people. Lost their jobs. Couldn't pay the rent and they lost everything" The Doctor said to his companion who now held a frown on her face as she looked at the locals with such empathy it restricted both his hearts. The look Rose gave too many of the people during their adventures.

"There are places like this all over America" The Doctor started as he looked around at the place they were walking in. There was a pair out front of one of the tents. The older man was giving the younger a hair cut. The leaves and muddy grass littered around their tent and their small fire barrel. "You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go" The Doctor said sadly as he smiled slightly at a pair who were doing up their jackets as they stood by the fire. Martha could see that this was visibly upsetting the Doctor so she pulled one of her hands to his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze in comfort. He looked down at Martha and smiled at her comfortingly. He pulled his left hand from his pocket and placed it gently on top of Martha's appreciative of the gesture. But all to quickly in Martha's view the Doctor pulled away and placed his hand back into his pocket and Martha folded hers back across her chest.

The Doctor and Martha suddenly came into a clearing to hear a couple of male voices shouting and yelling at each other.

"You thievin' lowlife!" A man yelled before throwing a punch at the second man, two other men suddenly rushed into try and break up the fight un successfully

"_ LOAF!" The first man shouted again, the sound of flesh and bone hitting another sounded in the clearing, and the voices of people muttering as they watched on.

"I didn't touch it!" The second man shouted as the first man tried to hit him again. But suddenly an older black man who was emerging from a near by tent was wearing a brown suit, fingerless gloves and a trench coat which was very similar to the Doctors came from his tent placing his hat onto his head while shouting at the couple of men who was screaming at each other.

"Cut that out!" He bellowed as he walked over to the tussling pair. The two men continued to ignore the man and kept landing punches on each other

"Cut that out! Right now!" The man ordered and pushed the two men apart and away from each other, standing in between them. Both of them breathing heavily, the second man was nursing a bruised cheek bone and a cut lip.

"He stole my bread!" The firsts man said to the man wearing the trench coat. He was bouncing on his feet like a boxer when he was ready to pounce.

"That's enough!" He commanded as he looked right at the first man. He turned his attention over to the second man and asked him kindly if he took the bread.

"I don't know what happened he just went crazy!" He shouted right into the first mans face. That had angered the man and he lunged at him again. The Doctor and Martha had finally made their way so they could get a clear view. The Doctor had one of his eyebrows raised as he looked at the scene in front of him, Martha didn't really know what was going on but still held a look of concern.

"That's enough!" The man who was obvious the leader commanded again, pushing the pair apart. The Doctor suddenly looked around him to see that other residents had joined him and Martha as they had wandered over to see what was going on.

"Now think real careful before you lie to me" The man said to him once again, slightly breathless as he had pulled the angry pair apart once again.

"I'm starvin', Solomon" he said to the man who was now named as Solomon. The older man Solomon held out his hand to the thin and starving man. The man looked down and pulled open his coat to pull out the loaf of bread. Solomon snatched it out of his hands; the other man was smiling smugly his hands in his pockets and smug and taunting look on his face.

"We're all starvin'." He stated as he broke the bread in half. "We all got families somewhere" he stated as he handed each man apart of the now broken bread. "No stealin, and no fightin!" He said sternly as he pointed to both of the men. " Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together! No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got" he said to the now told off pair, and slightly to the ever growing crowd. They both nodded before giving each other a stern glare and going their spate ways. Solomon walked back towards his tent while the other members of the crowd began to disperse.

"Come on" The Doctor said happily down to Martha. His top lip curling around his top teeth, hands still in his pockets he trudged over to the older man Solomon.

"I suppose that makes you the boss around here" the Doctor said as he walked over to Solomon. He looked up at the Doctor suspiciously, looking at his expensive cloths and towards Martha as they came to stand in front of him and at a complete stop.

"And, uh, who might you be?" He asked the couple. Martha was looking up at the Doctor with her mouth open. The Doctor was simply looking at Solomon with a curious look on his face. Trying to work out if Solomon's intentions were true.

"He's the Doctor. I'm Martha" Martha said to the man, her hand placed to her chest when she mentioned her own name, a small smile playing on her lips.

"A Doctor!" Solomon scoffed as he moved from one foot to the other. "Hah" Solomon stated while the Doctor chuckled slightly and smiled a slight half smiled "Well, we got, uh, stockbrokers" he stated as he cocked his head over to a young man in a pinstriped suit sitting with his feet up "We got a lawyer" he said again, motioning towards a slightly older man rubbing his hands together in a pair of gloves as he went about his business. "But you're the first doctor" he said as he closed the parts of the jacket together. "Neighbourhood gets classier by the day" he stated as he warmed his hands over the fire, ignoring the pots and pans which were hanging over the small fire.

"How many people live here" Martha asked him, while the Doctor was simply studying the man, trying to once again ignore the feeling of someone else's mind engulfing his.

"At anyone time, hundreds." He said as he looked over at Martha. "No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society, black, white all the same. All starving" he said laughing slightly. He was moving from foot too foot as he positioned himself better to talk to Martha and the Doctor. The Doctor was looking around at the people who were pottering around the place and then focusing back onto Solomon who had spoken to them directly.

"So you're welcome. Both of you." He said. "But tell me, Doctor, you're a man of learning right." He asked while he motioned with his hand to ask the Doctor to stand with him. The Doctor looked down at his feet to avoid the fire and walked over to Solomon. "Explain this to me" he stated as he moved to a gap in the trees which showed the top of the Empire state building. "That there's going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, and we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?" he stated, turning his gaze back to the doctor who was looking up at the building with a frown present on his beautiful features. Solomon looked at the pair of them, before walking away with sadness present with each step.

The Doctor was walking back over to Solomon. He was throwing coffee dregs onto the fire while the Doctor reached into his large coat for the newspaper that was homed in his inside pocket.

"So..." the Doctor started with a frown on his face "Men are going missing. Is this true?" The Doctor asked as he held up the newspaper in front of him which showed the article the Doctor had read earlier that day. Solomon looked down at the newspaper and took the paper from The Doctor with his spare hand

"It's true alright" he stated before looking back and the paper and then cocking his head towards his tent inviting both the Doctor and his companion inside.

"But what does missing mean?" The Doctor asked standing at the opening of the tent and leaning on the pole which was holding the front of the tent up. Martha moved part of the material on the other side of the door so she could see inside. "Men must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register" the Doctor stated. Solomon had sat on one of his chairs and took off his hat.

"C'mon in" he stated as he waved the pair inside his home. The Doctor sat next to Solomon, his left elbow resting on his knee while his chin was rested against his hand. A frown on his face. While Martha sat opposite the man who was now looking down at the newspaper. "This is different" he stated when the pair of them had settled

"In what way?" Martha asked as she rested her arms on her knees and grasped her hands together. The Doctor just continued to look at Solomon his eyebrows furrowed as he listened intently on what the human had to say.

"Someone takes them" he stated and looked over at the Doctor "At night" he continued, The Doctors eyes narrowed as he continued to listen confused and curious. "We hear something. Someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone. Like they vanished into thin air" Solomon said while using gestures to try and over come the nervousness he was feeling as he talked to the unusual pair. The Doctor simply frowned; his head remained resting in his hand.

"And you're sure someone's taking them?" The Doctor questioned. Solomon simply smiled slightly

"Doctor, when you got next to nothing, you hold onto the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning" he said as he raised his eyebrows towards the Doctor and Martha. Martha was sitting their listening intently to what the man was saying. Her forehead creased into a frown and nodding slightly as she understood what Solomon was telling them.

"Have you been to the police?" she asked, with concern evident in her voice

"Yeah we tried that" Solomon said while nodding and a slight smile playing on his lips. "Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal" he said to her sadly. Martha simply nodded again, sadness etched all over her features, understanding the situation, and the result falling on her shoulders like a ton of bricks.

"So, the question is, who's taking them and what for?" the Doctor stated. He pulled his hand from his chin and started to rub his right earlobe as he spoke to Solomon with a frown on his face. But they were suddenly pulled from their conversation when a young boy, sandy blonde hair, grey train drivers hat present on his head which matched the clothing he was wearing pocked his head into the door of the tent.

"Solomon, Mr Diagoras is here" he stated. Realisation hit Solomon's features and he pulled himself up into standing position, picked up his hat and strode from the tent. The Doctor looked over to Martha, pulled his lips into a n shape and then walked from the tent following Solomon who was walking over to a well dressed man who was addressing the residents of Hooverville.

The man was standing on a podium of some sort. Two other men were standing their as well, as if to protect the man speaking to the young men who had gather around to hear what he was talking about.

"I need men. Volunteers. I got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money" he stated. All the people who were gathered were looking around at each other and muttering things to each other. The Doctor, Martha and Solomon had pushed there selves to the middle of the group to hear what the man was offering. The Young man who was identified as Frank moved to the side of the group so he could address Diagoras personally.

"Yeah. What is the money?" He asked in a thick Tennessee accent.

"A Dollar a day" he stated. Solomon had finished walking and was looking up at the well dressed man under his hat. Men were grumbling around the Doctor and Martha and they looked at them with eyebrows frowned once again. The Doctors hands present in his pockets.

"What's the work?" Solomon asked.

"A little trip down the sewers." Men suddenly exploded in chatter. The Doctor was once again looking around at the people who were crowded around him, his eyebrows raised. "Got a tunnel that collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?" Diagoras asked.

"A Dollar a day?" Solomon said again "That's slave wage. Men don't always come back up, do they!" He stated while he raised his eyebrows.

"Accident happen" Diagoras stated as he moved his hands and his torso slightly forward as he spoke to the crowd he was now losing and walking away shaking their heads.

"What do you mean? What sort of accidents?" The Doctor asked. He neck and head leaning slightly to the left as he tried to get a better look at the business man.

"You don't need the work? That's fine." He stated "Anybody else?" Diagoras asked. The Doctor simply raised his right hand while the other was left in his pockets. "Enough with the questions" Diagoras snapped.

"Oh, n-n-n-no. I'm volunteering" the Doctor said innocently. Frank frowned and people started to shuffle away. Martha suddenly and slowly raised her hand gracefully into the air and looked up at the Doctor

"I'll kill you for this" she stated. The Doctor simply beamed at her. The Doctor looked over at Solomon and Frank who had finally held their hands in the air, even if they were trying not to make eye contact with anybody else.

The sewers were just how Martha would have pictured them. Dark, damp, smelly and you could hear the occasionally rat squeaking as they tried to escape the shinning from the torch light. Diagoras was talking to them by the ladder. Using his hands to talk them at the same time. Martha was shinning her torch down one of the dark corridors while Solomon stood next to her. Frank had just got to the bottom of the ladder while the Doctor was standing close to him, both his hand placed to his sides.

"Turn left. Go about half a mile. Follow Tunnel273. Fall's right ahead of you. You can't miss it" he stated while Martha and Solomon had shone there torches down the dark, dank, rat infested corridor of the sewers.

"And when do we get our dollar?" Frank asked as he turned his head from the sewer towards Diagoras. Frank was carrying some rope over his shoulder to move the heavy rocks. Diagoras hesitated slightly before looking over at the young man.

"When you come back up" he simply stated.

"And if we don't come back up?" The Doctor asked him with his eyebrows raised

"Then I got no one to pay" he snarled as he shook his head, his expression showing no emotions. The Doctors eyebrows raised further. The increased pressure in his mind making it hard for him to concentrate. Something was defiantly down here. The increase of pressure had occurred as soon as he stepped foot in to the sewer. The presence in his mind getting stronger and stronger with every step he took in the direction of the sewers. Maybe he would be able to figure out what it was, so he could get rid of the uncomfortable feeling in his skull.

"We'll be back" Solomon stated as he shined his torch onto Diagoras's face.

"Let's hope so" Martha said while holding her torch in both hands and looking up at Solomon. He looked at her and gave her a comforting smile before leading the way. Frank followed saying something like "We just gotta stick together. It's easy to get lost. It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here." but the Doctor continued to stare at the man who was in front of him. Never blinking, never breaking his gaze until he finally started turning and walked to join the others, his hands never moving from his pockets.

The Doctor had finally caught up with the group and was at the front with Solomon. One of his hands still in his pocket while the other was gripped firmly around the base of a torch which he was shinning against the floor, walls of the corridors and around the corners. Martha was walking at the back with the young lad Frank. Her left hand holding her jacket together at the top, to stop the biting chill of the sewers make her cold. Her other hand also holding a torch.

"So what about you, Frank? You're not from around these parts, are you?" Martha asked him as she continued to look straight ahead looking at where her torch light fell.

"Oh, you could talk" Frank laughed with a huge smile on his face. Martha looked up at him, a smile playing on her lips. She liked him "No, no, I'm Tennessee, born and bred" Frank said nodding his head, and explaining to Martha where he had lived before he moved to Hooverville.

"So how come you're here?" Martha asked him as they continued to walk along the corridors trying to avoid the water droplets which were continuously dropping from the ceiling.

****"Uh, my daddy died. Mama…couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself, so put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runaways in camp younger than me. From all over; Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas… Solomon keeps a lookout for us." Frank said to Martha. Using his hands to help explain to her about his heritage. Martha was constantly trying to dodge the water, or looking around corners and her surroundings while she was listening to him. Solomon had turned around at the last part at the sound of his name.

"So what about you? You're along way from home" Frank said with a smile on his face. He moved his hand up to the ceiling and placed it on a low hanging pipe that was lining the concrete. He ducked slightly as he moved underneath it, while Martha simply looked down at the ground with a smile on her face. Solomon had once again turned back to the front, so he knew where he was going.

"Yeah, I'm just a hitcher too" Martha said sadly, looking intently and dreamily towards the Doctors back. She wished that she could be so much more to the Doctor than someone he travelled with. She wanted so much more. More than friendship, more than laughing and talking to the early hours of the morning. She wanted him to run to her because he wanted to. She wanted for him to hug her with such force it would knock the air out of her lungs. She wanted him to love her. But that was never going to happen. The Doctor didn't notice her in that way, and it annoyed the hell out of her.

"You stick with me, you'll be all right" Frank said with a smile and Martha looked up at him with a huge smile evident on her face.

The Doctor had not really listening to what Martha was saying. He was too busy trying to push back the increasing pressure in his mind, a certain reddy, orange glow was starting to make its way over his eyes, a colour he had not seen in a while, but it couldn't be. He shook his head and the colour suddenly vanished from view and he concentrated on navigating through the sewers. He turned over to Solomon and asked another questioned

"So this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?" The Doctor asked as he looked at Solomon

"A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman" Solomon started looking over at the Doctor and then back to the corridors. The Doctor had also turned his attention back to the corridors while Solomon continued to speak. "Now it seems like he's running most of Manhattan" he stated, with that last statement the Doctor had looked back towards Solomon. Who was shining his torch on the ceiling and any other part of the walls.

"How did he manage that, then?" The Doctor asked him, before shining his torch around the corner. Solomon smiled

"These are strange times." Solomon smiled. "A man can go from being King of the hill to the lowest of the low overnight" Solomon said looking up to the roof of the sewers but the Doctor was shining his torch intently towards a spot on the ground. All attention paid onto the thing he had seen on the floor. "It's just for some folks it works the other way 'round" he stated.

"WHOA!" The Doctor said his whole concentration, and torch beam shining on the object in front of him. A green octopus looking blob was lying on the ground of the tunnel giving off a sick green light. Martha suddenly ducked forward between the older men, her hands still clutching her leather jacket. Her torch was also shining on the object. Her face scrunched up at the sight.

"IS it radioactive or something?" She asked as she looked up at the Doctor. He suddenly moved his torch to set it down on the ground and started to crouch down beside it to get a better look. Solomon and frank were both looking at it and them in confusion. Martha had also taken the doctors stance at his side. Disgust evident on her features.

"It's gone off, whatever it is" she stated in disgust behind her hand which was covering her mouth and nose. The Doctor was slipping on his black rimmed glasses onto his nose and he carefully placed his hands either side of the object and picked it up to his eye level. Looking at it from different sides and views intently. Its tentacles falling loosely back to the ground due to the force is was feeling from gravity.

"And you've got to pick it up" Martha whispered complaining. The Doctor lifted it to his nose, his face scrunched up in concentration. He pulled it back and looked in between it. Martha once again sat up slightly and moved her hand to her nose and mouth. The Doctor was massaging it slightly, stretching the material to get a better look.

"Shine your torch through it" he said to his friend gently. Solomon and Martha both reached to shine their torch light through the green brain sort of object. "Composite organic matter" the Doctor said so only Martha could hear. She just looked back at the Doctor, lowering her hand once again. "Martha?" he stated, his mouth open slightly as he thoughts became muddled, his brain ticking over all this information his senses were collecting that was being transferred by his Visuo-spatial sketchpad. "Medical opinion?" He asked her as he looked right at her. She moved her hand so it was resting on her bent knee, her other hand holding the torch.

"It's not human. I know that" she stated as she leaned slightly closer. Solomon and Frank were looking at them both with a puzzled expression present on their faces.

"No, its not" he muttered before suddenly standing up to his fall height. His glasses still on his crooked nose. Slimy blob still held in his hand, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "And I'll tell you something else." He started "We must be at least half a mile in and I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you" he started, him looking away and at the walls, while Solomon shined his torch further into the corridor. "So why did Mr Diagoras send us down here?" The Doctor muttered, still looking up at the roof.

"So where are we now?" Martha asked as she shone her torch onto the ceiling.

"Well..." The Doctor said as he took a huge lungful of air through his teeth, his chest rising as his lungs increased in surface area and looked up at the roof, his mouth open and his eyebrows furrowed with wonder and confusion as he tried to work our what was going on. "We're right underneath Manhattan"

**There we go guys, that's all your getting for now, but you may get another one this evening, if not there will be one tomorrow! **** Hope you liked it and please review. **


	3. Dalaks in Manhattan Part 2

Daleks in Manhattan Part 2

**Here we go guys, second chapter. I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW !**

3 members of the Cult of Skaro moved forwards towards a small TV screen showing a distorted image of Mr Diagoras. All 3 of them watching this exchange on the tiny screen. The Black Dalek. known as Dalek Sec moved his eye stalk towards the pair who had settled behind him

"This human is our best option." He stated with his electronical voice, the pair of lights flashing from the hood of his uniform, flashing on every word. Every syllable spoken by this enemy of the Oncoming storm. Of the Doctor. "Bring him to me" he stated

"Prepare the laboratory. The Final Experiment will begin." Sec ordered his eye stalk and the lights flashing or moving continuously as he spoke to his companions. His unit. The obeyed his every order. They reversed and made their way deeper into the laboratory, as they prepared it for their experiment.

The lift doors suddenly opened when the last and 4th Dalek made it's way from the beautifully decorated lift. Diagoras stepped out of the lift into the lab which was filled with Dalek machinery. Wires littering the cold stone floor. Bubbles shooting up large columns to the ceiling towards the hundred of clothed objects littered around the ceiling. Equipment and machines were bleeping. Flashing. Working at their full capacity as Mr Diagoras walked into the room, while pulling on a pair of expensive black leather gloves as he walked further into the room. Not once shrinking back in fear as his eyes gazed upon the Pig Men who lined the walls of the lab. Dalek Sec was simply waiting between a huge, impressive structure. A teleportation device. Broken and beyond repair. But the material held something very valuable to the Daleks. It held their computer. Their power source. The thing that controlled every experiment. It was the key.

"I bring you the human" The Dalek who had brought Diagoras down to meet his commander stated, his lights flashing just like his counter part. The Pig Slaves had crowded around the group. Holding a semi-circle behind the Dalek and Diagoras. Preventing and protecting any and every escape root.

"I take it... you're in charge" Diagoras asked, moving one of his hands forward before placing them back on top of each other

"Correct" Dalek Sec started. "I am Dalek Sec, leader of the Cult of Skaro" He finished while the other two Daleks moved behind the commander, stopping next to him. Intimidating. Causing a slight feeling of fear rise into the pit of Diagoras stomach.

"Then, my lord Sec, I am honoured to meet you" Diagoras sad. Once again his hands moving from their position and then back again. "Ever since you first made contact with me, transmitting your thoughts into the corner of my mind, tempting me with such images, such ideas..." he started, stumbling with more words to say. He was so delighted the Daleks had chosen him, so delighted in the way his life had changed in the last few months. "Oh, sir, I'd always dreamt that the-" he started again but was cut off by Sec.

"Cease talking!" Sec ordered and commanded

"I just wanted to let you know how grateful I am—"Diagoras said again, taking a cautious step forward. Towards his master.

"I said Cease!" He ordered "Slaves, secure the human" he bellowed. The Pig Slaves jumping into action as they moved towards the man cladded in an expensive, black pinstriped suit.

"But you don't need to do that!" He shouted. His hands raised in the air "I'm on your side!" He stated, but still the pig slaves took him in their arms.

"Prepare the Computer" Sec commanded. The two Daleks behind him moved towards the huge, impressive super structure behind him. Placed their suckers onto two large, glass circles on the wall. The middle of the structure seemed to activate. Steam and gas exploded from the small indentations that had been made. The sound of moving metal was heard throughout the lab. Mr Diagoras was looking on in wonder, in fear of what was happening to him. But what he saw next took his breath away. A young blonde woman was lying on a single bed and had huge thick wires protruding from her body, hooking her up to the impressive super structure. Wires on both side of her small form running from her shoulders down to her hips, one was also securely fastened to the back of her neck. She was the computer. Her mind controlled their machinery.

The pig slaves moved Diagoras closer to the Daleks and he was moved straight to the young beauties bed side. Diagoras looked down at the women lying unconscious in front of him. He guessed she couldn't be any older than 19 or 20 years of age. Her long blonde locks padded her head from the uncomfortable bed she was lying on. It trailed over her shoulders and ended just above her chest. Her soft skin was deathly pale and had a slight grey/ blue tinge to it. Her big plump lips moulded into a single flat line. Her eyes firmly closed. He racked his eyes across her small form. Her beautifully sculptured chest led to well curved sides and hips. Her legs, strong but graceful. She was radiant. Sculpted by angles. But the Daleks had destroyed that. The beautiful woman in front of him was none other than the Doctors Wife. Rose Tyler was lying in front of him. And in that moment Diagoras new just how monstrous the Daleks were. He tore his gaze from the young women and back towards the Daleks, and for once in his life, he wanted to run away.

The Doctor and his group were still walking through the sewers. Solomon was walking at the front, a spade still clutched in one of his hands while the other was holding his torch by his shoulder. The Doctor was walking slightly ahead of Martha, his torch also shoulder height while his other was trailing behind him. Martha and Frank were behind, looking behind them or in front of them. Worry settling in Martha's chest and stomach as they struggled to understand the situation they had gotten themselves into.

"Were way beyond half a mile" Solomon stated as he led the group around a corner. Shining his torch into a neighbouring chamber.

"That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?" Martha questioned as both her and Frank had got to the Doctors side, which was shining his torch in front of him. The Doctor was trying to ignore the feeling in his head. Something was wrong. Very wrong, and it didn't help him to concentrate either.

"Looks like it" The Doctor stated, one of his eyebrows raised.

"So why did he want people to come down here?" Frank asked as he came to stand at Solomon's back. The old black man turned around and looked at Frank before the Doctor addressed them all once again.

"Solomon, I think it's time you took these two back. I'll be much quicker on my own" He stated while he shone his torch over at Solomon, Martha was frowning up at him but The Doctor was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a squealing nose which sounded very similar to the snort of a pig. All of them snapped in different directions as their fear began to rise in their stomach.

"What the hell was that?" Frank asked, his voice quivering slightly. Him facing all three of them

"HELLO!" Frank bellowed. His voice echoing and bouncing off the concrete walls alerting whoever was in the tunnels that they were there.

"SHHH!" Martha hissed loudly towards the American. Her torch shining at him, while the Doctor was frowning next to Martha, him slowly moving into the corridor that both him and Martha were standing next too.

"Frank" Solomon snapped as he looked at his friend.

"What if it's one of the folks gone missing?" He asked. His head hanging slightly to the left. His voice lowered down to a whisper, his eyes watering slightly with unshed tears. "You'd be scared, half mad down here on your own" he stated. Solomon was looking further down the corridor. Martha was looking behind her and The Doctor, while the Doctor was holding his torch to face into the middle of the group.

"If you think their still alive" he stated in all seriousness. One of his eyebrows still raised. Frank simply looked down at the ground and then back up to the Doctor. Solomon was looking intently towards each of the corridors in case anything happened.

"Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost" Frank stated while he shook his head. But suddenly there was more squealing. Each one of them shooting their torch beams in different directions as they tried to isolate the hair rising noise. Martha started to walk down the corridor to her left her hands shaking slightly, while the Doctor took the opposite one. Each one holding their torches close, as they tried to pick up every single piece of detail.

"I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that!" Solomon stated over to the younger but taller man. The Doctor was still walking ahead slightly. His body angled so he was still facing the group but also looked down the corridor. His torch held out slightly, his arm bent in the middle as he tried to make out a figure he swore he could see. Frank had noticed the Doctor's movements and leant forward to see if he could see what he was looking at while Solomon was still frowning at the strange man he had only known for a few hours.

"Sounds like there is more than one of them" he said, before taking a few cautious steps towards the Doctor. He could feel his whole body quivering slightly. Maybe with adrenaline, or maybe fear. He wasn't sure. He clung onto the pillar that was on his left side and shone the torch down the corridor they had just come down from. Martha had joined them once again and was walking carefully towards the group, her torch shining on the Doctor's back, never once leaving it. She wanted him safe, and she promised herself to keep him that way.

"This way" The Doctor said quietly, still taking small steps towards the continuous noises of the squealing. But Solomon was shining his light down another tunnel. He was slightly crouched as he tried to get a better view of the derelict tunnel.

"No, that way" he stated, and just as he said it the light from Solomon's torch caught a small huddled figure on the stone, cold, wet floor.

"Doctor!" Martha whispered. Her voice shaking with fear as she looked over her shoulder back at him. The Doctor slowly rejoined the group. He placed a hand gently on Martha's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before releasing it again his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. His eyes following the light of Solomon's torch as he stayed at Martha's side.

"Who are you?" Solomon asked. The figure slowly lifted his head, but still did nothing to cause concern.

"Are you lost?" Frank started. Both of them taking a step forward. The Doctor was frowning at them from his spot, his mouth open slightly as if to say something.

"I've been thinkin' about folk lost..." Frank said as he started to walk forward slightly, holding something back.

"It's alright Frank!" The Doctor started. He moved his left arm over his right which was holding his torch, and his palm was facing upward as the Doctor looked at Frank and then back to the figure in the corridor. "Let me have a look" He whispered, before slowly and cautiously walking toward him. Martha stood frozen in her spot as she continued to hold her torch in front of her, to allow the Doctor to have some more light.

"He's got a point though. My mate Frank" The Doctor started, his voice rising so he could be heard from both sides. His right hand holding his torch in front of him still. His left arm floating at his side and he moved his long thin legs in slow cautious movements. The Doctor could feel his trench coat swinging behind him due to his movements. Frank, Solomon and Martha, all simply held their breath. "I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own" he whispered, walking through an archway, oh so close to the creature. It squealed slightly and the Doctor raised his eyebrows as he widened his eyes. His mouth still open from his last sentence. "We know the way out. Daylight. If you want to come with us" the Doctor finished when he finally arrived at the creatures side. The Doctor squatted in front of the man and was great by such a sight. His eyebrows and eyes still wide, his tongue resting on the roof of his mouth as he held his mouth open, as he took in the devastating sight in front of him. He shone his torch light on the pig man's face, moving his face slightly closer, while the pig grunted. "Oh but what are you?" The Doctor whispered.

"Is, uh, that some kind of carnival mask?" Solomon asked as he and frank stood close together, both of them still shining their torches towards the Doctor.

"No it's real" The Doctor said. His face showing back to them as he spoke. The lapels of his coat were lying limply on the ground, the Doctor then paid his attention back towards the man pig who was staring up at the Doctor.

"I'm Sorry" The Doctor said, his voice covered with sadness. His eyebrows raised and his eyes showing so many emotions, but his mouth was simply held in a straight line. "Now listen to me. I promise I can help" The Doctor whispered to him. The pig still grunted at the Time Lord. The Doctor shuffling slightly and placed his hand gently on the mans shoulder. The pig always following the Doctors gentle hands. Shadows were falling on the wall but he didn't notice. He was concentrating too hard on the pig man in front of him "Now who did this to you?" The Doctor asked him

"Doctor" Martha stated. Her voice quivering with fear, her torch still shining in front of her. "I think you better get back here" She said breathy over to her friend, wanting him safe. He looked back over to her and then to the place where the light had been blocked. More pig men had filled the opposite end of the tunnel and were towering over the Doctors tall, thin form. He looked up at them, his mouth still open, and his torch showing him their faces.

"Doctor!" Martha shouted, while the Doctor slowly rose to his feet. Martha was visibly shaking with fear. Her voice shaking, she was unable to breathe through her nose as her nerves had gotten the best of her. Her eyes watering with unshed tears.

"Actually..." the Doctor said. His left arm held slightly away from his body as he walked backwards away from the army of pig men. Never taking his eyes from there forms. "Good point" he muttered.

"There following you" Martha whispered. Both hands now clinging onto her torch as she tried to hold it steady, it was not helping.

"Yeah, I noticed that, thanks." The Doctor said as he continued to back away from the pig men, his coat swaying behind him due to his movements. But finally he had reached the others, and they too began to back away from the onslaught of the pig men. Frank and Solomon standing slightly behind the Doctor, there torches also shining on the pigs. Martha was protected and hidden from view due to the three men which were protecting her.

"Well then, Martha, Frank Solomon..." The Doctor stated as they rounded the corner slowly. The Pigs grunting and coming ever so close.

"Um, basically..." the Doctor stated before screaming out his finally command. "RUN!" He screamed and they all bolted from their spot. The Doctor, Solomon and Frank were continuously looking back at the group of pig men as they bounded towards them, always screeching, grunting, gaining on them quickly. They were pegging it down the small corridors, rounding corner after corner. Never once looking back apart from the Doctor. Frank was sprinting down the corridors bounding off the walls; Martha was running full out in a front line, while the Doctor kept edging them on, to go faster. The pig men were fast, and were gaining on them quickly. But suddenly Martha had come to a cross roads and she had no idea where she was going. Confusion was etched over her features.

"Where are we going?" She screeches behind her, but the Doctor kept running, past Solomon and Frank. He pushed himself off the corridor and bolted down one of the corridors. Solomon threw his spade away and it crashed to the floor. The pig men still running after them. The Doctor continued to run until he noticed something in the corner of his eyes. He skidded to a stop until he backtracked and flung himself around the corner. Shone his torch down the corridor to be greeted with the sight of a ladder.

"There's a ladder" He shouted behind him before stretching his long legs and reached it in a matter of strides. He flung his torch into his pocket and jumped onto the ladder. He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and immediately began to undo the lock. The rest of his group had finally arrived when he had opened the hatch. The Doctor called down to Martha and helped her up. Solomon hesitated when he saw Frank picking up a metal rod to try and hold them off.

"FRANK!" Solomon shouted. But Frank wasn't listening. He continued to fight off the pig men while Solomon climbed up the ladder swiftly. Seeing the others were safe, Frank suddenly ran for the ladder and started climbing it. The Doctor and Solomon reached down the hole holding out both of their hands, yelling at Frank to grab hold of them. The Doctor had his teeth grated together while Solomon was frowning from the power and energy needed in his muscles to fight against the pig men.

"C'mon Frank! C'mon!" Solomon shouted as he gripped tight on the young man

"I've got ya. C'mon!" The Doctor shouted as they tried with all their might to pull him from the grasps of the pig men. The Doctor was loosing his grip which made him fight even harder. He was struggling to breathe past the effort it took for him to continue with gripping hold of the boy. But the pig men were too strong. They whipped Frank out of their grasp and pulled him into the sewer

"FRANK!" Solomon shouted

"NO!" The Doctor bellowed as he lost yet another person on his travels. Solomon flung the Doctor from the drain and sealed it down as the pig men began to climb up the ladder. Martha was standing to the side, pacing. One of her hands were wrapped around her while the other was rubbing against her chin.

"We can't go after him!" Solomon bellowed as he tried to stop the Doctor removing the lid to the sewers

"We gotta go back down! We can't just leave him!" The Doctor shouted at the older man next to him, both of them breathing heavily. Martha was looking at the scene in front of her. Tears were threatening to fall. The loss of Frank hit her hard, and she was terrified for him. What were those people doing to him? But the sight of the Doctor in this state was heartbreaking. He was close to tears and she wanted nothing more to bring him into a close and protective hug. He wanted to save Frank so much; he was willing to destroy himself in doing so. It shocked Martha to her core because this was another side of the man she had yet to see. Martha snapped her hands to her ears at the sound of Solomon shouting at the Doctor.

"No! I'm not losing anybody else!" He bellowed, the Doctor simply looked up at him, his eyebrows furrowed and his chest heaving heavily. Martha walked back to the corner of the room her hand over her mouth as she tried to muffle the sounds of her sobs. "Those creatures were from Hell! From hell itself!" He shouted. They had all be wrapped up in their own emotions they hadn't seen or noticed the young women walking in, with a pistol pressed in her hand.

"If we go after them, they'll take us all!" He shouted anger and rage of losing Frank was helping the old Solomon make his point. Martha had her hand pressed to her chest. The Doctor gazed over to her and her eyes flashed to his before they both paid attention back to Solomon. He looked down to the ground and shuffled on his feet once again before looking back up towards the Doctor. "There's nothing we can do. I'm Sorry" But suddenly a very young women stepped out from behind a shelf. She was wearing a long blue dress with a pink ruff around her neck. She was holding a gun and pointing it straight towards the trio.

"All right then. Put 'em up." She commanded. Martha snapped her hands into the air while Solomon remained still. She cocked the gun and pointed it back towards them

"Hands in the air and no funny business!" She orders and slowly but surely the Doctor and Solomon raised their hands in the air.

**There we go guys, the next chapter, hoped you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW. **


	4. Daleks in Manhattan Part 3

Daleks in Manhattan Part 3

**I want to thank everyone who saved this story as one of there favourites and finally to anyone who reviewed ! I hope you continue to read because I love writing it and ill talk to you soon **

Tallulah. Spelt with 3 L's and an H. Was a stunning young 1930's backstage actress. Her golden curls held out of her face by two pink studded clips in her hair. Perfect makeup and beautifully embroiled cloths with jewels and expensive material. She held a thick American accent and at this point in time was holding a gun towards the Doctor and his friends as she sat in front of the mirror in her dressing room.

Cloths and Make up was sprawled across the room. A mirror surrounded by lights were the key feature in the room while the material of different items of clothing were either hanging up in the wardrobe to her right in the corner or lying gracefully on the chair that was homed across the back wall. Tallulah at this moment was resting her delicate elbows on the dressing table top, her left hand holding the gun in front slightly, and her finger tips of her other hand was resting on the pick collar on her dress.

"Lazlo's my boyfriend, or was my boyfriend until two weeks ago" She stated, looking back at her reflection and then back towards the Doctor who was standing in front of Martha and Solomon, in fear of them getting hurt. The pressure in his head had lessened slightly and it was easier for him to think.

"No letter, no good-bye, no nothin'..." She continued, this time moving her body so she faced the Doctor and his friends. Her left arm resting on the back of her chair, her dangles clinking together on her wrist. The Gun waving around slightly as it continued to point towards the Doctor and other items in her line of sight. "And I'm not stupid. I know some guys are just pigs bit not my Lazlo" She said again. This time pointing the gun towards her head. She leant forward in her chair as she tried to strengthen her point and make the Doctor believe her. Her legs crossed. The Doctor was still at the front of his group. His body angled so Martha could get a better look. The Doctor's hair was in disarray as the water from the sewers had affected it, it now pointing in every direction. His Left hand held out while the other was protectively shielding Martha, who was leaning forward slightly her eyes wide as she looked at the young women in front of her. Solomon was clear in view. His legs spread apart as he held a strong stance. His left hand holding his collar while his other hand was tucked tightly into his jacket. One of his eyebrows raised like Commander Spock did in Star Trek. The Doctor had his eyebrows furrowed while his mouth was open as he concentrated on the gun, his eyes never leaving it.

"I mean, what kinda guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?" Tallulah asked still waving the gun around the four walls of her dressing room which was littered with pictures of previous productions.

"It might, might just help if you put that down" The Doctor stated to her, finally pointing his left outstretched hand towards the gun. His mouth moving wide as he spoke, his eyebrows moving from there frowned position to slightly rising on his forehead, his eyes wide as he cocked his head towards the seat next to Tallulah.

"Hunh?" Tallulah stated. Her big red lips were hanging open. Realisation suddenly came over her features as she looked down at the gun she had held in her hand. She nodded her head back and rolled her eyes while once again waving her hands around "Oh Sure" she muttered while chucking to towards a clothes chair. The Doctor suddenly moved aside towards the frame of the doorway, protecting Martha from the gun. Solomon was still standing like he was earlier, but this time his was ducked slightly, his head shielded slightly from Tallulah.

"Oh, c'mon it's not real" Tallulah smiled, her arms moving in the air as she had joked with them. "It's not real. It's just a prop, it was either that or a spear" She joked, a smile on her lips before she turned her attention back to her mirror. Her elbows once again resting on her table top. Martha moved herself around the Doctors form standing in front of his angled chest, a frown on her face as she came to talk to the lady.

"What do you think happened to Lazlo? Martha asked from the doorway. Tallulah had something in her hand and was touching up on her eye make up as she looking into her huge mirror.

"I wish I knew" She stated, still looking in the mirror but she had stopped touching up her eyes. "One minute he's there, the next zip- vanished" She stated. During the last part she threw the cotton bud to the table and waved her hand to show her palms and ten fingers as she turned back around and spoke to them. The Doctor brought in a huge lungful of air, a frown on his face once again and slowly took a few steps in the room while talking to her.

"Listen, ah- what's your name?" He asked, looking down at the floor and then up to her, his brows still in a frown.

"Tallulah" She said up to him

"Tallulah" He said looking up to the wall slightly as he got comfortable in his spot

"3 L's and an H" She said up to him again

"Right" The Doctor muttered before changing the subject and spoke to her, his attention focused purely on what she had to say. "Um, we can try to find Lazlo" He said to her, him looking down at her through his messy hair. Martha wanted nothing more than run her hands in that thick mob of hair he held on his head, but she had to hold back. She had to keep unattached, because she knew the Doctor didn't feel the same way. "But he's not the only one. There are other people disappearing every night" the Doctor finished.

"And there are creatures. Such creatures." Solomon said to her. He pulled his coat closer to him and looked away slightly. Martha had turned around to focus on what he had to say. He turned away once again and then looked down the corridor as If to remove the trail of thought he was holding. Tallulah was looking up at the Doctor with one of her eyebrows raised and her top lip slightly agar while one side of it was raised.

"Whaddaya mean "creatures"?" She stated in her thick accent, her moving her form to look over at Solomon, her shoulders rising as she tried to get her answer she wanted. But the Doctor had placed his hands into his pockets, his torso leaning slightly forward as he talked to the women who was sitting down, his eyebrows once again raised.

"Look. Listen, just trust me." he said down to her. His head nodding every now and then. "Everyone is in danger." He stated before pulling his hands from his pockets. He grabbed hold of the lapel of his jacket and guided his hand in to his right pocket which was present on his sides. "I need to find out exactly what this is" he said to her as he removed the green blob from his pocket. Tallulah suddenly flinched back from the Time Lord. Her hands that were holding the chair and the table side helping her to support herself. "Because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting."

"Yech!" Tallulah stated. Still leaning away from the Doctor her eyebrows raised as the Doctor continued to hold out the green blob of material out in front of her.

The Doctor had entered the prop room and flung his trench coat over one of the railings which held all the broken or not used costumes. He was running around the store in his blue suit which clung to his sides showing his thin and lanky frame scavenging for pieces of equipment he needed. He grabbed the flaps from one of the lights, his lips curled around his teeth as he jogged back towards the table. He placed it there, and Solomon picked that moment to walk into the room. His left hand holding his jacket together while the other was holding a red radio, held out for the Doctor to take and use.

"How about this?" He asked while placed it on the top next to the Doctor who was playing with some sort of wire. He looked down at the Radio with his mouth open, one of his eyebrows raised "I found it backstage." Solomon finished.

"Perfect." The Doctor cried happily, while picking up the small Radio and turning it on his back and pulling the clasp at the back to look at the machinery inside. "It's the capacitors I need." He stated and pulled the cap of to show the small and complicated circuitry inside. "I'm just rigging up a crude little DNA scan for this beastie." He stated while holding the radio in both hands and looking back at the green blob and then to the radio. "If I can get a chromosomal reading, I'll find out where it's from." The Doctor stated while he moved his left hand into the inside pocket of his blazer as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the capacitors. Solomon looking at the Doctor with a funny look on his face.

"How about you, Doctor? Where are you from?" He asked, while nodding his head slightly "I've been all over. I've never heard anybody talk like you. Just exactly who are you?" He asked the Doctor who had now finished with his sonic screwdriver. He pulled out a small piece of see through glass and blew on it slightly, looking like he had not heard what Solomon had said, but in fact he had listened to him carefully.

"Oh, I'm just sort of passing by." The Doctor stated still looking at the thing in his hands, looking at the bottom and then the top, his eyebrows frowned in concentration. Solomon moved from one foot to the other, unconvinced.

"I'm not a fool, Doctor." Solomon said dangerously. Staring intently on the Doctor as he sniffed.

"No." The Doctor said, moving his hand away from the device, both hands now on the radio, face neutral, he moved his feet so he was more comfortable "Sorry." He said to Solomon who was still clutching his jacket. Solomon slowly walked past the Doctor who moved out of his way and over to the lid of the sewer. He looked down at it sadly as he reflected about what happened to Frank. The Doctor walked over with him, the radio still present in both of his hands.

"I was so scared, Doctor." Solomon said sadly, never once looking from the sewer. "I let them take Frank 'cause I was just too scared." He said while readjusting his grip on his jacket, never once looking up to the Doctor until the last part. The Doctor was simply looking at the old man with compassion written on his features "I gotta get back to Hooverville. With these creatures on the loose, we gotta protect ourselves. Ain't no one else gonna help us." He said as he took one more glance towards the sewers and then towards the Doctor as he started to walk from the room.

"Good luck." The Doctor stated. Eyebrows raised again as he watched the man with sorrow in his eyes, as he watched him grieving for Frank. Solomon turned around and nodded to the Doctor, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"I hope you find what you're looking for. For all our sakes." He said to the Doctor. He moved his hands from his jacket and strode from the room. The Doctor following his retreating form with his eyes.

Tallulah was sitting in her dressing room getting ready while Martha was talking to her. Tallulah was presently sitting in a beautiful silver, beaded dress which held tassels which fell around her thighs. She was looking into her mirror while she placed her make up on for the performance; Martha was patiently sitting on one of the chairs behind her, watching her as she got ready.

"Lazlo…He'd wait for me after the show, walk me home like I was a lady." She said to her friend who was smiling at her dreamily. She was having some difficultly with her earring. "He'd leave a flower for me on my dressing table. Every day, just a single rose."She finished. Martha moved her hands across her thighs before standing and walking over to her side and her dressing table.

"Haven't you reported him missing?" Martha asked as she walked towards the young gal, arms crossed across her chest.

"Sure. He's just a stagehand. Who cares?" Tallulah replied, still playing with her earring while Martha fingered a pretty red floor length dress which was hanging up in the wardrobe. "The management certainly don't." Tallulah finished, moving her hand from her ear and wrapping them round themselves as she rested her elbows on her table. Martha turned around with a frown on her face.

"Can't you kick up a fuss or something?" Martha asked. Tallulah smiled nodding her head while she looked up at her new friend.

"Okay, so then they fire me!" Tallulah stated her hands moving down to her lipstick.

"But they'd listen to you" Martha said a smile on her face. She sorted out her fridge slightly, brushing down her hair slightly. She placed her hands back down to rest on the top of her legs when she finished, still leaning down and looking down in the mirror, while Tallulah applied her lipstick on to her huge, plump lips.

"Oh, honey, I got one stone in a back street revue and that's only because Heidi Chicane broke her ankle—which had nothin' to do with me whatever anybody says." She started. Martha smiled, her eyes widening slightly. She looked down at a curious tube that was lying on the table and took it. She pulled off the lid and looked down at the lipstick. She whipped it absentmindedly on the back of her hand and she listened to what Tallulah said while she looked up at her. Tallulah then moved her attention back to her mirror and getting ready, still talking to Martha. "I can't afford to make a fuss. If I don't make this month's rent, then before you know it, I'm in Hooverville."

"Okay, I get it!" Martha exclaimed. Her eyes widening and she nodded her head in big movements to make her point get across.

"It's the Depression, sweetie. Your heart might break, but the show goes on and if it stops, you starve." She stated as she threw her cotton bud down. Martha looked to her sadly, while Tallulah stood to look at Martha, her expression holding all the sadness she was feeling at the same time. "Every night I have to go out there, sign, dance, keep goin'. Hoping he's gonna come back." She said to Martha. Her voice cracking as she struggled to hold back the tears. She looked down at the ground and Martha opened her mouth, a look of comfort and sadness in her face. She would have no idea how she would feel if she was ever torn away from the Doctor. Martha pulled the lady into a hug, rubbing soothing patterns into her back.

"I'm sorry" Martha said softly. A soft smile on her lips. Tallulah pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes gently to try and avoid her make up smudging.

"Hey, you're lucky, though. You got yourself a forward thinking guy with that hot potato in the sharp suit." Tallulah mentioned smiling at Martha, talking to her about the Doctor. Martha frowned knowing she was talking about the Doctor.

"Uh, he's not—we're not…together." Martha said, trying to smile and make it obvious she wasn't attracted to him, but Tallulah had seen right through her.

"Oh, sure you are. I've seen the way you look at him. It's obvious." Tallulah said, voice rising slightly as she walked over to the chair which held her angel winds. Martha was leaning on the back of her chair, one of her shoulders raised, a down hearted look on her face as her thoughts travelled to the Doctor.

"Not to him." She muttered sadly. Tallulah turned around and looked at Martha sadly, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Oh, I shoulda realised. He's into musicals, hunh? What a waste" she said to her sadly as she pulled on the angel wings. Martha was still down hearted as her thoughts were still clouded with images of the Doctor. Martha frowned and shook her head as Tallulah misunderstood what she was talking about.

"Still, ya gotta live in hope. It's the only thing that's kept me going 'cause…" She said as she looked down and then to Martha lifting a delicate white rose bud from the dressing table. "look. On my dressing table every day still." She said as she pasted the rose to Martha.

"You think it's Lazlo?" She asked Tallulah who smiled sadly as her as she took the single bud into her hand

"I don't know. If he's still around, why's he bein' all secret like he doesn't want me to see him?" Tallulah asked before walking from the room and calling her performers.

The Doctor was working up in the Balcony of the Theater. He moved one of the stage lights onto the green blob that was hooked up onto his hand made DNA scanner. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hands and his thoughts began to run away from him. Rose was always better than he was with things like this. She was more of the biologist that he ever was. He was better with the maths, and the physics side of their adventures. Sure he was good with the Biology stuff. Loved it in fact. But Rose, she always seemed to have a knack for Biology, he never knew why, but she seemed to pick that up alot quicker than any of the other things the Doctor had been teaching her before she was taken from him. He shook his head once again; ignoring the feeling in his head as he looked over to the green blob which was hooked up with so many different wires it was hard to figure out what thing was what.

"That's it. Just need to heat you up." He stated once he had adjusted the light and screwed the bolt which kept it in position. He walked back over to his scanner all the time pulling on his thick rimmed glasses onto his face, so he could see better at what he was doing. His screwdriver was on and was plugged into a hole in the scanner. The Doctor was leaning on one of his elbows that was rested on the step in front of him. His tongue was licking the top of his teeth while he looked through his glasses at the octopus blob. He sniffed once again, before getting more comfortable and adjusting the settings on his screw driver.

After a few alterations and a few moments of concentration. The Doctor was cradling the scanner slightly. His left hand was circled around the scanner while he held the screwdriver and the other was stroking the blob. Stretching the material. His face was very close to the blob, ignoring the smell. He could hear the people down the stairs, the sound of chatter and music was filling the room and the sound of the presenter sounded over the speakers. The Doctor was cradling a frown.

"This is artificial" He said to himself. He looked up and moved the hand that was holding his sonic screwdriver to the side that held the controls. He moved them slightly, always looking back to what both of his hands were now doing and the blob. His mouth was open and he let out a slight gasp.

"Genetically engineered." He muttered again, still moving the settings. His bottom jaw was sticking out as he tried to find the right setting "Whoever this is, oh, you're clever." He whispered to himself. Impressed and admiring the handy work. His tongue sticking out from his teeth. He could hear the presenter sounding in the speakers again and this pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up and behind him at the sound of the clapping. His tongue never leaving his teeth, his hand continuously moving and adjusting the controller

The Doctor had placed a stethoscope onto the centre of the blob. He had a frown on his face as he continued to concentrate. Both of the earphones listening to the pulse.

"Fundamental DNA type 467-989." He stated. He closed his eyes and scrunched up his face as he pulled the stethoscope from his ears. "989." He whispered to himself as he placed the medical instrument into his pocket. He closed his eyes at this point and placed his hand to cover his eyes, his glasses lifted from the perch on his nose. "Hold on, that means planet of origin. " He said as he removed his hand from his eyes, them still closed his fingertips gently resting on each other. He raised his eyebrows and suddenly snapped his eyes opened as look of disbelief crossed his face. "Skaro." He said and suddenly rushed off to find Martha. Everything about the blob forgotten. He needed to get to his companion. Because he wasn't going to loose her, just like he had lost Rose.

The Doctor had made it backstage and he pushed past the dressed up devils and moved his hands to Tallulah's shoulders as he spoke to her.

"Where is she? Where's Martha?" He asked her, his breath heaving from his running. All the other girls circling him and Tallulah, listening to what he had to say. Each one of them holding a look of panic on their expressions.

"I don't know. She ran off the stage." Tallulah answered the Doctor. But they suddenly snapped from their conversation when they heard the scream the Doctor recognised as Martha's. Everything in his body went numb and he bolted from his spot to the place her heard her scream. Tallulah was following him.

"Martha!" The Doctor shouted when he had bounded through the door and around the prop store. He looked down at the sewer to see it slightly ajar. Sadness engulfed his heart as he realised what this mean. He picked up his coat and started to pull in on. All the while Tallulah was looking on helplessly and confused.

"Oh, where are you goin'?" Tallulah asked breathlessly. Her eyes holding panic, her eyes wide, lips pursed open

"They've taken her." The Doctor stated sadly as he opened the lid to the sewer further.

"Who's taken her?" She cried again, but the Doctor ignored her as began to climb back down into the sewer

"What're y' doin'? I said, what the hell are ya doin'? Crazy guy." She cried, the Doctor still ignoring her. His coat was failing around behind him, at his swinging movements as he climbed down the ladder. He was so caught up in his own grief he didn't realise Tallulah had found a long coat and pulled in on over her costume and started to climb down the ladder, to find the Doctor looking down the corridor straight ahead.

"No, no, no, no, no way. You're not coming." The Doctor complained, but Tallulah was having none of it.

"Tell me what's going on." Tallulah stated

"There's nothing you can do. Go back." The Doctor argued, really not wanting to go through this with her. He wanted to find Martha. He wouldn't rest until he knew she was safe.

"Look, whoever's taken Martha, they could've taken Lazlo, couldn't they?" She asked him. He just looked at her. Her logic was sound and her heart was in a good place. He wanted to help her, but he worked better on his own.

"Tallulah, you're not safe down here." The Doctor stated in all seriousness, his eyes wide and his eyebrows raised.

"Then that's my problem. Come on. Which way?" She stated angrily, and stalked off to the corridor she was facing. The Doctor said nothing and continued to walk forward the corridor he was originally staring down. He sighed and started walking

"This way." He muttered placing his hand in his trench coat pocket. Tallulah was seething when she caught up with the Doctor. Her long coat wrapped firmly around her, her arms across her chest to try and keep her warm.

Martha was being held by two pig men. She was continuously pulling at there grip, refusing to move her legs but was being dragged by them.

"No! Let me go!" She screeched. She was pushed against the wall and she suddenly turned around. She cradled her wrist as pain exploded in her hand and up her shoulder. The Pig man shunted her back against the wall and leaned into her, grunting and staring intently at her. Martha simply closed her eyes, her mouth open as she struggled to keep control of her emotions. More pig men suddenly arrived a long trail of other humans were in line. When Martha opened her eyes she could see Frank. Relief and happiness engulfed her heart and features as she saw him.

"Martha." Frank whispered. She was still cuddling herself and she snapped her eyes towards the young man, her heart leapt out it.

"You're alive!" She breathed. She flung herself from the wall and into his arms. Her arms were tightly clutching his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck while his were under her arms. His head tightly pressed in comfort on her shoulder and into her neck.

"Hey." He cooed in comfort, glad he could provide her with some comfort due to the situation they had got themselves into. He was glad to see her. When Martha pulled away she placed her hands onto the top of his forearms while his were placed on her waist.

"I thought we'd lost you." She cried to him. But suddenly a pig man pushed them forward to keep them moving. Frank moved his hands to her elbows at the force that was pushed onto him.

"All right! All right, we're moving." Martha shouted as she turned around not once letting go of Frank's arms. She pulled them so they were resting on her stomach, so she knew Frank was close to her. It Comforted her. If comforted the both of them.

"Wait. Where are they taking us?" Frank asked into her ear. Fear and Panic evident in his eyes.

"I don't know, but we can find out what's going on down here." Martha panicked while she looked up at him. He smiled slightly and she threaded her hands with his which were resting on her stomach.

The Doctor and Tallulah were still walking around the corridors of the sewers. The Doctor had ducked underneath some of the gratings while Tallulah was still trying to get any and every answer from the Doctor. The Doctor was shining his torch around the corner of the tunnel, still in search for Martha, he wasn't going to lose her too.

"When you say "They've taken her", who's they exactly? And who are you anyway? I never asked." Tallulah stated, walking away from the water droplets, but the Doctor was still wary and hesitant. His eyebrows raised. The feeling in his head had returned and it was as diligent as ever.

"Shh." He muttered

"Okay. Okay." Tallulah stated, waving her hands at the Doctor and looking away from him.

"Shh, shh, shh." He snapped again. His eyebrows raised in fear. Teeth showing as he waved his left hand to silence her. He stopped them, as he strained himself to look around the corner. In the weak light that was allowing the Doctor to see was a eye stalk of a Dalek, and slowly but surely it came into view.

"I mean you're handsome and all—" Tallulah started up again but the Doctor suddenly placed his hand over her mouth and pulled her back, her screeching and struggling against his hold. He pulled her back down the tunnel and into a recess in the wall of the tunnel. The Dalek slowly but surly moved passed them, without seeing them. Tallulah removed the Doctors hand from her mouth while the Doctor continued to follow the Dalek with one of his eyebrows raised, a look of pain in his eyes and heart.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." The Doctor muttered as he walked out from his hiding place, ducked under the metal drain and looked after the Dalek, Tallulah was following him slightly, fear settling in the bottom of her stomach. "They survived. They always survive while I lose everything." The Doctor stated. His eyebrows raised, teeth barred as he tried to reign in his anger, and hatred. They were the reason his wife was gone. They were the reason she was no longer gripping hold of his hand, calming him. He needed her now more than ever. He needed her comfort. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her small form pressed against his. Her hand rubbing the back of his hair gently while she whispered soothing words into his ear. He needed her. His heart leapt whenever he thought he saw her. His heart bounded with love and devotion whenever he thought back to his memories of her. She was his life, and the Daleks cruelly took that away from him.

"Why? Whatcha lose? That metal thing? What was it?" Tallulah asked, standing in the middle of the tunnel, not wanting to stand next to the fuming Time Lord.

"It's called a Dalek. And it's not just metal, it's alive." He said to her, his face still showing all the emotions from before, but he was on edge. He wanted Martha safe; he didn't want the Daleks touching her, not after what they did to Rose.

"You're kidding me." Tallulah laughed slightly.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" He stated, emotionless. He turned on her and she sobered "Inside that shell is a creature born to hate, whose only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't a Dalek too. It won't stop until it's killed every human being alive." He said, getting faster and faster, angrier and angrier. His face scrunched up as he glared at the place where the Dalek had been.

"But if it's not a human being, that kinda implies it's from outer space." Tallulah said, her voice shaking slightly. The Doctor simply looked at her "Yet again, that's a "no" with the kidding. Boy… Well, what's it doin' here, in New York?"

Alarms were blearing. Smoke was pouring from the black Dalek which was jittering, wiggling, bolting and shaking which seemed to cause great pain

"Stop the process. Dalek Sec is failing." One of the Daleks snapped.

"No, the experiment must continue. Administer the solution. Increase Computer power. We must evolve. Evolve! Evolve!" Sec commanded strained. A second Dalek moved forward and injected an orange sort of solution through the commander Daleks casing.

"Every second you're down here, you're in danger. I'm taking you back right now." The Doctor said at a hundred miles an hour as he dragged the young women by her elbow towards the ladder. But as they turned the corner they could see a pig man. The same one which had been in the theatre. Tallulah screamed as the pig man slipped and bolted as he tried to hide. It was no use. His simply hide by a pillar in the tunnel, hiding his face from the pair who were looking on intently. The Doctor had his torch in his hand, shining it at him, his eye furrowed and narrowed on the man, all the while he was walking towards him

"Where's Martha?" Tallulah was still standing back. Her hands to her mouth while The Doctor marched over to the man. "What have you done with her? What have you done with Martha?" He snapped, walking all the way around him so he could see his face. His torch shining on his face to show the Pig man, was more human than a genetically altered Pig.

"I didn't take her." The man said into the concrete wall, his face sort of facing the Doctor while he looked down at the ground. The Doctors eyes narrowed. Ignoring the stream of water jittering down the wall.

"Can you remember your name?" The Doctor asked, surprise evident in his voice, but his voice had also softened considerably as he continued to look at the man. Not being able to comprehend what he could have gone through.

"Don't look at me." He snapped Tallulah was holding her hands closer to her chest; they were linked together, moving slowly forward. Her eyes gazing intently on the man, her eyebrows closing into a frown.

"Do you know where she is?" She asked

"Stay back! Don't look at me!" The man cried in distressed. Holding his hand out towards Tallulah, not once letting her see his face.

"What happened to you?" The Doctor asked softly. His features holding concern, but he had an expression of such kindness. He wanted to help. More than anything. Maybe if he helped the universe in ridding the galaxy of the Daleks he could find Rose again. The Old time lord was showing such compassion to this one man. The Pig mans heart swelled to the feeling of being wanted again.

"They made me a monster." He said sadly, breathing heavily.

"Who did?"

"The masters."

"The Daleks. Why?" The Doctor asked, his eyebrows raised, his eyes wide, the need to help these people was greater than the pressure in his skull.

"They needed slaves. They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind, but it was still too late." He said, still tucked from the view of Tallulah, only showing the Doctor small amounts of his face. His pig tusks, looking uncomfortable as they stretched his bottom lip. His nose which was now a snout was huge and connected to his once perfect lips. His ears, poking out of the side of his head, pointy and ugly.

"Do you know what happened to Martha?" The Doctor asked slowly. Gently. Asking for answers, worried about the outcome.

"They took her. It's my fault. She was following me." He said shrugging his shoulders in dismay. Tallulah was hugging herself again. Her hand resting on her neck as she listened to what he had to say

"Were you in the theatre?" She asked. Her face showing a range of emotions. Pain, sadness, confusion, worry.

"Yes."

"Why? Why were you there?" She frowned, confused

"I never wanted you to see me like this." He said sadly, breathy, his head moving slightly to see her.

"Why me? What I gotta do with this? Were you following me? Is that why you were there?" she was stepping forward, hand still to her neck, her breath being seeing at the coldness of the tunnel. The Doctor watching from the side. The Pig man turned fully, his focus purely on Tallulah.

"Yes."

"Who are you?" Her eyes shocked as she took in the sight of him. She didn't know what to think. How to act, what to say. This man had his life taken away from him. His face, distorted, and ugly.

"I was lonely."

"Who are you?" Tallulah said upset. Moving faster too see him. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she new who he was.

"I needed to see you."

"Who are you?" She said upset. Eyes watering lump in her throat growing.

"I'm sorry." He said before turning away and back to the Doctor, who was looking on with sadness evident in his features and his old eyes.

"No, wait." Tallulah said. She grabbed hold of his arm. He stopped and let himself be guided to face her. Her arms held out in front of her. "Let me look at ya." She said, her eyes holding so much sadness, so much courage. She was so brave as she took in the man that was standing in front of her. If Rose was standing at the Doctor's side right now, he could image her face holding so much sadness, compassion, empathy, and a need to help them. The Doctor would take hold of her hand, feeling its warmth in his cold hands. He would pull her closer and place his hands around her waist, holding her in comfort as they watched the pair. The Doctor pulled himself from his memories; sniffing away the tears and pain in his heart to see Tallulah had managed to make the Pig man step into the light. "Lazlo?" She asked. Her eyes taking him in, her hands around his neck. He simply nodded "My Lazlo?" She asked again, her voice breaking, her face scrunched up as she tried to hold back her tears. She was sorting out his collar and resting her hands on his checks. "Oh, what have they done to you?"

"I'm sorry. So sorry." He said sadly, as she continued to stroke the back of his hair. The Doctor took a few steps forward, a frown of sadness on his face, his voice gently and kind as he looked at the man.

"Lazlo, can you show me where they are?" The Doctor asked him. Lazlo looked up at him with his big teeth, while Tallulah was in his peripheral vision, hands over her mouth, breathing heavily as she tried to control her emotions.

"They'll kill you." Lazlo argued.

"If I don't stop them, they'll kill everyone." The Doctor said sadly, his eyes wide and his head shaking as he spoke. Lazlo simply looked up at the Doctor. Moved his lip over his teeth and then to his lover Tallulah. She smiled a watery smile at him and he looked back over to the Doctor.

"Then follow me." Lazlo stated, moved around Tallulah and guided them in the right direction.

Martha, Frank and the other prisoners were being kept in a certain section of the tunnel by the constantly grunting and restless pig men. Martha was still nursing her aching wrist while she was standing as close as she could to Frank without touching him. His young face held worry in his features he wondered what could happen to them.

"What are they keeping us here for?" Frank asked down to Martha

"I don't know. I've just got a nasty feeling that we're being kept in the larder." She said to him sadly. Frank looked down at her and placed his arms around her and brought her into a comforting hug.

Lazlo was leading the Doctor and Tallulah slowly and carefully through the winding tunnels of Manhattans sewers. The Doctor was still holding his torch as they hid around the corner of where Martha and Frank were being held prisoner. The pig men guarding the prisoners. All squealing nervously.

"What're they doing? What's wrong? What's wrong?" Frank said around to the pigs. He grabbed Martha into his arms again as they were forced into a line. A Dalek glided into the Tunnel. Lazlo suddenly snapped back into the depths of the tunnels as he saw his masters again.

"Silence. Silence." The Dalek sounded in his electronically sounding voice.

"What the hell is that?" Martha said in misbelieve. A frown on her face as she cradled her injured wrist. The Doctor could do nothing but watch on helplessly, a frown on his own face, while Lazlo was ducked onto his knees in front of the Time Lord.

"You will form a line. Move." The Dalek bounded. The pig men were roughly pushing and shoving the prisoners into a line, all the while the Doctor and the Dalek were watching.

"Just do what it says, everyone, okay? Just obey." Martha shouted, as she was shoved into Frank's arms again, and then pulled to his side. The rest of the men and woman had nervously formed a line. The pigs were lining the wall opposite.

"The female is wise. Obey!" The Dalek stated as his eye stalk focused on Martha who was holding a nervous expression. A second Dalek had finally arrived.

"Report." His lights flashed

"These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause." He commanded

" Dalek?" Martha frowned as she said that word softly to herself. She had heard that name before. The Doctor had spoken to her about them being his greatest enemy. A war. A war which left his home planet destroyed. He had lost everything because of them. Every time they had managed to survive. But the last time the Doctor had seen them he lost some one very dear to him. He lost Rose. Martha's heart sunk in her chest as she realised the revelation. Her chances with the Doctor were quickly slipping away if Rose was here. She wanted the Doctor to love her the way she did for him. But with Rose coming back into the picture everything she had wanted was coming to an end. Destroyed. Taken all because of this stupid girl Rose.

"What is the status of the Final Experiment?"

"The Dalekanium is in place. The energy conductor is now complete."

"Then I will extract prisoners for selection."A pig slave suddenly grabbed hold of an older black man who had a slight beard on his face. Eyes full of fear. The Dalek extended his sucker to the mans face all the while speaking to him. The Doctor was frowning.

"Intelligence scan. Initiate. Reading brain waves. Low intelligence." The man frowned

"You calling me stupid?"

"This one will become a pig slave." The Dalek stated. Another pig slave walked forward and grabbed hold of him, both of the struggling to pull him away all the while he was shouting and screaming. Martha huddled closer to frank as her fear became known again. Frank immediately wrapped his arms around her, comforting the both of them.

"No, let go of me! I'm not becoming one of them!" All the while the Dalek ignored his pleas and moved onto the next person who was in the line.

"Intelligence scan. Initiate." The Doctor and his group were tucked away the second the 2nd Dalek had turned up. Lazlo was lying with his back to the wall. His face staring right up to the Doctors. The Doctor was looking down at the pig man, his eyes full of concern, his mouth open slightly, while Tallulah was constantly looking down the tunnel.

"They're divided into two groups: high intelligence and low intelligence. The low intelligence are taken to become pig slaves like me." He stated slowly but surely.

"Well, that's not fair." Tallulah said loudly snapping the Doctor to shush her.

"You're the smartest guy I ever dated." She whispered. The Doctor and Lazlo smiled slightly

"And the others?" The Doctor asked quietly. Him leaning around the corridor. His eyes flashing to Lazlo's.

"They're taken to the laboratory."

"But why? What for?"The Doctor questions, his eyes squinting in the darkness and in confusion.

"I don't know. The masters only call it the Final…Experiment." He said weakly. The Doctor paid his attention back down the tunnel to see a blue light was shining on Franks face as the Dalek categorised him.

"Superior intelligence." he stated before turning his sucker to Martha. The Doctors heart constricted with fear as he looked at his companion. She was in so much danger and it was his entire fault. How would he ever be able to forgive himself for this? He would be broken if he lost Martha to the Daleks as well. "Intelligence scan. Initiate." The sucker moved closer and closer to Martha. Her eyes widening and her breathing hitched as the Dalek measured her brain and its capacity. "Superior intelligence. This one will become part of the Final Experiment." He simply stated.

""You can't just experiment on people! It's insane! It's inhuman!" Martha screamed getting angrier and angrier as she pulled against the pig slaves, being shoved in the direction of the Doctor and the lab.

"We are not human. Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenic laboratory." The Dalek simply snapped, taking no more notice of Martha or Frank.

"Look out, they're moving!" The Doctor whispered, pulling Lazlo out of the line of sight and flattening himself against the wall. The Doctor could see Lazlo taking Tallulah and headlining down the Tunnel.

"Doctor. Doctor! Quickly!" He argued, harsh whispering as he clung onto Tallulah's arm and hands.

"I'm not going. I've got an idea. You go." The Doctor replied as he looked back at his friend. His hands resting on the corner of the tunnel corridor cylinder column.

"Lazlo, c'mon!" Tallulah urged as she began to pull on Lazlo's arms.

"Can you remember the way?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I think so." She said her eyes wide.

"Then go. Please." He said to her, pain of having to leave her again evident in his eyes.

"But Lazlo, you gotta come with me."She panicked, eyes wide

"Where would I go? Tallulah, I'm beggin you, save yourself. Just run. Just go. Go." Tallulah was shaking her head, placing her hand on his neck, but Lazlo pushed her off him, pushing her in the direction of the tunnels. She left him again and he rejoined the Doctor. The Daleks had begun to pass by and the Doctor fell in behind Martha and Frank, while Lazlo was one of the guards.

"Just keep walking." The Doctor stated when Martha turned to look at him, his eyes focused, staring right in front of him.

"I'm so glad to see you." Martha stated, her breath leaving her lungs and relief washing over her

"Yeah, well, you can kiss me later. You too, Frank, if you want." The Doctor stated as he spoke over his shoulder, a smile on the young lads lips. Martha smiled to herself at the thought of having the Doctor's lips on hers. The feeling of his breath on her face, his lips softly caressing hers, her hands reaching out to pull on his thick lush mob of brown hair. Oh how happy she would feel. That feeling of pure togetherness, pushed out all fear she was feeling until she realised they had made it into the laboratory.

As soon as the Doctor was brought into the Laboratory the Doctor could suddenly feel the pressure in his head envelope his mind. His vision swam with the colour of gold and the Doctor stumbled at the force of the feeling in his mind. The feeling of someone else entering into it. Something he hadn't felt in such a long time. He shook his head and cleared his mind to see Martha was looking at him with concern evident in her eyes. The Doctor shook of her question telling her he was alright. She turned back around and the Doctor rubbed his head, nursing it concentrating. Reaching out with his mind to find whatever was trying to reach him. And then he heard it. He heard one word. Just one.

"Theta..." A deathly whisper from a womans voice, he struggled to recognise. But he was pulled from his thoughts when he shielded himself from one of the Daleks. His eyebrows raised, his eyes focused as he looked at his oldest enemy.

"Report."

"Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution." The 3rd Dalek stated. The Black one still shaking

"Scan him. Prepare for birth." The first one commanded. The other two turned around and did as they were orders.

"Evolution?" The Doctor frowned. Nothing like this was in the Daleks nature.

"What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?" Martha asked, looking around Frank's form.

"Ask them." The Doctor stated, whispering into her ear. She let out the breath in her lungs, nerves taking over her lungs

"What me? Don't be daft." She cried

"I don't exactly want to get noticed. Ask them what's going on." He snapped at her, his words coming out through gritted teeth.

"Daleks, I demand to be told. What is this Final Experiment? Report!" She cried, taking in deep breaths as she stood out of the crowd to talk to this mighty enemy.

"You will bear witness." The first one stated as he turned to face the Doctors Companion.

"To what?" Martha asked

"This is the dawn of a new age."

"What does that mean?" Martha stammered

"We are the only four Daleks so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again." He said before turning back to his companions. The Doctor frowning though out it. Dalek Sec's shell finally stopped shaking and the blue light in its eye stalk faded. The casing opened to reveal a human-Dalek hybrid. The Clothing was unmistakably that of Diagoras. The head similar to that of a Dalek body with a mouth, one eye and tentacles that moved. His hands claw like.

"What is it?" Martha frowned, moving back towards The Doctor.

"I am a human Dalek. I am your future." Sec said slowly, and surely. The Doctor simply looked at him. His breathe caught in his lungs as he looked upon the Daleks hideous plan of action.

**There we go guys theres the chapter! I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought. **

**Suttling x**


	5. Evolutions of the Daleks Part 1

Evolution of the Daleks Part 1

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and so without further a do, here's the next chapter. **

Theta. That voice was going round and round the Doctors head. Where had he heard it before? He knew that voice so well, loved it in fact so why the hell could he not pin point the voice. Only a handful of people knew his real name. Rommana and The Master for sure, but Rommana and the Master have been dead for centuries. The only other person who knew his name was lost too him. But could it really be her? Could Rose really be here? So close to him yet so far away?

"These…humans will become like me." Sec said child like. His hand pointing forward towards the group of people. Each one of them holding horrified expression on their faces. Martha had her eyes wide, mouth hanging open in disgust, Frank's features were holding shock and misbelieve. His mouth hanging open while his forehead was creased. The Doctor was frowning, his lips in a straight line, a constant ringing and buzzing in his head but he simply slipped away. Behind the group he was huddled in and disappeared behind and amongst some machinery. Dalek Sec's tentacles were flapping around his face, slimy and disgusting, all the while, the other pure Daleks and the pig men were listening to him.

"Prepare them for hybridisation." He stated, pointing towards the prisoners. The other Daleks swung their bodies around and faced the now panicking prisoners. The pig slaves bounded over to them, grunting, dribbling. Martha's eyes were wide with worry as they bounded towards them; Frank's held confusion, his expression staying the same.

"Leave me alone! Don't you dare!" Martha cried, struggling on the grip the Pig man had on her arm and her body. The others belligerent against their captors. But suddenly without warning 'Happy days are here again' begun to play. Everything stopped. All the screams and struggling stopped, confusion evident in everyone's features. Wondering where the noise was coming from.

"What is that sound?" Sec asked, his voice rasping, swinging his body around as he got used to the movements. The other Daleks were swinging their eye stalkes around. But suddenly the Doctor poked his head around a large piece of Dalek technology which showed individual circular circles. The Doctor was cradling the single radio again, his screwdriver pressed to it, His eyebrows raised, him trying to be cheeky.

"That would be me." The Doctor stated, setting the radio down onto the table beside him, coming into the sight of the Daleks. "Hello. Surprise. Boo. Et cetera." Hands in pockets, hair in disarray, mouth moving in wide movements. Typical Doctor.

"Doctor." Sec stated, arms shaking.

"The enemy of the Daleks." The Dalek said next to him, The Doctor not listening. His head cocked slightly to the left, eyebrows raised, lips in a hard line.

"Exterminate." The other stated, the Doctor moving his eyes so he could see the other Dalek moving towards him. His head lifting slightly in the air

"Wait." Sec interrupted, his hands held in the air, shoulder height at his sides.

"Well, then. A new form of Dalek." The Doctor said, thinking, concentrating, walking towards Dalek Sec slowly, confidently, and hands still in his suit trouser pockets. Sec's tentacles endlessly moving. "Fascinating and very clever." The Doctor stated as he took in Dalek Sec. Head raised in the air, mouth open, face scrunched up, eyebrows in a frown.

"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter." Sec commented, anger rising in his stomach, the first emotion of humanity he had ever felt. The Doctor ignoring the pain in his hearts, the feelings of loss, as his memories fell back to Canary Warf.

"How did you end up in 1930?" The Doctor asked features still the same, his voice rising slightly.

"Emergency Temporal Shift."

"Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, yeah?" The Doctor scoffed. Face turning into a smile, eyebrows raised. He moved his left hand to rub his ear lobe, a habit this incarnation had introduced whenever he was thinking of a plan. He looked back towards Martha and the others behind him, before turning around and looking at the Lab. Still rubbing his ear, slight smile on his lips, eyebrows raised. "Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world" He said as he stopped in front of a single Dalek. Hand now back in his pocket as he looked up at the ceiling, he turned back around towards the other 3 "but instead your skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting." He stated, looking down at the others, eyebrows turned into a frown slightly. He put empathise on the last part of his sentence, trying to make his point. He took in a large lungful of air and turned his focus back to the Human- Dalek Hybrid. "All of which results in you."

"I am Dalek in human form." Sec argued, hands now fisted together down his sides, anger boiling in the Doctors present. The Doctor was simply nursing a frown on his face, his lips pressed together.

"What does it feel like?" The Doctor asked quietly "You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now." The Doctor rambled, voice light and quirky, hands in pocket, face impartial. Dalek sec turned away from the Doctor while stating

"I…feel…humanity."

"Good. That's good." Head raised slightly again, along with his eyebrows, a look of fascination crossing his features.

"I…feel…everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such…a genius for war." Sec assured, turning back to the Doctor, fists clenched in front of him. One of the Doctors eyebrows raised, a look of disappointment replacing his look of fascination.

"No, that's not what humanity means." The Doctor said.

"I think it does. At heart, this species is so very…Dalek." Sec breathed. The Doctor had had enough and spun around to the Dalek behind him. Martha's stomach doing flips as she watched the Doctor talk himself out of this one. Watching him as she watched him face his enemies. She was impressed and her love for him swelled into her heart and mind.

"All right, so what have you achieved then?" He asked, bearing down on the Dalek in front of him, the machine backing away slightly "With this Final Experiment, eh? Nothing!" The Doctor said, voice rising until her was shouting at them, spinning around so he could talk back to Sec. He pulled his right hand from his coat pocket and pointed a finger at the Daleks, his voice dropping considerably. "Cause I can show you what you're missing with this thing." He said as he pointed towards the small burgundy Radio on the table "Simple little radio." He stated as he patted the top of it

"What is the purpose of that device?" The Dalek asked, his light flashing. The others eyestalks moving to get a better look at the Doctor.

"Well, exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that?" The Doctor complained. Hands back in his pockets, face scrunched up in disgust "Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it." The Doctor said gently, admiringly. Hands moving so they were placed behind his back. The last point directed to the Dalek to his right. The Daleks eyestalk narrowed "Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's just noise." He snapped, while aiming the Sonic Screwdriver at the radio and a high pitched noise was emanating from it. Sec suddenly ducked and held his large head in pain. The others were erratically moving on the spot. The Doctor suddenly snapped his torso back to the prisoners

"RUN!" He shouted over the noise, before turning back towards the Daleks, who were bellowing in pain. The prisoners bolted from there spot and the Doctor run after them. All the while you could hear the alarms from the Lab blearing.

Martha was in front, the rest of the scared prisoners were behind her, and they bolted around corner after corner. Her eyes were wide, breathing heavily. The Doctors mouth was open, eyebrows frowned as his long legs took stride after stride to keep up with the other people in front of him.

But suddenly Martha came to a t junction. Unsure which was the right way to go, she skidded to a stop, her arms out at her sides, but the Doctor rushed past her, his coat flaring about in the turbulent flow of wind that was rushing behind him.

"Come on! Move, move, move, move, move!" He shouted as he ran down the tunnel to bump into Tallulah

"And you, Tallulah! Run!" He shouted as he ran past her

" What's happened to Lazlo?" She screeched in bewilderment, as the men and women clung onto her arm as they scrambled around the corner of the sewers, slowly dragging her with them. They had finally made it to a ladder. The Doctor stood by it and instructed everyone to climb up it, helping them up if needed.

"C'mon! Everyone up!"

A fire was lit in the middle of the camp. The Doctor was standing by the fire. His tall form hugged by his coat, his arms across his chest. Solomon was pacing in front of him, while Martha and Tallulah were sitting on crates, licking up the warmth from the flames, each on of them trying to warm up their feet.

"These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares. And they wanna breed?" Solomon stated sadly. Clutching his coat, a firearm resting on his left shoulder, a look of miss belief evident on his features.

"They're splicing themselves into human bodies. If I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. We've got to get everyone out." The Doctor argued, eyebrows raised, a look of worry on his features, mouth wide as he spoke.

"Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's nowhere else to go." He said while motioning towards the rest of the people. Frank had his elbows rested on his knees, his knuckles by his lips while he looked up at his father figure with wide eyes. Martha and Tallulah looking up at Solomon through their eye lashes.

"I'm sorry, Solomon. You've got to scatter. Go anywhere. Down to the railroads, travel across state, just get out of New York." The Doctor argued, head whipping in any and every direction, his protective side coming out.

"There's got to be a way to reason with these things." Solomon stated.

"There's not a chance." Martha breathed, eyes tired. Hands tucked in between her thighs as she tried to keep them warm

"You ain't seen 'em, boss." Frank said. Standing up and placing his hands in to his tattered Jacket, his accent still as strong as it was before.

"Daleks are bad enough at anytime, but right now they're vulnerable and that makes them more dangerous than ever." Hands resting on the entrance of his pockets. His lips never meeting, his jaw guttering out slightly. Forehead holding creases as his eyebrows lifted.

A young black man, acting as a sentry was posted on the edge of Hooverville. He was sitting at the bottom of a tree against the damp wood floor, fog and mist slowly crawling in, as the autumn night air crawled in. He noticed something in the wood and he frowned. He picked up some binoculars and frowned. He waited until a Pig Slave poked his head from his hiding place. His eyes widened, snapped from his spot, bolting to the centre of Hooverville, blowing a whistle, telling everyone they were there.

"They're coming! They're coming!" he bellowed, breathless from his sprint.

"A sentry. Must have seen something." Solomon stated as he pulled his firearm from his shoulder. The Doctor was simply looking towards the noise of the whistle, his eyes wide in worry, preparing himself for what was about to happen.

"They're here! I seen 'em! Monsters! They're monsters!" The sentry bellowed as he bounded into camp. A hive of activity was in full swing as men and women came to gather around the fire.

"It's started." The Doctor said sadly, one of his eyebrows raised as he simply looked into the neighbouring forest. Martha came to stand next to the Doctor and grabbed hold of his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The Doctor looked at her hand and then to her before letting it go.

"We're under attack! Everyone to arms!" Solomon bellowed as men grabbed guns and other weapons they had collected, each one of them making a circle to protect the women and children.

"I'm ready, boss, but al o' you! Find a weapon! Use anything!" Frank shouted towards people, but people were panicking and running off in any direction, trying to get away. The Doctor knew it was helpless.

"Come back! We gotta stick together! It's not safe out there! Come back!" Solomon shouted, his gun raised and posed to attack any unfriendly. The pig slaves suddenly started to invade Hooverville. Attacking those who were trying to escape, dragging there unconscious forms across the dirt. Grabbing their hiding forms, driving people back into the centre of the park. Frank was standing close to Martha, while Tallulah was standing in the middle, the Doctor running from either side of the circle frantically trying to see what was happening.

"We need to get out of the park." Martha yelled, her own fear rising in her stomach

"We can't! They're on all sides. They're driving people back towards us." The Doctor said to her, looking over towards the helpless people.

"We're trapped." Tallulah cried

"Then we stand together. Gather 'round. Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together." Solomon commanded while the pig slaves moved them into a tight circle surrounding them.

"They can't take all of us." He commanded while aiming his firearm and shooting at the first pig slave closest to them. The rest of them following in his footsteps. Pig after pig fell to the ground after being shot. Smoke from the firearms were littering and floating over the rest of the group. Martha holding a large stick was protecting herself, huddling close to Frank and the Doctor.

"If we can just hold them off till daylight." She said up to the Doctor, but he was searching the skies for something.

"Oh, Martha, they're just the foot soldiers." The Doctor said sadly, his eyebrows raised as he looked to the sky. Everyone stopped firing as they looked up at the ground, horror printed on their features.

"Oh, my God." Martha breathed, her voice quivering in fear. A Dalek was flying and heading towards them, his eyestalk looking down at Hooverville.

"What in this world—" Solomon whispered trailing off, his firearm lowering to the ground

"It's the devil. A devil in the sky. God save us all. It's damnation."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Frank bellowed. Firing his gun at the Dalek who simply snapped his eye stalk and own weapon towards him, the Doctor snapped his rifle to the ground, protecting the young lad slightly

"That's not gonna work." The Doctor muttered, his eyebrows raised and then looked up at the Dalek.

"There's more than one of them." Martha whispered as she pressed her cheek against the Doctors shoulder, his eyes wide and his top teeth touching the bottom, him breathing out his mouth as he thought how he could save all these people. But suddenly the two Daleks started firing there weapons. Firing at tents, trees, anything that moved. People were screaming, panicking as they tried to run from the Daleks, explosions and fires were settling in the settlement and all the Doctor could do was watching on helplessly, his anger boiling, his chest heaving as he breathed heavy breaths out of his mouth. The group he was standing with were ducking, moving and pulling back as they tried to fall away from the explosions.

"The humans will surrender."

"Leave them alone! They've done nothing to you!" The Doctor screamed, arms held out by his sides, breath being seen as he breathed. Solomon simply stepped forward for the Doctor to grab him by the arm

"No, Solomon. Stay back."

"I'm told that I'm addressin' the Daleks, is that right?" Solomon shouted. His tongue licking his lips while the Doctor kept a firm grip on the man. The Second Dalek had joined the other, floating in the sky, looking down at the settlement.

"From what I hear, you're outcasts, too." He continued, moving his hands on his firearm, squeezing it and then releasing it in nervousness. The Doctor was just looking at him and then up to the Daleks.

"Solomon, don't." The Doctor snapped, his eyebrows furrowed, teeth barred.

"Doctor, this is my township, you will respect my authority." Solomon argued, shrugging the Doctor from him. Taking a few steps forward he began to talk up to the Daleks once more.

"Just let me try." He muttered to himself while he pushed the Doctor of him causing him to step back into the crowd. All the while the Time Lord was shaking his head, already knowing what was going to happen.

"Daleks…ain't we all the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?" Solomon shouted up to them while he adjusted his rifle and placed it slowly to the ground, holding his hands out in surrender at his sides "'Cause, see, I've just discovered this past day God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh, yeah. Terrifies me. Right down to the bone. But it's got to give me hope…hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So I…I beg you now if you have any compassion in your hearts then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well…what do you say?

"Exterminate!" The Dalek shouted and his laser weapon shot the wise old man killing him dead. Solomon fell to his knees and then to the ground dead. People began to scream, run, all panic ensured. Frank was yelling, crying out to Solomon.

"Oh, no!" He screamed while rushing to his father figure's side.

"No! Solomon!" Frank cried as he cradled the man's coat in his hands. Hoping to see some sign he was still alive. The Doctor was just looking on. Teeth barred. Eyes angry, breathing heavily.

"They killed him. They just shot him on the spot." Martha shook. Words coming out in breaths, coldness and fear shaking her to her core.

"Daleks!" The Doctor whispered. Pissed off.

"All right, so it's my turn!" The Doctor screamed. His arms out to his sides as an invitation as he confronted the Daleks. "Then kill me! Kill me if it'll stop you attacking these people!" The Doctor yelled at the top of his voice, any feeling of fear replaced by anger, the feeling in his head ignored completely. Martha looking on in fear. Her heart beating in her chest as she watched the man she loved sacrifice himself so easily. The man she thought she knew was no where in sight.

"I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy."

"Then do it! Do it! Just do it!" He bellowed, beating his fists onto his chest in anguish "Do it!"

"Extermin—" The Dalek started but was forced into a stop when you heard the scream of a young women coming from the forest.

"Stop! I command you! Stop!" She screamed. Her voice full of pain, of loss. The scream of a women who was protecting her lover. The Doctor frowned. It was the same voice. The voice of the women who he heard in the Lab. People were looking on in confusion. Where was this voice coming from? They held their weapons close to their chests as they tried to reign in there over active emotions. Martha was looking around the trees to try and see if she could spot the owner of the voice. The Doctor had a huge frown on his face as his eyes were darting around the place. He knew that voice, but who was it? WHO WAS IT!

"I do not understand. It is the Doctor."

"You will not touch him!" The voice sounded again. So much anger and authority.

"The urge to kill is too strong." The Dalek sounded again. But by the time he had finished a figure of a young women walked through the fog. Her face hard, a look of concentration present in her eyes. She was wearing black converses on her feet, while a pair of fitted Jeans were like her second skin on her well formed legs. Her torso was covered in a silk top, hugging her small curvy figure, holes to the side, showing the world her gapping wounds. The wounds which showed the torment she had lived. She was the Computer, the key to the Daleks success. Her blonde locks travelling behind her, bellowing in the wind that was created due to her fast walk. Her hips swaying as she walked towards the crowd. This was Rose Tyler. The Doctors life. The Time Travellers Wife.

The Doctor was frozen in his spot. His face softened as he took her in. The most beautiful vision in the whole of his memory. Seeing her walking towards him. His eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open. But suddenly the pressure in his head became so unbearable; he could do nothing to stop his shield take over her mind. There bond rekindle. The feeling of sharing your mind with another of your kind. But what the Doctor saw was heart breaking. Images of the Daleks. The Daleks experimenting on her. Liquid being pumped into her beautiful skin. Hooked up to the Super structure. The pain caused by the electrical impulses shooting around her body and mind. Pain so much pain, it took over his mind. But when the images subsides, he could see Rose smiling lovingly towards him, and over their link he could feel her undying love she felt for him. The feeling of pure happiness, the need to have each other in each others arms was becoming hard to resist. He continued to watch her as she walked into the clearing.

"Rose" He whispered heartbroken. A smile spread across her lips. Martha looked down as she realised the implications of this. Her heart sunk in her chest and she had to bite back the tears from her eyes. The feeling of loss, and loneliness engulfed her heart as she watched the Doctor slowly walk over to the beautiful blonde that was walking towards him. A look of pure contentment etched over his features. Martha loved the Doctor. Why couldn't he see that? She had been in front of his eyes for months, but he was so caught up in the past she could do nothing to show him just how much she loved him. She found it so frustrating. She was his companion, his friend and she had kept him company as he went through his grief. But he needs to move on, get on with life, and see what was in front of him. She was. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with the Doctor, but with Rose in the picture she would just be overlooked. She wouldn't be needed; the Doctor had what he wanted so why would he need her. These troubling thoughts overcome Martha's mind that she hadn't realised the Doctor had made it to Rose.

They were now standing in front of each other. The Doctor still lost for words while Rose was looking up at him. Her deathly pale skin not bothering the Doctor at all. Rose smiled up at the Doctor, placed her small, delicate and warm hand to the Doctors cheek and rubbed her thumb across it. The Doctor closed his eyes and leant into her hand, placing his own over the top of it. He had missed this. He had missed her. The feeling of being close to her again was mesmerising and he was lost in the love that had engulfed his heart and his link that he had with her. Showing her just how much he loved and needed her. Rose beamed up at him; her love for him had not wavered. Her memories of him did not give him justice. He was even more beautiful than she remembered. He was the thing that kept her going. He was the thing that got her through the pain when she was hooked up to the in full structure. She loved him. With the whole of her heart and it was so hard to ever be parted from him.

The Doctor opened his eyes at the moment to see the beautiful smile on her face. He beamed at her and suddenly Rose had flung her arms around the Doctors. Her body pressed against his made his emotions go haywire. He wrapped his long arms around her, pulling her even closer to him. His hands going to the back of her neck. Rose buried her face into the crook of the Doctors neck, inhaling his smell as a sound frighteningly like a sob burst from her lips. She breathed in his glorious scent, fogging her brain with it, crowding out everything else. The Doctor pulled her closer to him when he felt her emotions. One hand entwined in her hair, the other rubbing her back as he too tried to control his emotions.

But all too soon they pulled away. Her arms remaining around his neck, while his were placed to her waist. Both of them smiling at each others. Rose's tongue poking out between her teeth, while the Doctor was smiling a crooked smile.

"Hello" Rose breathed, a slight laugh falling out of her lips.

"Hello" The Doctor chuckled. "Good to have you back" He beamed. Rose smiled back up at him, before engulfing him into another bone crushing hug.

**There we go guys, the chapter finished **** WE FINALY GOT ROSE BACK ! WOOP WOOP! I hope you liked it so PLEASE REVIEW ! **

**Suttling xx**


	6. Evolution of the Daleks Part 2

Evolution of the Daleks part 2

The Doctor never imagined his reunion with his wife to be like this. His imagination pictured the two of them running into each others arms. Smiling, laughing and then crashing into each other with such a force the wind would be knocked from his lungs. But in a way the reunion he had shared with his beloved was something out of a dream. Just seeing her there, smiling up at him was everything he could have wanted. Her small form pressed against him again made all his worries and troubles vanish for a few seconds while he held his beautiful angel in his arms.

Both Rose and The Doctor were connected once more. There bond was once again as strong as it had been since they had been separated, and the emotions that was travelling between the two of them were so breath taking the pair of them could not keep their eyes off each other. But the Doctor couldn't help but feel something was going to happen. Something bad was going to happen again and he would be pulled from his Wife's side yet again. He looked down at the gorgeous blonde that was standing in front of him and he smiled. But a sudden change had come about in her perfectly sculptured features. Nervousness was settling in Rose's stomach and her unease was being transferred over to the Doctor.

"Rose what is it?" The Doctor asked her. A grimace was evident in his features as he grabbed hold of Roses small warm hand into his. She just looked at him sadly. "What's going on?" He demanded, his voice giving away how he was feeling. Worry, panic and fear of losing her again.

"I need to go" She whispered to him. Pain of having to leave him was getting too much. The withdrawal from the Super Structure was already making itself know. Her skin was itching, her head was pounding and she felt so weak. She has spent too much time plugged into it. She was addicted. She needed it to with stand her life force. She was begging to panic, searching the forest for the quickest escape root. But when she looked up at the Doctor's worried expression she couldn't leave him again. She couldn't suddenly run away from him. It would break his hearts. It would break her heart. But she would have to leave him. The Daleks would simply hook her back up to the Computer. She would have to go through the pain all over again. The simple integration was murderous. The pain was so excruciating; she wanted to kill herself just to make the pain end. The way her body withered in such inhuman ways, the cracking of her bones, the snapping of ligaments and the cold-blooded screams caused by the tremendous pain which exploded around her body. Could she go back to that life now she had the Doctor back again? She had modelled the Super Structure in her image. She had control. She could change the course of the Daleks plan. She could fight the system she had been built into. All off these suggestions but not one of them would allow her to stay with her Doctor.

"What have they done to you?" The Doctor whispered soothingly as he run the back of his hand against Rose's cheek once again. Rose closed her eyes as she got lost in the moment. Her breathing hitching as she tried to regain her composure.

"I am the Computer" Rose whispered up to him, the Doctor just looked down sad, his hearts breaking at the implications of that simple statement. "My mind is the hard drive. Due to my superior DNA my life force is superior to Humans. They can run their batteries off me for a couple of hundred years if they wanted." She said to her husband. Her eyes holding so much pain, so much sorrow, it was hard for the both of them to stay strong. It was hard for them to think positive, so hard not to show weakness towards their common enemy.

"What is their plan Rose?" The Doctor asked. She just looked down and pulled away slightly. The two Daleks looking down at their Computer, listening intently to the Doctors and Rose's conversation. As soon as she took a step out of line they would destroy her. Punish her. Rose was simply looking down at the floor, her fringe hiding her face slightly. Rose was rubbing her deathly white skin with her hand, her nails clawing at her skin as the itching sensation became unbearable. She felt like she was falling out of her own skin. But she looked up at the Doctor. Her eyes full of unhappiness. She wanted to tell him so bad. She wanted to tell him everything. The plan the Daleks had planned out was so horrific, it would not end well for Rose. Either way she would die. That was inevitable. But she didn't want the Doctor to know that. She wanted him to live a life in hope, a life she would have wanted with him.

"I can't tell you" she said her voice withering away as the Doctors eyes bore into her very soul. Rose's eyes watering at the intensity of her husbands eyes. She clung onto the necklace around her neck. Her TARDIS key and the two elegant wedding rings which had lived on her fourth finger on her left hand were dangling around her neck.

"Rose, you're not telling me something" The Doctor said over to her, she simply looked back up to him. He was taking a few steps towards her, reaching for her again, needing to feel her tender skin on his.

"If I tell you, they'll kill me" Rose whispered, fear voided from her voice, but it was evident in their link, and her eyes. "I can't let them do that" she said as she looked at his hand and then to his eyes, wanting to be held in his arms. Wanting to press her lips to his... but she couldn't. She mustn't.

"I am their life force. Without me they would be nothing. I am more of their captive than you are. If I take one step out of line pain, such unbearable pain will be unleashed on my body. The only thing I am needed for is BAD WOLF" She said to him, her body shaking at memories of previous incidents, but she had an idea. She would hint to him about their plan. Clues that the Doctor would figure out. He would find his answers and help her. Because the Doctor was oh so very clever.

"I can see everything. All that is. All that was. All that ever could be. I bring life" Rose said up to the Doctor. His frown moving from one of confusion to one of recognition. Rose had used the words of BAD WOLF.

"You will follow." The Dalek in the sky commanded. Rose looked down at the ground once again, sniffed and moved away from the Doctor, going to stand beneath her masters. The moment she couldn't feel the warmth from the Doctor's body she felt lost. Everything she had ever wanted was in arms reach, and now it was gone. The Daleks had prevented the life she had wanted with the Doctor to commence years ago. So much more time had past for her than the Doctor. Having to live those years alone, in pain... A captive of the Daleks.

"No!" Martha shouted. Her eyes fixed on the Doctor. Lips hanging open, showing her teeth while her eyebrows were raised and scrunched together in the middle. Rose had snapped her eyes up to the young black women who had screamed in opposition. Rose got a good look at her. Graceful, passionate and soft skin. Deep brown eyes which held so much life and feeling. Dark hair which was held up in a messy pony tail on the top of her head, her fringe falling from her face. She looked intelligent. She looked impressive. She was glad the Doctor had found someone to travel with. Someone to stop him when he got carried away. "You can't go!" But the Doctor simply turned around to talk to her.

"I've got to go." He said to her. His eyes soft, but eyebrows raised, mouth clenched open, passion rising in his voice "The Daleks just changed their minds. Daleks never change their minds." The Doctor said to her, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head in the process. Martha was looking at the Doctor with sad eyes. One of her hands held limply by her leg, the other motioning towards the group of people with the stick she had picked up to arm herself.

"But what about us?" She whispered. The Doctor looked towards the pitiful people of Hooverville. Each one of them looking towards the Doctor or the Daleks. He thought for a second before facing the Dalek that was floating in the sky.

"One condition! If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?" The Doctor yelled; his face scrunching up as he strained his voice. Rose admired his passion, his commitment to these people. She could hear the voice of Dalek Sec in her voice and nodded to him.

"You have my word" She said softly, nodding her head towards him. The Doctor had not expected Rose to answer instead of the Dalek. He looked at her and looked down sadly. Rose was caught up in this deeper than he realised and it broke his hearts to see the fighting spirit Rose used to have, no longer present in her eyes. She had lost that the day the Daleks had taken her away from the Doctor. She had nothing to fight for.

The Doctor was still looking from Rose to the Dalek. His emotions conflicting inside him. The need to help his wife; or the need to destroy the Daleks. He knew that if he did the latter the women he loved would bear the consequences. Something he couldn't even allow himself to think about. Seeing Rose in pain because of him... he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Martha had run over to his side. Her eyes holding so much devotion to him. Her eyes wide as she fought for what she believed in, but he couldn't let her. He looked back down at her.

"Then I'm coming with you"

"Martha, stay here. Do what you do best. People are hurt. You can help them. Let me go." The Doctor whispered so only she could hear. His eyes holding compassion and kindness as he looked upon her undying loyalty to him. He looked back at the people and then towards Rose who was standing between the Daleks, scratching at her skin. Martha was looking up at the Doctor sadly, her lips pressed together, her eyebrows knitted together and her eyes gloomy.

"Doctor" Rose said softly from her spot across the clearing "It's time" She motioned for the Doctor to follow her small, weak form. The Doctor turned to look at her before striding off to follow them. Martha was simply standing their hurt and alone. But the Doctor suddenly paused and looked back towards his companion.

"Oh, and can I just say, thank you very much." He said kindly and softly.

The Doctor griped her hand with both of his and winked. As he walked off he pushed his coat away and placed his hands in his pockets as he walked over to Rose, a soft smile on her lips. Martha saw he had given her the psychic paper as she looked at it to try and swallow her own jealousy.

Men were flinging buckets of water over small fires which were littered around Hooverville due to the attack from the Daleks. The bodies of the killed Pig men were being buried in the neighbouring forest. People were loitering all over the place. Helping out to mend broken tents, to try and smother fires which were burning, and to help the injured over to Martha.

She was currently applying a bandage to a man's arm who was sitting in a chair in front of her.

"Here you go. I got some more on the boil." Tallulah said down hearted as she pulled the material over her body and placed the saucepan of water on a table neighbouring the place where Martha had settled down to work

"Thanks" Martha said with a slight smile on her lips. She finished trying the bandage on the man's arm and placed her hands gently to his shoulders.

"You'll be all right. It's just a cut. Try and keep it clean." She said as he looked up at her

"Thanks." He smiled before grabbing his coat and striding towards one of the nearest fires to try and help put it out. Tallulah crossed her arms over her chest and leant her shoulder onto the side of the hut. Her expression held sadness at the amount of people wounded. But most off all she was upset and worried about Lazlo.

"So what about us? What do we do now?" She asked Martha softly. Martha's face was still forlorn as she thought about hers and the Doctors last meeting. The last hour or so had been eventful to say the least. The Doctor had rescued her from the Daleks to be reunited with his companion, to then be taken by them again. But something didn't feel right. Rose had sided with the Daleks. She was working with them and Martha found it difficult to trust her. The Doctor had jumped at the opportunity to believe her. Martha assumed that all he could see was his old companion again. Martha was struggling to bite back her jealousy as the image of the Doctor holding Rose in his arms kept popping back into her mind to taunt her. Just the way the Doctor was holding Rose sent shivers down her spine. The Doctor seemed to be alot closer to Rose than he originally let on and Martha felt somewhat hurt that he had not told her the whole truth that time on New Earth.

"The Doctor gave me this. He must have had a reason." Martha said over to her friend while she pulled the black wallet from her back pocket. A frown present on her face. Tallulah frowning as Martha rambled to her.

"What's that for?"

"Gets you into places, buildings and things. But where? He must want me to go somewhere but what am I supposed to do?" Martha replied. A frown still present on her face as she fingered the battered leather, revealing the well loved and well used Psychic paper.

The Daleks were still leading Rose and the Doctor towards the Lab. The Doctor had made it down the Ladder first and now Rose was making her way down. The Doctor kept getting funny feelings in the bottom of his stomach that if he took his eyes away from Rose for one second she would vanish. He was finding it increasingly difficult to believe that she was there. But Rose knew this. One because she was feeling the same but also because she could sense his unease, and sometimes the odd thought was transferred between the two of them via there link. At this point the Doctor had his hands around Rose's waist as he helped her from the ladder. Her hands were on his shoulders, there faces so close. Rose and The Doctor simply stood there looking into each others eyes. The need to be close to each other, the need to feel each other's lips was becoming to hard to deny. But suddenly the 2nd Dalek had make its way down to the floor of the sewer and they pulled away.

While they were walking down the corridor the Doctor couldn't help but steal glances down at the striking woman who was walking beside him. Sometimes she would catch him looking at her and she would beam up at him, his own face forming into one of his world famous, wobbly kneed grins that he saved only for her.

"How long have you been down here?" He whispered to Rose softly. She just looked up at him sorrowfully.

"That was the first time I have been to the surface in 3 years" She said as she turned to look from the Doctor. The Doctor was stunned. His Rose, his beautiful gorgeous Rose had been locked away, stuck as the computer for the last 3 years. His want to help her had grown again. He wanted to pull her away from the Daleks. To bring her back to the TARDIS and to never let her out of his sight again, but knowing Rose she would hate that. She is just as independent as he is, and he knew that she could look after herself. She had grown up so much from the 19 year old he had met all those years ago, but she doesn't look a day over 20. BAD WOLF had slowed down her ageing, something he was so contented about.

"So you've been hooked up for all those years?" The Doctor said in misbelieve. Rose just looked down sadly, before looking back up at him, a smile playing on her lips.

"It wasn't as bad. It's funny how your mind works when you are left on your own for so long. For having to get through the pain that is caused to your body. The only way I have managed to keep myself together for all these years is the thought of seeing you again" Rose said smiling up at him. Her dazzling smile brightening up even the darkest corners of the sewers. The Doctor felt so pleased that he had helped her in someway. So happy that he was the reason that she was still fighting, because he loved and needed her as much as she needed him. "Looking back into our adventures, the memories I have of you were the things that helped me forget the life I was truly living. Constantly calling out to you via the link, hoping and praying you were going to come and save me" Rose said up to him, her eyes big and wide, full of emotion.

"I called Doctor, did you not hear me?" She asked him sadly. The Doctors heart constricted at the amount of unhappiness her voice was holding.

"I didn't know it was you Rose" The Doctor defended. The Rose simply looked away. "Please Rose let me explain" He said to her. With that she looked behind her at the Dalek who was still rolling behind them and then up to him, her eyes softening significantly as she looked up at him. "I wasn't expecting to find you" The Doctor started miserably. "Every time I stepped out of the TARDIS I looked for you, or even a sign of you having been there and it breaks my heart when I find out you haven't. Watching the wonder and admiration spread over Martha's face just makes me want you at my side even more. Watching your own features changing as you show me what you are strictly feeling, to have your hand in mine, comforting me when things get so dangerous. But there all memories, having the real you, here, now at my side is the most fantastic thing I have felt for more than 4 years, and I don't ever want to be parted from you again" The Doctor said truthfully, pouring his heart out to Rose. A single tear had fallen from her left eye as she looked up at the Doctor. He loved her, she loved him, there was no doubt about that, but the situation they had got themselves caught into was such a hard time for them to over come. Either way, Rose would still lose the Doctor. She smiled up at him and clasped her hand in his, squeezing it in comfort and not letting it go, even as they were walking around the corridors. This was the first time both Rose and The Doctor had felt whole for a very long time.

Rose let go of the Doctors hand just before they had reached the lab. She smiled a very gloomy smile before walking in before the Doctor. One of the Daleks at her side; the other behind the Doctor. They stopped at the entrance of the Lab. The Doctor unexpectedly exploding with anger as he breathed harsh breaths out of his mouth

"Those people were defenceless!" He screamed; his body rigid with rage. Dalek Sec snapped around and faced the Doctor, the two Daleks moving forward. Rose too came into the room, but was suddenly shadowed by Two Pig men. "You only wanted me, but no, that wasn't enough for you! You had to start killing 'cause that's the only thing a Dalek's good for!" The Doctor yelled, his face scrunched up in fury, teeth barred, frustration evident on his perfect features.

"The deaths…were wrong." Sec stated, taking a confident step towards his enemy. Rose snapped her head toward the commander Dalek, shock evident in her eyes but a slight smile playing on her lips. All her hard exertion had paid off. She had made Dalek Sec more human. The Doctor was stunned into silence. His breathing still coming out in steady breaths his mouth was still hanging open.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor managed to say, his head leaning from his neck further, his eyebrows raised.

"That man, their leader Solomon, he showed courage." Sec settled, taking another step forward.

"And that's good?" The Doctor asked while nodding his head, Rose was simply smiling at her husband. Glad to see him do what he did best. Talk

"That's excellent." Sec replied, still very child like

"Is it me or are you just becoming a little bit more human?" The Doctor asked, his eyebrows raised, mouth still open, his head risen as he looked down at the hybrid in front of him.

"You are the last of your kind and now I am the first of mine."

"What do you want me for?" Rose's husband asked, shaking his head towards the man that was standing in front of him

"We tried everything to survive when we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age. First we tried growing new Dalek embryos but their flesh was too weak." Sec said, walking away from the Doctor for the first part, the time lords arms crossed over his chest while Sec walked past Rose and the two pig men who were guarding her. Sec motioned towards different liquids on the surface in front of him.

"Yeah, I found one of your experiments. Just left to die out there in the dark." The Doctor shouted, eyebrows raised.

"It forced us to conclude what is the greatest resource of this planet—its people." Dalek Sec stated before turning to look at something. But when he finished speaking towards the Doctor he grabbed hold of a leaver and pulled it away from the wall, forcing the lights above him to surge into life. As the Doctor looked up the vision that he saw made both his hearts plummet in his chest. Rose simply looked up, sorrow evident in her large hazel eyes. Sec moved his hand and lifted another switch and one of the bodies was lowered covered with a material. Working on limited power. The power Rose had provided slowly deteriorating. The Doctor unfolded his arms and slowly walked over to the body's side.

"We stole them. We stole human beings for our purpose. Look…inside." Sec told the Doctor, all the while his eyes were flashing from Sec to the body in front of him. Eyes frowned. Sec pointed to the cloth and invited the Doctor to open it. He slowly pulled the material from the man's face showing the Doctor the man that had refused to work his workers to their limits. His ginger hair lifeless, his bluish skin almost the same as Roses. He looked over at her, noticing the Pig Slaves beside her. She caught him looking at her and she smiled a watery smile over to him. The side of his mouth lifted slightly, but he hardly moved his lips at all.

"This…is the extent of the Final Experiment." Sec said up to the Doctor. His one eye never moving from the Doctor's confused features.

"Is he dead?" The Doctor asked, his face never moving from the frown he held on his features

"Near death with his mind wiped ready to be filled with new ideas." Dalek Sec stated. He placed his clawed hand to the man's forehead and placed it their slightly. Rose could see the other two Daleks moving their eyestalks to look at each other. Rose tensed slightly as she felt there emotions travel through her brain.

"Dalek ideas." The Doctor stated, impassive.

"The Human-Dalek race."

"All of these people. How many?" The Doctor asked while he looked up to the ceiling, his hands back in his pockets as he looked at the bodies with his mouth hanging open.

"We have caverns beyond this storing more than a thousand." Sec stated again, his tentacles still moving.

"Is there any way to restore them? Make them human again?" The Doctor questioned.

"Everything they were has been lost." Sec said sadly

"So they're like shells. You've got empty human beings ready to be converted. That's going to take a hell of a lot of power. This planet hasn't even split the atom yet. How're you gonna do it?" The Doctor said to him, a smile playing on his lips.

"Hook the Computer back to the main frame" Sec commanded. Everything in the Doctor's body froze. He looked over at Rose to see she had backed away from the Daleks, petrified.

"No" She said in a deathly whisper. "Not again please" She begged hysterical. The brave women the Doctor knew was vanishing from sight as she had to endure a life of living torment. She didn't want to go through that pain again. The sharp searing pain of the electrical impulses shooting around her body. The stabbing of the wires entering into the healing wounds in her side. She looked over at the Doctor imploring him with her eyes to help her. Begging him to get her out of this situation, not wanting to be parted from him.

"Daleks! You don't have to do this!" The Doctor shouted his own pain boiling to the surface. Rose was now in a firm grip by the Pig men. There arms clinging onto her forearms, all the while she was pugnacious, holding all her weight onto the floor as they had to heave her past her husband and towards the structure in front of her.

"But we must!" One of the Daleks said to the Doctor.

"No" The Doctor whispered. He tried to walk over to Rose, to get hold of her again, but the Pig men had blocked his path from her. He could do nothing. Do nothing to help her and never in his life had he felt so helpless before. The Doctor had to watch powerlessly as the Pig Men grabbed hold of the thick sparking wires.

"No! Let me go! I won't do it! I WON'T!" She screeched, but the Daleks did nothing. The Slaves thrusted the wires into Roses side and she screamed out in agony. Her face scrunched up in torture. The Doctor could feel her pain via there link and it was so unbearable. The Doctor's vision was swimming and he had to grab onto one of the Pig men to hold himself up right as he almost succumb to the pain his wife was being put through. As the Doctor continued to watch his wife as she was tortured by the Daleks. His own pain was present in his hearts as she finally pasted out from the pain, her body falling limply to the table, the rest of the wires being forced into her small body.

"Open the conductor plan." Dalek Sec stated after all of the Machinery had be brought up to it full potential. All the machines that needed lights were blearing with brightness, lights flashing, sounds being emitted as they grabbed all the energy that Rose was providing. But the Doctor couldn't concentrate. He simply looked at the unconscious form of his wife who was lying motionless on the table in front of him. He didn't realise his was moving until he found his form standing in front of Rose. His hearts beating in his chest, a lump in his throat as he looked down at the beauty in front of him. Her skin suddenly returning to a deathly white as the energy she was providing only allowed herself to have minimum amounts as possible. He had walked numbly towards her and he had no idea how to feel again as she had cruelly been taken away from him, he had only been with her for a short amount of time and he was devastated he was going to have to wait an extensive amount of time before he would see her again. He placed his hand to her cheek and didn't recognize the fact he was crying until he felt the single tear travel down his cheek.

Martha had figured out where she needed to go. The Dalekanium was present on the top of the Empire State Building. The Doctor was counting on her and she wasn't going to stop now. She wanted to gain his respect again, she wanted to prove her worth because she loved the Doctor and she was not going to stop fighting for what her heart wanted evenif a stupid blonde had walked on to the scene.

The Doctor could do nothing to help Rose. He had to continue with working with The Daleks because if he didn't he knew Rose would suffer the consequences. Sec was showing him there animated and graphic plans on one of their screens which was hanging above Roses limp form.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The Empire State Building. We're right underneath that. I worked that out already, thanks. But what, you hijacked the whole building?" The Doctor questioned, his hands in his suit jackets pocket while his coat was hanging limply behind him, the Daleks doing their jobs behind him.

"We needed an energy conductor." Sec assured as he spoke over to the Doctor. His eye wide while the Doctor was looking on in confusion

"What for?" The Doctor questioned.

"I…am the genetic template. My altered DNA was to be administered to each human body. A strong enough blast of gamma radiation can splice the Dalek and human genetic codes, causing our Computer to use her superior DNA, causing it to bring life and wake each body from its sleep." Sec stated.

"But that's going to cause her a great deal of pain!" The Doctor said dejected just thinking about the pain his dearly loved was going to have to go through. "And where the hell are you going to find Gamma Radiation?" The Doctor ask bewildered as he tried to change the thoughts of Rose that were simmering around his head. But suddenly the screen showed the sun. The Doctor immediately knew what they were talking about.

"Oh, the sun. You're using the sun."

"Soon…the greatest solar flare for a thousand years will hit the Earth. Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor and when it strikes—" Sec explained, as the screen continued to use Rose's powers to show the Doctor there plan

"The army wakes. I still don't know what you need me for." The Doctor questioned, still staring at the computer

"Your genius." Sec commented, the Doctor's eyebrows raised, his eyes rolling slightly, not believing what he was hearing "Consider a pure Dalek; intelligent but emotionless." Sec finished

"Removing the emotions makes you stronger. That's what your creator thought all those years ago." The Doctor said in monotone, his voice even and not changing in pitch.

"He was wrong." The Doctor scoffed slightly

"He was what?"

"It makes us lesser than our enemies. We must return to the flesh." Sec argued, the other Daleks seemed to be questioning his leadership and were concerned about his last statement.

"And also…the heart."

"You wouldn't be the supreme beings anymore." The Doctor commented, shrugging his shoulders slightly as he turned to face Sec completely, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion

"And that is good."

"That is incorrect." An electric voice spoke up. The Doctor simply turned around, his hands being removed from his pockets

"Daleks are supreme."

"No, not anymore." Sec whispered

"But that is our purpose." The Daleks confirmed, arguing between themselves.

"Then our purpose is wrong! Where has our quest for supremacy led us? To this. Hiding in the sewers on a primitive world. Just four of us left. If we do not change now then we deserve extinction."

"So you want to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek." The Doctor commented, taken aback by the sudden change of events. Has Rose have something to do with this? She was the computer; she could have made the experiment faulty. Was this all her plan all along? Was she playing the Daleks? Keeping them in the Dark? Even if she was, boy was she clever.

"If…you can help me." Sec said, and all the Doctor could do was stare at him in miss belief.

Martha had decoded the message the Doctor had left her and now she was standing in the wooden, small service elevator of the Empire Stated Building. Martha was in the middle between Frank and Tallulah. Frank was holding his arms across his chest, still up set at the death of Solomon. His face holding a frown, while Tallulah was looking around curious at her surroundings, not really understanding how they had got passed the guards at the bottom of the building.

"I always wanted to go to the Empire State. Never imagined it quite like this, though." Martha commented nervously as she held the black wallet in between her hands which was being held at the top of her legs.

"Where are we headed anyway?" Frank asked as he turned his attention back towards Martha.

"To the top where they're still building." She alleged to him as she motioned with her hand upwards, towards the roof of the lift. Tallulah simply smiled excitedly

"How come those guys just let us through? How's that thing work?" Tallulah frowned, her hands motioning towards the Psychic paper that was in her hands. Frank looking down at the simple, blank sheet of paper.

"Psychic paper. Shows them whatever I want them to think. According to this, we're two engineers and an architect." Martha believed while shrugging her shoulders and passing it towards Frank who was holding out his hand to get a better look at it. A look of fascination was on his face when he flipped the empty paper over and over in his hands.

Frank took the psychic paper and fliped the empty paper over in his hands

"Your knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater than ours. The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts." Sec stated as he guided the Doctor back through the lab and to the side of the body that was in front of them. The Doctor was still frowning

"But you're the template. I thought they were getting a dose of you." The Doctor asked, while he was standing at the head of the empty human shell. Sec was simply moving his limbs bizarrely as he tried to get used to the feel of his new body.

"I want to change the gene sequence." Sec said over to the Doctor, through the wires that were hanging from the ceiling.

"To make them even more human?" The Doctor scoffed as he raised his eyebrows.

"Humans are the great survivors. We need that ability." Sec admired as he stroked the face of the man in front of him with his disfigured claw like hand.

"Hold on a minute. There's no way this lot are gonna let you do it." The Doctor chimed as he pulled his right hand from his pocket and poked his thumb towards the other Daleks who were watching the small conversation with interest.

"I am their leader." He stated

"Oh, and that's enough for you, is it?" The Doctor said loudly as he turned to face them

"Daleks must follow orders."

"Dalek Sec commands, we obey."

"If you don't help me…nothing will change." Sec said, the Doctor paying his attention to the hybrid, swinging his torso around to get a better look at him

"There's no room on Earth for another race of people." He complained, his eyebrows lifted high on his forehead, hands still in his pockets

"You have your TARDIS. Take us across the stars. Find us a new home and allow the new Daleks to start again." Sec said as he moved to stand between the 3 Daleks, his hands raised at his sides

"When's that solar flare?" The Doctor asked, removing the thoughts of what could happen to Rose in the process. His eyebrows frowned as he thought this plan through his head

"Eleven minutes." Sec muttered

"Right then. Better get to work." The Doctor chimed, his eyebrows moving up to his forehead, shrugging his shoulders before striding from his spot and further into the Lab.

Martha and her group had finally emerged from the service elevator and entered the top floor. The room that Diagoras must have been using as his office due to pens and papers littering the desks and the floors. Tallulah was walking around in circles as she looked at the impressive in full structure. All the while Frank was walking in slowly, taking in the sites on his own. Martha looking for something the Doctor would be.

"Look at this pace. Top of the world." Tallulah said amazed, but Martha was pulled from her thoughts when she could see the architectural plans of the building.

"Okay, now this looks good." She muttered as she strode over to the plans and began flickering between the pages while Frank walked over and joined her, him covering half her body while leaning around the other side to get a look at the plans. But suddenly Frank noticed something and pointed it out to Martha with his fingers

"Hey, look at the date. These designs were issued today. They must've changed something last minute."

"You mean the Daleks changed something?" Martha asked him as she lifted the top sheet of paper to see the previous date

"Yeah, could be." Frank whispered, his eyes staring intently at the plans in front of him

"The ones underneath, they're from before. That means that whatever they changed must be on this top sheet but not this one. We need to check one against the other." Martha stated as she begun to unclip the sheets of paper and compare the drawings.

"The height of this place! This is amazing!" Tallulah said, completely oblivious to the young peoples conversation

"Careful, we're a hundred floors up. Don't go wandering off." Martha complained, looking over Frank to look at Tallulah

"I just wanna see." She smiled; Frank simply shook his head and looked back down towards the plans. Tallulah walked into the open area which was overlooking the city. Her coat and hair blowing in the wind while her eyes were wide in amazement. Lights were flashing as she took in the most beautiful sigh she had ever seen.

"New York City. If aliens had to come to Earth, no wonder they came here." She whispered, completely blown away.

**There we go guys, hope you liked the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW ! **

**Suttling x**


	7. Evolution of the Daleks Part 3

Evolution of the Daleks Part 3

The Doctor was struggling. A great deal more than he normally did when he was surrounded by scientific equipment. His mind was constantly returning to the thoughts of his wife who was simply lying there, motionless, like she wasn't even alive anymore. The Doctor's hearts were hurting. He wanted to pull those thick wires that were protruding from her body away from her, to make her smile back up to him, to look at him with her huge hazel eyes. To give the Doctor some signs she was still his Rose. He kept taking quick glances over to her small form to make sure she was still breathing, to give the Doctor any shred of hope that he could still help her. But at this very momonet the Doctor was running erratically around the lab, checking equipment and readouts.

"There's no point in chromosomal grafting. It's too erratic. You need to split the genome and force the Dalek-human sequence right into the cortex." The Doctor commanded. Him ducking slightly as he looked at a large jug full of dark green liquid. Dalek Sec was timidly applying certain chemicals together. The Doctor shot past him, a quick glance over to Rose before snapping his attention back to the two test tubes in his hand, applying one to the other.

"We need more chromatin solution." Dalek Sec commanded towards one of the Daleks whose eyestalk moved to face his commander

"The pig slaves have it." The Doctor had his glasses firmly in place as he looked up as the pig slaves walked in to the room. Two of them carrying large crates, while Lazlo was walking in with them. The Doctor's eyebrows were raised before he turned his attention back towards Dalek sec.

"These pig slaves, what happens to them in the grand plan?" The Doctor asked, the test tube in his hand forgotten, talking to the back of Dalek Sec's head.

"Nothing. They're just simple beasts. Their lifespan is limited. None survive beyond a few weeks." Sec commented, more intent on working on what ever he was doing. The Doctor was frowning at the pig slaves while they undid the crate and started pulling the objects from within it. "Power up the engine feeds." Sec commanded turning to face one of the Daleks. The Dalek moved his eyestalk and his sucker in different direction. His focus on Sec while the other pressed a circular button. A surge of electricity flowed over the wires that entered Rose's body causing her body to arch of the table and crash back down, pain evident in her features as her brain focused on the command. The Doctor had to look away as watching his wife in so much pain was excruciating. The Doctor simply frowned as he came to look at the screen that was hanging above his wife. His eyebrows raised before he walked over to Lazlo who was simply working at one of the tables.

"Lazlo, I can't undo what they've done to you, but they won't do it to anyone else." The Doctor said to Lazlo sadly, Lazlo simply looked up to the Doctor

"Do you trust him?" Lazlo asked, cocking his head and eyes in the direction of Sec, the Doctor simply gazed over at the hybrid

"I know that one man can change the course of history." The Doctor said to the man sadly, his eyebrows still raised, not knowing that one of the Daleks had spotted him talking to Lazlo

"Right idea in the right place at the right time is all it takes. I've got to believe it's possible." The Doctor said; his attention back on Dalek Sec.

Martha was sitting on her knees, heaps of different plans at her hands. She was looking intently on each and every one of them as she tried to figure out which ones had been changed. Frank was standing over her, his hands on his knees as he helped Martha to discover what was different, Tallulah was simply standing near by looking out at the view.

"I'll go and keep an eye out, make sure we're safe up here. Don't want nobody buttin' in." Frank said as he motioned his thumb to the door while walking out backwards.

"There's a hell of a storm movin' in." Tallulah stated as she too motioned towards the windows but she was simply standing over Martha.

"I wish the Doctor was here. He'd know what we're looking for." Martha said exasperated, moving the plans over each other. Tallulah simply crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at Martha who was now holding one of the plans in each of her hands

"SO tell me, where did you and him first hook up?" Tallulah inquired

"It was in a hospital, sort of." Martha settled, moving the plan she was holding back to join the others.

"'Course, him bein' a doctor." Tallulah laughed, waving her hands in the air before tucking her coat underneath her and she too joined Martha on the floor.

"Actually, I'm a doctor. Well, kind of." Martha smiled

"You're a physician?" Tallulah gasped, Martha simply smiled and nodded over to her

"Really?" Tallulah said again, not really able to believe what Martha was telling her, eyebrows raised in shock, mouth hanging open

"I was training. Still am, if I ever get back home." Martha said her eyes wide, while she continued to look down at the plans.

"You could be doctors together." Tallulah gasped, waving her hands in front of her "What a partnership. Oh, it's such a shame. If only he wasn't so…different. You know what I mean?" Tallulah said, never looking up from the plans which were in front of her knees.

"Oh, you have no idea how different he really is." Martha stated miserably

"Yeah, he's a man, sweetheart. That's different enough." Tallulah assured.

"He had this…companion a while back." Martha started as she lifted her hands onto her knees and moved her torso slightly from her crouched position, a sad expression on her face as she thought back to the Doctor and Rose, Tallulah knew who she was talking about. The pretty girl from Hooverville. "This friend. And ever since then he's been on his own. But you know, sometimes I say something or do something and he looks at me," Martha continued, her hand moving to her chest, her eyes ever sorrowful "and I just sort of think…that he's not seeing me. He's just remembering." Martha said sadly

"Aw, listen sweetheart." Tallulah cooed comfortingly, moving her arm over Martha's shoulders, a slight smile on her lips "You wanna get all sad? You wanna have a contest with me and Lazlo?" Tallulah compared.

"No." Martha said with a slight smile playing on her lips, shaking her head and letting out the left over air in her lungs "But listen, if the Doctor's with Lazlo now, there's every chance that he could get him out." Martha argued

"And then what? Don't talk crazy. There's no future for me and him. Those Dalek things took that away. The one good thing I had in my life and they destroyed it." Tallulah stated, trying to fight back the tears before she stood up and walked back towards the open area, trying to get a hold on her own emotions.

"The line feeds are ready." A Dalek stated while the Doctor was running frantically over to a tub of liquid a large syringe in his hands, a look of concentration on his face.

"Then it's all systems go." He said still concentrating

"The solar flare is imminent." Dalek Sec said, holding his hand up towards the screen, the Doctor sparing a glance towards the Human- Dalek. "The radiation…will reach Earth in a matter of minutes."

"We'll be ready for it." The Doctor said as he inserted the syringe into one of the main feeding tubes and injected the solutions.

"That compound will allow the gene bonds to reconfigure in a brand new pattern. Power up!" The Doctor believed, the first part while sorting out the liquid, the second part was shouted, and he winced when he though the pain Rose could be in. One of the pig slaves pulled up the first power switch, the other was done by Lazlo.

"Start…the line feeds." Sec commanded and one of the Daleks pressed his sucker to one of the circles again to start the machinery. The Doctor looked down at Rose to see her face had turned into a frown. The Solution started to move through the tubes. The Doctor didn't know if Rose was expected to move while she was hooked up as the computer because he had never thought a human could become the computer, but he was worried she wasn't integrated properly and she was suffering more than she was suppose too. If she was fighting the system there could be all the more reason to try and help her. Maybe he would be able to hold her in his arms once again; maybe just maybe, they would be able to get out of this unscaved.

"There goes the gene solution." The Doctor said as he looked up at the blue moving liquid with his mouth hanging open. _"Well done Rose" _The Doctor said over his link towards his wife, her lips moving slightly upwards

"The life blood." Sec admired as the solution started to course its way up to the bodies of the thousand of empty human bodies.

Martha was still studying the plans. Moving one and then to the other before she looked back at a previous one. A smile erupted onto her face as she had found what she needed

"Gotcha!" She cried as she pointed towards it "Look!" She shouted over her shoulder towards Tallulah who ran to join her, ducked onto her knees and began to look at the plans with her friend.

"There, on the mast. Those little lines? They're new. They've added something, see?" Martha said pointing out the two tiny, but new lines on the plan.

"Added what?" Tallulah questioned as she looked over to the women, both of them looking at each other until realisation passed across both of their features

"Dalekanium!" They both cried cheerfully, Martha laughing.

A klaxon sounds was blearing all around the lab, a red light flashing. The pig slaves were grunting and squealing nervously while The Doctor had his hands removed from his pockets a frown present on his face.

"What's that?" He bellowed

"What's happening? Is there a malfunction? Answer me!" Dalek Sec said, getting more and more angry as his sentence was leaving his lips, the Doctor knowing exactly what was happening, snapping his head towards the blue liquid

"No, no, no. The gene feed! They're overriding the gene feed!" The Doctor cried, rushing over to the control attempting to fix the problem that had occurred. The Doctor was so wrapped up in his problems he didn't see the look of concentration pass over his wife's features. Her plan was coming into effect, the start of events which could cause her death.

"Impossible. They cannot disobey orders." Sec said sadly

"The Doctor will step away from the controls." The Dalek said as he swung his body towards his enemy. The Doctor backing away his face in a frown

"Stop! You will not fire." Sec ordered.

"He is an enemy of the Daleks." The others said while they came to join each other in front of the two people

"And so are you." The other stated, his weapon pointing towards Sec and the Doctor. Theta was angled slightly facing the Daleks but also trying to back away. Worry was present on his features as he tried to rack his brain for an escape, for a way to un do what the Daleks had done. A way to try and stop them without causing anymore harm to Rose.

"I am your commander. I am Dalek Sec." The hybrid cried, but the Doctor raised his hand to try and silence him.

"You have lost your authority."

"You are no longer a Dalek."

"What have you done with the gene feed?" The Doctor asked at a hundred miles an hour, his face forever in that frown which had found its way over his beautiful features.

"The new bodies will be 100% Dalek."

"No. You can't do this!" Sec bellowed with rage

"Pig slaves, restrain Dalek Sec and the Doctor." Two pig slaves pounded forward to grab Dalek Sec who was struggling against there hold, while Lazlo jumped to the authority and duty of grabbing hold of the Doctor.

"Theta..." A voice whispered in his head again, the voice which was unmistakeably Rose. The Doctor frowned in concentration as he forced his shield over her mind, engulfing it to be reunited with such terrible pain. The pain Rose was living with for 3 years. The Doctor pushed past the sudden discomfort and listened to what she was trying to tell him.

"Rose..." the Doctor stated over there link.

"I'm sending you the elevator, get to the top, protect yourself" she said to him, trying to push past the pain, her voice weak with the effort she had placed onto her body

"I'm not leaving you again!" The Doctor shouted, never wanting to be parted from her. Love and an undying emotion of happiness and loyalty was transferred to him

"You will see me again" She cried

"Solar flare approaching."

"Prepare to intercept." The Daleks said while turning towards the machinery and the lift bell rang, the Doctor smiled. Even though Rose was not conscious, she was still always protecting him

"There's the lift." Lazlo stated, his breath hitching

"After you." The Doctor invited both of the men pushing there way clear and bolting towards the lift. The Doctor was pointing his sonic screwdriver at the doors, over riding the main controls all the while Rose's voice was ringing in the Doctors head.

"Go My Doctor"

"The Doctor is escaping! Stop him! Stop him!"

The Doctor was replacing the sonic screwdriver into his inside pocket of his suit while Lazlo was leaning against the side, panting heavily. The Elevator was small, a small logo of the empire state building was flashing as the passed the floors, each light flashing to the relevant floor they had passed.

"We've only got minutes before the gamma radiation reaches the Earth. We need to get to the top of the building. Lazlo, what's wrong?" The Doctor stated, snapping his head and his thoughts towards Lazlo

"Out of breath. It's nothing. We've escaped them, Doctor. That's all that matters." Lazlo panted, a smile on his lips, while the Doctor moved his hand on to his shoulders in concern, not having bought Lazlo's excuse.

Rose was beginning to be able to move her limbs. First her fingers and then her hand. Slowly but surly she was fighting the system she had been involved with for so many years. But it was alot of effort. Her body throbbing with pain, and she was weak very weak. But suddenly a feeling washed over her body. She had complete control. She moved her head to the side and opened her eyes to see the Daleks had forced Sec onto his knees in front of them. Rose closed her eyes again and moved her arm so she could shove the wires away from her. She pulled the first one and had to bite back a scream as the agony that followed got too much to bear. But after a while she was free. She ignored the blood that was oozing from the wounds and sneaked her way past the Daleks and the pig men and crept into the newly arrived lift shaft. Her hair slowly becoming red from the wound on her neck, her top already showing signs of sodden material as she became increasingly weak. She had to catch herself on the side as her legs gave way. Breathing heavily as she tried to push past the pain and her thoughts travelled back towards her Doctor.

The lift doors had only opened minutes before Rose got in. The lift opened and Martha turned around from passing the irrelevant plans away from her to show the Doctor still holding Lazlo's shoulder

"Doctor!" Martha cried with relief

"First floor, perfumery." The Doctor said cheekily

"I never thought I'd see you again." Tallulah said happily as both her and Lazlo rushed over to each other, meeting half way with a bone crushing hug.

"No stopping me." Lazlo whispered into her ear, his arms pulling her closer to him. The Doctor only needed to take a few steps from the elevator to reach Martha's side. One of his eyebrows raised as he looked down at the plans, his coat slowing down its swinging movements from his small run. Martha had her hand placed to his shoulder, while her other hand was pointing towards the plans.

"We worked it out. We know what they've done. There's Dalekanium on the mast." She said her eyebrows raise and a look of excitement on her features as she rejoiced at her discovery "And it's good to see you too, by the way." Martha smiled a huge smile and hitting his shoulder slightly, The Doctors own face turned into a smile

"Oh, come here." He laughed as he grabbed Martha in a huge hug and started twirling her around, Martha laughing slightly and dropped her abruptly as the bell dings and the lift doors closed. The Doctor trying to stop it with no such luck.

"No, no, no. See, never waste time with a hug." The Doctor shouted as he tried to use the sonic screw driver on the panel with no such luck

"It's a deadlock seal. I can't stop it." The Doctor muttered

"Where's it going?" Martha asked exasperated, her own features holding worry.

"Right down to the Daleks. And they're not going to leave us alone up here." The Doctor cried.

"Right then" Martha stated and dragged the Doctor over to the plans again to try and tell him what she had found. While Frank and the Doctor were discussing what they had found Martha was finding it increasingly difficult to concentration. Since Rose had come back something had changed in the Doctor. A certain glow had surrounded him and he was determined to save this planet even more. He wasn't the constantly depressed man she knew. Maybe this was how he was like when Rose had travelled with him. But something else was wrong. Martha couldn't shift the feeling that Rose was the bad person in all this. She turned up after years of not seeing the Doctor with the Daleks? How was this meant to help the situation? Maybe complicate it even more but The Doctor didn't seem to realise the implications of this. Before Martha could think radically about her thoughts she found herself pulling the Doctor away from the group a look of determination was present on her face, the Doctor simply frowned but let himself be lead away in to a private room.

"Martha?" The Doctor said when they had finally stopped. Martha simply looked up at him not really knowing how to start the conversation

"The girl at Hooverville..." Martha started looking right into his soul. The Doctor froze slightly, not knowing where this conversation was leading too. "Was that Rose?" Martha asked, the Doctor simply nodded at her

"It that a problem?" The Doctor questioned, oblivious to the fact that Martha loved him.

"Well yeah..." Martha said. The Doctor was now completely confused. Rose was back, and in his opinion that was the best thing in the world. Martha was growing in patient by the fact the time lord was not understanding where she was getting at. "Don't you find it abit strange that you don't see her for 4 years, and then she suddenly turns up with the Daleks" Martha snapped, irritation rising in her stomach

"Martha you have no idea what Rose has been though" The Doctor argued

"No I don't. And I get the feeling you're not telling me everything either Doctor. I'm your friend, your supposed to tell me these things!" Martha snapped.

"Something's your not suppose to know. Some of the things both me and Rose have seen have been so horrific it would send anyone crazy" the Doctor snapped

"Then who the hell is she to you Doctor? Simply another companion like me? or do I not mean as much to you?" Martha said, her voice rising

"Martha don't be stupid. Your my friend, I care very much for you" The Doctor said to her

"Obviously not" Martha muttered. The Doctor simply sighed a huge sigh of frustration

"What's that suppose to mean!" He stated, anger rising.

"Well ever since Rose has come back onto the picture you have done nothing but run off with her. How is that suppose to make me feel? I have to figure out what to do with myself in a time I have no idea about. I thought I meant something to you Doctor. Not just another person you travel with. From what I can tell Rose is just a woman. Sure she might have lived a life of trouble but she's siding with the Daleks. She got you so infatuated with her your not thinking straight. She's working for them Doctor. Finding out what you know and then telling them." Martha said, her voice getting higher and higher until she was yelling at him, all of the hurt and jealousy that had engulfed her heart. The Doctor could do nothing but gap at her. Martha had the wrong impression, and he feared jealousy was part of it. The whole situation with Sarah Jane was coming back to haunt him, but before the Doctor could reply to Martha, most likely to shout at her they could hear the ding from the elevator.

Everyone snapped their eyes towards the lift doors to show the weak form of Rose. She was half hanging, half leaning on the railings for support. Her hand was clutching her side and the once silver silk top was now slowly turning red. Her skin was as pale as ever and it looked like it was taking so much out of her just by standing. The Doctor could see it in Roses eyes just how bad a condition she was in. The Doctor could see Martha's face was holding jealousy, but was that Hatred underlying her delicate features. The Doctor pulled himself from his thoughts when Rose started speaking to him

"You better have a plan Doctor, because those Daleks are not happy" She cried, stumbling from the lift, still clutching her side, breathing heavily as she weakly hobbled over to him.

"I'm working on it, I'm working on it" He said, looking around at the building.

"Well you better hurry; there is only Six minutes to go before the gamma radiation hits!" Rose said to him, still stumbling over to him, her form getting weaker and weaker.

"Gammon radiation? What the heck is that?" Tallulah asked, her arm still hanging around her boyfriend's neck, but suddenly Martha grabbed hold of the Doctors hand and pulled him in the direction of the open space. Tallulah and Lazlo following to catch up while Rose limped towards the city. The Doctor grabbed hold of the railing, his head ducking so he could look out towards the city. Martha was ducking next to him, her mouth open, a huge frown on her face as the chill got into her jacket and was making her cold.

"Oh, that's high. That's very- Blimey, that's high." The Doctor muttered his face in a frown. Rose had come to stand next to him, taking one of his hands and giving it a gently squeeze

"_Is my time lord terrified of height?" _Rose stated over their link, a smile that had her tongue poking between her teeth. The Doctor smiled down at her, feeling so happy that she had called him hers, the most biggest compliment she could have given him. He wanted to scoop her up into his arms, to hold her close to him, but with the way her wounds were weeping so much blood, he was worried of damaging her further.

"And we've got to go even higher. That's the mast up there, look. There's three pieces of Dalekanium at the base. We've got to get 'em off." Martha said as she walked over behind a ladder and motioned for the Doctor to follow her. The Doctor grasped hold of the ladder and looked up at the mast in front of him. His mouth open due to the fact he was squinting up towards the mast.

"That's not "we". That's just me."The Doctor said spinning around to talk to Martha, his hands now clinging onto the ladder.

"I won't just stand here and watch you." She said her eyes wide, wind blowing her hair.

"No, you're gonna have your hands full, anyway. I'm sorry, Martha, but you've got to fight." The Doctor ordered. Martha nodded slowly, pulled the Doctor into a hug and glared at Rose as she clung onto the Doctor. She smiled at him and walked into the room with Frank and the couple. Rose simply looked over to the Doctor and he looked over at her sadly.

"Doctor..." Rose whispered her voice breaking the silence. "I need to tell you something" She whispered up to him. The Doctor moved his hands from the ladder and walked over to her trembling form. He looked down at her; his eyes frowned in worry as he took her in. She just looked away slightly

"Something's bothering you" The Doctor whispered comfortingly. Once upon a time Rose had told the Doctor everything. He was so prone to her emotions he could tell when something was wrong, how to make her feel better and in a way he still could. He knew when she was hurting and now was a key moment. She needed him, she needed his comfort because she was worried about something and he was going to provide her with all the love and comfort she needed.

"You probably already know" She said, finally looking up at him, her eyes watering with unshed tears, her weak form becoming weaker and weaker. Her small body standing very close to him. The Doctor had a thought that could be the reason but he couldn't be sure.

"The Radiation?" He guessed, Rose just nodded sadly. "But you're not connected to the structure. It can't hurt you" The Doctor assumed to her. Rose just shook her head, the feeling of the whole world being on her shoulders had never been so accurate. Her emotions began to get the better of her. She could feel her composure shifting, everything was getting the better of her and she began to shake, she looked up at the Doctor and a single tear escaped her eye. The Doctor jumped into action and pulled her into an embrace

"Oh Doctor, I'm so scared" She whispered into his ear. Her small body pressed into his, his arms wrapping around her small but wounded body. The Doctor never thought he would hear those 3 words escape through her lips. They had seen and been through so much, she was so good at handling her emotions. The Doctor pulled away, not releasing his hold on her waist, all the while Rose was gripping onto the Doctor like everything depended on it.

"Your still connected" The Doctor said in a deathly whisper, all of his fears brought to the surface.

"When that Gamma Radiation strikes it will travel through me and then down to the Daleks. But it could kill me Doctor." Rose implored, her eyes watering, the Doctor simply squeezed her in comfort. "BAD WOLF will be activated again, causing the hybrids to come to life, but due to the energy surge travelling though my body it would cause such unbelievable pain, even more pain than the structure is providing with me now, but it would be my fault that they would awaken" Rose confessed, the reality of what she could do finally sinking into his head.

"What happens is not your fault" The Doctor said "This is all the Daleks doing" The Doctor encourage, taking the blame off Rose because she was completely innocent. That lifted Rose's spirits slightly, but the Doctor simply looked down.

"This is my fault..." The Doctor managed to say looking away from her. The fact the Daleks knew she was close to him meant she was being used as black mail.

"How is this your fault?" She implored. But the Doctor continued to look away from her. She placed her hands to his cheek.

"Look at me Doctor. Look at me" She commanded. The Doctor finally moved his head between her hands. She smiled softly up at him, her eyes holding so much love and comfort. She began to rub her thumbs over his cheeks.

"How is this your fault? The Daleks found a way to destroy you, to cause you pain, so what" Rose started "But they can never take what we have away from us. Yes, i'm the computer, I can create life but ive been part of that system for so long. I made Dalek Sec more human, I concentrated my energy on reversing the gene feed" Rose said, the Doctor simply looked down at the women in his arms, a smile of pride engulfed his face as he realised what she had said. She had changed the Daleks plan. She had created this new species. "But your nothing like them. I can see there thoughts still, I can see what there doing and feeling but you are completely different. I can feel the love you feel for me, I can feel the need to protect these people, to save the world and I know you don't want to lose me. I don't want to lose you either Doctor. But the situations were have both fallen into are completely different. Things may get tough. It will, of course it will. Every married couple have there issues, ours are just a little bit more destructive. But even if i'm not at your side. If i'm not next to you physically, just remember I am always with you in spirit. In your mind and your heart." Rose said passionately. Pointing towards his forehead, and then placing her hands to his hearts. The Doctor was so overtaken with love he wanted to plant a kiss to Rose's lips but he knew Martha could see. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already did. The argument they had had proved one thing. Martha loved him, but there was no way he could ever reciprocate. But suddenly Rose pulled away

"Now go" she said with a smile "Go save the world" She smiled before planting a kiss to his forehead and walked backwards into the room, getting her last look at him before turning to face the people in the room.

The Doctor begun to climb higher and higher. Clinging onto the freezing metal of the scaffolding, hanging on as the high wind and the now falling rain began to blow around him. He reached up for some of the metal but slipped and had to readjust his grip. But after a few more moments the Doctor had reached the base. His face scrunched up as the cold got so unbearable he had to squint to see anything. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and was using it against the bolts that were holding the Dalekanium in place, his coat forever bellowing in the wind.

To say Rose felt uncomfortable was an understatement. She felt out of place and awkward with the people she was with. Martha was giving her hateful glances all the time and she had no idea what she had done to cause them. Tallulah was trying to stick up for Martha and Frank; she didn't even no what was Frank's problem. The only person who sides with her was Lazlo. And even then that was because he knew what she had been going through. Seen it in fact.

"The lift's coming up." Martha whispered, watching the dial on the lift being to raise, travelling fast, her grip being adjusted and then re adjusted on the metal pipe as her nerves got the better of her.

"I shoulda brought that gun." Frank muttered to himself, his face in a frown once again.

"There sending the Pig Slaves" Rose stated, her mind finally emerging from the image of the Daleks plan which had fluttered into her brain. They all simply turned to look at her as if she was crazy.

"Tallulah, stay back. You too, Martha. Pig slaves are trained to kill." Lazlo commanded, pushing the unmoving Martha behind him

"The Doctor needs me to fight. I'm not going anywhere!" She snapped; anger rising as all her emotions boiled over the top.

"They're savages. I should know." Lazlo shouted.

"They're trained to slit your throat with their bare teeth." Rose interjected, making Lazlo's point even stronger, but suddenly the mallet Lazlo was holding slipped from his hand and he collapsed onto the floor, his heart racing.

"Lazlo? What is it?" Tallulah snapped, needing to help her boyfriend. Lazlo was struggling to stand, his eyes never moving from the lift but he couldn't lift himself from the ground

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine. Just leave me." He said sadly as he fell back towards the floor, his back leaning against the pillar. Tallulah was kneeling in front of him, her hand to his forehead.

"Oh, honey, you're burnin' up. What's wrong with you? Tell me." Tallulah cried, her voice rising in pitch as she tried to help him, to try and keep him comfortable, her love for him never wavering.

"One man down and we ain't even started yet." Frank whispered over to Martha, who was looking on with a frown on her face and her heart was full of sadness. Rose simply pushed past Martha and Frank and knelt down on the opposite side of Lazlo.

"Let me see" She said gently. Lazlo immediately let her look, knowing she could be trusted. She placed her fingers to his temples, closed her eyes and invaded him mind. Martha could see what Rose was doing and she didn't really know how to act or feel but as she looked up at the Elevator dial the pig slaves were getting closer and closer, her heart beating faster and faster as she looked around for a different alternative. But suddenly Rose snapped her hands from Lazlo's head, she was breathing heavily and became extremely pale. The loss of blood finally effecting her.

"That's all I can do for now" She managed to say in laboured breaths. "If it gets worst, tell me" She said to Lazlo who simply nodded over to her. Rose was looking around her. Martha and Frank shaking in their boots, Tallulah fussing over a dying Lazlo and it didn't look good. But she found herself looking outside. Looking at the dark clouds that were rolling in, the lightning flashing as the storm moved closer and closer.

"Lightening." Rose whispered before bolting towards the other end of the room. Frank and Martha had caught up on Rose's advanced mind and helped her lift and arrange the long metal rods from the outside. The positioned them across the room over to the lift, making sure they didn't touch the floor while Tallulah was comforting a panting Lazlo.

"What the hell are you two clowns doin'?" She snapped as the three of them leapt rushing back and forward across the room

"Even if the Doctor stops the Dalekanium, this place is still gonna get hit. Great big bolt of lightening, electricity all down this building. Connect this to the lift and they get zapped." Rose defended; The Doctor had taught her alot of things before they were separated. She was learning to gain the knowledge of the Time Lords and this basic physics was something that he had taught her.

"Oh my God, that could work." Tallulah gapped

"Then give us a hand." Frank bellowed before snapping his attention back towards Rose, who was smiling slightly, he returned it. After a while they had managed to sort everything out but Rose was worried, so worried she didn't know how to feel. The gamma strike was getting closer and closer and she didn't want to think about that pain that she was about to behold in her body.

"Is that gonna work?" Tallulah stated as she was sitting in the centre of the circle of people, everyone except Rose

"It's got to." Martha whispered; pain in her heart as she thought about the Doctor.

"I've got it all piped up to the scaffolding outside." Frank said to her rushing so he could sit with them

"Come here, Frank and sit in the middle and don't touch anything metal." Martha snapped, grabbing Frank around the shoulders and pulling him down. Lazlo was looking up at Rose who was looking at him sadly. She knew he knew what she was going to have to go through. Heard it come out of the Doctors mouth and he was worried for her.

"This is going to hurt you isn't it" He managed to say. Everyone listening to Lazlo and then looking to Rose. She was standing facing towards the lift, but her head was focusing on them, her eyes sad, her hands clenched. She smiled a sad sort of smile and simply nodded to him

"More than you know" she said sadly and watched as the four of them huddled into the corner of the room, the pig slaves finally travelling past the 95th floor. Rose continued to stare at the lift for it to arrive and the doors sliding open revealing the pig men. Rose looked over at the clock on the table and she tensed. It was about to strike. But then suddenly everything in her body exploded with such unbearable agony and Rose fell to the ground; the sound of a woman's last dying breath exploded from her mouth. She was withering; every part of her body was experiencing the excruciating pain, her body convulsing, snapping in such inhuman ways Martha had too look away as she watched Rose's features change from one of agony to one of such horror she knew would haunt her for the rest of her life, causing her to have nightmares for the next couple of nights. Rose thought she was going to pass out. She wanted to, to sleep though the pain, to fall asleep and never wake up. But her mind was working over time. She concentrated to try and stop the human hybrids to wake up, to stop the Dalek's plans from happening, but something in her mind snapped and she knew then that she had failed. But looking on the bright side, least she would die, knowing that the Dalek Hybrids would be more human than Dalek. But all too soon the pain in her body stopped. She laid there for a couple of minutes to recover. Her body shaking and quivering as she took in harsh pain ridden breaths. She refused to move her limbs in fear she would pass out from the pain that had remained. She was curled up in a ball shape. Her hair sprawled over her face, her hands held out in front of her. She could see the fallen pig men smoking from the lightening strike but she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, her eyes moved up to see frank looking at her, a look of concern, comfort, and she knew then that he too had been disturbed by what he had seen, and understood then just what the Daleks had put her through.

**There we go guys, the next chapter **** hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW ! **

**Suttling x**


	8. Evolution of the Daleks Part 4

Evolution of the Daleks Part 3

The horrific pain Rose's body had endured over the past 3 years was nothing compared to what it had just gone through. The lightening strike had caused her body to now ache and throb with pain whenever she moved. Her head was pounding with such a headache, and her sides burned when the air hit her forever healing wounds caused by the super structure. Frank had helped her stand and she thanked him. But her thoughts suddenly travelled to the Doctor. Had he succeeded in removing all the Dalekanium from the mast? Was he ok? She focused her mind and focused on the beautiful white blue light which symbolised the Doctor. She pulled her mind over his to find his mind was weak, his mind was not focused. Rose's heartbeat quickened as she knew the implications of this. Either he was unconscious, sleeping or he was dead. The latter was something she was not going to think about and before anyone could ask her what was wrong she bolted from her spot into the clearing and up the ladder towards the Doctor.

Rose was half way up the mast, her hair bellowing in the wind, the cold night air biting at the bare skin of her arms. She was struggling to breath but she had to reach the Doctor. Rose hadn't realised that Martha and Frank were following her. Martha seemed to be determined to reach the Doctor first. Rose had a feeling that Martha was in love with her Husband. She could see it in the young woman's eyes when she looked at him. The way she smiled a huge smile whenever he smiled at her, the way her heartbeat quickened when she saw him. The same symptoms Rose had portrayed all those years ago. The symptoms she shows to this very day. The Doctor had a knack of making people fall in love with him and not meaning to. After all that is what happened between The Doctor and herself. Both of them terrified of ruining what they had. Terrified of the idea of going into a relationship and then losing the other. Something that had actually happened. But both Rose and the Doctor had to move on, they had to get on with life, to try and find each other. Rose was ecstatic that she had the man she loved back with her, but she still tried to stay detached because she knew she would have to go separate ways from him in the end, she would have to leave him and it would be even harder to leave him. Because she would have to leave him on her own accord.

Rose's breath hitched when she saw something on the ground. Martha was shooting upwards, grabbing the climbing frame and not looking back but Rose was focused on the single object which was coming into view. She frantically pulled her small form up to the platform and sat on her knees as she picked up the object. There in her hands was the sonic screwdriver. A thin metallic object with many different attachments placed on the side, the blue light at the end switched off. Rose looked upwards, her hair blowing behind her head and shoulders, and she climbed up the mast with more determination.

When she had reached the top Martha was calling the Doctor's name and clinging onto the mast, Frank holding her waist to keep her steady, the wind able to knock anyone off and causing them to tumble to their death. Rose pulled herself upwards, rasping for breath and ignoring the numbing cold spreading across her body. Her eyes fell onto the unconscious form of her spouse. His head facing the opposite direction to them, his hair bellowing in the wind and the corners of his jacket moving as the wind pulled at them.

"No!" Rose whispered as she felt her heart in her chest shatter. She pushed past Martha and frank and rushed to his side, stumbling slightly as the movements caused her body to scream out in protest.

"Come on Doctor!" She cried to the man in front of her. She collected her hair into her hands and pulled it over her shoulder so it rested over the right side of her chest. She ducked down and placed her head to his chest, checking that both his hearts were beating.

"Both hearts are working" She muttered to herself. Martha simply came to kneel down on the opposite side of Rose. She suddenly went into Doctor mode and took his vitals, all the while glaring at Rose. Rose was simply looking down at him. A thought suddenly came to her and she placed her hands either side of the Doctors temple and closed her eyes. She could feel Martha's frown on her face, even if her eyes were closed. Gosh, she was so caught up in love with him it was cute. She could feel herself being pulled into the Doctor's mind and felt the pleasure and the happiness of being greeted with the sight she knew so well. She walked down the corridor to find every single door was open to her. She had walked into each and every room in his mind, seen every memory which was in attendance in each of the rooms. She smiled to herself walking through the mind of her beloved, she looked to her left to see the door which held his adventures with Martha and refrained from looking in them. She was trying to find a single door. The door which led to the Doctor's central executive. His processing centre. But before she knew what was happening the Doctor began to stir and her mind was snapped from his. She gasped as she shot her hands from his temples, her lungs filling up with the icy night air. Martha looked at her concerned, her eyes asking an unspoken question

"What do we do now?" She whispered to Rose. Rose simply looked up at her and gave her a sad look. She was going to have to do something Martha wouldn't like. Rose looked back down to the unconscious body of the man she held deep affection for. Grabbed each side of his face and pulled it so she was looking at him, a smile pasted across her lips before she lowered them and placed them very gently to the Doctors. She felt like her world had turned back towards the path of goodness. Everything she had wanted, everything that had kept her going for the last 3 years was the feeling and the hoping of pressing her lips to the Doctors. And her she was, kissing her Doctor at the top of the Empire State Building. Rose pulled away when she felt the Doctor begin to wake. Kissing him always seemed to wake him up. Rose still didn't removed her hands from his pale face, her hair bellowing to her side as the wind became stronger, a look of love and devotion was on her face.

The Doctor's head moved slightly to the side that Rose was kneeling at. She smiled at him and placed her hands to his chest, his eyes shut tightly, his hair blowing in the wind.

"Oh my head." The Doctor groaned, his eyebrows frowning, his lips moving over his teeth, his eyes never opening. Rose simply smiled a very comforting, but a smile filled with love, her eyes soft with emotion.

"Hey" She said comfortingly her voice soft, the smile still present on her lips. She placed her hand to his cheek and rubbed her thumb across his high cheek bones.

"Hi. You survived then." The Doctor said as he opened his eyes to only small slits as the dark light seemed to be to bright of him. His eyebrows still frowned, his mouth never closing fully

"So did you. Just about." Rose said gently to the Doctor, her smile widening at him, but then she looked over her shoulder towards the mast

"But I can't help noticing….there's Dalekanium still attached." Martha said, her eyes frowning slightly, the Doctor simply moved his head from the position of looking at Martha to looking at the mast.

"I lost my Sonic Screwdriver" He said to his companions sadly. A comforting smile spread across Rose's face and she pulled it from her back pocket. She looked over at Martha who was looking on with sadness in her eyes and Jealousy present in her posture. The thoughts that had filled Roses head were finally proven right. Martha simply heaved her form from her position and then pulled Frank back down the ladder, never speaking a word. Rose simply watched her go, her hair forever blowing next to her; The Doctor was simply looking at the glorious sight of him.

"I've got it here Doctor."Rose said showing her husband the device in her hand, a smile on her face. The Doctor simply looked down at her. "Found it half way down, you're getting careless" She said, her eyebrows raised, her head moving closer to him as she smiled. The Doctor smiled and chuckled slightly. The Doctor grabbed hold of her shoulders and started to pull himself into a sitting position. Rose helped her Time Lord sit up and the Doctor frowned, and rubbed his temple as the pain begun to subside. He looked around at his surroundings, both Rose's and his hair and clothing was being whipped around in the wind. But his gaze suddenly went back to Rose. She was waiting patiently for the Doctor to recognise his surroundings, and for him to recover the memories of the last few hours, from how he was feeling, to be able to feel both his and Rose's pain. The Doctor looked right into Rose's eyes and he found the answer he had been looking for

"You couldn't stop it could you" He said to her gently, Rose simply looked down and away from the Doctor rubbing the cold, goose bumped covered skin that were her arms. But the Doctor simply moved his hand to her delicate chin and moved her face to look at him, his eyes holding so much compassion, so much devotion it made Rose's heart beat quicker in her chest.

"I don't blame you" He said to her comfortingly. His shoulders moving and his head motioning towards him. Rose didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to feel so she did the only thing she felt was right. She fell into the comforting arms of the Doctor. Both of them were sitting so close to each other there body warmth began to warm each other. The Doctor couldn't be happier to comfort his wife as he pulled her firmly against him. One of his arms were around her neck and rested on her shoulder while the other had curled around her small body and was placed on her side. His tall torso was shielding her from the cold as she shrunk into his side. Rose clung onto the lapels of his jacket as she resisted the tears that were threatening to fall. She couldn't break down now, she needed to continue this situation with a clear mind. She needed to push the feeling of fear, of pain, and the thoughts of being parted from the Doctor from her mind. The Doctor pushed his lips to the side of her head and into her hair as he held her in his arms not pushing her for answers, just simply providing her with the love and attention she needed.

"You got in the way didn't you" Rose said as she moved her head to look up at the Doctor, the first one to break the comfortable silence

"How could you tell?" He asked her, moving his head so he was looking down at her.

"Because I didn't die" She managed to say... barely a whisper

"I couldn't lose you again Rose... Not after just getting you back" The Doctor said to her. The truth and sincerity of those words were so true, so accurate Rose couldn't help but smile at him. The Doctor beamed back down to her, his crooked smile he only saved for her. Slowly but surely Rose lifted her head towards the man who was holding her and she placed another delicate kiss to his lips. This time the Doctor was able to reciprocate as he was in fact awake and both of them poured every inch of there love, there emotions, there everything to each other. The feelings of love, devotion and the feeling of having to be closer to each other was beginning to take over each of there hearts, but unfortunately both of them had to pull away, Rose needed some air. The Doctor smiled down at Rose before standing up, and then helping her down the stairs towards Martha and the others.

The others were waiting for the couple by the ladder, each one of them looking out to the city. The Doctor had given Rose his suit Jacket to try and keep her warm and right now she had it wrapped tightly around her small form while Martha stood protectively next to the Doctor who had placed his hand to the ceiling above him, his foot resting on a railing in front of him, Lazlo and Tallulah were holding each other in an embrace while Frank was standing next to Rose.

"The Daleks have gone straight to a war footing. They are using the sewers, spreading their soldiers out underneath Manhattan."Rose said to the group, still shivering into the Doctors suit Jacket, delighted to be able to smell his gorgeous smell whenever she moved.

"How do we stop them?" Lazlo asked, as he looked over to Rose who simply smiled slightly

"Oh several ways!" The Doctor said enthusiastically. "One Rose readjusted the Gene Sequence even after the Daleks changed it and two I got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping though me first." The Doctor said as he shoved his torso away, hands in pocket as he started walking from the room.

"But what does that mean?" Martha asked, her breath coming out in gasps due to the cold, her arms crossed over her chest.

"We need to draw fire. Before they can attack New York, I need to face them." The Doctor stated, the rest of the group following him back into the room. The Doctor placed his hand to his mouth and stretched it slightly "Think, think, think, think." The Doctor muttered to himself, his hand going into his hair which now was in total disarray sticking out everywhere. . "We need some sort of space, somewhere safe, somewhere out of the way." The Doctor finished, his eyebrows raised, and his forehead raised, eyes wide "Tallulah!" The Doctor suddenly shouted, his features staying the same while he shoved his hand outwards, palm outstretched

"That's me. Three Ls and an H." She said; her hand raised slightly while everyone looked over to her, Martha standing very close to the Doctor again, while Rose was standing with a confused expression on her face next to Frank. She was trying to concentrate her emotions and her instincts. She fell back into her mind to find that Dalek Cann had hooked himself to the Military Computer, the energy being received from her, her own energy depleting. She was going to get tired very quickly.

"The theatre! It's right above them, and, what, it's gone midnight? Can you get us inside?" The Doctor rambled at a hundred miles an hour. The Doctor was looking at Rose just as she pulled herself from a slight vision she was having and he frowned, she just looked at him.

"Don't see why not." Tallulah simply stated while she waved her hand next to her face

"Is there another lift?" The Doctor asked, his eyebrows raised, mouth hanging open again and at that moment Martha snapped forward and clung onto the Doctor's arm, pulling him in a certain direction

"We came up in the service elevator." She said with a huge smile on her face, running towards the lift.

"That'll do. Allons-y!" The Doctor cried happily, before grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her towards the elevator, the rest of the group following.

The group entered the cold and deserted theatre. The Doctor whipped off his trench coat to just be left with his long sleeves shirt as Rose was wearing his jacket and Rose didn't fail to notice how slim and beautiful he really was as his shirt flattered his body in all the right ways.

"This should do it. Here we go." The Doctor cried as he jumped around the room and onto the back of the chairs, switched on the Sonic Screwdriver and started sweeping it around the room in front of him. Rose simply froze; a feeling of dread came over her as she felt what the Daleks had done or were doing.

"There ain't nothin' more creepy than a theatre in the dark. Listen, Doctor, I know you got a thing for showtunes, but there's a time and place, hunh?" Tallulah complained but the Doctor ignored her as he looked over to the horror stricken face of his wife. He jumped down from the chairs and ignored the curious glances from his friends. Rose was simply staring into space, her eyes glazed over and her heartbeat pumping at such a speed it's a surprise it didn't stop.

"Rose" The Doctor whispered to her comfort and worry evident while he cupped his hands over her cheeks. Rose suddenly snapped out of it, her eyes focused purely on her Doctor who was taking up all of her vision.

"It's starting... I can feel it" Rose trembled. The Doctor simply pulled her into a hug, his head resting on top of hers, his right arm wrapped around small body while his left was rubbing her hand gently. The couple were so wrapped up with each other they didn't notice Lazlo falling into one of the chairs beside his girlfriend.

"Lazlo, what's wrong?" Tallulah asked, her eyes focused purely on him while she came to sit next to him, stroking the back of his head.

"Nothing." Lazlo said as he took large breaths again "It's just so hot." He muttered.

"But…it's freezing in here." She panicked "Doctor, what's happening to him?" Tallulah asked, looking over her shoulder up to the Doctor who was now standing on the chairs again, his sonic screwdriver held to his ear, flashing different lights as he was checking it's frequency. Rose wrapped the Doctor's jacket around her small form again and fell into the chair next to her Husband in exhaustion, the power being taken from her now taking its told. Martha had her arms crossed and was huddled next to Frank. The Doctor looked down at Rose and asked if she was alright with his eyes, she just shook him off. Rose snuggled into the comfort of the Doctor's jacket, filling her nostrils with his mouth watering scent and struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Not now, Tallulah. Sorry." The Doctor muttered.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked, looking up at the Doctor who was now holding out his screwdriver

"If the Daleks are going to war, they'll wanna find their number one enemy." The Doctor said as he held out his screwdriver into the air and then looking down at Martha, his eyebrows raised, shirt sleeves moving up his arm, his tie lying flatly on his chest, while Martha nodded to him "I'm just telling them where I am." The Doctor finished.

"Its working" Rose said as she held the glazed look again. Everyone turned to look at her as she shook her head. "There on their way" She said as she looked up at the Doctor who nodded towards her.

"I'm telling you to go. Frank can take you back to Hooverville." The Doctor commanded as he stepped from the chair but his hand was still raised in the air, his screwdriver flashing. Tallulah was still fussing over Lazlo while Rose was looking at the argument in front of her

"And I'm telling you I'm not going." Martha yelled, her arms still across her chest while she wagged her head at him, Frank was simply looking on in worry

"Martha, that's an order." The Doctor said darkly, one of his eyebrows raised while his eyes were wide

"Who are you, then? Some sort of Dalek?" She asked, a frown on her face but suddenly the doors to the theatre burst open and the human Daleks had arrived, flanking them either side. Tallulah slowly rose to her feet while the Doctor lowered his sonic screwdriver and held out his arm and motioned Rose to him. She looked around her but moved into his arm which was protectively wrapped around her waist, being sure not to harm her injured sides.

"Oh, my God! Well I guess that's them then, hunh?" Tallulah said quietly, grabbing hold of Lazlo and pulling him towards the group, both of them in each others arms again

"Humans…with Dalek DNA." Martha frowned while looking towards both her sides. Frank suddenly moved to attack them but the Doctor pulled him back and placed his hands on both of his shoulders, Rose standing looking at her creation.

"It's all right. Just stay calm. Don't antagonize them." The Doctor comforted before he was pulled back by Rose who clung onto him tight.

"But what about the Dalek masters? Where are they?" Lazlo asked, Tallulah looking at the hybrids with her mouth open. But suddenly there was an explosion on stage while the Doctor and the others ducked behind the seats for cover. The Doctor placed his hand on the back of a chair and peered over the seats. Rose was suddenly at his side and as they both looked through the smoke two Daleks appeared while Dalek Sec was chained to them crawling on all fours. The Doctor slowly stood up, his eyebrows raised, forehead creased while his tongue was resting on the roof of his mouth while his mouth was slightly agar, his eyes continuously flicking either side of his as he looked at the Human Daleks.

"The Doctor will stand before the Daleks." One of the Daleks said as his lights on the dome of his helmet flashed. Everyone was standing up by now, Rose squeezed the Doctors hand, he looked down at her and her eyes were wishing him luck with out words and slowly the Doctor moved his long legs over the chairs and started to walk forward, his feet resting on the back of the seats until he reached the front row. His arms held out towards his sides, his face angry as his eyes looked straight towards the Daleks, both Martha and Rose's hearts were beating in their chests as they watched the man they loved.

"You will die, Doctor. It is the beginning of a new age."

"Planet Earth will become New Skaro."

"Oh, and what a world." The Doctor complained, his eyebrows raised as he flung his head back slightly "With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt." The Doctor said, putting empathises on certain words before flinging his hand towards the Dalek on his knees "That's Dalek Sec. Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him." The Doctor stated sadly, his hand moving up and down to clarify his point. Rose simply looked at him in wonder, knowing the pain he was probably feeling as it travelled to her via there link "Is that your new empire?" The Doctor asked. His eyes wide while his eyebrows were simply in a line "Hmm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization?" The Doctor said again as he frowned over at them, the Daleks eyestalks were simply moving.

"My Daleks…" Sec said, speaking up, his head moving so his single eye could look at his creation "just understand this. If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you."

"Incorrect. We will always survive."

"Now we will destroy our greatest enemy, the Doctor." The Doctor simply frowned and his Adam's apple bobbed as he took on the site in front of him.

"But he can help you." Sec argued

"The Doctor must die."

"No, I beg you, don't." Sec cried as he crawled in front of the first and main Dalek.

"Exterminate!" The Doctor snapped back, opened wide as a target and sucked some air in his lungs. Rose shouted out in protest but Dalek Sec stood in the way of the blast. Everyone of the group jumped, Tallulah and Martha shielded their eyes into the guys which were holding them in comfort while Rose looked on with sadness evident in her eyes. Sec's scream rung though out the Theatre until his body hit the ground dead.

"Your own leader." The Doctor cried in disgust. "The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him" The Doctor snapped, his eyes hard, eyebrows frowned "Do you see what they did? Huh?" He shouted as he turned his attention back towards the Human Dalek hybrids "You see what a Dalek really is?

"If I'm gonna die, let's give the new boys a shot." The Doctor asked, his lips moving to form a thin line, his head snapping and motioning towards the human Daleks "What do you think, eh?" The Doctor snapped, his face hard, eyes frowned "The Dalek-Humans. Their first blood. Go on, baptize them." The Doctor snapped again, holding out his hands to his sides. Rose had her hands to her lips, her head shaking in grief. She was struggling to watch the Doctor say and do the things he was saying. She was the reason the hybrids were alive, she had given them life and now her creation were going to kill the only thing that meant more to her than life itself. Living a life without the Doctor, without finding him again was torture and something she never EVER wanted to think about, her eyes watering with tears, her heart racing.

"Dalek-Humans, take aim." The main Dalek stated. Rose looked around her to see and hear the hybrids cocking their weapons and aiming them at the Doctor. Tallulah simply shielded herself back into Lazlo who was protecting her, his head and eyes shifting in all direction. Martha was simply clinging onto frank that had his own arms around her while she trembled in fear. Rose was simply looking at the Doctor, never once letting her eyes leave his face, scared of missing his final moments, and so upset that they couldn't be with her.

"What are you waiting for? Give the command!"The Doctor said angrily, his face scrunched up in anger.

"Exterminate!" The Daleks shouted. The Doctor closed his eyes and Martha ducked her head against Frank's chest while the Rose whimpered. But nothing happened

"Exterminate!" The Daleks commanded again but still nothing happened

"Obey. Dalek-Humans will obey."

"Not firing." Martha said breathy, before turning to the Doctor "What have you done?" She asked him, while he still held out his arms, his head raised as he looked down at his age old enemy

"You will obey. Exterminate."

"Why?" The foreman asked, while the Doctor and Rose looked over to him.

"Daleks do not question orders."

"But why?"

"You will stop this.!

"But…why?"

"You must not question."

"But you are not our master. And we…we are not Daleks."

"No, you're not, and you never will be." The Doctor said, his hands now in his pockets, his voice voided of any emotions.

"What is happening?" The Dalek cried and now it was Rose's turn to speak up.

"Well, now, that would be me" She stated as she raised her hand and walked over to the Doctor, his blazer still firmly on her figure and keeping her warm.

"You betrayed us?"

"I saw you for who you really were Daleks. All the scheming in the dark. The experiments, and the tremendous pain you put me though and other people through." Rose started while grabbing hold of one of the Doctor's hands as they both clung onto each other in comfort, both needing it. "You left me in that Computer for to long" Rose stated, her lips moving into a smile "I have changed your equipment and your machinery in ways you would never know. I didn't just control it, I wasn't just part of it, I am it" Rose said to them, the Daleks slightly taken aback, and the Doctor knew that if they could feel fear, they would be feeling it right about now."I changed the gene solution" Rose smiled and she looked up to the Doctor.

"Sorry, I got in the way of the lightening strike as well. Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom." The Doctor said simply, a slight wink at the end of the sentence.

"If they will not obey, then they must die." The other Dalek cried and suddenly shot the foreman.

"Get down!" The Doctor screamed, before taking Rose into his arms, both of them ducked down to the ground, the Doctor over Rose's body, covering her from the fiery onslaught. White beams of energy were firing towards the Daleks or the Human- Dalek hybrids.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" after some firing, after some losses one of the Daleks had been blown up until the other one was finally destroyed and the human Daleks stopped firing. The Doctor and his group cautiously stood from their spot and the Doctor bounded towards the hybrids.

"It's all right. It's all right. It's all right. You did it. You're free." The Doctor said with his eyebrows raised and a smile on his face. But then suddenly Rose could feel something in her skull, a harsh excruciating stabbing pain and she clutched her head screaming out in pain. The rest of the hybrids were falling to their knees while they clutched their heads in agony.

"ROSE!" The Doctor screamed and ran over to her withering form on the ground. He placed his hands to her cheek and made her look up at him

"Fight this Rose!" He commanded her, pain of seeing her in pain was causing a huge lump to form in his throat "I can't lose you again!" He cried, but Rose could do nothing but look at him, her vision was becoming blurry, and a red tinge was evident in the outside of her eyes and she was glad she was able to see the Doctor's face one last time. But suddenly the pain stopped and Rose fell into the Doctor's arms once again out of exhaustion, her face relaxing, but her body tense, and her body shaking with harsh lungful of air.

"It's alright, your ok, your ok" The Doctor comforted as he held his wife closer to him, so disappointed he couldn't stop the pain. Martha simply ran over to the Doctor and his wife.

"What happened? What was that?" Martha breathed

"They killed 'em. Rather than let them live. An entire species. Genocide." The Doctor said sadly as he continued to rub Rose's hair in comfort as she clung onto him in a death grip.

"Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed. One of the Dalek masters must still be alive." Lazlo spoke up, everyone of them looking at him, while he still had Tallulah in his arms

"Oh, yes. In the whole universe, just one." Rose whispered from the Doctor's arms, while both her husband and Martha looked down at her as she still clung onto the Doctor shirt.

The Doctor was clinging onto Rose's hand as they stood in front of the Dalek who was still connected to the battle computer, still taking Rose's precious energy. The Doctor and his beloved were standing at the other end of the room, both of them needing some sort of compensation.

"Now what?" The Doctor snarled, one of his eyebrows raised, while the other was normal, his eyes hard while his hand vented all his emotions to his wife.

"You will be exterminated."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Just think about it" The Doctor frowned, his eyes scrunching up as he moved his mouth in large movements, his head nodding slightly "Dalek- What was your name?"

"Dalek Caan."

" Dalek Caan" The Doctor started as both him and Rose walked forward "Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated. Leaving only you. Right now you're facing the only man in the universe who might show you some compassion." The Doctor said, pausing after every sentence. His face voided from every emotion

"I can provided you with enough energy so you can rebuild a settlement. I can provide you with enough knowledge so you can build a proper computer, one which doesn't need a human for it to work. We're willing to make some sacrifices Cann. What about you?" Rose said for the first time, compassion evident in her face and voice, as the Doctor was greeted with the true Rose Tyler, the women who cared for any human, or in her case, any life form.

'Cause I've just seen one genocide. I won't cause another. Caan…let me help you. What do you say?" The Doctor asked

"Emergency Temporal Shift!" But suddenly Dalek Cann began to disappear leaving wires hanging from the super structure and a very angry Doctor who tried to charge at him, but arrived too late. At that moment Martha and Tallulah entered the lab helping to support a very unhealthy Lazlo. Rose simply looked down, knowing what was happening to Lazlo.

"Doctor! Doctor! He's sick." Martha panicked and moved Lazlo over to the Doctor. He was breathing heavily and wheezing slightly as they lowered him to the floor, Tallulah cradling him on her lap.

"It's his heart. It's racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it." Martha said shaking her head as both Rose and The Doctor knelt in front of him.

"What is it, Doctor? What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe? What is it?" Tallulah said, struggling to compose herself, clinging onto her boyfriend's hand. Rose was looking on sadly while the Doctor had a frown on his face

"It's time, sweetheart." Lazlo breathed, his eyes looking right at Tallulah

"What do you mean "time"? What are you talking about?" Tallulah cried

"None of the slaves …survive for long. Most of them only live a few weeks. I was lucky. I held on 'cause I had you." Lazlo breathed. The Doctor looked on sadly, his eyes watering as he placed his hands which had linked together to his mouth. Rose placed her arm around his shoulders in comfort while placing her head to his left shoulder "But now…I'm dyin', Tallulah."

"No you're not. Not now, after all this. Doctor, can't you do somethin'?" Tallulah cried, her eyes finally shifting some of her tears.

"Oh, Tallulah with three Ls and an H…just you watch me." The Doctor said, his own eyes watering. The Doctor suddenly stood and flung his coat from his shirt and tie

"What do I need? Oh, I don't know. How about a great big genetic laboratory?" The Doctor said as he walked around the lab, his head in the sky. Rose simply smiled slightly, as an idea popped into her head "Oh look, I've got one. Lazlo, just you hold on." He said happily before running around the lab and mixing up solutions all the while he was talking to the group passionately

"There's been too many deaths today. Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age-old enemies. And I'm tellin' you, I'm tellin' you right now, I am not having one more death! Got that? Not one!" He shouted, Rose all the while trying to get his attention. He suddenly shut his mouth and looked at his wife with curious eyes. She was simply smiling at him

"You don't need to do that" She smiled at him comfortingly, the others all looking on confused

"Why not?" The Doctor asked. Rose simply chuckled and placed her hand on top of his.

"Because you've got the computer who changed him" Rose smiled. The Doctor's face suddenly lifted into a huge beam of a smile which filled the whole of his face

Rose was amazing. Simply amazing. She had managed to hook her brain back up to the computer and isolated the faulty genes to transform Lazlo back to how he used to be. She had called the alleles into her hand and they appeared just like that. And all of the group looked down in astonishments as Lazlo, his face, body, everything changed back to how it used to be. Lazlo was pure human again. Lazlo had given Rose such a bone crushing hug she winched slightly but she smiled at the young man as he embraced Tallulah. But Tallulah, Martha and Lazlo had left the lab leaving the Doctor and Rose on their own again. The Doctor grabbed her hand and started to pull her from the entrance, ignoring the feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

"Come on Rose, back to the TARDIS" he said cheerily but Rose simply pulled away and looked down sadly, a slight smile on her face,

"You're ignoring it again Doctor" She said sadly. The Doctor simply looked down and turned to face her.

"But ive just got you back" He cried, sorrow in his heart. She just took a few steps forward so she was standing right in front of him and looked up to his beautiful face.

"She's out there somewhere" Rose said "Your Rose is out there" She stated. "While my Doctor is out there" She said. There was probably an easy way of explaining this, but Rose was never very good at explaining 'time'. "And you haven't found her yet." Rose stated. The Doctor simply frowned.

"I'm not following" He frowned

"Oh it's all just a bit of timiy whimy, wibbily, wobbily stuff" Rose smile, quoting the Doctor after one of their adventures. He simply frowned.

"Oh you haven't met Sally Sparrow yet?" Rose asked him, The Doctor simply smiled and shook his head.

"Well I won't spoil it, but Sally Sparrow is going to be very important to you" Rose smiled as she pulled the suit blazer from her form and gave it back to the Doctor who took it. She backed away from her husband and pulled something from her pocket.

"Find her Doctor" Rose said as she strapped the thing to her wrist.

"How will I know if ive found the right one?" The Doctor asked

"You will be able to feel it. She will have all the memories of your adventures and she would have been looking for you for a very long time. It looks like i'm still a few years ahead of you. A future Rose if you like. But the correct Rose which is in sync with your time is still searching for you, and she is oh so very lost" Rose smiled "Promise me you will find her" Rose asked finally. The Doctor simply smiled and nodded his head

"I will" He smiled. Rose returned his smile before pressing a few buttons on her wrist strap thing and she vanished in a flash of blinding light.

"Do you reckon it's gonna work, those two?" Martha asked the Doctor as they made there way over to the TARDIS as they strolled along on Liberty Island

"I don't know. Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them" The Doctor started, before turning back around to face the city, his hands in his pockets "but New York, that's what this city's good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, and maybe the odd pig-slave-Dalek-mutant-hybrid too." The Doctor joked, his bottom teeth guttering out, while Martha laughed next to him, so glad she had got him back all to herself, and not having to share him with Rose.

"The pig and the showgirl." Martha laughed up to him

"The pig and the showgirl." The Doctor smiled

"Just proves it, I suppose. There's someone for everyone." Martha smiled, hinting slightly, but the Doctors smile disappeared and he started heading towards his time ship

"Maybe." He said quietly, as Martha followed him

"Meant to say…sorry." Martha said while sighing, her eyes squinting in the bright light

"What for?" the Doctor asked as he placed his TARDIS key into the lock

"Just 'cause that Dalek got away. I know what that means to you. Think you'll ever see it again?" Martha questioned as the Doctor finally opened the TARDIS doors

"Oh yes." He stated while Martha entered. The Doctor remained in the doorway before whispering to himself

"I'm coming Rose" and closed the door behind him as he continued to look for the one person he now knew was defiantly out there, and someone who needed him.

**There we go guys, I hoped you liked it and ill try and update as soon as possible **

**Suttling x**


	9. 4 months later

4 months later 

**Okay guys, just a small and simply little filler chapter **** I hope you like it, before I start the episode 42 **

It had been a very long and eventful day to say the least. Martha needed to pop back to her flat to sort things out to find her sister was working for a man named Lazarus who changed what it meant to be human. One thing led to another and The Doctor found himself running for his life from a mutated human being. That's how he found himself wearing his tux once again, while he strolled around the console room. Martha had disappeared into her room on the TARDIS while the Doctor was undoing his top button and his bow tie while he moved the TARDIS into the vortex.

The Doctor's mind was full of the gentle hum from the TARDIS as she entered her night cycle. The lights dim, noises were gentle hums as the Doctor milled around his ship, not wanting to fall asleep, afraid of the nightmares which had returned since he lost Rose.

After the time war, the Doctor hardly ever slept in fear of the horrific images he had seen. He would bolt upright with sweat pouring from his face, his hair sticking in any direction and his breathing heavy. Images of Daleks, pictures of people screaming, seeing the look on Rose's face as she went through the tremendous pain from the wires which connected her body to the super structure. But when he met Rose something in her made them decrease in number, sure he had the occasional dream and she would comfort him, asking him in his own time to tell her about it and she would listen to every word he said to her, taking in every emotion, every memory and then she would give him her words of comfort.

After Rose had moved into the Doctor's room and started to sleep with him, the dreams stopped almost immediately. Just the feeling of wrapping his arms around her form while they slept; or the feeling of comfort as Rose was always there when he woke up. The Doctor used to joke that Rose was his dream catcher but for almost 5 years Rose's side of the bed had remained vacant and the dreams were slowly returning to him, causing his hearts to yearn for his wife.

The Doctor sniffed and rubbed his nose on the back of his hand as he tried to reconfigure his thoughts and he found himself absentmindedly tinkering with one of the controls of the TARDIS console. The TARDIS could sense her counterpart's frame of mind and she tried to comfort him. He smiled slightly and looked up at the ceiling, sending her his thanks as he stroked part of the console. The Doctor had seen Rose only briefly when he had been reunited with the cult of Skaro. She was badly wounded but the Doctor was so pleased to see her, to hold her in his arms, excluding the fact he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that she was out of place. His instincts had be right when he found out that Rose was from a different time. She was part of his timeline but journeying on it at a different point.

But the Doctor still felt whole again. The one person he wanted to be with was standing in front of him. He could see her glorious smile, hear her laugh and hold her small form in his arms. But for the last 4 months he had not seen or even heard a single thing from her. The Doctor was constantly searching for her through his mind as this was one of her ways of communicating. He was constantly looking around on each of the planets he took Martha to try and find her. His hearts beating whenever he found some sign of her, for his hearts to then break when she was nowhere to be seen. The last conversation he had with her was constantly ringing in his mind. The fact that he would find her again and she would have the memories off all the adventures they were should share together. But the Doctor wanted to know how long he would have to wait for her. He wanted to know how long he would have to look, how long he would have to go without her living back with him on the TARDIS.

The Doctor suddenly shook his head and walked from the console room. He strode quietly through the corridors knowing Martha was probably sleeping. His hands were in his trouser pockets while he looked down at his feet which were clunking against the grating which was the TARDIS floor, the golden yellow walls giving the Doctor some comfort as his ship was constantly trying to cheer him up, knowing how much he missed his wife. The TARDIS missed Rose too, always searching for her life signal on her long range sensors, to always come back empty handed. The Doctor removed his left hand from his pockets and ran it through his hair when he turned left into the bright kitchen. A table and chairs were to his left while counters, cupboards, and kitchen utensils were to his right. He ducked and pulled a mug from the bottom cupboards and switched the kettle on, before pulling out the tea and pouring the milk into his mug.

He cradled the warm mug in both of his hands and before his brain could process where his limbs were taking him, he found himself standing outside the bedroom he shared with Rose. The deep oak door with the golden handle. The Doctor sighed at his carelessness, adjusted his mug into his left hand and moved his hands so he turned down the door handle and opened the door. The TARDIS automatically turned on the lights for the Doctor. The lights dim as the Doctor walked in. The dark wooden framed bed was the main element of the room. A king-size bed neighboured by matching bedside tables that went with the bed, large lamps sitting in their rightful places. A large walk in wardrobe was to his right which still held Rose's clothes, a chest of draws next to the door leading to the corridor and the other to the en-suit bathroom. As the Doctor walked into the room his mind was taken over by memories.

Emerging back into the room as he watched his wife rub the sleep from her eyes, her hair in disarray, while the light blinding her momentarily delicate eyes. The smile on her face while she would snuggled back into his arms while they both cradled their teas which were in their hands. The way the Doctor would wake up to see Rose's content sleeping form in front of him, her golden glow radiating her perfectly sculptured facial features. The feel of her lips on his as she tried to pull him from his slumber.

Tears were flowing into the Doctors eyes as he looked up at the ceiling. The Doctor was very proud of this. He had turned the ceiling of the room he shared with his wife into a night sky, full of stars. The blues, purples and pinks etched into the dark sky, the stars twinkling with life. Many nights after making love had the Doctor lied down to look at the ceiling. Rose having her head rested on his pale shoulders, her hair falling over her naked shoulder, all the while the Doctor was rubbing her soft skin on her arm, both of them talking in blissful conversation, each of them full with the undying love for each other.

The Doctor was never the person to pine for different people, but when it came to Rose he wanted so see her, to having her back in his life; it hurt just thinking about it. He was going to try everything in his power to get her back, to save her from any enemy she may face, because Rose was more like him than anyone else knew. BAD WOLF had changed her and only the Doctor, Rose, Captain Jack Harkness and the TARDIS knew about it. The fact that her brain capacity had grown immensely over the last 2 years he had with her was astonishing. She was remembering things better, she was gaining the knowledge of the Time Lords and the Doctor was so proud of her. BAD WOLF had also seemed to slow her ageing so it was almost non-existent, but the Doctor knew his wife was no longer the 19 year old he had met. She had changed into an honourable and compassionate woman, who cared for people. She had the need to help people she didn't even know, and she hated herself if she couldn't help people suffering. Rose had such a beautiful soul and the universe had granted her with long life so she could live out her life with her husband. With the Doctor who was the protector of the universe.

The Doctors heart was aching, his mind was hurting from memories and as he turned back to his mug of tea he found it stone cold. He shook his head, pulled off his suit jacket and his converses, pulled of his tie and shirt, to pull on his white t-shirt which acted as his PJ top, pulled off his trousers and pulled on his blue pin striped PJ bottoms, flung open the covers to his bed, got in and got comfortable before he closed his eyes to get a few hours of sleep and to try and ignore the gapping whole in his heart, which Rose used to occupy.


	10. Meetings

Meetings

**Okay guys here's the next chapter hope you like it and please review **** x**

Captain Jack Harkness. 51st century guy who used to travel with the Doctor and his wife. A very handsome young man who has short black hair, high cheek bones with a strong jaw and gorgeous pale blue eyes. Attractive shapes that induced a second stare or even a third. But this man has a secret. The biggest secret on the planet. He can't die.

The last thing he could remember was being shot by three Daleks and blackness, so much blackness before he took a sudden intake of breath, his eyes snapping open. He stood as he tried to shake the pain in his head. He was lost, dazed slightly before a smile spread across his face. He was alive. But as he strained his ears he could hear the groan of old engines. But he was too late; the TARDIS disappeared along with his friends.

The fact that he couldn't die troubled him. He found himself trapped on Earth, 1892. His vortex manipulator was fried in the transport so he had to live out life on earth. Getting shot through the heart on Ellis Island. Falling off cliffs, trampled by horses. Every time he would wake after a short delay.

That's how he found himself working for TORCHWOOD three in Cardiff. Measuring and containing any and every part of the rift. But his TORCHWOOD was different. He wanted to protect the aliens who emerged from the rift. He wanted to help the planet, and the universe. Not like the others whose only purpose was to destroy everything inhuman.

Rose Tyler. A sweet, gentle and sympathetic young woman, who is quick to adapt despite being thrown into any strange situations. Possesses her mother's acerbic wit and not hesitant to use it when it is needed. Showing bravery while facing various alien threats at the side of her husband. But Rose was not the 19 year old he had met all those years ago. She was someone new, grown into someone who was completely different. Taking the Time Vortex into her mind, becoming the BAD WOLF, putting an end to the time war. Continuing her life with her husband, saving planet Earth on numerous occasions, falling even more in love with the man who was her life.

But on that fateful day she lost everything. Her mother and best friend Mickey were trapped in a parallel world, she had been taken from The Doctor's side and ever since then she has been struggling to get a hold of her life, to get some sort of reality. But if you have been searching the galaxy for 10 years, searching for a single man in a blue box seems slightly harder than you would think.

But over the last 10 years she has gained more experience. The knowledge that the Doctor had been teaching her has multiplied. She is able to come to terms with certain time lines, paradoxes and fixed events in time. She has gained almost all the knowledge of the time lords; the only thing that made her different was she was still human. Only having one heart, no respiratory bypass system, but her mind possessed the greatest knowledge known to the universe, and it was this information which led her back to the year 2010 and to the correct timeline. The timeline she would be reunited with her Doctor, never having to leave his side again.

The past year had been very eventful and peculiar for the Doctor. The return of his wife. Rose had come back to him after 4 years of searching lifted his hearts to such unbelievable heights, filled with love and passion. To travelling with an intelligent and gifted medical student. But after a short conversation he had with Rose after a situation with the Daleks; events led to another, and her statements had been proven correct. The Doctor had answered a distress call to find a cargo ship falling into a sun with only 42 minutes to find out what to do. The Doctor had found out that the sun was alive, and the being took over his body. Rose had been there. Another part of her journey. She had been the real hero. Saving his life, to then bolting from her spot next to him and demanding the crew to dump the sun particles in the fuel they had taken.

He came face to face with the weeping angles and was transported into 1969, trapping Martha in her planets past. Once again Rose was right, Sally Sparrow was important. The Doctor only saw Rose briefly on that single adventure, but even then, it was nice to be able to talk and speak with her. He had turned his anatomy into human, and cast his time lord being into a fob watch, as he got himself and Martha stranded and 1912. The Doctor was grateful Rose hadn't seen him in that situation, i'm sure it would have broken her heart, after all Martha herself found it very difficult to control and keep her emotions in check. But finally, something which shocked the Doctor to his core. The last words spoken by the face of boe. 'You are not alone'. Those 4 words still haunted his mind, still followed him everywhere he went. Taunted him in his nightmares. The Doctor knew he needed to find out what his age old friend had meant. Even if the Doctor was not prepared for the outcome.

So this was how the Doctor found himself flicking switches and devices on the TARDIS console as he waited for his companion to get her self ready and waiting for her next adventure.

Cardiff bay. Home to the hub of TORCHWOOD three, the place of work of Jack Harkness, a dear friend to the Doctor and Rose. Jack had seen Rose almost 5 years ago, giving her his Vortex Manipulator which she fixed almost immediately. She said she had to find the Doctor. This was how he found himself sitting on the street side in Cardiff just looking at people who passed him as he passed time as his crew members arrived at work. But he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a zapping in his ear. The feeling and hearing the sounds of a build up of static electricity. His eyesight momentarily blinded as a flash of light passed over his eyes. Jack removed his hand from his eyes and focused on the figure that had emerged from the blinding light.

As Jack focused his eyes on the girl he took in her appearance. She could have been no taller that 5"6, a small curvy figure that any woman would die for. Her long blonde hair was bellowing behind her as she walked towards him. As her features came into view he recognised the large hazel eyes, and the gorgeous plump lips. Rose Tyler. Jack couldn't believe his eyes. He slowly stood up from his gaze and took a few steps forward. Rose beamed over at him, a huge smile on her face, Jacks handsome features also moved into a smile. Before either one of them could comprehend what was going on both of them had wrapped their arms around the other in a bone crushing hug. Jack was so thrilled to be reunited with a woman who he adored and loved so much. A woman who had saved his life in so many ways. Rose was beaming into his shoulder, her eyes closed in contentment as she ignored the world around her. When Jack finally let her feet return to the ground she didn't removed her small form from him completely. Her eyes shining with excitement once again, her tongue sticking between her teeth while Jack was holding one of his beautiful smiles.

"It's good to see you Jack" Rose said up to the man who was still struggling to push his conscious from the shock her was feeling.

"Rose... I don't believe it" Jack managed to say, Rose chuckled slightly.

"It's been a while hasn't it" Rose simply stated, her eyes holding playful banter, able to slip back into the fun relationship she had with the handsome Captain; Jack simply smiled at her

"You could say that" He chuckled. Rose nodded and pulled way from him, Jack grabbing hold of her hand, not wanting to let her go.

"You've been though alot haven't you" Jack said as he took a good look at Rose. She was alot thinner than when he had last seen her. Her hair was a tattered mess and her clothing was dirty or frayed. Jack could see large scars littering his friend's sides or other wounds she had picked up on her travels. Rose simply looked down. She pulled Jack to a stop and grabbed his other hand, holding both of his in hers. Her eyes were full of pain and sadness as she looked up at the man who knew her so well.

"How long has it been for you?" She asked Jack who was looking at her comfortingly

"About 5 years" Jack said, remembering back to the last time he had seen his closest friend. She had been so young and carefree then. She had everything to live for. A fantastic husband who doted on her every need and emotion; he adored her. She was becoming something different, her mind growing while her heart held so much emotion. She had the chance to live a life even Jack would have been jealous of. But looking down at the woman in front of him was so hard to be able to think about the woman he had seen all those years ago. Rose had become so much stronger; she had seen things which would have blown his mind. The knowledge she possessed had grown immensely. She had fought for what she had believed in, she shoved her way through the vortex to get back to the one person she couldn't live without. The person who had her heart completely. The Doctor.

"It's been 10 years for me" Rose stated. Jack was shaken. She had been on her own for 10 years. Looking for the Doctor for 10 years, and it chilled Jack to the bone to think about what she may have seen and gone through... all on her own.

"You've been on your own for that long" Jack said down to her stunned. His eyebrows frowning slightly as he continued to cling onto Rose's small hands. She simply nodded, but Rose wasn't telling him something

"You crossed paths with him" Jack said, a smirk evident on his face. Rose simply looked down a smile on her face slightly "Didn't you" Jack laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Rose just looked up at him, happiness evident in her eyes as she thought back to all their adventures.

"Oh you should have seen it!" Rose cried happily, pulling Jack forward slightly. "Fighting along side him once again. Stopping the Daleks from taking over Manhattan, saving the lives of people who were falling into the sun. It was so perfect. It felt like my life was completely whole again" Rose said elated, pure happiness evident in her features, her whole body glowing golden as her emotions were portrayed to Jack. Her happy mood transferring to Jack.

"Was he still as handsome as ever?" Jack hinted a smile evident in his voice and face. Rose simply smiled at him, momentarily dazed as she thought back to her husband

"My memories were too harsh. He is even more beautiful than I remember" She laughed. But Jack went quiet. Rose looked at him questionably asking him a silent question in comfort with his eyes. Jack looked down at Rose through his eyelashes, pulling in a large lungful of air.

"I saw the list of the dead from Canary Warf" Jack stated, Rose simply looked down sadly.

"Your mother and Mickey's name came up on the missing persons list" Jack stated, squeezing Rose's hand in comfort.

"My father from the parallel world save my mother and Mickey, before the Dalek's kidnapped me." Rose started, still looking down at the ground, sniffing the tears from her eyes away "But I made my choice the day I married the Doctor, he's my life now. My Mum and Mickey are safe, that's all that matters" Rose said and Jack nodded before asking her another question.

"Are you now on the right timeline?" Jack questioned her, she just nodded

"All I have to do know is wait." Rose said to him. Jack just nodded

"Why don't you stay with me? He's bound to visit the rift sometime soon" Jack asked, praying to every god that she would stay. She just looked up at him sadly

"I can't Jack" She said sadly

"Why not?" He asked heartbroken.

"There is a fix point in space that is telling me to go to London" She started; using the senses she had accomplished a control over. Another ability that she had gained due to BAD WOLF "If I don't go to London I could cause a Paradox because I can feel it" She said up to Jack, he was astounded by the things she had just told him

"How can you tell?" Jack asked her, she just grabbed hold of Jack's hand again.

"It's like when you're a kid, the first time they tell you that the world is turning. And you just can't believe it, coz everything looks like it's standing still" Rose said staring right at Jack, using the words the Doctor had told her all those years ago, trying to explain to Jack why she had to go "I can feel it" She said. It was true, she could feel the movement of the Earth, another gift BAD WOLF had given her, because Rose Tyler was more Gallifreyan than either of them knew. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles per hour and I can feel it, were falling through space you and me, clinging onto the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go" She said letting go of his hands. Jack was slightly shaken at her words, knowing now just what she meant by being changed, knowing she needed to go. "This is the person I have become Jack. All those years have changed me in ways I'm still not completely sure how or how much, but you need to let me go" Rose begged him. Jack nodded fully understanding the consequences and the situation

"You sound just like him" Jack smiled comfortingly, a frown spread across Rose's features

"Who?" She asked.

"Like the Doctor" Jack chuckled. "But there is one thing you must do for me before you leave" Jack said, quickly changing the topic and grabbing hold of Rose's hand and dragging her towards the hub. "You need a shower, a change of clothes and a proper meal" Jack chuckled and Rose laughed, placing her other hand to Jacks elbow as she let herself be lead towards the place Jack called home.

After 2 hours Rose found herself with a teary goodbye with her close friend. She was now wearing a dark blue pair of jeans which flared at the bottom, a black converses still present on her feet. She was wearing a black low neck top with a dark blue zip front hoodie and a black leather jacket of the top of that. Her TARDIS key and her two engagements rings were tucked underneath her hoodie to protect them.

"I believe this is yours" Rose said to Jack kindly as she handed over to him his Vortex Manipulator. Jack simply looked at it and turned it over in his hands.

"Are you sure you don't need it anymore?" He asked his friend, she simply nodded

"The Doctor will find me when the time is right... ive just got to wait for him" Rose said to him, Jack simply nodded and then pulled out a credit card from his back pocket

"Here take this" Jack said as he passed his friend the card. She simply turned it over in her hands

"What is it?" She asked a frown evident on her delicate face.

"A way of paying for things" Jack winked. Rose smiled before engulfing her friend in another bone crushing hug. She pulled away, placing her credit card in the inside pocket of her new jacket and walked towards the train station.

The Doctor was beginning to press some of the console buttons in the TARDIS causing it to re-materialise right on top of the rift. The Doctor's trench coat was present over one of the railings by the TARDIS door while Martha was standing with her black jacket on already. Standing across from The Doctor while he began to talk to her, a look of miss belief evident on her features.

"Cardiff." The Doctor cried happily as he continued to walk around the console

"Cardiff?" Martha complained, her eyebrows raised while she looked over at the man she loved. They had been through so much in the last year and she just wished the Doctor would look at her they way she did to him, for him to reciprocate to her feelings, to heartbroken to know that he was too hung up over Rose.

"Ah, but the thing about Cardiff is that it's built on a rift in time and space-just like California and the San Andreas Fault." The Doctor informed excitedly. He had his hand lifted at his side as he talked to Martha who had her mouth hanging open; listening intently on everything the Doctor was telling her. The Doctor was continuing to prepare the TARDIS so she could gain enough energy so she could continue her travels with her Doctor and Martha. "The rift bleeds energy. Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel." The Doctor finished, his hands moving in movements to explain it, all the while talking quickly and constantly pressing buttons and pushing up leavers on the TARDIS controls.

"So it's a pit stop." Martha confirmed a huge smile on her face as she walked back over to the Doctor's side.

"Exactly." The Doctor smile over at his companion who was nodding her head, smiling as she looked down at the grating moving away from him. His mouth hanging open as he concentrated on his work "Should only take 20 Seconds" He commented as he looked up at the ceiling, his mouth wide open as if he was catching flies. "The Rifts been active" The Doctor commented as he listened to the sound the TARDIS was making.

"Wait a minute. They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple years ago. Was that you?" Martha asked curious. Her eyes wide as she asked the Doctor, her hand resting on her hip while she placed her other hand on the console as it grasped hold of her weight. The Doctor simply raised his eyebrows, his eyes wide again as he pulled his lips down.

"Bit of trouble with the Slitheen." The Doctor simply stated as he once again looked down and pressed the controls again.

Jack was running. Pegging it across Cardiff Bay. Ignoring the concerned looks of the people walking across the pavement. Sea gulls were singing, the sea was crashing against the pier all the while Jack was focused on the big blue box. It had not even been a week since Rose went on her way. His military world war two coat was bellowing behind him, his styles hair pasted back to his head. His braces holding up his trousers as his shoes gripped his form to the pavement.

"Long time ago. Lifetimes. I was a different man back then."The Doctor continued to say, his eyebrows still raised, his voice quiet. That had been an adventure he had shared with Rose. His heart leaped at the thought of Rose and he had to shake his head to ride his mind of unwanted memories. He was wearing his old pinstriped suit again. The suit which Rose loved him in. He was in his dark blue/ purple shirt with a tie which held symbols from his home planet. He grabbed hold of his earlobe like he normally did. Martha was looking on comfortingly, her eyes wide but filled with sympathy, her mouth still open as she listened to the Doctor.

"Finito. All powered up." The Doctor cried happily as he pressed a few buttons. The Doctor moved over to the monitor to see Jack pegging it towards him. A look of panic appeared on his features; his mouth hanging open while his tongue licked his teeth, his eyebrows frowned while his stomach was crunching up into knots as he looked at the man running towards him. The Doctor suddenly grabbed hold of the level and forced the TARDIS into being. The Doctor smiled up to the ceiling, his face shining while Martha came to stand next to him a frown on her face slightly. But suddenly the TARDIS console began to spark, shoving Martha and The Doctor to the floor as she flung herself violently in the time vortex. The Doctor shielded his eyes from the onslaught of sparks while Martha tried to righted herself by pushing her arms onto the captains chair. The Doctor shoved himself back to the console, his face scrunched up in confusion as he clung onto the monitor too see what his trusted companion was telling him. Martha's own face was frowned as she tried to cling onto the console

"What's that?" She cried, the Doctor still continued to look at the monitor. His eyebrows creased in confusion. His left leg pressed up onto the console as both his hands were busy. But suddenly the Console blew up again. Martha flung herself back while the Doctor shielded his face and hands from the onslaught of fire. He waved the smoke away. His face frowning, his eyes only as slits as he tried to protect his eyes from the smoke.

"We're accelerating?" The Doctor cried in confusion, the symbols on the screen spinning faster and faster. "Into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. 50 trillion." The Doctor cried, his body moving with the TARDIS whenever she jolted in the vortex. His eyebrows were frowning while, his mouth was showing all his teeth, his expressing so much confusion "What? The year 100 trillion. That's impossible!" The Doctor simply stated, not knowing what to do. Martha was breathing heavily as she looked at the monitor or to the Doctor, fear spreading into her stomach. Her face in neutral, voided from any emotions.

"Why? What happens then?" She asked the Doctor in a panicked sort of voice. The Doctor simply continued to look at the screen not knowing what to say, completely gobsmacked. His mouth moving in goldfish movements before he turned to Martha after a long pause

"We're going to the end of the universe."

**There we go guys, that's all your getting for now so please review and ill try and get another chapter up tonight but you'll defiantly get one tomorrow **

**Suttling x**


	11. Utopia Part One

Utopia part One

The central column of the TARDIS finished moving and they landed with a soft thud. Martha wobbled on her feet slightly before she looked at the Doctor. The Time Lord had his hands in his pockets as he looked at the ceiling of his companion before he looked over at Martha questioningly.

"Well, we've landed." The Doctor said softly, almost a whisper as he moved his gaze back over to the TARDIS sending calming thoughts to her via his telepathy. Calming her down and asking her what was wrong.

"So what's out there?" Martha asked in a deathly whisper. Her eyebrows raised and her eyes wide with confusion, worry and fear.

"I don't know." The Doctor simply stated, his eyebrows shrugging at the same time as his shoulders, the Doctors attention fully focused on the TARDIS. Martha simply let out a small laugh, nerves swimming around her body. She was still looking at the Doctor, frozen in spot to afraid to move. Her eyebrows were still in their raised position.

"Say that again. That's rare." She simply whispered over to him, trying to create light conversation.

"Not even the Time Lords came this far." The Doctor whispered, finally moving his eyes back to Martha. His eyebrows raised with concern. Martha simply looked at him, her mouth open showing the man she loved her white teeth, her eyebrows mirroring his, them also in a raised position. "We should leave." The Doctor stated, staring straight ahead while Martha closed her mouth "We should go. WE should really, really…go." The Doctor said nodding his head but inside he was conflicted like he was on Krop Tor. The feeling of wanting to see what is out there. To see what this planet has in store for them. But then the feeling of wrongness. The feeling that they shouldn't be there was taking over his hearts before looking over at Martha, his face serious before he grinned at her widely rather childlike and bolted towards the door, picking up his trench coat as he passed.

The Doctor was still pulling on his coat while he heard the squeak of the TARDIS door closing. His mouth was hanging open as he looked at the bleak atmosphere. No stars, no sun... just blackness. Martha was looking on curiously, a mystified expression on her face as she watched the Doctor take in his surroundings. But suddenly Martha looked down at the ground to see the figure of a man lying on the ground. She thumped the Doctor in the arm before running over to him.

"Oh my God!" She had reached the man's side while the Doctor placed his hands in his pockets, his eyes never leaving the body of Captain Jack Harkness. "Can't get a pulse." Martha bellowed her breathing hitched as she placed her hand to his neck. But she suddenly ran back into the TARDIS all the while talking to herself and the Doctor. "Hold on—you've got that medical kit thing." The Doctor was continuously sauntering over to Jack, never letting his eyes move from the body in front of him.

"Hello again." The Doctor whispered when he heard the door to the TARDIS close. One of his eyebrows raised while the other was lowered in to a frown. Jacks mouth was open while his left arm was rested against his chest, his skin pale as the life left him once again "Oh, I'm sorry." The Doctor simply muttered when he heard Martha emerging from the TARDIS once again, both of them ignoring the rain in the air.

"Here we go." Martha stated as she rushed back the Jack's side. "Out of the way." She cried as she shoved the Doctor out of the way. "It's a bit odd, though. Not very 100 trillion—that coat's more like World War II." Martha perceived all the while setting up the medical equipment she had taken from the TARDIS.

"I think he came with us." The Doctor stated, taking in a huge lungful of air, his eyebrows in a frown. He was trying to ignore the feeling in his stomach, ignoring his instincts as he looked at the man who was once a very close friend. Still is, but his Time Lord DNA, his instincts were telling him to run away from him

"How d'you mean? From Earth?" Martha said up to him, placing the stethoscope pads around her neck as she adjusted the other end onto Jack's chest.

"Must've been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS" The Doctor said as he looked back to the TARDIS. Squinting as he scrunched up his face. "All the way through the vortex." He said softly "Well, that very him." The Doctor stated, his voice light, putting empathises and dragging out his first word of the sentence.

"What? Do you know him?" Martha cried in misbelieve, taking the stethoscope from her ears and looking at the Doctor in shock, her face holding a frown.

"Friend of mine." The Doctor stated loudly, hands still in pockets, eyebrows rising to then be placed back into the frown "Used to travel with me and Rose. Back in the old days." The Doctor said, trailing off slightly at the end as he thought about his wife. Martha simply looked back at the man lying on the floor.

"But he's—I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead." Martha said up to the Doctor sadly. But suddenly Jack gasped and brought in a huge lungful of air as he was brought back into life. He grabbed hold of Martha's shoulders as he tried to sit up, Martha screaming and waving her hands before grabbing hold of the Captain elbows. His eyes wide and his breathing erratic

"Oh well, so much for me." Martha snapped angrily back to the Doctor "It's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you now." Martha said. The Doctor was simply rolling his eyes as he moved his body around on his feet slightly.

"Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?" Jack asked flirtatiously, his blue eyes staring intently on the young human, his hand moving to her chin, while Martha smiled down at him

"Martha Jones." She replied softly, her face lit up with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones." Jack laughed to be interrupted by the Doctor

"Oh, don't start!" He complained, his head looking the opposite way, eyebrows raised, but with frown lines on his forehead.

"I was just saying hello." Jack said slowly, arguing back to the Doctor. Martha thought they were bickering like an old married couple.

"I don't mind." Martha said, smiling at Jack. Nice to have some of the attention, considering she didn't really get much from the Doctor on that front. Martha helped Jack to his feet for him to then stare coldly at the Doctor who was returning his gaze exactly the same way.

"Doctor." Jack breathed, his eyebrows raised, his head shielding away slightly from the Doctor

"Captain." The Doctor replied, his eyebrows knitted into a slight frown

"Good to see you."

"And you. Same as ever…although…have you had work done?" The Doctor stated as realisation fogged his mind, his eyebrows knitting together in further.

"You can talk!" Jack argued, flabbergasted. The Doctor simply raised his eyebrows not knowing what to think

"Oh yes, the face. Regeneration. How did you know this was me?" The Doctor said excitedly, his eyebrows forever raised while Martha frowned at the new information, she moved from one of her feet to the other uncomfortably.

"The police box kinda gives it away. I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me." Jack complained and argued. The Doctor simply looked at the man in front of him.

"Did I? Busy life. Move on." The Doctor simply stated. His face showing no emotion. Martha looked down at the ground and then back up to the Doctor. A change suddenly came over Jack. He became shy, almost a different man as his thoughts travelled towards his friend Rose.

"Just gotta ask. Rose... when was the last time you saw her" Jack asked

"Why?" The Doctor frowned

"I saw her what, 2 weeks ago, she looked older" Jack stated, really taking in the Doctor appearance. Rose was right. He was gorgeous.

"We were separated Jack." The Doctor said sadly, his face moving into hard lines, refusing to show his weakness.

"She's in the right place... right time Doctor" Jack said as a smile spread slowing across his face. The Doctor simply looked at Jack not knowing how to feel or what to say "She's waiting"

"Serious?" The Doctor managed to say, his heart lifting with hope and love.

"Oh yes!" Jack laughed, his face showing so much happiness. Jack suddenly bounded over to the Doctor flinging his arms around the skinnier mans form, a huge smile on his face as the Doctor hugged his friend for the first time in years. Both of them were smiling and laughing as they thought of Rose. Martha on the other hand was none too happy to hear Rose's name again and the way it made both of these men so happy. She just hoped she didn't mean that much to Jack. Maybe she could wriggle her way into his affections.

"Good old Rose." Martha muttered softly to herself as the guys she was with embraced each other.

Rose must have been living in London for almost 2 weeks now and she had no idea what she was looking for. She was still in the same clothes Jack had given her and right now she was searching an abandoned warehouse. A torch was in her hand as she stalked the empty and dark corridors, trying to find the thing that had her senses on high alert. Windows were broken; pieces of material were covering different objects. Rose could see and hear her breathing as she slowly looked around the building. She climbed stairs and railings of metal, her mind constantly reaching over anything that might cause a problem. She had a slight headache as something tried to force its way into her mind. She had managed to control her shield so far. The technique the Doctor had taught her was now well rehearsed and it had become second nature to her.

She moved her head and torch light to her left and too her right, taking in every detail, forcing it in to her memory. She snapped her head towards her left as she heard a sound. Her breathing stilled as she tried to listen out for it again. She continued to stare and shine her torch in the direction of the sound. When she was certain nobody was there she turned back around again, ignoring the cold night air as it swept across her body.

Rose must have been searching the warehouse for almost 30 minutes. Every level, every room was the same and she was just about to leave when she saw a shadow of someone stroll across the doorframe. Her heart began to beat in her chest as she took cautious steps in his direction. But then a sound was heard from behind her and she snapped her body in the direction of it. Her hair flinging behind her due to her snappy movements. Her breathing was increasing, her heartbeat accelerating while the adrenaline started to surge its way around her body. She stood there completely still. Listening, searching the darkness with her eyes. Her mind scanning for any telepathic being. Nothing happened. She waited and waited until she could sense someone creeping up behind her.

She snapped her body around to be greeted with a man completely in black. The sort of uniform a SWAT team would wear. He was about to land a punch when Rose suddenly ducked and her own fist connected with his stomach. The man clutched at his stomach as he doubled over in pain, taking a few steps backward. Rose suddenly stood up and watched the man. She turned around to find men circling her. She wanted to resolve this without violence. She lived in the Doctor's footsteps. To not have to kill anyone, but the situation she had gotten herself into she was going to have to use the skills of combat training she had picked up after travelling on her own for so long.

Rose looked around her surroundings frantically. The men were gaining on her fast. She skimmed around the warehouse trying to find an escape. They were getting closer and closer until they were in reaching distance. Rose's heart was hammering in her chest, her anxiety getting the better of her. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't realise someone had lunged for her. She snapped her body to the side and swung her flat hand to the back of his neck, forcing him to the ground. Because of this the rest of the group jumped on her. Rose felt someone grab hold of her shoulder. She grabbed hold of his hand and flung him over her shoulder.

She twisted to land a blow onto one of the others nose. The sound of a grown man screaming in agony as her fist snapped the bone in his nose, blood streaming from the wound. Another man came charging at her. He was swinging a punch in her direction, she bent back as she felt his knuckles graze her cheek. Another man began to come at her. She ran at him charging him to the ground, she timed her movements correct and pushed the man so he flew through the air and onto the ground. His back heaving painfully on the concrete floor before he stopped moving unconsous. One down 4 to go.

I turned to see the 4 had grouped together. One of the men nursing a black eye, another with blood dripping down his nose. They were gaining on her. All of these men were so much taller than Rose and outweighed her. This was not good odds. Her breathing was coming out in sharp breaths. The cold air was biting at her throat as she looked around frantically for a way out. She noticed that the man who had been protecting the exit was now on the floor unconsous. Rose turned around and smiled slightly. The men looked at her confused before she bolted from her spot.

She bolted from room to room. The cold night air catching at her skin. The sound of her heavy footsteps echoing around the rooms. The men chasing after her. She sneaked glances behind her, her hair trailing behind her, the men catching up with her. But Rose had managed to emerge from the building. The ground was muddy and barely wide enough for her to run down. Rose tried to side step the puddles to make as little noise as possible, afraid of being detected but she continued to run until the alley way widened out, the sight of metal dustbins greeted her. Muddy water seeping into her converses. Rose could hear soft noises. Snapping her head in the direction of the noise.

Fear slowly rising in her stomach again. Rose continued to run as she came into the clearing. The noises getting louder and louder, barely any light for her eyes to function properly. She stood there. Listening intently, listening for movement. Rose could hear the whisper of a footstep to her left. She suddenly turned, lashed out blindly and felt her fist connect with muscled flesh, hearing the man grunting. Someone grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off her feet making her body fall to the ground with a loud thump. They tired to kick her in her scared sides but she rolled away from the onslaught, flinging her body upwards once again, she was surrounded. She punched a man to the left, her hand contacting his cheek and then swung her leg low to knock the second from his feet. She then turned behind her and her fist connected to final guard stomach. She was about to prepare herself with another fist fight when she heard someone clapping. She turned around and her gaze fell onto another man. The guards littered around her feet were beginning to get up, each cradling wounded limbs. Her breathing was harsh and her instincts were on alert.

A man in his mid 30's. Short brown hair, large brown eyes and a huge cheeky smile on his face appeared. He was wearing a long black trench coat and thick black gloves.

"Bravo, Bravo" He smiled cheekily over to Rose. His guards standing slightly behind him while he came to stand in front of Rose. Her breathing still rapid, her fear swallowed into the rest of her body as she looked at him.

"Rose Tyler" He commented. He was now standing so close to Rose he could feel her breaths on his face. A huge smug smile was evident in his features. He looked like a small child who was bouncing with excitement. "The Doctor's Wife" He stated again. With that everything in her body turned cold. He knew the Doctor. Was he close? But then something looked familiar. He looked so similar to someone she had seen in her husbands mind.

"Who are you?" Rose asked, surprising herself with her confidence. The man simply chuckled. He raised his hand and was about to rub Rose's cheek before she snapped it away from him. This angered the man slightly and he shoved his hand to Rose's chin, shoving her head back so she was looking at her. His hand squeezing her chin.

"You will look at me when I speak to you" He snarled into her face. Rose simply shielded back slightly.

"I can see why the Doctor loves you. A very pretty specimen" the man stated before he frowned again. "But there is something different about you" He muttered to himself, his eyes squinting to get a better look at her. Rose simply stared at him. Her thoughts were racing. How did this man know the Doctor? Why was he so familiar? And why the hell were her instincts telling her to run away?

"Now you will come with me Miss Tyler" The man stated, holding out his hand to her, he was turned to the left, his face looking down to the ground while he waited for her. She simply looked at it and then up to him

"And if I refuse" Rose asked, confidence still present in her voice. The man simply turned and smiled at me. His hands were wrapped over the top of each of them.

"Oh come now Rosie, play nicely" He simply cooed. Rose grimaced at the use of that name. She had a bad feeling about this man and she was beginning to feel nervous. Her eyebrows causing her face to portray a frown out of confusion.

"You seem to know alot about me... Who are you?" Rose questioned, her face scrunching up in confusion, concentrating on how she knew this man. He simply chuckled.

"I am the Master" And with those 4 words everything Rose had been trying to piece together flooded to her mind. This man used to be the Doctor friend. They grew up together until the Master turned against him. Rose had seen what this man had done in the Doctor's memories and she found herself backing away from him, shaking her head. But the Master was bored. He simply clicked his fingers and the guards came behind Rose and restrained her. Both of her arms clutched into there hands, pain shooting up her arms due to the pressure. She looked at both of the guards and began to struggle; pulling her arms but the guards had her in a death grip.

"Don't worry Rosie, all I want is what I want and then you can go free" The Master smiled, Rose had been pulled so she was standing right in front of him again.

"Yes but its what you want which is the problem" Rose said through her teeth, trying to control her emotions. The Master simply shrugged.

"Well then, I will simply take it by force" He said and waved one of the guards before turning his back on Rose. The Guard which was holding her left arm suddenly jabbed something into her skin and she looked at it and then the man. She could feel a cold sensation flowing around her veins, her limbs became heavy, her eyes began to drupe before everything went black. The Master was smiling as he watched Rose suffer.

"I have big plans for you" He muttered, an evil light was shining in his eyes. "You will bring me the Doctor... and then you will die" he laughed, before walking into his car, and back to his position of power.

Jack was walking next to Martha, explaining to her about the Doctor. Martha was listening intently to what the handsome man had to say while the Doctor was walking in front of him, his hands in his pockets while his kicked the gravelly path.

"So there I was, stranded in the year 200,100, ankle-deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me. But I had this." Jack said rather quickly. His eyes constantly on the path in front of him, while Martha continued to look up at him. Jack moved his wrist up and started to tap the machine on his wrist when he started to say the last part of his sentence. Martha simply frowned down at it. She had seen Rose use something like that before. "I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel." Jack stated, rubbing it in the Doctors face. The Doctor simply argued. His scrunched his face up in disgust and flung his head back towards the pair.

"Oh, excuse me. That is not time travel." The Doctor stated, flinging his right arm beside him, pointing towards the device on Jack's wrist. Martha was simply smiling while the Doctor turned back around, placed his hand back in his pocket "It's like I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper." He complained.

"Boys and their toys." Martha laughed, as she looked over at the Doctor and the adorable pout he was holding on his beautiful features.

"All right, so I bounced. I thought '21st century, best place to find the Doctor' except that I got it a little wrong. I arrived in 1869 and this thing burnt out so it was useless." Jack stated again. He used his hands to make his point, pointing towards the manipulator slightly.

"Told you." The Doctor said smugly. His eyebrows raised, his eyes never leaving the space in front of him.

"I had to live through the entire 20th century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me." Jack said, his voice raising, trying to make a point to the Doctor. Tension was high for the pair, the one person who would have resolved the peace was a hundred trillion years in the past. The Doctor simply continued to walk forward

"That makes you more that 100 years old." Martha stated, her eyebrows raised, her arms failing around her as she had to concentrate where her feet where being placed.

"And looking good, doncha think?" Captain Jack smiled, a slight laugh plastered to his face. "So I went to the time rift, based myself thing 'cause I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this detecting you and here we are." Jack stated, the Doctor more interested at his surroundings.

"But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor?" Martha asked, placing her hands palm up to the ground, standing awfully close to Jack, trying to make him jealous.

"I was busy." The Doctor said quietly. His eyebrows raised, eyes wide

"Is that what happens, though? Seriously? Do you just get bored with us one day and disappear?" Martha asked, motioning back towards herself and then Jack.

"Not if you're blonde." Jack simply stated, his eyes focusing on the back of the Doctor head.

" Oh what a surprise?" Martha yelled sarcastically.

"You two! We're at the end of the universe." The Doctor yelled, spinning around to talk to them, hands still in his pockets, his frustration evident "All right? We're at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy…blogging!" He yelled, all the while he looked around at his surroundings and then to them. Martha was holding a very guiltily look on her face. She was looking down at the ground rather stroppy until the Doctor pushed past them

"Come on."

The Doctor suddenly walked over to an edge of a canyon. His companions followed him while the Doctor raised his eyebrows at the site that was in front of him

"Is that a city?" Martha asked fascinated, her eyes wide as she tried to take in every inch of detail.

"A city or a hive. Or a nest. Or a conglomeration." The Doctor said his eyes just as wide as he informed his companion. "Looks like it was grown. But look there. That's like pathways, roads…Must have been some sort of life. Long ago." The Doctor said as he pointed out certain areas with his hand. Jack following his hand with curiosity. The Doctor was breathing heavily as he spoke to them

"What killed it?" Martha asked sadly, Jack simply looked over at Martha, a woman who reminded him so much of Rose. With that thought he wanted his friend to be there with them. For him to see the Doctor and his Wife to be reunited. After all he was the only one who was at their wedding. He witnessed it. They wanted something small and they got it. Only had him there, because he was the closest thing they had to a family.

"Time. Just time. Everything's dying now." The Doctor stated his eyes sad while Jack continued to look at the city in front of him "All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing." The Doctor sighed, pointing towards the dark sky. Martha looking up sadly.

"It must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death." Jack said over to the Doctor. He frowned slightly, and blinked several times as he looked over at the Time lord.

"Well, Martha and I, maybe." The Doctor stated as he had his mouth hanging open as he looked up at the sky "Not so sure about you, Jack." He stated before giving Jack a knowing look. His eyebrows raised and his forehead holding several creases. Jack simply looked over to him, his mouth slightly agar his eyes boring into the Doctors.

"What about the people? Does no one survive?" Martha asked, oblivious to the fact the two men were still staring at each other.

"I suppose we have to hope. Life will find a way." The Doctor said down to his companion comfortingly. His eyes were wide as he took in her features. He could feel her unease as she took in the end of the universe. Jack was simply looking back away as his two friends began to talk to each other.

"Well, he's not doin' too bad." Jack simply stated as he pointed towards a man who was running along one of the pathways barely ahead of the people who were gaining on him fast. Each one of them looking on in curiosity

"Is it me, or does that look like a hunt? Come on!" The Doctor started, his voice getting louder and louder until they bolted from the spot and towards the man who needed help.

**There we go guys, I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW !**

**Suttling xx**


	12. Utopia Part 2

Utopia Part 2

The Doctor and his friends were running. Running towards the man. The Doctor was in the front, his long legs and arms swinging as his body was flung forward with speed. Jack was next, a smile on his face, laughing as he rounded the corner, following the Doctor

"Oh, I've missed this!" Jack laughed while Martha simply rolled her eyes. The Doctors face was scrunched up with effort. His trench coat bellowing behind him, his mouth in a grimace while his eyebrows were frowned.

"I've got you." Jack shouted as he pulled the running man to a stop. His arms were clinging onto Jack's coat while he back peddled into the Doctor who was trying to hold him still, Martha still running to keep up.

"We've gotta run! They're coming! They're coming!" The Man Padra screamed. Jack passed Padra over to the Doctor who was holding his cowering form; Jack removed his revolver and aimed it towards the Futurekind.

"Jack, don't you dare!" The Doctor bellowed angry. His face scrunched up in frustration. Jack simply looked back at the Doctor, rolled his eyes before moving his arm up in the air and firing his pistol. The Future kind stopped abruptly, snarling and growling at The Doctor and his friends.

"What the hell are they?" Martha cried next to Jack, her breathing heavy, her mouth hanging open as she tried to gain some more oxygen.

"There's more of them. We've got to keep going." Padra cried with worry, The Doctor simply turned him around so he as facing him. His hands on his shoulders.

"I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's just over there." The Doctor cried slightly excited, trying to calm the frightened man down. He looked in the direction of where they had come from to see more of the Future kind running towards them, mouths open, torches lit. "Or maybe not." The Doctor muttered sadly, his eyebrows raised, his forehead holding creases.

"We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe." Padra stated. The Doctor simply looked over to his companions.

"Silo?" The Doctor asked

"Silo." Jack cried as he nodded his head, not once letting his eyes full from the people in front of him

"Silo for me." Martha stated, nodding her head, hand in the air. So that's how they found themselves running after Padra, following him as they legged it towards the silo. They rounded a corner to see a building was coming into view.

"It's the Futurekind! Open the gate!" Padra cried, worry evident in his features, his chest heaving heavily.

"Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!" A guard screamed as they ran up to them. All the while the Doctor was looking behind him, he saw Martha lagging behind, grabbed hold of her hand and helped her catch up with the group.

"Show them your teeth." Padra screamed as he motioned for the others to show them there teeth. Each one of them holding large smiles

"Human! Let 'em in! Let 'em in!" The Guard yelled, the doors suddenly opened and the 4 of them ran into the opening

"Close! Close! Close!" The Guard instructed and the doors swung shut, placing a padlock onto the chain that held the doors together. The Guard placed his gun in between the doors and started to fire at the ground, in front of the Futurekind.

"Humans. Humani. Make feast." The cheiftan stated, almost caveman like. The Doctor was looking on with a frown on his face. He had let go of Martha's hand and she had placed her hand to her chest, as the cold night air stung at her throat.

"Go back to where you came from. I said go back! Go back!" The Guard yelled as he aimed his gun once again

"Oh, don't tell him to put down his gun." Jack stated as he looked over at the Doctor who moved his head so he was facing Jack.

"He's not my responsibility." The Doctor simply stated cheekily

"And I am?" Jack scoffed "That makes a change."

"Kind watch you. Kind hungry." The Chieftan said childlike before signalling the others to back away, all the while glaring at everyone.

"Thanks for that." The Doctor said over to the guard, all the while he was rubbing his earlobe.

"Right. Let's get you inside."

"My name is Padrafet Shafekane. Please tell me, can you take me to Utopia?" Padra asked, the guard simply smiled

"Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can." He smiled before leading them into a large tunnel which had been carved into a mountain. This was the silo.

"It's a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there." The Doctor stated, afraid that the guard wasn't listening as he continued to hand out a metal material, Jack was looking at it through the light while Martha was looking over to the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafekane. My brother is Beltone." Padra stated, shaking his hand to make a point.

"The computers are down but you can check the paperwork." The man stated, using his hands slightly "Creet!" He cried for a young boy of about 10 stuck his head around the door. His blonde curls falling over his face, while his big blue eyes looked up at them "Passenger needs help." The older man said to him kindly.

"Right. What d'you need?" Creet asked as he looked down at a clipboard, removing a pen so he could write with it. The Doctor simply looked down at him in surprise, his lips slightly agar in a pout while his eyebrows were raised. Martha was trying to warm her hands up as she looked down at the boy concerned. Padra suddenly walked over to Creet and looked at his clipboard he was holding.

"A blue box, you said." The black man said over to the Doctor who snapped his head towards him.

"Big, tall, wooden. Says 'Police'." The Doctor managed to say, his words coming out quickly, his eyebrows still raised.

"We're driving out for a last water collection. I'll see what I can do." The man said to him kindly

"Thank you." The Doctor said to him, his head moving down slightly.

"Come on." Creet said to Padra as he cocked his head toward the direction he had come.

"Sorry, but how old are you?" Martha asked as she began to follow, her eyebrows knitted into a frown

"Old enough to work. This way." Creet stated. The Doctor had one of his hands in his blazer pocket while the other was holding the metal thing he had been given. As he was following his eyebrows were in a frown as he looked at the object. As they entered the corridors the Doctor was astounded by the amount of people who were camping out at the sides. The Doctor was taller than most people meaning he could see over Martha's and other peoples heads to get a better look, his eyebrows raised as he looked around him, all the while Creet was calling out something.

" Kistane Shafekane. Kistane Shafekane. Kistane and Beltone Shafekane? Looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafekane."

"The Shafekanes anyone?"

"Anyone? Kistane and Beltone Shefkane? Anyone know the Shefkane family? Anyone called Shafekane?"

"It's like a refugee camp." Martha stated, standing close to the Doctor, her arms folded across her chest, while her face was holding a frown of concern.

"Stinking." Jack grimaced as he held his hands to the rucksack on his back, but he suddenly passed a rather large man who was staring at him, he suddenly quietened down slightly "Ooh, sorry. No offence." Jack said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Don't you see that?" The Doctor said softly, his voice holding so much excitement and admiration "The ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh, much better than a million years evolving into clouds of gas. And then another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans." The Doctor rambled excitedly. The Doctor had to duck slightly as he said his last part, both of his hands on either side of Martha's arms as she looked up at him with a frown, not really knowing what to say.

"Kistane Shafekane." Creet sounded again.

"End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable! That's the word! Indomitable! Ha!" The Doctor cried happily, a huge smile on his face as he looked around in wonder.

"Is there a Kistane Shafekane?"

"That's me." A women stated as she stood. When her eyes feel upon her son she gasped and both of them ran to get each other in an embrace.

"It's not all bad news." Martha smile as she took on the sight in front of her. Jack and Martha took a few steps further while the Doctor removed his sonic screwdriver and started to work on a door in the corridor. A man was beginning to pass and Jack looked on interested.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said kindly while he shook the man's hand "And who are you?" He cooed

"Stop it." The Doctor stated as he concentrated on the door. Jack was looking back at the man and then the Doctor, kind of reluctant to let go of his hand "Give us a hand with this." The Doctor stated. Jack smiled a very handsome smile, clapped his other hand over the other mans before he walked over to the Doctor, Martha following closely behind him "It's half deadlocked. See if you can overwrite the code." The Doctor stated as Jack set to work on the keypad, The Doctor moved over to the top left hand corner of the door. "Let's find out where we are." The Doctor muttered, he swing his body forward slightly and the Doctor had to grab hold of something as he almost fell into the silo

"Gotcha." Jack cried as he grabbed hold of the Doctor, pulling him back to safety.

"Thanks." The Doctor stated as he continued to look on with his mouth open

"How did you cope without me?" Jack stated, his eyes wide with wonder, The Doctor simply smile a small laugh coming out of his mouth

"I didn't" He cried happily. Jack simply laughed and looked over at his friend

"Now that is what I call a rocket." Martha cried in wonder. Her eyes wide as she tried to take every detail in.

"They're not refugees, they're passengers." The Doctor said quietly, rather breathy. His gaze still looking upwards, his mouth still hanging open.

"He said they were going to Utopia." Martha said as she gripped hold of the Doctor's arm

"The perfect place. 100 trillion years, it's still the same old dream." The Doctor said admiringly. His tongue licking the top of his mouth before he looked down a frown on his face and aimed a question at Captain Jack. "Do you recognize those engines?"

"Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though." Jack simply stated nervous.

"Boiling." The Doctor muttered as he took one last look at the rocket and then stepped back as Jack closed the door "But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?" The Doctor cried as he placed the sonic screwdriver back into his pocket, his face scrunched up in confusion. An old grey haired man took that moment to walk up on them. Martha took in his appearance to see he was wearing a shirt very much like the ones from Pirates of the Caribbean with a waist coat over the top of that. He smiled up between the Doctor and then too Jack, not knowing who was who.

"The Doctor?" He said as he focused his gaze onto Jack. Jack simply smiled at him, slightly embarrassed.

"That's me." The Doctor said happily

"Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good." Yana cried happily as he took the Doctor's hand and dragged him away from his friends. Jack looked down at Martha a smile on his

"It's good apparently." The Doctor cried happily behind his friends, all the while his eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open.

Rose had no idea how long she had been unconscious. Her whole body ached as she tried to push past the fog which was still swimming around her mind. She shook her head to feel her hair falling down her shoulder. She grabbed the side of the wall and she managed to sit up. She squinted slightly as she tried to ignore the throbbing in her head and to try and see where she was.

It was dark. That was the main thing she could determine. She was stuck in the corner of a very cold concrete room. Maybe a basement? But she wasn't entirely sure. There were no windows present and no furniture either. Rose moved her hand up to her head as to massage away the pain for her to wince when her hand connected to a bruise on the side of her face. She frowned slightly before she heaved herself to her feet. She had to stand still for a few seconds as she became very lightheaded. Her hand was placed on the wall for support while she tried to push the diamonds away which were swimming around in her eyes.

Rose was beginning to acclimatise to the room. Her eyes were beginning to focus so she could make out the 4 bare walls. Her initial idea of no furniture was true. She was locked in a simple concrete wall, which was more like an air raid shelter... just without the furniture. Rose took an uneasy step forward, her hand still trailing on the wall as her limbs still felt heavy, her head pounded slightly.

She wondered where the hell she could be and she wondered why the hell the Master was back. Rose knew who he was. She had seen him many times cropping up in the Doctor's memories. He had been his best friend, grown up together before he turned his back on him. To have the Master back in the Doctor's life would be catastrophic, not just for him, but for her. She knew the Doctor would blame himself for her being taken by the Time Lord. She knew he would suffer in silence as he had to try and figure out what to do with him, but both hers and the Doctor's lives would have to change. There would be no way in hell the Doctor would let him wander around the galaxy on his own; he would have to stay in the TARDIS. The protector of the universe would have to be grounded, to try and right his friend. The only two in existence, which meant all the hard work Rose had done to try and find the Doctor could be taken for granted. The Doctor may be so wrapped up in what he had to do to see her there. Would she become a typical housewife? Those thoughts were something that terrified her, and deep down she knew in her heart that the Doctor would never do that to her. He loved her, with the whole of her heart and she knew that. But her mind was over thinking things like usual, and it scared her half to death.

Rose was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a bolt on the door open. She snapped her head in the direction of the sound for her to flinch back slightly at the intensity of the bright light. She could see men walking into the room. One of them walking over to her, and the other to stand guard at the door. Two others were standing just outside of the door. She watched as the first guard came over to her back. He pulled both of her hands behind her back and cuffed them tightly. The cold metal stung her warm skin, her hands growing cold as the pressure limited the circulation to her hands. He obviously knew that she had beaten up his fellow crew members.

"Where are you taking me?" Rose demanded her voice rough as she tried to push past the effects of the drug. The man still said nothing and just grabbed both of her arms and shoved her forward. Making her trip slightly

"What's going on?" She cried this time. Her voice rising slightly but the guard standing by the door also took her other side. She began to struggle. Screaming for someone to tell her what was going on, but as her eyes started to focus on the bright light she recognized her surroundings. She had been to this place before. She was at 10 Downing Street and then everything in her body went cold.

She was taken through corridors after corridors. People were looking at her with confusion evident in their features. Her side fringe was travelling over her forehead and then joining the rest of her hair which was travelling either side of her head and lying just on her shoulders. The guards were saying nothing and Rose had learnt to just keep her mouth shut and go where ever they were taking her. They weren't going to say anything. But suddenly they came to a corridor where everyone seemed to have vacated. The Guards stood outside the door and another man came to stand outside. He looked at Rose and then walked back into the room. After a short delay he stepped back out again. Nodded to the guards who then dragged her into the room.

Rose was brought into a study. Large windows were present acting as the other wall to the wall she was facing. Book shelves lines the other three walls. A desk in the centre of the room, two chairs in front of it and then a sofa lining the corner to her left. But the thing that scared her most was the man who was facing the window. His hands firmly placed behind his back while his head was raised. Intimidating and over dramatic. The two traits the Doctor had told her about the Master.

"You may leave" The young man stated, waving his hand, causing the guards to leave the room. "Now then Miss Tyler" The Master stated as he turned around and smiled over at Rose. "It is Tyler right... after all The Doctor doesn't really have a surname does he." The Master teased. Rose simply stared over at him. She wasn't going to show weakness to this man. The Doctor never did and she had been in situations like this before. She thought she would take a note out of the guard's book and stay silence.

"Right then Miss... Mrs Tyler, I have brought you here because I need you to do something for me" He simply stated, a huge grin present on his features as he looked over at the women in front of him.

"You're going to tell me just how the Doctor ticks." He smiled. Rose simply continued to look over at him. Sure Rose knew the Doctor's weaknesses. She knew his strengths. She knew him better than anyone, but the Doctor had taught her well. She wouldn't give up the information easily. The Master simply sighed angrily. He walked around his desk and walked over to the middle of it before crossing his hands over his chest and leant back onto the desk. His eyes frowning slightly as he took in the woman's silence. He had to admit, she was very beautiful. Her hazel eyes shining with life, her heart beating steadily in her chest. The Master admired the way she was able to control her emotions, normally people would be running away screaming.

"Are you just going to stand there? Not even going to ask me what my plan is?" He asked, shaking his head in anger slightly. Rose just stood there, her hands behind her back, her eyes staring forward, lips pursed slightly.

"Well then Rosie. It looks like we will have to do it the hard way" He stated before calling in the guards once again. They grabbed hold of her arms and she looked at them. She began to struggle slightly but the Master simply walked over to her, his face looking down at her, she simply looked up at him, her fringe away from her eyes. The Master smiled evilly before landing a blow to her stomach. She doubled over in pain slightly, but the guards held her in place, doing as they were told. The Master grabbed hold of her chin again and made her look up at him. Rose simply looked up though her eyelashes, her chest heaving as she tried to recover the air that was knocked from her lungs.

"Now then, I want you too tell me what the Doctor's weaknesses are" The Master said looking right at Rose.

"I don't know" She stated. And with that the Master slapped her right across the face. A stinging sensation being left on her cheek, where the Master's hand had connected with her cheek.

"Don't lie to me!" The Master snapped. "Do you really think the Doctor would marry you if you didn't know him inside out?" But Rose simply stared at him not saying a word. This made the Master angry. So angry that Rose could do nothing but let the Master do whatever he wanted with her.

Rose was half dragged back to the room she was being held in when the Master had finished with her. She was shoved into the room and she simply fell to the ground. Her bruised hands scratched and aching as they caught her head from crashing to the ground. She was weak so weak it hurt just breathing. She could feel the blood oozing from the gapping wounds on her back, caused by the Master and his horrific torture devices. Her body was battered and bruised due to the blow after blow the Master had landed on her body.

Rose had managed to crawl rather painfully over to the corner of the room. Her head was rested against the wall, her eyes closed as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat that was caused by her wounded and aching body. He had tortured her. Blow after blow taunting her about the Doctor. Telling her what he was going to do to him. To show him what he could do to her. All the while Rose whimpered and cried into the floor. Her memoires constantly flowing back to the Doctor on what he would do. And then she realised. The Doctor would never give up. Even if the situation was too hard to even think about the light at the end of the tunnel.

Rose moved her head from the concrete wall and opened her eyes. She knew what she needed to do. She needed to be strong, confident. She had to prove to the Master that she was an independent woman who didn't rely on the Doctor for everything. So from that moment on Rose was going to play the Masters game. No matter how bad the situation got, she was going to get through this, and her memories of the Doctor were the things to help her.

"Chan—welcome—tho." A young woman said as they bolted into the room. The Doctor was suddenly shown different instruments while Martha and Jack looked over at the woman. She was like an insect. Her body completely blue from head to toe, her head large while she had antenna sticking from the top of her head and pincers that moved on her chin.

"This is the gravitissimal accelerator. It's part of the …" Yana was heard as the Doctor looked on confused as the man talked at him, at 100 miles an hour

"Chan—welcome—tho" Chantho smiled as both Martha and Jack came to stand in front of her.

"And over here is the footprint impellor system. If you know anything about endtime gravity…" Yana stated again as the Doctor looked around and the place. Wires were hanging from the ceiling, machines were littered around the crowded room, the Doctor was simply rubbing his earlobe as he walked over to Yana as he continued to show the Doctor around his lab.

"Hello. Who are you?" Martha asked kindly, a smile on her face as she looked at the blue woman in front of her.

"Chan—Chantho—tho." She replied kindly with a smile on her face.

"But we can't get it to harmonize!" Yana complained as he waved his hand in front of him. The Doctor was frowning as he pulled out his glasses and then onto his nose.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said, with a huge smile on his face. The Doctor had one of his hands resting on the top of the monitor while the other was on his side.

"Stop it." The Doctor stated, his eyes briefly looking up at his companion

"Can't I say hello to anyone?" Jack complained, his voice raised slightly while Martha smiled

"Chan—I do not protest—tho." The woman smiled

"Maybe later, Blue." Jack cooed winking at the woman who looked like she was blushing "So, what have we got here?" Jack asked as he clapped his hand together and stepped from the step. Martha was following Jack as she was curious about the sound coming from his rucksack.

"And all this feeds into the rocket?" The Doctor asked, his face scrunched up as he looked up at the ceiling, one of his hands resting on his hip, while Yana looked up with him.

"Yeah, except without a stable footprint we'll never achieve escape velocity." He stated as he looked down and waved his hands over the machines. The Doctor placed both his hands in his blazer pockets and sat down on the edge of one of the machines. "If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?" Yana asked. Jack had come to stand behind the Professor next to Chantho while the Doctor was looking around the place. His mouth closed but his jaw was guttering out slightly, a frown was on his face.

"Well, um, basically…sort of…not a clue." The Doctor said taking in a lungful of air, turning around slightly before turning to face Yana again

"Nothing?" He cried sadly

"I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry." The Doctor said sadly

"No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help." Yana said looking away from the Doctor slightly dejected.

Martha was in the sitting area, a glass panel with bubbles floating behind her was some sort of decorative piece. But she was examining Jack's bag and pulled out a bubbling metal container which held a hand in it.

"Oh my God." Martha stated as she placed the hand on the table, the others frowning as they came over to her. Jack had one of his arms resting on the wall; Yana was looking on in curiosity while the Doctor went to sit on one of the chairs. His mouth hanging open while he frowned at the container. "You've got a hand. A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag."

"That's—that's my hand!" The Doctor exclaimed. He stumbled over his words as his voice rose. He looked back up to Jack, his hands resting over each other as he looked up at the man

"I said I had a Doctor detector." Jack argued, his head nodding slightly

"Chan—is this a tradition amongst your people—tho?" Chantho asked

"Not on my street. What d'you mean that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them" Martha complained, snapping at her friends slightly. Her eyebrows raised while her hands were placed to her hips.

"Long story. I lost my hand Christmas Day. In a swordfight." The Doctor simply stated, his eyebrows raised as he looked up at Martha and then to his hand. One of his hands was placed onto his leg, the other to the side of the chair.

"What? And you grew another hand?" Martha joked. Her face smiling while she moved from one foot to the other, her own hand moving to her hip. Thinking she was correct while saying it sarcastically

"Um yeah. Yeah I did. Yeah. Hello." The Doctor said cheekily and happily. Martha was not looking impressed while the Doctor smiled at him and waved his fingers towards her

"Might I ask what species are you?" Yana asked his eyebrows in a frown.

"Time Lord. Last of. Heard of them?" The Doctor said dramatically as he brought in a lungful of air and leant back slightly, his eyebrows raised "Legend or anything? Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling." The Doctor complained quietly

"Chan—It is said that I am the last of my species too—tho." Chantho stated, Jack simply looked down at her kindly

"Sorry, what was your name?" The Doctor asked as he placed his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together as he leant forward slightly

"My assistant and good friend, Chantho. A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge." Yana stated, waving at his friend, nodding his head as he spoke, all the while Chantho smile slightly embarrassed

"The city outside, that was yours?" The Doctor confirmed, his forehead creasing

"Chan—the conglomeration died—tho." Chantho stated

"Conglomeration! That's what I said!" The Doctor cried happily as he leant back, crossing his legs over the other.

"You're supposed to say sorry." Jack said to the Doctor quietly, his head raising as he raised his eyebrows

"Oh, yes. Sorry." The Doctor said as he moved back into his previous position, his eyebrows now in a frown.

"Chan—most grateful—tho."

"You grew another hand?" Martha stated, still not able to take it in. The Doctor was simply looking up at her kindly, his glasses still on his nose, eyebrows raised, eyes wide as he looked up at her.

"Hello again." He cried happily as he waved his fingers at her "It's fine. Look. Really, it's me." The Doctor said affectionately. He stood up and walked over to Martha, holding out his hand, wiggling his fingers before Martha took it and shook his hand.

"All this time and you're still full of surprises." Martha laughed nervously, placing her hand to the top of his arm slightly. The Doctor was beaming down at her, his eyes kind as he clicked his tongue and winked at her.

"Chan-you are most unusual—tho." Chantho cried happily.

"Well…" The Doctor said happily, dragging out his word. He was in a very cheeky mood Martha noticed. His smile still on his face, letting out a slight smile.

"So what about those things outside? The Beastie Boys. What are they?" Jack asked, trying to change the topic

"We call them the Futurekind. Which is a myth in itself, but, uh, it is feared they are what we will become. Unless we reach Utopia." Yana said as he moved his head to focus on each one of them individually, his shoulders shrugging slightly

"And Utopia is…" The Doctor asked with a frown on his face, shaking his head slightly, and moving his lips into a pout.

"Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been?"Yana argued, moving away slightly

"Bit of a hermit."The Doctor stated, scrunching up his face, thinking back to the man he once knew on his home planet Gallifrey. Yana simply looked at him confused

"A hermit with friends?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders

"Hermits United. We meet up every ten years. Swap stories about caves. It's good fun…for a hermit. So, um, Utopia?" The Doctor rambled excitedly, before Yana looked at him with excitement. He motioned the Doctor forward with his finger and walked over to a computer showing a navigational chart with a blinking red dot. Martha and Jack standing close behind the Doctor.

"The call came from across the stars over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originated from that point." Yana stated in monotone. The Doctor had his chin resting on his hand as he frowned at the screen

"Where is that?"The Doctor asked, his head bouncing as his head was still rested on his hand. His face still in a frown.

"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness. Out towards the wildlands and the dark matter reefs. Calling us in. The last of the humans. Scattered across the night."

"What do you think's out there?" The Doctor asked as he looked up at him. Jack was looking around the place while Martha continued to frown as she listened to the Professors story.

"I don't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind—to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?" Yana explained. All the while The Doctor rubbed his hand over his mouth to then placed it with his elbows which were resting on the table. He looked up to the old man every now and then as he listened intently on what he was telling him.

"Oh yes. (And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. There's a good sign. Someone's out there. And that's…ooh, that's a navigation matrix, isn't it? So you can fly without stars to guide you." The Doctor suddenly looked up at the Professor to see he had his eyes shut in pain. The Doctor righted his posture and looked right at the old man. "Professor? Professor?"

"I—Right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave. Thank you." Yana stated snapping himself from his pain and walking away from the group who were frowning at him

"You all right?" The Doctor asked curious from the place he was standing. His face in a frown while he looked at the man

"Yes. I'm fine! And busy!" Yana stated as he lost himself in his work once again

"Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it?" The Doctor said while sucking in a lungful of air. He placed his arm on one of the machines while he looked over at the Professor "This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working." He said sadly, Chantho simply looked at the Professor sadly

"We'll find a way!" Yana shouted

"You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you?" The Doctor admired. Yana simply looked around him, not wanting to look at the Doctor "That lot out there, hey still think they're gonna fly." The Doctor finished while Yana shoved himself to sit down

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope." He said as he moved his torso in the direction of the rest of the passengers.

"Quite right, too." The Doctor said kindly, his voice raising "And I must say, Professor…" He said walking around the machines taking off his coat and passing it towards Jack who took it as he passed. The Doctor looked back at Jack and smiled slightly "Um, what was it?" The Doctor said down to him

"Yana."

"Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this? "He said as he picked up the circuit, pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it on the cable before switching it on and given them power. He smiled up at the ceiling, the rest of his friends were smiling up at him. Large klaxon alarms began to bellow around him, the rest of his friends bellowing with happiness

"Chan—it's working—tho!"

"But how did you do that?" Yana cried in misbelieve, his face absolutely delighted with a mix of confusion

"Oh, we've been chatting away. I forgot to tell you, I'm brilliant." The Doctor cried happily and huge smile on his face.

**There we go guys, there's the chapter **** I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW **

**Suttling x**


	13. Utopia Part 3

Utopia Part 3

The Doctor was working with Professor Yana in the centre of the lab. Jack was tinkering with something the Doctor had asked him to do while The Doctor continued to face a clear circuit board with brown lines placed in patterns. Martha was with Chantho sorting something out. The Time Lord had a metal wire of power present hanging over his shoulder while he was holding some black cord which was in his hands. He could smell something funny so he leant his nose forward which was holding his glasses and sniffed the cord. All the while Yana was smiling over at him

"Yes, gluten extract. Binds the neutralino map together." Yana nodded, a slight smile on his face, his hands working to place the adaptors into the holes which were present on the panel in front of them

"But that's food." The Doctor exclaimed, his voice present in a high pitch. "You've built this system out of food and string and staples." The Doctor cried impressed. His face in a frown, his mouth open holding a slight smile on his face while the Doctor pulled off his glasses and placed them back in his pocket. The Doctor noticed Jack looking on curiously, but never the less Jack was still working. "Professor Yana, you're a genius." The Doctor finished a smile present on his lips. A smile Rose would have been proud of.

"Says the man who made it work." Yana stated kindly, a small smile on his lips while his own grey eyebrows were raised

"Ooh…it's easy coming in at the end but…you're stellar. This is…this is magnificent." The Doctor said happily trying to find the right words. His head nodding around in amazement, admiration in his features. He never thought he would find another human to admire so much. First it was Shakespeare and now Professor Yana. But Rose was the key human who he admired so much. He loved her with the whole of his hearts and it pained him to have to spend so much time away from her. And now that he had news that Rose was in the right time he was determined to find a way to her as quickly as possible so they didn't have to spend another waking or sleeping moment away from each other. It hurt the Doctor just thinking of being away from her again. She was his Rose and he needed her. "I don't often say that 'cause…well, 'cause of me." The Doctor finished. A frown on his face as he looked between two cables in his hand. Yana smiled over at him.

"Well, even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another." Yana stated as both him and the Doctor continued to place the cables in the right holes. Both of them smiling or nodding in understanding as they continued there conversation.

"If you had been born in a different time, you'd be revered." The Doctor said, his eyebrows frowned, his tongue sticking through his teeth like his wife's did every now and then. Yana was chuckling slightly while he placed the cables in the right place and while the Doctor looked down at him "I mean it. Throughout the galaxies."

"Oh, those damned galaxies. They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice. Just a little. Just once." Yana stated while the Doctor sneaked glances up through his eyelashes. Yana moved his hand every now and then as he proved his point

"Well you've got it now." The Doctor said quietly as he looked down at his hands holding the cables. "But that footprint engine thing. You can't activate it from onboard. It's gotta be from here. You're staying behind."The Doctor said. He placed one of the adaptors into the machine while he looked over at the old man. He pulled apart some of the cables while the Professor nodded his head.

"With Chantho. She won't leave without me. Simply refuses." Yana exclaimed shaking his head as he once again moved his eyes away from the Doctor's who had one of his eyebrows raised

"You would give your life so they could fly." The Doctor said gently and kindly, his admiration growing at the old mans kindness.

"Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia. Time I had some sleep." Yana stated quietly, glad to have an idea of peace.

"Professor, tell the Doctor we've found his blue box." A voice was heard over the tannoy, every member in the room looked up towards the voice.

"Ah!" The Doctor cried happily, his mouth hanging open slightly while he fingered some of the cables

"Doctor." Jack said as he looked down at the monitor the paperwork in his hands forgotten. The Doctor shoved the wire off his shoulder and bounded towards Jack. Yana simply walked over with a frown on his face while the Doctors held a huge smile and patted Yana's shoulder

" Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark, but I may just have found you a way out" The Doctor smiled happily before bolting on his feet and running towards the TARDIS.

The Doctor's hair was in disarray when he popped his head up from the storage compartment just meters from the TARDIS console. His teeth were on show as he tried to breathe and gain the oxygen he needed. He grabbed hold of a power line and was holding something else in his hand as he emerged from the area and bolted from his TARDIS.

"Extra power." The Doctor cried over the squeak of the TARDIS doors, running over to insert the cable into the outlet. "Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting? Jack, you're in charge of the retro-feeds." The Doctor cried as Martha and Chantho walked into the room carry varies pieces of information.

"Oh, am I glad to see that thing." Martha beamed as her eyes settled on the ancient TARDIS while Jack looked over at her, he was sorting out the retro feeds before he looked at her again and then back to what his hands were doing. Professor Yana was simply sitting down with a slight headache. Chantho immediately walked over to him

"Chan—Professor, are you all right—tho?" She asked him worried. Professor Yana simply nodded waving her off slightly

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine." He stated weakly "I'm fine. Just get on with it." He said again, but his voice was so much more stronger.

"Connect those circuits into the spar—same as that last lot. But quicker." Jack instructed, his hand pointing towards the various pieces of equipment, his eyes widening as he said the last part. Martha simply rolled her eyes.

"Yes, sir." Martha cried sarcastically while the Doctor crouched next to the Professor.

"You don't have to keep working. We can handle it." The Doctor said kindly. His glasses on his face once again while he crouched, his arms resting on his knees, his eyes full of concern as he looked at the old professor.

"It's just a headache. Just—Just noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head." Yana rambled. The Doctors face simply changed into one that was holding a frown, his eyes focusing purely on Yana.

"What sort of noise?" the Doctor questioned quietly

"It's the sound of drums. More and more as though it's getting closer."

"When did it start?" The Doctor enquired comfortingly

"Oh, I've had it all my life. Every waking hour." Yana said sadly, shrugging his shoulders slightly before bringing in a huge lungful of air, removing his hands from his thighs and stood up looking down at the Doctor "Still, no rest for the wicked."

Rose had no idea how long she had been in the company of the Master. She had been taken from her cell and was once again in his study. Her body still aching from the beating she received yesterday. Instead of the guards holding her this time she was sitting on a chair, with her hands tightly bound while her ankles were tied to the feet of the chair. The Master was simply smiling at her smugly, as if the thing he was about to do was the most amazing thing on the planet.

So this was how Rose found herself pressed against the chair while the Master placed his hands to her forehead. Rose gasped as she felt the Master invade her mind. A white light flashed across her mind as the Master searched his way through the complex neuron pathways of Rose's mind. Flashes and images of things Rose had lived through were shooting behind her eyes as if it was a movie. But then her memories shifted slightly so she could make out a clear image.

_It was decorated the same as this one. Dark red walls and wooden panelling. A large long table was in the centre, blast doors had been placed over the windows. This was the memory when she was stuck in Downing Street due to the Slitheen. Her eyes began to adjust and she could see her Doctor standing there facing her. He had looked so different then. Big ears, ancient eyes, cladded in a leather jacket and a burgundy jumper. That had been one of the adventures they had shared before they married. The next time they had returned to Earth was to refuel in Cardiff, and that was the day they had symbolised their love by saying their do's. _

_But right now the Doctor was leaning his hands on the edge of the table, his eyebrows in a frown slightly, his shoulders hunched up with tension as he looked right over at her. Rose remembered this conversation well. He was talking to her mother on the phone telling her that she wouldn't be safe. But she didn't care. She was staring over at him and she could feel her mouth moving as she spoke. _

"_Do it" Rose simply stated, voice voided of all emotion. Her hands to her side while her hair hung over her shoulders. _

"_You don't even know what it is, you'd just let me?" The Doctor questioned. But Rose loved him, with all her heart and she trusted him. Rose knew him better than anyone and she leapt at any opportunity to side with him. _

"_Then what are you waiting for?" Rose cried, her eyes boring right into the Doctor as he tried to make up his mind. Save the World, or his fiancée. _

"_I could save the world but lose you" The Doctor cried heartbroken, but Rose realised that the Master was searching her mind as she withdrew almost immediately. _

"That's private" She stated as the Master snapped his hands back. Both of them breathing heavily. The Master simply laughed, a huge smile on his face.

"Oh but this is good" He cried, Rose simply frowned, not knowing where this maniac was going with this.

"He taught you how to shield your mind" He cried happily, bouncing around the room, circling Rose's form. "Oh but this is perfect" The Master finished before placing his hands on his knees and leaning right into Rose's face so she could feel his breath. Rose simply moved back as far as she could, angling her face away from him.

"You have somehow gained the gift of Telepathy" The Master smiled right in to her face, moving his to look at her better, all the while Rose tried to get away from him.

"But how? Human arn't that evolved. Something is different about you" The Master whispered to her. "I can feel it" He cried before placing his hands back to Roses head and before she knew what was happening she was drawn back to another memory.

_A blinding light was flaring from the Doctor who was lying on the ground in shock. His eyes holding so much horror, his mouth hanging open. Rose didn't know where she was until she could feel herself walking from the bright light. There was a shining white light, her hair blowing ethereal, and she was floating feeling like an angel. The room filled with the hum of enormous power. _

"_What did you do...?" The Doctor cried as he sat up into a crouch, his hearts aching as he looked at his wife. She simply looked around, calmly, slowly like a goddess; her London accent gone, voice holding so much reverb and infinite wisdom. _

"_I looked into the TARDIS. And the TARDIS looked into me" Rose cried, feeling the vortex whirling around her body and eyes._

"_You looked deeper than that. You looked into the time vortex. Rose no one's meant to see that!" The Doctor cried, looking grief stricken up at his wife, both of his hearts pumping in his chest, so much grief evident in his body. _

"_You've got the entire Vortex running through your head, you're gonna burn!" The Doctor exclaimed as he watched his lover portray the power of a god. BAD WOLF_

"_I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false God" Rose cried her eyes streaming with tears. But her memory must have been faulty because a huge chunk was missing. One minute he was standing in front of her the next he was smiling down at her, his hands present in hers, both of them blearing with light. Slowly and gently the Doctor leant in. Pressing his lips against hers. The light began to stream away from Rose and into the Doctor filling him making him shine. The Doctor moved away and Rose fell to the ground, unconscious and then she felt herself falling back to the present day. _

"your the companion they were talking about" The Master said as he turned away from her, his hands to his lips, his mind ticking over everything he had just seen. Rose frowning in confusion

"What do you mean they?" Rose stated.

"You took the Time Vortex into you and it somehow changed you" He said quickly, reminding Rose of her husband. But then a change came over the Master and he clicked his fingers. Two guards walked into the room, and the Master converged with them slightly before they nodded and one of them handed something to their lord and master. The brown haired man walked over to Rose. Pulled down the lapels of her jacket, hoodie and shirt and plunged a needle into her arm

"Hey!" Rose cried in protest as she watched her blood leaving her body and into the tube

"Don't worry my dear. No harm will be done. I just want to see what makes you... you" He smiled before removing the needle and striding from the room, a barbaric smile evident on his features.

"I'm here! We're ready!" Yana cried, waving his hands in the air impatiently "Now all you need to do is connect the couplings. Then we can launch." He stated, the rest of the group were crowded around another machine but suddenly the face of Atillo vanished and Yana screamed out in frustration, waving his hands at the computer. "God sakes! This equipment! Needs rebooting all the time!" He cried looking over his shoulder. Martha was frowning but ran over to his side, looking at the computer

"Anything I can do? I've finished that lot." Martha asked as she placed her hands to her thighs, leant in slightly as she spoke to the elder.

"Yes, if you could." He stated kindly, getting up off his seat so Martha could sit down, all the while both of them were looking at the computer monitor. "Just press the reboot key every time the picture goes out."He stated as he showed her the key to press, Martha nodding in understanding

"Certainly, sir. Just don't ask me to do shorthand." Martha cried happily as she looked up at Yana. He placed his hands to her shoulders and smiled slightly before turning away slightly, heading towards Captain Jack and people.

"Are you still there?" Atillo asked as his face appeared on the screen.

"Ah, present and correct. Send your man inside. We'll keep the levels down from here." Yana cried happily as he placed his hands back to Martha's shoulders as he spoke over her shoulder to the computer screen.

"Captain, keep the levels below the red." Yana said as he came to stand next to Jack and his friend Chantho, both of them nodding and turning back to their work while the Doctor readjusted his glasses on his nose and frowned over at the computer screen as he looked on at what was going on.

"Where is that room?" The Doctor asked as he moved his head to look over his shoulder. Yana simply came to stand next to him

"It's underneath the rocket" He stated "Fix the couplings and the footprint can work." Yana cried, waving his hands in front of him before waving a single finger towards the Doctor and making his way over to Martha once again "But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation." He said

"Stet? Never heard of it." The Doctor muttered, his hand leaning on one of the columns while he looked at what was going on in the room under the Rocket. His eyebrows furrowed while his mouth was ajar slightly.

"You wouldn't want to. But it's safe enough. We can hold the radiation back from here." Yana settled as he looked over his shoulder to the Doctor, then to Jack and then back to the computer screen. The group continued to watch on the monitor as the man worked on the couplings. He pressed a few buttons on the device and then lifted the coverings. Pulling the devices inside around. But the sound of an alarm begun to sound and Yana looked down to the corner of the monitor.

"It's rising…0.2." He muttered "Keep it level!" Yana cried over his shoulder

"Yes, sir!" Jack replied, and then turned back to Chantho. But suddenly, lights of blue and red were flashing, klaxon bells were blearing and every device was flashing and beeping. Jack rushed to work while the Doctor looked around him, trying to get a fix on the situation.

"Chan—we're losing power—tho!" Chantho screamed as she looked around at the ceiling above her head.

"Radiation's rising!" The Doctor yelled

"We've lost control!" Jack shouted back, grabbing and running around the lab to whatever both him and the Doctor were trying to do.

"The chamber's going to flood." Yana said over his shoulders as he spun some part of a device while he spoke over his shoulder to Martha

"Jack! Override the vents!" The Doctor yelled over his shoulder as he stood so close to a console and flicked thousand of switches, his hearts pumping with adrenaline.

Jack was still running around the lab until he picked up a large cable with one hand and then took hold of another. His eyebrows were raised while he spoke to everyone in the room

"We can jump start the override!" He informed as he held both of the sparking cables together.

"Don't! It's going to flare!" The Doctor yelled, his eyes wide as his forehead creased. All he could do was watch on powerlessly as Jack screamed, withering in agony as the power coursed through him. Everyone looking on helplessly as he fell to the ground his hands pressed to his stomach, his eyes firmly closed.

"I've got him." Martha cried as she rushed over to Jack's side.

"Chan—don't touch the cables—tho." Chantho cried as she rushed to Martha's side, and slowly pushing the sparking cables aside.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Yana said softly as he looked down at Jack. Martha was checking vitals again. When she didn't find any she opened his mouth as if to start mouth to mouth. The Doctor was simply looking down at his friend. Glasses still on his nose, his hands in his pockets unperturbed.

"The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?" The Doctor asked, never moving his eyes from Jack while Martha moved her mouth to Jack and began his resuscitation.

"Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing!" Yana exclaimed. His hands moving around in exasperation, his face scrunched up in frustration.

"Oh, I don't know." The Doctor chimed as he looked up and walked forward, Martha still doing mouth to mouth. "Martha, leave him." The Doctor whispered pulling her up gently and placing both of his hands on the tops of her arms

"You've gotta let me try." She complained

"Come on. Come on. Just listen to me. Now leave him alone." The Doctor stated, before looking down at her with his eyebrows raised, glasses still on "It strikes me, Professor, you've got a room a man can't enter without dying. Is that correct?" The Doctor asked as he looked over to Yana.

"Yes." Yana said breathing deeply.

"Well…" The Doctor said dragging it out slightly while Jack grasped for breath as he came back to life. His torso rising slightly while his eyes were wide. The Doctor simply pulled off his glasses with his left hand and tucked them back into his inside jacket, his blazer curving around his slim form

"I've got just the man." The Doctor smiled happily as he looked at Yana who was holding his mouth open as he looked from Jack up to the Doctor, completely confused.

"Was someone kissing me?" Jack asked as he sucked in his oxygen while Martha laughed happily as she looked down at the man by her feet.

**There we go guys here's the chapter **** hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW !**

Suttling xx


	14. Utopia Part 4

Utopia Part 4

**Ok guys i am so sorry about the long update, I was going to post this yesterday but my computer literally died on me, had to completely wipe the system **** so here it is the last chapter for Utopia **

The Doctor and Jack found themselves bounding down the corridors of the silo. Their feet were clanging against the stone floors, their footsteps echoing around the empty rooms. The Doctor's trench coat was bellowing behind him as his long thin legs propelled his body forward, while Jack's coat was swaying behind him. Jack getting the feeling of familiarity as he ran. Memories of everything they had been through was coming back to haunt him. Having Rose at his side as he ran from numerous alien threats, and it felt so weird not being able to see her small blonde form next to him.

They rounded into a room which must have been the control room. Walls of switches and machines, littered the room. A young black man called Atillo was sitting by himself, his hands placed on his face while he held a look of panic and confusion.

"Lieutenant, get onboard the rocket! I promise you're gonna fly." The Doctor said to the young man, his eyes wide with adrenaline while his hands were on his shoulders. Jack was removing his coat as he looked down at the young pair

"The chamber's flooded!" Atillo defended, his hand motioning towards the room which was filled with Red light. The Doctor simply sighed while Jack had his eyebrows raised as he looked from his potion of the room. His hands adjusting his trousers as he sorted out his braces.

"Trust me. We've found a way of tripping the system. Run!" The Doctor shouted as he propelled the young man from the room and towards the Rocket. He simply frowned as he was pushed from the room. Leaving just the Doctor and Jack in the room. The Doctor took that moment to realise what Jack was doing. He had removed his coat and his navy shirt to be left with a single white T-shirt, his braces travelling over his shoulders as they held up his smart suit trousers.

"Wh-What are you taking your clothes off for?" The Doctor gasped as he tapped a dial on the computer, his eyebrows raised while his mouth was hanging open

"I'm going in." Jack simply said, his own eyebrows raised, his eyes twinkling with excitement

"Well by the looks of it, I'd say that stet radiation doesn't affect clothing, only flesh." The Doctor defended, his eyes littering back to the chamber, rethinking the moments he saw the other young man explode into ashes

"I look good though." He joked, flashing a large grin in the Doctor's direction, moving his head slightly as he walked over to the door "How long have you known?" He asked while he had his hand pressed onto the door handle, ignoring the glowing red light from the window.

"Ever since I ran away from you." The Doctor said in monotone while Jack looked over to him. The Doctor's hair perfectly sculptured on his head, his eyebrows raised as he spoke to his friend "Good luck." He finished. Jack simply rolled his eyes before heaving the door open and walking into the room. Heat exploded over his form and he breathed heavily as he closed the door shut again, protecting the Doctor from any of the stet radiation. He turned back around when he placed the door closed and looked around his surroundings. His moved his hands to close to the wall too feel them burn and he withdrew them almost immediately. He looked down in front of him to see the couplings and he walked over to them, while The Doctor walked over to the window of the room, his face filling half of the window, watching Jack as he worked

"When did you first realize?" The Doctor asked, his arm resting above his head on his right as he watched Jack pressing the buttons on the third coupling. His hair falling over his forehead slightly, his attractive features holding so much seriousness, Jack had to take a double take before he continued pressing the buttons of the coupling.

"Earth 1892. Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart."He stated as he looked up at the Doctor too see his eyebrows were raised "Then I woke up. Thought it was kinda strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War I, World War II, poison, strangulation, a stray javelin…" Jack continued as he shook his head and shoulders as he listed off the numerous ways he had died

"Oooh" The Doctor complained as he winced at the last one. His eyebrows frowning, creases on his forehead, but he still continued to listen to Jack.

"In the end, I got the message, I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew." Jack stated, his voice lowering until it was almost a whisper by the end of it. His eyes boring straight into the Doctor. He had moved his hand to the inside of the coupling at this point, his fist gripping the machine. His other hand was wrapped around his wrist as he began to pull at the coupling. His breathing stopping as he tugged at the metal.

"That's why I left you behind." The Doctor said speaking up, his elbow resting on the wall while his hand moved to the back of his head, stroking his hair slightly, all the while his eyes were focused on Jack, even if his head was angled slightly to the left and away from the indestructible man "It's not easy even just…just looking at you Jack, 'cause you're wrong." The Doctor finished, his hand resting on the back of his head, the top of his neck. His jaw guttering out slightly as he bore his own eyes into Jack.

"Thanks." Jack simply muttered, his eyes falling back towards the coupling.

"You are, I can't help it." The Doctor defended, looking way from Jack and back into the room "I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts." He continued, his hand now resting on the side of his head which was lifted slightly as he looked down at Jack, his hand scrunching up his ear slightly "You're a fixed point in time a space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen." He said while Jack struggled with the coupling, both hands working hard while he tried to move his Vortex Manipulator out of the way. He had only been in possession of it for about 2 weeks as Rose had returned it too him. "Even the TARDIS reacted against you—tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you." The Doctor said, finally stopping to move his head around and looked back towards Jack.

"So what you're saying is that you're, uh," He started, his eyebrows in a frown, head lifted slightly before finished the coupling, which locked into place. "prejudiced?"

"I never thought of it like that." The Doctor said after a slight pause. His eyes shining with humour as his mouth turned upwards slightly with a smile, the creases on his forehead still present

"Shame on you" Jack said as he looked through his eyelashes up at the Doctor as he typed the numbers onto the pad for the coupling.

"Yeah" he Doctor breathed, a slight laugh falling from his lips. He had moved his head so it was raised, his mouth open with a smile while he rubbed his right eyes, with the hand that was resting on the wall beside the door he was looking out off.

"Last thing I remember back when I was mortal…I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life. What happened?" Jack asked as he gripped the second coupling, grunting slightly as he pulled and nothing happened. Jack all the while looking down at the coupling, not noticing the look of pain on the Doctor's face and in his voice.

"Rose." The Doctor simply stated. His eyes holding so much pain while his eyebrows had risen only slightly, moving close together as he tried to bite back the lump in his throat.

"I thought you sent her back home." Jack stated as he tried to comprehend this new information. His eyes holding so much love and loyalty to the woman he called his sister. A woman who meant the world to the Doctor and to himself. All the while Martha was listening on intently. Her eyes holding sadness and grief. Knowing now that Rose meant everything not just to The Doctor but the Captain as well. Her feelings towards Rose were becoming hostile again. It was like every man she knew was infatuated with her.

"She came back. Opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the time vortex." The Doctor informed, his eyes holding so much love but so much sadness as he spoke about his wife

"What does that mean, exactly?" Jack questioned, his face scrunching up as he built up the pressure present on the coupling, it still refusing to move.

"No one's ever meant to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god, a vengeful god. But she was human" The Doctor stated. His face moving away from him for a second and then back towards Jack. His eyebrows rose as he continued to talk to Jack.

"Everything she did was so human." The Doctor admired while adjusting his stance. He was now standing right in the middle. His head cocked slightly in the air while his eyebrows had risen slightly, pushed together sadly as he though back to his wife. His mouth never closing, always hanging open slightly "She brought you back to life but she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever." He said to Jack, his eyes sad. "That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life." The Doctor said, suddenly snapping from his trail of thoughts. His voice rising slightly as he readjusted himself. Leaning the whole right side of his body on the door. He looked away out in front of him until the last two words of his sentence before looking over at Jack. His eyebrows raised his mouth open.

"Do you think she could change me back?" Jack grunted as he continued to pull at the coupling.

"I took the power out of her. She's gone, Jack." The Doctor stated. His eyes once again holding so much sadness as he looked over at Jack, whose eyes held the same emotion but feeling it for his friend. "Her mother and Mickey, got trapped on the Parallel universe... and I couldn't even protect her myself. " The Doctor said sadly, his face moving so he was looking down at the ground.

"This isn't your fault" Jack defended as he looked up at the Time Lord.

"Isn't it?" The Doctor suddenly stated, snapping his eyes towards Jack. "If I had been able to save her she wouldn't have had to travel the universe by herself. She has been on her own for so long and it terrifies me to know what she had been through. How do I know she even wants to find me and travel with me anymore Jack" The Doctor argued, his voice stern and harsh with emotion, his face showing Jack just how much these thoughts haunted him, and how much he wished Rose would just come back to him. Jack was smiling up at the Doctor.

"She knew you would say something like that" Jack said, the air from his lungs leaving slightly. The Doctor simply frowned.

"When she first arrived she was so thrilled, and so happy she had finally made it to the right timeline. The way she spoke about you proved to me she still cared for you. Her eyes twinkling with life, with devotion. I have no doubt she will return to you Doctor. You are her life and she has sacrificed so much to be with you. She's waiting for you Doctor. She's in the right time, and she's waiting" Jack said to her. The Doctor was simply taken aback by the things Jack had just said. Did he really mean those things? Would Rose come rushing back into his life? Everything he had ever dreamed about for the last 5 years was having the comforting arms of his wife back in his life, in his hearts.

"She talked like you" Jack said, snapping the Doctor from his thoughts who just frowned at him

"What?"

"She kept going on about fix points in time. Reminded me off you" Jack said with a smile "She's grown up Doctor. And she is so much more beautiful from the 19 year old we knew and loved. She's intelligent, smart, and everything about Rose is so much more gorgeous than before. She's a good person" Jack smiled and was over the moon when he saw the Doctor's own face turn into a smile.

"I went back to her estate, in the 90s, just once or twice." Jack stated as he watched the Doctor moving his head back towards him. He was still struggling with the same coupling "Watched her growing up. Never said hello, timelines and all that." He said while nodding his head and shoulders. The Doctor simply looked at him, a slight smile playing on his lips as he looked at the man who meant so much to his wife, and in a way, she meant so much to Jack too. The last part of his sentence was full of struggle as Jack continued to pull at the coupling

"Do you wanna die?" The Doctor asked, his gaze never wavering

"Oh, this one's a little stuck." Jack said as he struggled with the coupling, his face looking away from the Doctor, trying to avoid he gaze

"Jack?" The Doctor said again, his forehead resting on the window

"I thought I did. I dunno." Jack stated as he looked up at the Doctor, his voice whispering slightly "But this lot, you see them out here surviving and that's fantastic." He finished, his face shining in such a dazzling smile, he noticed the Doctor's face also showed a smile which showed his pearly white teeth. Jack had finally pulled the coupling into place and he moved onto the last one

"You may be out there somewhere." The Doctor stated curious, his eyebrows raised once again

"I could go meet myself." Jack said happily, his own eyebrows raised while his eyes flickered all over the Doctor's face as the man in the other room adjusted himself so he was resting comfortable on the wall once again.

"Well, the only man you're ever gonna be happy with." The Doctor joked.

"This new regeneration, it's kinda cheeky." Jack said with a huge smile on his face. His admiration and devotion for the Doctor growing.

"Hmm." The Doctor sounded as he smiled over at the man. His eyebrows back in their normal place, his eyes holding so much friendship as he looked at his friend he used to travel with.

But both of them were pulled from their thoughts when Jack had finally released the last coupling, both of them smiling to each other, jumping into action.

"Yes!" Jack cried, a smile on his face again

"Now get out of there! Come on!" The Doctor instructed before jumping from his spot and moving quickly from the door, allowing Jack through. He was entering the control room as the Doctor had a phone pressed to his ear calling Atillo

"Lieutenant, everyone on board?" The Doctor asked as Jack shot passed him and immediately began to flick switches on the control panel at the other end of the room from the Doctor.

"Ready and waiting."

"Stand by! Two minutes to ignition." The Doctor commanded before hanging up

"Ready to launch. Outer doors sealed. Countdown commences T minus 99…98…" The voice was heard as the Doctor and Jack worked together, flicking switches, adjusting components, preparing the rocket for launch. The Doctor was at another work bench when Martha shot into the room.

"Ah, nearly there. The footprint is a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive. It's gonna take the both of us to keep it stable." The Doctor cried happily towards Martha as he babbled. She was simply looking up at him. But suddenly one of the consoles stated beeping and he moved from Martha and started pressing all kinds of buttons. Martha moved to press one of the buttons before angling her body in front of him and started to talk to him.

"Doctor, it's the professor. He's got this watch. He's got a fobwatch. It's the same as yours. Same writing on it. Same…everything." Martha started while the time lord was looking up and down at his hands. But at the mention of the fob watched everything in his body froze. He turned his gaze towards his companion a frown on his face as his eyes held so much concern.

"Don't be ridiculous." The Doctor cried quietly before turning his gaze back to Martha

"I asked him. He said he's had it all his life." Martha defended

"So he's got the same watch." Jack shouted from across the room as he flicked several switches, his face holding confusion

"Yeah, but it's not a watch. It's this chameleon thing." Martha whispered, her head cocking slightly towards the Doctor.

"No, no, no. It's this… This thing, this device, it rewrites biology, changes a Time Lord into a human." The Doctor said slightly flustered, his hands forever moving, his face showing a range of different emotions as he began to think about what this really meant.

"And it's the same watch." Martha shouted slightly frustrated

"It can't be." The Doctor said as he looked right into her eyes. But he was pulled from his thoughts when the alarms began to blare. The Doctor took in a huge lungful of air and ran toward the beeping to try and fix it.

"That means he could be a Time Lord. You might not be the last one." Jack cried as he waved his hand towards the Doctor.

"Jack, keep it level!" The Doctor cried, pushing Jack from his thoughts who then moved to his left and began pushing switches that was on the surface in front of him.

"But that's brilliant, isn't it?" Martha complained, her arms waving in the air slightly

"Yes, it is. Course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah." The Doctor started, trying to push the pain in his voice away as he continued to flick thousand of switches. "But they died, the Time Lords. All of them, they died." The Doctor cried, his voice holding the pain he had tried to push away. His eyes looking down at the ground as he said it, his arms still on the buttons

"Not if he was human." Jack said as he looked up from his work and towards the Doctor, knowing how hard this must be for him

"What did he say, Martha?" The Doctor asked as he looked at her, his eyebrows raised, his eyes wide with panic and sadness before he yelled at the young woman "What did he say?" he yelled as he moved towards her. Martha simply backed away slightly, never having seen the Doctor like this. His breathing coming through his gritted teeth, one of his eyebrows raised as his eyes bored frantically into hers.

"He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it. Like that perception filter thing." Martha gasped, barely able to get the words out due to the intensity of the Doctor's gaze.

"What about now? Can he see it now?" The Doctor asked, his voice dropping considerably as he looked at her, his whole chest heaving as he tried to regain his composure and emotions.

"If he escaped the Time War then it's the perfect place to hide. The end of the universe." Jack cried as he ran down the corridor handing the Doctor a key who was saying nothing, his focus back on the task at hand

"Think of what the Face of Boe said. His dying words. He said…" Martha started, Jack looking down at her with a frown on his face, recognition filling his features with that name but the Doctor turned the keys and launched the Rocket. A bright white light shone through the window and both Martha and Jack cried in alarm as they stumbled back. Jack had helped Martha regain her balance while the Doctor was simply staring right in front of him. Feeling the power of a Time Lord flowing right back into the host. Everything in his body ran cold as he gained all the information, the identity everything from his mind. He was remembering the words said by the face of Boe and making the connection.

" Lieutenant, have you achieved velocity? Have you done it? Lieutenant! Have you done it?"The Doctor yelled down the phone. His eyebrows raised as his other hand helped his to cling up onto the wall.

"Affirmative. We'll see you in Utopia."

"Good luck." The Doctor stated before hanging up the phone and running from the control room. Martha followed while Jack grabbed his coat and pulled it on, all the while running for the panicked Time Lord.

But as soon as the Doctor had reached the door, the metal door closed on the trio. The Doctor hurriedly pulled his sonic screwdriver from his blazer pocket and aimed it to the left hand corner, the blue light and buzzing sound was emitted from it while Jack attacked the key pad.

" Get it open! Get it open!" The Doctor yelled over his shoulder, his heart beats quickening. After a few stomach wrenching moments Jack pressed the right combination and the door slowly opened. The Doctor tucking in his slim form through the door while it was still opening. Martha and Jack looked at each other before bolting from their spots to try and keep up with the determined Time Lord.

As they rounded corner after corner, Martha's heart was beating in her chest. This memory was bringing back images of things that had already happened. Imagining these corridors to be sewers placed Martha back in Manhattan and the Daleks. But as they rounded another corner the Doctor skidded to a halt as the Futurekind rounded the corner forcing the Doctor to sigh in frustration, snapping his body around and ran in the other direction. Jack and Martha left trailing behind while the Futurekind chased them around the silo.

Jack had finally taken the lead when he stopped only for less than a second when he came to an intersecting hallway.

"This way!" Jack bellowed, his air coming out of his lungs painfully while the Doctor rounded the corner after him, Martha struggling to keep up, a frown on her face. But as they continued they finally arrived at the locked lab door. Jack went straight to the keypad, typing in random numbers while The Doctor started banging on the door looking through the window.

"Professor!" The Doctor yelled as he pounded on the window. Jack and Martha were standing close to him, Jack looking back at the futurekind worried while Martha had fear swimming around her body "Professor, let me in! Let me in! Jack, get the door open!" The Doctor yelled

"Professor! Professor, where are you? Professor! Professor, are you there? Please, I need to explain! Whatever you do, don't open that watch!" The Doctor continued to scream as he worked the screwdriver on the door, Jack punching numbers into the door.

"They're coming!" Martha screamed, so terrified of dying in the future. Afraid of having to leave her family without having said goodbye

"Open the door, please! I'm begging you, Professor! Please! Listen to me! Open the door, please!" The Doctor continued to yell. His panic and his worry settling in his stomach. His need to get back into the room. To face the new time lord. Terrified of what he could do with the unlocked TARDIS. Afraid of what this meant, needing to explain to him where Gallifrey was, to tell him everything that had happened in the last hundred or so years. Jack had had enough. He grabbed his gun and hit the butt of it against the lock. The panel sparked angrily but the door slowly opened and the Doctor rushed inside and suddenly stopped as he faced a man he now recognised. The Master was standing in front of his TARDIS. A face scrunched up in pain due to the laser shot fired from Chantho. The Doctor suddenly bolted forward, trying to talk to him, but the Master slowly slithered back into the TARDIS. The Doctor hurriedly pulled out his key and placed it shakily in the lock, but that didn't work. The Master must have flicked the switch so the key wouldn't work. The Doctor once again pulled out his screwdriver and started working that on the lock but suddenly the Doctor heard something he hadn't in years. The Master had pressed the button on the console which prevented that from working as well. The TARDIS was protected. The Doctor wasn't able to get into the one place he called home. The one place which held so many memories of Rose.

"Let me in!" The Doctor whispered, holding so much raw emotion it broke Martha's heart "Let me in!" The Doctor yelled again, this time pounding on the door of his TARDIS

"She's dead." Martha whispered as she checked Chantho for a pulse.

" I've broken the lock! Give me a hand!" Jack cried as he struggled to keep the door closed. The futurekind piling on pressure as Martha rushed over to help, all the while the Doctor looked at his TARDIS, a few steps away from it. Everything in his being had gone cold. His hearts broken. He had no way of finding Rose again. He would never see her, and she would have to live her life all alone, just waiting for him.

"I'm begging you! Everything's changed! It's only the two of us! We're the only ones left!" The Doctor yelled. His eyes wide, water filling them with unshed tears. His stance shaking, his arms held out to his side. Martha had now managed to cling onto the door to help Jack hold it closed.

"Just let me in!" The Doctor cried. But suddenly the windows of the TRADIS began to flare orange. The Doctor was breathing heavily. His whole chest heaving with the task. His face scrunched up in agony. He could hear the scream as the man regenerated. But the futurekind had arrived at the door as both Martha and Jack tried to hold them back as the door wasn't fully back.

"Doctor! You'd better think of something!" Jack bellowed, his face red as he pushed the door. Martha screaming as she curled into his side. But the Doctor had no idea. Everything and anything he could do involved the TARDIS. He was breathing heavily still, his eyebrows now different heights. One risen one not, his mouth hanging open in despair.

" Doctor—ooh, new voice." A young voice sounded over the speaker of the TARDIS. The Doctor's eyebrows started to sink as realisation covered his features. "Hello, hello, hello." The voice sounded, his voice changing from high, to low to back to normal for each word "Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me? I don't think!" The voice rambled, the Doctor's breathing getting heavier and more frantic as he realised what this meant. What this one man could do to the entire galaxy.

"Hold on! I know that voice!" Martha stated while the futurekind chieftan reached his arm through the door, causing Martha to flinch back further into Jack's side.

"I'm asking you really properly! Just stop! Just think!" The Doctor argued, begging for the Master to think within reason.

"Use my name." The Master asked, making sure to have a smile present in his voice. All the while the Doctor was looking on distraught.

"Master. I'm sorry." The Doctor said, no more than a whisper. His mouth shaking at the sides as he tried to get a control on his emotions.

"Tough!" The Master yelled before starting up the controls.

"I can't hold out much longer, Doctor!" Jack cried while the Doctor held one of his eyebrows raised the other lowered, all the while holding a frown on his beautiful features while holding out the sonic screwdriver in front of him.

"Oh, no you don't!" The Master yelled as he tried to get the control column moving again " End of the universe. Have fun. Bye bye!" The Master cried happily as the TARDIS continued to dematerialise.

"Doctor, stop him!" Martha yelled over her shoulder as both her and Jack tried to fight off the futurekind. All the while the Doctor could do nothing more than watch as his TARDIS... his home dematerialised.

_**To be continued **_


	15. Disobedience

Disobedience 

**Here we go guys the next chapter **** i hope you like it and please review. **

Rose had no idea how long she had been stuck in this small cellar. It felt like months since she had felt daylight and the warmth of the sun on her face, the freedom of being able to look for the Doctor, but in reality it must have been nothing than a day or two.

At this moment she was sitting with her back against the cold concrete wall, her head resting on it while her eyes were closed. Her legs were lying out in front of her while she tried to push past the pain which had been inflicted on her ever weary body. Not a space of her skin was left undamaged. Bruises littered her body, marks where the Master had hit her, knife wounds embedded into her skin. Her ankles were swollen and had deep cuts imbedded in the damaged skin where her manacles pressed too deeply in her skin. Scratches and bruises littering her legs as the Master threw glass at her, cut her skin and wacked her to the ground.

She was weak, beaten and terribly cold. Rose had nothing to keep her warm apart from the leather Jacket Jack had given her. The cold air biting at her skin as she sat in the cold cellar. If she could see she knew she would be able to see her breath in front of her. The cold air burned her weak lungs, making the deep wounds on her chest ache and burn with furiosity causing Rose's discomfort to increase. She was hungry, never one been given any food or drink. Her stomach was tying knots on itself when ever the thought of food was brought to her mind. Her limbs shaking slightly from the lack of water. She had no energy, so weak to even be able to lift her head, her chest heaving as she brought into her lungs. Even that simple job was causing her a considerable amount of discomfort.

But Rose felt delighted about what was happening. More and more the Master was getting frustrated with her disobedience. He continued to beat her when she remained silent, hitting her around the face when she refused to give him information about her husband. He was angry at her, she could see it. His frustration and anger he was feeling was present in his eyes. The fact she was not being forthcoming, preventing images to pop up into her head, being so difficult to relent and give him something to go on was so frustrating to him. The huge knife wound that travelled from her left shoulder down to her right hip was due to this. She had been bleeding profusely until someone came to help her. She had lost a lot of blood and she feared she would die. But even now she was struggling to get her cells to multiply, and to replace the blood she had lost.

So that was how she found herself being dragged toward the Master once again. Her legs were refusing to move so she was being dragged. Her torso was heavy and was flopped over the guards, her head falling to the ground while her eyes were closed. She was forced onto the chair once again and the bonds around her ankles and wrists were strapped tightly to her wrists. She gasped out in pain as the ropes burned and itched her painfully healing bruises and cuts on her ankles. She slowly brought up her heavy torso and leant back on the chair. She flung her long hair over her shoulder and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up to see the Master was standing very close in front of her. His hands behind his back and his eyes hard. Anger already present in them as he realised just how little he had gotten from her mind. Rose smiled slightly which just made the anger in the Masters eyes flare to such passion she resisted the instinct of flinching back.

Rose was trying to readjust the ropes on her ankles and wrists which were tied behind her back. They were pinching her wounded skin causing her some discomfort. She wriggled her wrists but unfortunately they were tied so tight to her skin she could not move the ropes an inch; they just got tighter and tighter.

"Well Ms Tyler... are you going to be a little more forthcoming?" The Master snapped slightly. Rose simply stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. She didn't say anything. She didn't do anything. She just looked up at him. The Master simply sighed angrily and started to walk over to her. Rose knew what was coming before it even happened. The Master raised his hand and the back of his palm connected with Rose's check causing it to sting and for her head to fling back slightly, the ropes cutting into her wrists.

"I will take it by force." The Master started. "After all, I'm sure even you would break eventually. You will be screaming out every one of the Doctor's secrets to me begging me to stop the pain" He snarled into Rose's ears as he began to circle her on the chair, Rose simply looked straight ahead. "But maybe the reason you are not giving me the answers I want is because you don't care what happens to you" The Master finally said. A huge smile spread over his face as he realised what he had just said and before Rose knew it the Master was leaning right into her face. His eyes flickering all over the place as he looked right into her eyes.

"Maybe if I found the Doctor and started torturing him in front of me you would finally blurt out everything, causing his downfall" The Master smiled, his teeth leaning on his bottom lip. Eyes still searching hers. But when the Master got nothing from her he simply sighed, looked down shaking his head before he stood up and walked away from her, obviously angry.

"Why do you not talk? You disappoint me! Sure you're able to suck in the time vortex and save your husband but when it comes to answering a simple question you're useless!" The Master cried exasperated, his arms waving in front of him. Rose still just looked at him.

"Very well, ill guess we should just do it the hard way" The Master muttered before taking a few steps towards Rose and placing his hands to her forehead. She flinched back slightly when she found herself swimming in bright white light as the Master searched her memories_. _

_She finally found herself in what looked like to be a hospital. Big white walls, bed littering the side of the rooms. That's when she realised she was looking on at the memories of New Earth. Cassandra had taken over her body and had used it to get to the Doctor as well as the cat nurses. She could see herself flinching back in agony as a pink mist escaped from the protection of her own body and into the young man she knew as chip. Rose could see herself falling forward with a gasp, her eyes closed and her limbs looked heavy. The Doctor was running a hand through his hair before he noticed her other self falling. He lunged forward and caught Rose neatly in his arms. Rose's arms were placed on his shoulders by his neck while his were around her waist. _

"_Oh! You all right?" The Doctor asked down to Rose. Her face looking right down at the ground as her eyes and mind was foggy, her grip on her husband increasing. There was a slight pause and she finally lost her balance again, her body falling to the ground. _

"_Whoa! Okay?" The Doctor asked again. His eyes boring concerned into her eyes and she finally looked up at him again. Her eyes became focused and she brought in her lungful of air to see her husband was smiling down at her, his body pressed close to hers as he clung onto her unbalanced body. _

"_Yeah-" She managed to say as she finally found her bearings and gathered herself. Marvelling at the fact that she was staring right at the Doctor. Her face lit up with a smile as she looked up at him_

"_Hello!" She cried happily, the Doctor's face also formed into a beautiful smile _

"_Hello, Welcome back" He stated before placing a very delicate kiss to her lips. _

Rose suddenly forced the Master's mind away from that memory just for him to find another that interested him. She found herself emerged in the memory of her in Scotland running from a werewolf.

_Rose and The Doctor had been trapped in a room with Queen Victoria and Sir Robert. Mistletoe had been the element to block the werewolf but this memory occurred when they had just barricaded the doors from the wolf. Rose could see and remember her shaking form as the nervousness coursed around her body. The Doctor had just stepped back from the pile of furniture while Rose was standing back slightly. _

"_I'll tell you what, thought..." Rose stated, breaking the silence, the Doctor turning around to look at her_

"_What?" He asked, a frown on his face_

"_Werewolf..." Rose smiled, letting out the air in her lungs from nerves _

"_I know" The Doctor stated in a high pitched voice, his face turning into a smile while rose let out a small half laugh and threw her arms around him _

"_You alright?" The Doctor asked once he pulled away holding Rose in his arms at arms length, she simply nodded_

"_I'm okay, yeah!" She stated a smile on her lips. The Doctor nodded before bringing her forward and pressing his lips to hers. _

_But Rose's images shifted against her will so she was face to face with Sarah Jane Smith. A previous companion and a woman who had threatened Rose's existence and had made her question her life and travels with the Doctor. _

_Rose found herself emerging from a the chip shop she had been in with Sarah Jane, Mickey and her husband but her heart was heavy. She was struggling to keep the tears from falling whenever she thought about it. Thinking about being abandoned, thinking about not having the Doctor at her side. If The Doctor was just going to leave her why the hell was he so determined for their marriage to work?_

"_How many of us have there been, travelling with you?" Rose asked as she followed her husband who was holding a frown on his face_

"_Does it matter?" The Doctor asked over his shoulder slightly_

"_Yeah, it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line" Rose snapped her voice trembling slightly, not wanting to get into an argument but knowing that was unpreventable. _

"_As opposed to what?" The Doctor asked stopping and turning to look at Rose. His eyes holding so much hurt and pain. _

"_I thought you and me were..." Rose said, shrugging her shoulders slightly "But I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this... now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?" Rose asked, her eyes watering and a single tear travelled down her cheek, the Doctor simply looked down before looking up at his Wife. Rose and her insecurities were rising to the surface. Her fear of being left by the Doctor or being pulled from his side. The Doctor was her life and ever having to be apart from him was unthinkable. Something Rose knew the Master would pick up on. _

"_No not to you" The Doctor said abruptly his eyes snapping to her which were filled with sadness. _

"_But Sarah Jane..." Rose stated motioning towards his old friend trailing off slightly "You were that close to her once, and now... you never even mention her. Why not?" _

"_I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you love" The Doctor managed to say. Rose simply took another step forward before stopping short slightly. _

"_You can spend the rest of your life with me" he said as Rose looked up at him, her eyes shinning with unshed tears "But I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the time lords" The Doctors eyes were sad and his voice full of pain as he looked up at her. But the Doctor could see how much this was hurting her, how much she was worried as he knew about her insecurities and with two simple steps he was holding her in his arms comforting her as her tears were finally falling. _

_But again Rose found her memories shifting to the time when she found herself in the presence of the devil. Krop Torr. The Black hole planet. They had lost the TARDIS and they had lost everything with one swift move of this terrifying planet. The Doctor and Rose were leaning on the panel in the control room. Rose was looking up to the sky while the Doctor was looking around his surroundings, his hands crossed over his chest. _

"_I've trapped you here" The Doctor said sadly, but Rose simply shook her head. _

"_No don't worry about me" Rose said gently, pressing her hand slightly to the top of his arm that was crossed over each other. She then looked up towards the black hole through the window_

"_Okay, we're on a planet that shouldn't exist, under a black hole... and no way out" Rose said while looking up through the window. The Doctor managed to look at her and she caught his eye. _

"_Yeah, I've changed my mind. Start worrying about me" Rose stated as she begun to laugh nervously. The Doctor pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping his hands around her shoulders, pressing her small form to his as he tried to comfort her._

But Rose was panicking. The Master was shifting so much information from her memories she was beginning to worry. She began to push her mind forward, trying to propel her mind away from the Master's hold. Her concentration was evident in her features as she strained herself into pushing the other time lord from her mind. She feared he had found out a great many things. She could feel his hold on her begin to weaken and with an extra large push he staggered from the place

"That's enough!" Rose snapped as she finally achieved the thing she wanted too. The Master still hadn't said anything but had a look of wonder and realization on his face as he turned around to face Rose.

"Oh but this is perfect!" The Master laughed happily, a huge smile on his face. "You're the missing piece" the Master continued as he continued to talk to Rose, his hand held out slightly. "Now I understand why you don't care about what happens to you. You love the Doctor and would die to protect him, while he would do the same to you" The Master concluded. Pacing around the room as his mind racked with so many questions. Rose hated to admit it but he reminded her of the Doctor.

"You mean more to the Doctor than life itself. I've been searching for his weakness... and I've got it right in front of me" He smiled evilly as he turned to look at Rose. Everything had gone cold in her body. She was frozen in shock as she realised what he just said.

"Oh but their is something different about you" The master commented as he once again moved straight into her face, while Rose moved her face away from him. "You're more Time Lady than a human. The Vortex has been changing you more than you realise. NO wonder I was stumped at how a human can be telepathic. You can sense time; it flows through your body and your mind. You have the knowledge of my people. Oh the Doctor must be so proud that you have continued the studies he had mapped out for you. You can feel the planets shift underneath your feet, pick up history quicker and you can sense my presence even now" The Master rambled. But everything he said was true. These were the gifts BAD WOLF had given her. The Master was still smiling into her face. "Oh but the Doctor gave you something else didn't he. When these abilities started showing you wanted more from your husband. Which for you was great, but for me it is a problem. I can't have you calling out for him now can I" The Master smiled. He finally pulled away and walked over to his desk. He picked up something in his hand which was like a small staple gun. He moved it around his hands and walked back over to Rose. He pulled out her arm, which at the moment was difficult due to the jerky movements of her tied hands. But suddenly a sharp stabbing pain exploded up her arm as he embedded the thing into her skin. She cried out in pain as the red in her eyes started to disappear and she looked up at the Master. She glared at him while he placed the object back on the desk. Rose could feel her blood slowly fall down her thumb and over her hand as it dripped down her hand.

"Oh come now Rosie... you don't have to be so hostile" The Master muttered as he came to stand in front of her.

"I will be less hostile when you let me go" Rose stated confidently

"But I need you... your key to my plan" The Master said happily, his hands being placed over each other.

"What plan? You don't need me anymore, you've got what you wanted" Rose argued again, struggling against her bonds once again, her hand becoming slick with her own blood.

"Oh come on Rose. You must know me better than that by now" He cooed slightly, cocking his head o the left as he spoke.

"I have enough information to know that whatever you're planning is not going to be good for the human race" Rose said aloud. The Master simply turned his lips down and nodded his head from side to side

"You half right..." he started "But use that Time Lady mind of yours. How can I get the Doctor in my hands? How can I get my revenge?" He asked making this tense situation light. A key strength of the Doctors. But Rose knew what he was saying. He wanted Rose to lure the Doctor to him. To use Rose as bait and blackmail to have the Time Lord begging for him to let her go, to take him in her place.

"Well you must know that he won't go down without a fight" Rose shouted at the Master, leaning as far forward as she could, anger and frustration boiling in her chest. The Master strode over to Rose and slapped her across the face. Once Rose had caught her self again she spat the blood which had formed in her mouth due to her biting down on her gums. But the Master was smiling. Not ever needing to have a reason to hurt her.

"Well then Ms Tyler. Once I'm done with him... he wont be able to do anything at all" The Master whispered in her ear. He smiled before placing a kiss to her head, which she naturally pulled away from. He walked from the room leaving Rose tied to the chair; thinking about how to help the Doctor.

_**To be continued**_


	16. The Sound of Drums Part 1

The Sound of Drums Part one 

**Ok guys here's the chapter **** I hope you like it and I'm sorry about the long update **

Tower blocks. The place was littered with them, barely enough breathing space between them. Garbage bins were littering the sides while abandoned paper and litter was floating around the ground. But in this undisturbed alleyway the sound of the time vortex was heard. Lights of blue, purple and pinks exploded into being as 3 people emerged from the Vortex each on of them clinging onto the wrist of the handsome Captain Jack. They all collapsed away from each other as their pain became known to them. Martha Jones collapsed onto the wall next to her, clutched at her head. The Doctor feel in the opposite direction, his hands resting on his knees as he clutched his eyes shut and shook his head. While the Ex Time Agent Captain Jack Harkness doubled back in pain slightly, his face scrunched up so it was unreadable.

"Oh, my head!" Martha cried, her chest heaving as she placed one of her hands to her forehead, the other to her stomach. All the while the Doctor still had his head lowered slightly, moving it to relax his body

"Time travel without a capsule. That's a killer" The Doctor said over to her getting up from his position and speaking confidently over to her. Jack was cracking his neck, a grimace still on his face before he trailed after the Doctor, Martha following at his heels. As the trio walked down the familiar streets of London, each one of them was taking in their surroundings. Martha was looking around at the place she lived. Jack was curious to see what time it was while The Doctor was frantically looking out for anything blonde, hoping and praying to find Rose. Wanting her back in his life, needing to have her in his arms so she could provide him with the comfort he needed.

"Still, at least we made it. Earth, 21st century by the looks of it. Ha ha, talk about lucky" Jack said to the Doctor as he walked behind him. Martha's face was holding nothing but confusion looking away slightly as Jack looked towards the Doctor's back. The Doctor had a slight frown on his face while he held his hands in his pocket, his trench coat bellowing behind him.

"That wasn't lucky, that was me" The Doctor simply stated before continuing to walk forward.

That was how the Doctor and his friends found themselves sitting in the square of the area of a pedestrian only road. The Doctor was sitting with his hands clasped together between his legs while Martha had her arms crossed across her chest while jack was talking to them. The Doctor couldn't help but feel on edge. People were staring at him and his friends while they walked pasted. Some looking towards Jack with a funny glint in their eyes while they looked towards the Doctor in the same way.

"The moral is, if you're gonna get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his vortex manipulator." Jack commented as he tapped the device that had only been returned to him in the last 2 weeks.

"But this Master bloke, he's got the TARDIS. He could be anywhere in time and space." Martha complained, her eyebrows raised. But the Doctor looked at her, one of his eyebrows raised while the other was down as his eyes looked around him with concern, his mind never stopping to look for Rose.

"No, he's here. Trust me." The Doctor said sadly to look around and seeing Saxon campaign posters everywhere, or people wearing vote Saxon t shirts.

"Who is he, anyway? And that voice at the end, that wasn't the professor." Martha asked. Her eyebrows raised while she motioned her hand towards the Doctor who was looking with a frown on his face, one of his eyebrows slightly risen as he looked over at a homeless man who was tapping something on his cup.

"If the Master's a Time Lord, he must have regenerated." Jack stated as he looked over at Martha who was completely confused at the statement

"What does that mean?" Martha asked, the Doctor continuing to stare at the man

"Means he's changed his face, voice, body, everything. New man." Jack stated as he squinted in the light slightly. The Doctor was still looking at the homeless man as he continued to tap the repeating rhythm on the enamel mug.

"Then how are we gonna find him?" Martha asked her attention purely on the Doctor, her heartbeat quickening as she took in his gorgeous face which held in a frown.

"I'll know him, the moment I see him." The Doctor said, his face remaining the same, while he moved his eyes to look in a different direction watching the people walking around the place "Time Lords always do." The Doctor stated, the last part directed towards Martha.

"But hold on." Martha muttered as she began to notice the posters "If he could be anyone… We missed the election. But it can't be…" She cried desperately as she placed her arm on the back of a concrete pillar while The Doctor slowly rose from his seat. His arms being held out from his sides, his mouth held open in disbelief. Jack had also got to his feet looking towards the Doctor before both of them walked towards a giant screen showing the news. Martha finally took the hint and joined the Doctor at his side. She looked up at the Doctor, his face in a frown and she could see his stress and worry getting to him. She looked down and placed her hand in his. The Doctor looked downwards at her hand and then to her and smiled a small slight smile in comfort before squeezing it. But to Martha's surprise he did not let go of her hand. Maybe he was suffering more than she realised. She wondered if having the Master here was painful for the Doctor, bringing back memories. But then she remembered what Jack had said. Rose was here, right time and she was waiting. Was the Doctor constantly looking out for Rose? Was he trying to find her at the same time? But Martha knew the Doctor needed Rose. She knew Rose meant a lot to him but she was still confused at what kind of relationship they had. She knew they were close, got that much when he told her about Rose on New Earth, but she still wondered. She wanted to help the Doctor through this. To comfort him, to help his mind focus, and to be able to help and do whatever he asked of her... but somehow, she always new that Rose would be able to do these things better than she could.

"Mr Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters." The Newscaster read before the screen flashed to a picture of the same man who had taken Rose. Brown mousy hair, a huge smile on his face as he raised one of his hands to wave at his fellow citizens. A group in the street were watching the screen clapping slightly as they watched the man who had been appointed as prime minister. The Doctor's mouth was hanging open as he watched on. Dread was running around his stomach as he tried to rake his mind as to what the Master could be planning. The Screen was showing the man as 'Saxon' walking downstairs with his entourage with his wife Lucy at his side, smiles present on both of their faces.

"I said I knew that voice. When he spoke inside the TARDIS. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him. We all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon." Martha stated as he walked over to the screen with his companions.

"That's him. He's Prime Minister." The Doctor cried exasperated, his face scrunched up in horror.

"Mr Saxon, this way, sir. Come on, kiss for the lady, sir." A photographer asked on the screen.

"The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain." The Doctor cried, having ignored the photographer. Saxon slowly leant down and kissed the beautiful blonde at his side. "The Master and his wife." The Doctor said dismayed , his eyebrows down, his cheeks pushed up as his mouth hang open as he looked on the screen which was in front of him. The Doctor could see Saxon walking forward to speak to the press, light flashing and the sound of camera shutters were ringing around the screen.

"This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that, what this country really needs, right now…is a doctor." He stated before beaming into the camera.

"Home." Martha cried when she led the Doctor and Jack into her front room.

"What have you got? Computer, laptop, anything?" The Doctor asked as he flung off his trench coat. Jack was dialling a number into his mobile while Martha went to her TV set to grab her laptop "Jack, who are you phoning? You can't tell anyone we're here!"

"Just some friends of mine, but there's no reply…" Jack said as he placed the phone to his ear. The Doctor had pulled on his glasses as Martha handed him her laptop

" Here you go. Any good?"

"I can show you the Saxon websites. He's been around for ages" Jack commented as he took the laptop from Martha and sat at the desk.

"That's so weird though. It's the day after the election. That's only four days after I met you." Martha muttered as she turned away from the pair. The Doctor had placed his hand in his hair as his mind raked with different ideas. He wished Rose was at his side. She would have been able to help him narrow his options down, to tell him to think simply rather than complicating things like he normally did. He turned back around to Martha, his hand still in his hair, his eyebrows raised but in a frown as he spoke to her quietly.

"We went flying all around the universe while he was here the whole time." But his thoughts then turned somewhat darker. He had gone gallivanting around the universe while Rose was waiting. She had been waiting for him and he picked up Martha. He wasn't complaining, Martha was great. But the fact that Rose had been so close to him made his hearts break that he hadn't been able to sense her. Still couldn't and somehow that worried him.

"You gonna tell us who he is?" Martha asked as she placed her hands to her hips.

"He's a Time Lord." The Doctor stated as he walked over to Jack who was looking at him. The Doctor placed his hand on the back of his friends chair while his other was on the desk, all the while he was looking intently on the screen.

"What about the rest of it? I mean, who'd call himself the Master?" Martha asked again, this time she used quotation marks with her hands when she was talking to him

"That's all you need to know." The Doctor muttered while Martha looked at him rather hard done by "Come on, show me Harold Saxon." The Doctor cried impatient towards Jack, who simply looked up at the time lord, rolled his eyes and focused back onto the computer.

The Doctor was perched on the arm of Martha's sofa as he listened to the campaign commercials which the Master had been playing to his supporters. People like Sharon Ozborne or Mcfly we talking to them. But the Doctor was staring into space as he listened intently. But suddenly Jack stopped the commercials for the website to suddenly flicker and change to several pictures of the master.

"Former Minister of Defence. First came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve." Jack stated before he turned to the Doctor. "Nice work, by the way." Jack congratulated. The Doctor was rubbing his earlobe, finally being pulled from his thoughts o look over at Jack, one of his eyebrows constantly risen.

"Oh, thanks." The Doctor replied gently.

"He goes back years. He's famous. Everyone knows his story. Look. Cambridge University, Rugby blue, won the Athletics thing, wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life." Martha implored as she clicked the button on her mouse to change the picture. She was leaning one of her hands on the desk so it held up her body. Jack was leaning back on the chair his arms folded over his chest, while the Doctor's hand was rested against his earlobe as he looked over at his friends, a frown on his face. The Doctor placed his hand over his mouth and stretched it before looking over at his friends and sighing.

Jack was in the kitchen. He had poured 3 mugs of hot tea at the Doctor's request all the while saying something to them as he grabbed hold of them and walked into the room.

"But he's got a TARDIS. Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades." Jack stated. The Doctor was sitting at the desk. His feet was on the surface while his elbow was rested on the table top as well, his hand resting on his face as he stared and looked at the website intently.

"No." The Doctor muttered replying to Jack's statement.

"Why not? Worked for me." Jack stated as he walked into the room carrying in the tea. The Doctor readjusted himself on his seat, taking a mug of tea from Jack, trying to remove the headache that was evident in his head. Martha had walked into the room, showered and redressed listening to what the two mean were talking about

"When he was stealing the TARDIS, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently." The Doctor informed "He can only travel between the year 100 trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed. Which is right here, right now." The Doctor finished, his eyebrows and shoulder moving. The last part he took a large gulp of tea and relaxed into the feeling of it travelling around his body. The tannins and chemicals relaxing his advance body, and easing his headache slightly.

"Yeah, but a little leeway?" Jack stated, his eyebrows raised while he cradled his mug.

"Well…18 months, tops. The most he could have been here is 18 months. So how has he managed all this? The Master was always sort of…hypnotic but this is on a massive scale." The Doctor babbled, his face scrunched up in a frown.

"I was gonna vote for him." Martha spoke up, slightly embarrassed. She was now sitting on the arm of the chair as she placed the mug on the table in front of her.

"Really?" The Doctor asked as he snapped his eyes towards his companion

"Well, it was before I even met you. And I liked him." Martha replied, her shoulders shrugging slightly

"Me too." Jack said over to the Doctor.

"Why do you say that? What was his policy? What did he stand for?" The Doctor asked. His head was raised slightly as he spoke up to Jack.

"I dunno. He always sounded…good." Martha said dreamily, staring into space, that's when the Doctor noticed her hands tapping. The same rhyme as the man in the street.

"Like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about…I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice."

"What's that?" The Doctor asked, his eyes firm, glasses still in placed as he pointed his outstretched fingers towards Martha

"What?" She asked startled, shaking her head as if she was in a trance.

"That! That tapping, that rhythm! What are you doing?" The Doctor asked, question after question, his hand shaking as he motioned towards her hands.

"I dunno. It's nothing. It's j— I dunno!" Martha defended, her shoulders shrugging as she looked up at Jack for helped. But suddenly a tune started to blare from the website. "SAXON BROADCAST ALL CHANNELS" was flashing at the Doctor as he looked at the screen.

"Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom." The Doctor said as he strode across the room and turned on Martha's TV sitting right in front of it, while Martha and Jack tried to get a better look.

"Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies." The Master commented, his hands held together, resting on his chin slightly

"You've seen it happen—Big Ben destroyed, a spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again the government told you nothing. Well not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this—citizens of Great Britain…I have been contacted. A message, for humanity, from beyond the stars." He stated before nodding to someone off camera and a video started playing to show a sphere with flashing lights and a female voice began to deliver the message.

"People of the Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts. WE bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship." The Sphere stated kindly and sweetly.

"Ooh, sweet. And this species has identified itself. They're called the Toclafane." The Master stated a huge smile on his face

"What?" The Doctor bellowed, a frown on his face, mouth hanging open.

"And tomorrow morning they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. And every…oh, I don't know…medical student?" The Master listed but at the sound of Martha's profession the Doctor whipped around to look at her, while she was looking at him as confused as he was. But the Doctor snapped into action, turned the TV around to find a bomb was ready to go off.

"OUT!" The Doctor bellowed, grabbed hold of the laptop and his coat, glasses still on his face as he bolted after his friends who were running out of Martha's flat. As they emerged from her flat and onto the road, they all immediately ducked and shielded themselves away from the fiery onslaught as the front window of Martha's flat exploded.

_**To be continued **_


	17. The Sound of Drums Part 2

The Sound of Drums part 2

Her skin was itching. Her hands rubbing and clawing at her wrist. The familiar feeling of electricity and an electrical implant placed into her skin was evident in her body. Her hand had been bleeding for some time now. Her hand cold and pale, her skin blue and red raw from her constant scratching. Rose had no idea what the device was until she had time to properly study it. Her improved mind and intense knowledge of history, time... and even technology had made her come to the conclusion of what the small metal object was. The Master had found out about her emotional and incomprehensible bond between her and the Doctor and the way to stop her from finding the man she loved, and the man she wanted too see more than anything in the whole universe was to place this small object into her skin. It was simply lying their embedded into several layers of her skin. This object was to stop her from telepathically calling out to her husband. To mask her advanced life force. To make her undetectable to the Time Lord she knew so well.

But Rose was struggling to keep her eyes open. The loss of blood, and the freezing temperatures of the cold basement she had called her home for the last few days was not helping her forever healing body. The number of bruises and large knife wounds had increased. Her mind tired from the constant feeling of the Master in her mind. The excruciating amount of concentration she had to endure to push the intelligent Time Lord from her mind had caused her to become exhausted. Rose found herself lying down on the ground in a tight ball to keep herself warm. Her head resting on her outstretched arm, her wrist facing upwards to prevent the metal object to push deeper into her skin. Her eyes dropping heavily as she succumbed to the feeling of exhaustion.

Rose found herself transported into a world of never ending beach. The wind was blowing her long hair around her face, the salty sea was lapping on the shore and the smell hit her nose. There was no sound. It was deathly quite. To quite. Just the sound of the sea. But Rose was standing on her own. She moved her head so she was looking to the left to be greeted with more sand. The sky grey as it threatened rainfall. She moved her head to the right to be greeted with the same sight. She was alone, oh so very alone and for once in her life that scared her. She had travelled around the universe for ten years on her own and never once was she terrified of moving along. But being placed on this beach, with no sound and no people petrified her.

Rose brought in a huge lungful of air and looked around her before stepping forward into the sand in front of her and walked to her left. She must have been walking for hours. Her feet aching, her chest heaving as her lungs burned as she tried to bring in the necessary air. The wind whipping at her clothing which she had pulled closer to her. The unnerving silence constantly bothering her. But the beach looked like it did when she started off. Sand, cliffs and the sea. Looking like they would go on forever. But as Rose looked up as could see a figure coming into her sight. She stood their squinting, her eyes straining through the wind to try and get a better look at the person coming towards her. Her heartbeat thumping in her chest, her breathing rapid as she waited in anticipation for the being to come closer to her.

But she could not believe what her eyes were retrieving as she took in the being in front of her. A man with a thick mob of brown hair. A pale complexion but beautiful features. Large brown eyes which you could get lost in; eyes which showed exactly how beautiful the man's soul was. A large strong nose and jaw and beautiful side burns. A deathly skinny man whose suit clutched to his sides, his tie tucked into his blazer, his trench coat bellowing in the wind. Theta. This man was Theta... otherwise and more commonly known as the Doctor. The Last of the Time Lords, the last remaining survivor of Gallifrey. A man who travelled around the universe in a blue wooden police box called the TARDIS. This man walking towards her was her husband. The one man she had been looking for for the last 10 years. The man who had taught her, shown her and believed in her so much her heart exploded with such love and devotion she couldn't help the huge smile which formed onto her lips.

But as she took steps towards him, nervousness formed into the pit of her stomach. The Doctor was looking down at the ground, his hands in his pockets, not having taken even a single glance at Rose. But just as he was about to walk past her he looked up at her. He seemed shocked and taken back to see her... confusion evident in his large brown orbs.

"Doctor?" Rose cried happily, a smile once again spreading across her features. She laughed slightly as she pulled her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. But her heart was shattered when the Doctor pulled away from her.

"What are you doing?" He asked in horror. "Who the hell are you?" He shouted down at Rose "And how the hell do you know my name?" He asked her. His eyes boring straight in to hers, and once in her life she had to move her gaze as she was devastated at what she saw in his eyes.

"It's me Rose" Rose managed to say as she looked back up at the Doctor but he simply looked down at her with a frown. Rose didn't know how to feel. All her insecurities were peaking to the surface. The feeling of loss from loosing the man she loved. For feeling rejected as the Doctor refused to accept the women she had become. The way the Doctor reacted as he saw her again. The way he reacted to the confident and intelligent person she was... would the Doctor not recognise her again? Would he not accept her for who she was and abandon her? She could feel her eyes watering as she looked up at him.

"I'm your wife" She cried up to him. But the Doctor was horrified. Shocked. And he took steps back, shaking his head as he tried to get away from her.

"No... no your not... My wife died long ago... burned with the rest of my people" He cried at her, angry, shouting right into her face as he took steps towards Rose. "Don't ever see me again" He snarled before pushing past her roughly and striding from the spot they had met. Rose simply cried after him, yelling his name, begging him to listen to her but he refused. He simply got smaller and smaller until he disappeared. Rose didn't know what to do. She couldn't control her emotions anymore and she collapsed to her knees. Her hand going to her mouth as she tried to control the uncontrollable sobs which were escaping her mouth, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

But suddenly Rose jumped. Her eyes snapping open, her body shaking as she was shoved back into reality. Adrenaline was coursing around her body. Her eyes adjusting to her surroundings once again. It had all been a dream. The rejection from the Doctor had been a dream. She just hoped that he would not abandon her. He would love her for who she was and what she had become. Rose slowly lowered her head back to her arm again and ignored the single tear that was flowing from her eye as she thought back to her dream.

"All right?" The Doctor yelled as he frowned up towards the building which had once been Martha's flat. Shards of glass were littering the ground. Small fires were burning as he spoke to everyone.

"Fine, yeah, fine." Jack muttered as he too took in his surroundings. His foot moving as he tried to protect his shoes from the large shards of glass.

"Martha?" The Doctor questioned as he turned to look at her, his arms hanging at his sides. He noticed she had her hand up to her ear. She was using her mobile. "What are you doing?" The Doctor panicked as he took a few steps towards her. Jack was simply looking down at her, his eyebrows in a frown.

"He knows about me. What about my family?" Martha fixed as she walked passed Jack.

"Don't tell them anything!" The Doctor defended. His glasses present on his nose still, his coat hanging over his arm as he turned to look at her. His face held in a frown.

"I'll do what I like!" Martha snapped angry as she held out her free hand and pointed it towards the Doctor. "Mum? Oh my God, you're there." Martha breathed with relief. Jack looked over to the Doctor who was frowning as he placed on his coat. Martha had her other hand cradled over the bottom of her phone.

"Course I'm here, sweetheart. You all right?" Francine, Martha's mother sounded over the phone

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Mum, has there been anyone asking about me?" Martha asked quickly, her face holding a frown, her eyebrows raised.

"Martha, I think perhaps you should come 'round." Francine stated

"I can't! Not now!" Martha cried, her heartbeat racing, her hands shaking, her breathing hitching with nerves.

"No, but it's your father. We've been talking and we thought we might give it another go." Francine replied. Martha could see the Doctor taking his glasses off his nose and placing them back into his pocket while he held the laptop in his other arm.

"Don't be so daft! Since when?"Martha cried

"Just come 'round. Come to the house, we can celebrate." Francine urged

"You said you'd never get back with him in a million years." Martha stated, finally understand what was going on.

"Ask him yourself." She stated and Martha was shocked when she heard her father on the other end of the line.

"Martha, it's me."

"Dad? What are you doing there?" Martha stated as she turned around to look at the Doctor. Her eyebrows raised as she tried to reign in her emotions. The Doctor took a few steps towards her, one of his eyebrows raised while his eyes were squinting slightly. The Doctor knew about her parents and her family, knowing the implications of this.

"Like your mother said, come 'round. We can explain everything." Clive sounded over the phone

"Dad? Just say yes or now. Is there someone else there?"Martha asked as she never moved her eyes from the Doctor.

"Yes! Just run!" Clive yelled over the phone.

"Clive!" Martha heard her mother crying over the phone.

"Listen to me! Just run! I don't know who they are!"

"We're trying to help her! Martha, don't listen to him!"

"Dad! What's going on? Dad?" Martha yelled as she held her mouth open in panic.

"I gotta help them!" Martha cried as she shut her phone and ran to her car.

"That's exactly what they want! It's a trap!" The Doctor yelled; his eyebrows frowned as he shouted over at her.

"I don't care!" snapped frustrated as she opened her car. The Doctor simply looked over to Jack. One of his eyebrows was now raised before he let out a lungful of air, which he could see in the cold air before running over to her car. He climbed into the passenger seat while Jack climbed into the back. His wide form taking up most of the room.

Martha was driving recklessly. Scooting around cars, her tyres squealing under the speed of the car. Cars were sounding their horns but suddenly the Doctor yelled something at her.

"Corner!" He shouted, his eyebrows down, his face scrunched up slightly. Martha took the corner tightly, her tyres squealing once again. Each one of them was flung to the left side of the car. Both the Doctor and Jack pressed tightly to the windows of the car.

Martha had he phone hooked up to the Bluetooth in her car. The Doctor could hear the ringing of the other phone over the speakers while Martha tapped her steering wheel impatiently as she waited for the call to connect to her mobile.

"C'mon, Tish. Pick up." Martha muttered while both of her friends were looking around through the windows of her car.

"Martha, I can't talk right now. We just made first contact. Did you see- What are you doing? Get off! Linda, tell them!" Tish cried, all the while Martha, Jack and the Doctor could hear everything that was happening.

"What's happening? Tish!" Martha cried and she glanced back over to the Doctor who was looking at her sadly. "It's your fault! It's all your fault!" Martha yelled. The Doctor simply had his lips pressed together, his eyebrows meeting together in a frown, his eyes hard as he tried to push the hurt from being blamed from his features and heart. All the while Jack was looking on sadly, feeling empathy for the Doctor being blamed for everything once again. He just wished Rose was there to one make the Time Lord happier, and to also put Martha back into her place.

Martha rounded the corner to her mother's house to see both her mother and father being shoved into a police car. Cars were littering the street, armed men suited up and ready to strike filled her eyes.

"Martha, reverse." The Doctor said his breathing coming out harshly, his eyebrows still in a frown. But the police suddenly aimed their weapons at the car, taking aim at them.

"Get out, now!" The Doctor yelled when Martha took no notice of him. Suddenly Martha snapped into action reversing into a 3-point turn. But suddenly the police started to open fire. The back window was shattered causing Jack and The Doctor to lean forward in case they were shot.

"The only place we can go…planet Earth. Great." Martha cried upset and sarcastic.

"Careful!" The Doctor yelled angrily, finally having enough and fed up of Martha taking out all her emotions on him. The Doctor was clinging onto the side of the car, wishing to be in the comfort of his TARDIS than in the car with Martha. Jack was holding onto the headrests of the back of the front seats as he spoke over to Martha who was still peed of with the Doctor.

"Now, Martha, listen to me. Do as I say. We've gotta ditch this car. Pull over. Right now!" Jack stated as he shouted over at Martha who was constricted about what to do. Help her family or go with the Doctor. She nodded before heading over to a side road, leaving the car and following them on foot, her eyes constantly filling up with tears in her eyes.

Rose was pulled from her dreamless sleep when she felt large hands gripping her tightly and dragging her from the room. Her feet rendering as the guards continued to drag her towards the only other room she knew. She was still exhausted, her body aching with pain due to the hundreds of different wounds which she had sustained due to the Master. Her wrist still itching profusely.

But when she was moved into the room it wasn't just the Master in the room. She could see three other people in the room. A young women in a suit, someone she recognised. Did she work here? And the other two must have been the parents to the younger one. Each one of them cowering under the glare from the Master. The Guards left Rose standing in the middle of the room. The Master leaning his hips on his desk, his arms crossed over his chest and his face held to the ground, his face dark and angry. Rose looked up in confusion towards the Master and the group standing in the corner. She looked at them questioning before turning back to the Master, confused at the fact she hadn't been pushing into the chair like she normally was.

"Sit down Rosie" The Master stated as he moved his eyes to look at her. His voice dark and menacing. A tone of voice which would have anyone quivering with fear, like the 3 in the corner but Rose simply looked at him.

"I think ill stand" Rose said confidently. Rose looked at the group in the corner and smirked slightly as they looked shocked at her confidence unable to believe that someone like Rose was standing up to him.

"Sit down or ill make you sit down!" The Master said darkly again, this time taking a few steps towards Rose so he was standing right in front of her. The Master looked down at her while Rose looked right up to him defiantly. Rose said nothing, she simply looked up at him as he tried to make her sit down. But suddenly the Master's fist contacted with Rose's ribs, a huge sickening crack exploded over her body, pain shooting up to her brain from her chest causing her to fall to her knees in agony. Ribs broken, the Master smiling while the group standing in the corner of the room were looking horrified.

"That's better isn't it now Rose" The Master muttered to her as he sat on his knees in front of her. Rose clutched at her chest, looking up at the Master through her fringe. "Now then, I have the unfortunate opportunity to tell you that the Doctor is back" The Master said as he stood up slowly and looked down at Rose and then to the group. Rose had sat up on her knees now, her torso holding her up painfully.

"You leave him alone" Rose said through gritted teeth. Preventing her anger to boil and trying to see and understand what he was saying to her while she sat there in pain.

"Couldn't you sense him?" The Master stated a huge smile on his face. "Oh wait, you can't" He laughed, taunting her "I made sure you couldn't. DO you want to know how I found out?" He asked her.

"Well you're going to tell me anyway... what's the point of asking" Rose sighed heavily. The Master simply beamed excitedly.

"Because of that woman there" He yelled, shoving a hand straight towards the older woman. "She thought your husband was dangerous... a man who is unable to feel anything, destruction evident in his wake, and she told me all about him" The Master cried happily. The woman simply looked at Rose sadly, while Rose looked at her slightly frustrated.

"Your Martha's family" Rose managed to say. They all simply nodded expecting to tell them everything she knew about her. Hoping to find out about there daughter.

"He's a monster... he's corrupted her" Francine settled angrily. Rose simply shook her head.

"You're the one who got yourselves in this mess..." Rose stated "You just wait... he'll be the one to get you out if it" Rose struggled to say, her ribs poking into her lungs making it difficult for her to breath. The Master simply smiled slightly

"Still the faithful companion even to the end" The Master smiled, Rose just flicked her eyes to look at him. "I must admire you Rose. Devotion, loyalty and the most unwavering love for the man. A very fine specimen of human... I can see why he likes you" The Master commended. But he suddenly clicked his fingers, guards walked into the room. Grabbed hold of Martha's family and dragged them from the room. All the while they struggled, shouted demanded to be let go, but Rose was simply shackled to the table. The Master smiling evilly over at her as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Martha, come on!" The Doctor instructed over his shoulder while he walked under the bridge, his hair damp from the fall of the rain. Both Jack and the Doctor looked over their shoulders over to Martha, both slightly frustrated with the fact she was trying to protect her family. Phoning them was probably making it worse.

"Leo! Oh, thank God! Leo, you gotta listen to me. Where are you?" Martha cried relieved as she spoke to her brother over the phone.

"I'm in Brighton. We came down with Boxer. Did you see that Saxon thing on telly?"

"Leo, just listen to me. Don't go home, I'm telling you. Don't phone Mum or Dad or Tish. You've gotta hide." Martha cried as she followed after the Doctor. Both of them turning to look at her as she spoke to her brother.

"Shut up." Leo muttered unbelieving.

"On my life. You've gotta trust me. Go to Boxer's. Stay with him. Don't tell anyone! Just hide!"Martha yelled, her face holding so much panic as the events from the last 20 minuites really sunk in.

"Ooh, a nice little game of hide-and-seek. I love that. But I'll find you, Martha Jones. Been a long time since we saw each other. Must be, what, one hundred trillion years?" Martha heard. Her body going cold, her mouth hanging open, rage boiling in her body as she listened to the voice of the Master.

"Let them go, Saxon." Martha bellowed, but the Doctor suddenly wheeled around at the same time as Jack "Do you hear me? Let them go!" Martha yelled before the Doctor strode over to her and took the phone from Martha's hand.

"I'm here." The Doctor said in all seriousness. His face hard, his eyes cold, his hand in his pocket as he walked away from his friends as he wanted to be alone as he spoke to the other man who was a link

"Doctor." Saxon whispered in complete seriousness

"Master." The Doctor replied, his eyes staring at a single place on the pavement, his eyebrows frowned

"I like it when you use my name." The Master said softly

"You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day." The Doctor stated, his fingertips holding the phone to his ear, while he moved his torso slightly to look around him.

"As you chose yours. The man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?" The Master said with a smile on his face as he began to wander around the room. His study.

"So… Prime Minister." The Doctor questioned, now moving around slightly, moving around the square he had now occupied.

"I know. It's good, isn't it?" The Master said to him cheekily and happily, swinging around in his chair.

"Who are those creatures? 'Cause there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made-up name like the Bogeyman." The Doctor said snapping slightly. His hand still in his pocket while his trench coat was swaying behind him. His eyebrows forever in a frown.

"Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids? Back home. Where is it, Doctor?" The Master whispered, the Doctor's face held sadness and grief as he thought back to the time when he was living on Gallifrey... when everything was peaceful.

"Gone." The Doctor answered

"How can Gallifrey be gone?" The Master snapped. The Doctor simply stopped walking and looked down at the ground sadly. After a slight pause he answered the Master question.

"It burnt."

"And the Time Lords?"

"Dead. And the Daleks… more or less. " The Doctor chimed as he sat down, one of his eyebrows raising as he asked the next question. His eyes constantly moving around as he looked at the surroundings he found himself in "What happened to you?"

"The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me because…I was so scared." The Master informed. All the while the Doctor simply listened, his own mind plagued with images he wished he could forget. To push back into the far reached of his mind.

"I know." The Doctor said gently, trying to comfort him somehow.

"All of them?" The Master chimed, ignoring the sombre atmosphere "But now you, which must mean…" The Master said, trailing off

"I was the only one who could end it." The Doctor said sadly. His eyebrows raised, his bottom lip curling over his teeth as he stared into space, the rain falling onto his clothing "And I tried. I did. I tried everything." The Doctor said sadly, his breathing coming out heavily as he tried to remove the lump in his throat and the tears in his eyes.

"What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilizations burning. Oh, tell me, how did it feel?"The Master stated

"Stop it!" The Doctor snapped, his face once again in a frown while he looked behind him

"You must have been like God." The Master taunted

"I've been alone ever since." The Doctor said sadly, his eyebrows raised, his mouth hanging open. Trying to protect Rose from the Master.

"That's not what I've heard Doctor" The Master said with a smile on his face. The Doctor simply frowned.

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor questioned, confusion and panic evident in his voice

"Hear for yourself" The Master said before he handed the phone to someone. "Say hello" The Doctor heard the Master say before the phone portrayed a beautiful young woman's voice he knew oh so well.

"Doctor?"

"Rose?" The Doctor managed to say once he had pushed passed the shock. "Oh it's good to hear your voice again" The Doctor breathed. He moved his elbow so it was leaning on his elbow as he spoke to his wife. His hand moving to his mouth as he stretched his cheeks and his mouth was open. His heart breathing with so much love.

"I know hunny" Rose said softly

"Is it you though?" The Doctor asked not wanting his hearts broken again to find out that this Rose was not HIS Rose. Rose simply smiled slightly.

"It's me Doctor. I'm in the right time and I'm waiting" She chuckled slightly, so glad to be so close to the Doctor. Just wanting to be at his side once again. The Doctor just let out a sigh of relief.

"He hasn't hurt you has he?" The Doctor asked, never once leaving his crouched position. Rose paused slightly wondering what to say, how to answer him without him worrying to much. But she knew pausing would arouse his suspicions.

"No... he's not hurt me...I'm just tied to a table" Rose said quietly. Her eyes forever on the Master as he watched her talk to her husband. There was a short pause between the Doctor and Rose before she broke it

"I'm sorry Doctor" Rose stated. The Doctor simply frowned

"What for?" The Doctor asked, his eyes holding worry and pain. What had the Master done to her? Why was she so upset? All these thoughts and images were popping into his head and they made him want to help her more than anything.

"I couldn't stop him" Rose said, her voice quivering as all the pain and sadness was etched into her voice. "He knows everything" Rose said distressed. Rose had said she was alright but now the Doctor knew exactly what she had been through. The Master had tortured her into telling him everything. Invaded her mind, made her relive horrific memories she held in her mind. Show Rose images from the Masters memories. Images of Daleks... The Time War anything. Rose must have lived through something that he wished she never had too.

"He knows about the Time Vortex... to BAD WOLF. Everything he's about to do is my fault!" Rose said, her voice cracking due to the raw emotions she was feeling. The Doctors heart leapt to her. To what she was saying and he immediately cut her off. Trying to provide some comfort to her.

"Rose... this is not your fault" The Doctor said strongly. "Do you hear me... this could never be your fault" The Doctor repeated. Rose simply sighed upset. Wanting to see the Doctor again, wanting to feel his arms wrapped around her small form. To see his gorgeous thick brown hair sticking out in every direction. To place her lips to his but she was miles away from him. She would be ecstatic when the Doctor didn't push her away. Glad that her dream was not coming true, but hoping with the whole of her heart that he wouldn't abandon her when he next saw her.

"Alright Doctor" Rose said quietly.

"Rose, sweetheart. Stay strong. Keep believing in yourself and ill find you I promise" The Doctor said passionately, his own eyes watering slightly.

"I know you will Doctor" Rose said with a smile on her lips.

"I love you" The Doctor stated. Rose simply moved her head to the side. Her chest heaving as her heart filled with so much loyalty and devotion.

"And I love you" Rose stated before the Doctor heard the phone being moved and he was once again talking to the Master.

"Master please don't hurt her!" The Doctor begged the Master simply chuckled. "Don't you see, all we've got is each other."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" The Master chuckled

"You could stop this right now. We could leave this planet. We could fight across the constellations if that's what you want. But not on Earth." The Doctor said quickly, spittle flying from his mouth slightly as his mouth moved fast.

"Too late." The Master said after a slight pause

"Why do you say that?" The Doctor said softly and quietly.

"The drumming." The Master muttered his fingers drumming the same rhythm from earlier "I thought it would stop but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming." The Master finished walking around the table and looking down at Rose who was looking up at him sadly.

"I could help you. Please, let me help." The Doctor begged

"It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen. Here come the drums. Here come the drums." The Master stated and almost immediately the man leaning on a building by the Doctor started to tap his hands against his legs. The Doctor simply looked on horrified. His eyes wide as he took a few steps towards the man.

"What have you done? Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell me!" The Doctor asked getting frustrated. His face in a frown again. His coat blowing in the wind behind him while his other hand was falling limply at his side. The Master was now sitting in front of his laptop before he spoke to the Doctor again

"Ooh, look. You're on TV."

"Stop it! Answer me!" The Doctor snapped

"No, really. You're on telly!" The Master chimed as he clicked on the BBC newscast. The Doctor had walked over to one of the shop windows. "You and your little band, which, by the way, is ticking every demographic box. So, congratulations on that. Look, there you are! Ha!" The Master laughed slightly as the Doctor looked at the TV in the shop window. His face in a frown.

"You're public enemies number one, two and three. Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas so he won't be getting any help from them." The Master continued. The Doctor could see Martha and Jack and he cocked his head and motioned them forward to look at the TV, his eyes sad and heavy, his eyebrows raised. Jack motioned Martha forward and they came to join him. "Now, go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to the right?" The Master instructed and the Doctor turned to notice a CCTV camera pointing towards them.

"He can see us." The Doctor snarled before pulling out his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket and used it on the camera which sparked and flared rendering it useless.

"Ooh, you public menace. Better start running. Go on. Run!" The Master instructed. His voice getting louder and louder. A huge smile in his face as he took in the facial expression of the Doctor's wife. Her features held so much pain, so much sadness as she realised what this meant. The first stage in his plan. She had spoken to her husband for only a short time and that could be the last time she would hear his beautiful voice again.

"He's got control of everything." The Doctor said sadly as he spoke to his friends. His hearts heavy as he looked at them with his eyebrows frowned.

"What do we do?" Martha asked as she stared at the TV her arms folded across her chest.

"We've got nowhere to go." Jack said, stating the obvious

"Doctor, what do we do?" Martha asked, taking hold of his hand. One to comfort him, but to also comfort herself.

"We run." The Doctor whispered. Before looking down at Martha and ran though the shipping arcade.

_**To be continued**_


	18. The Sound of Drums Part 3

Sound of drums Part 3

_**I'm really sorry about the long update, I've been really busy which is why I'm updating now, but its a nice long chapter and I hope you enjoy it ! so please REVIEW **_

The Doctor and his friends had been running for most of the day. All the while they were constantly looking over their shoulders. Constantly looking out for anyone who could be a threat and pull them into custody. But now, with rain pouring down outside they had to find some shelter. They had managed to find a disused warehouse which was perfect. A few tables and broken chairs were littered around the place, while paper and rubbish plagued the floor, the windows dirty so no one would see them using it.

Martha was at this moment outside somewhere looking for a chippy or somewhere to find some food while Jack was scouting the area. The Doctor was just left with his thoughts and his memories. Memories of the Time War flittering in to his mind. Hundreds of Time Lords screaming with terror and pain as they watched the mighty civilisation fall. Large Dalek mother ships burning as the ceased to exists, all this death and destruction was due to the Doctor. Images of the Doctor and his friend the Master playing with Romana... He was watching the memories of another man's life.

But his thoughts shifted again and this time they were to Rose. How long had she been captive by the Master? How badly was she hurt? What did the Master do to her? And just how much had he taken from her mind? All these questions and not one of them being answered. His hearts had been lifted for the short period of time as he spoke to his wife via the phone. The peace of knowing she was in the right time was such a relief. But how had the Doctor not sensed her? He would have been able to feel the connection to her mind when he had first found Martha? So why couldn't he pick up her mind? He had constantly been calling for her, searching for her life force with his mind but came up empty. The need to find her and protect her had got so huge Jack had struggled to keep the Doctor in the warehouse. The Doctor's need to find his wife again was becoming so unbearable he couldn't sit still... but the fact she was so close was making it even tougher. He couldn't cause a scene... not now that he was on the run.

Martha had finally walked into the warehouse her eyes wide as she looked around. Jack standing facing the door while he tapped away at his vortex manipulator. The Doctor was sitting at the table, one of his elbows resting on the table while his hand was placed on his chin, looking at the computer through his glasses

"How was it?" Jack asked gently as he looked up at Martha's approaching form.

"I don't think anyone saw me. Anything new?" Martha asked as she stood in front of Jack, her hand going into the bag as she opened it to pass out a portion of chips to the Captain.

"I've got this tuned into the government wavelength so we can follow what Saxon's doing." Jack stated as he moved his coat from the manipulator before taking the chips from Martha

"Yeah, I meant about my family." Martha snapped up at Jack while the Doctor continued to type away at the laptop

"It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning." The Doctor said from the place he had occupied. Jack simply walked past Martha with his chips, rolling his eyes slightly at the younger woman who walked over to the Doctor. "Tell you what, though, no mention of Leo."The Doctor chimed as he brought in a lungful of air, took his chips, sat back in his chair while his right foot was resting on the edge of the table.

"He's not as daft as he looks." Martha said softly so only the Doctor could hear. The Doctor simply raised his eyebrows and moved his lips down into an n shape and looked at Martha comfortingly. "I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did this happen?" Martha complained as she straightened up.

"Nice chips." Jack said as he plonked his heavy form into a neighbouring chair.

"Actually, they're not bad." The Doctor chimed as he continued to look at Jack with his eyebrows raised, popping another chip into his mouth. Realising now that this was the first time he had chips without Rose. Martha simply stared at the two men with her with disbelief as they realised the conversation they were having. She sat down delicately and started to eat her own chips. She looked at Jack who looked at her and she nodded her head slightly in the Doctor's direction, urging him to start the conversation they needed to have.

"So, Doctor, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?" Jack asked from the position of his arms resting on his outstretched knees, his chips in his hands as both of them continued to eat.

"And what is he to you? Like a colleague…" Martha stated shaking her head as she tried to encourage the Doctor to tell her. Her eyes boring into the Doctor's while her eyebrows were raised.

"A friend, at first." The Doctor chimed, before flinging another chip in his mouth.

"I thought you were gonna say he was your secret brother or something." Martha joked. Jack simply looked at her with his eyes wide. A chip half way too his mouth. The Doctor also stared at her, a chip already in his mouth chewed slightly, stopping as he looked at her, his eyebrows raised at the same time. After a slight pause the Doctor managed to say something.

"You've been watching too much TV." The Doctor stated. His mouth chewing his chip once again while his eyebrows moved into a frown, his forehead creased as he looked at her though his glasses. Martha simply chuckled half-heartedly, suddenly very tired.

"But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect." Jack said, his hand in his chips but not eating them as he frowned over to the Doctor

"Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was, it was beautiful." The Doctor cried as he leant back in his chair, his hands cradling the wrappings of his chips as he brought in a lungful of air, his eyebrows now raised as he spoke over to his friends. "They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords…"The Doctor said. His eyebrows raised, his eye flickering either to Martha or Jack. His voice varying with pitch as he explained to his friends. His eyes staring off to space as he spoke about his memories, knowing that the things he was explaining would never give it justice, and he was pleased he had shown Rose these pictures... these memories to his Wife. "The oldest and most mighty race in the universe…looking down on the galaxies below…sworn never to interfere…only to watch… Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families at the age of eight to enter the Academy. And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child… that's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation, it's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old…staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired…some would run away…and some would go mad." The Doctor said. His face changing all the time. His eyes heavy with tiredness, but with sadness. But when he snapped himself from his thoughts he breathed through his lips and sucked in a huge lungful of air and went back to his chips.

"What about you?" Martha asked quietly

"Oh, the ones that ran away. I never stopped." The Doctor cried loudly his mouth full of chips as he continued to lean back on his chair. But all of them were pulled from their thoughts when they heard Jacks manipulator beep. Jack jumped into action by placing his chips back onto the table, his hands moving his coat so he could get a better look at the device on his wrist.

"Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognize it." Jack stated as he frowned down at the information he was receiving.

"Patch it through to the laptop." The Doctor said as he moved his legs from the table, placed his chips back onto the desk while he licked his lips to remove the grease from his fingers.

"Um, since we're telling stories, um, there's something I haven't told you." Jack said in all seriousness, but worry and nervousness was evident on his features and in his stomach as he looked over to the Doctor. Knowing exactly why he would be angry... knowing that the people he worked for was the reason him and his wife had been parted for the last 5 years. Jack typed something in to the internet while his manipulator was hooked up to the computer to see the TORCHWOOD logo appeared on the screen.

"You work for Torchwood." The Doctor said angrily his arms folded across his chest as he rested the lower part of his back on the other table. Martha was simply looking at them confused.

"I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now." Jack defended

"Everything Torchwood did and you're part of it?" The Doctor snapped again, his hearts constricted as he though back to the events of Canary Warf.

"The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it. And when I did that, I did it for you, in your honour." Jack argued with passion, never once looking at the Doctor until the last part. But the Doctor simply glared at him before Jack pulled away and opened the file. It was a video of a woman Jack knew as Vivien Rook.

"If I haven't returned to my desk by 2200 hours, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means, if you're watching this, then I'm… Anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network." The young women stated before the screen changed to show a graphic of a spinning earth with satellites hanging in orbit.

"What's the Archangel Network?" The Doctor asked, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"I've got Archangel. Everyone's got it." Martha informed as she pulled out her mobile from her pocket, pressing a few buttons while the Doctor simply looked up at her. His arms still firmly crossed over his chest. Jack continued to look at the screen on his face, his face in a frown as he tried to take in the vast majority of information that was being shown to him.

"It's the mobile phone network. 'Cause, look, it's gone worldwide. They've got 15 satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel." Jack said pointing at different things on the screen as he spoke to them. The Doctor took Martha's phone and moved his left hand into the inside pocket of his blazer as he pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. He then pulled the device on to her phone and started working on it.

"It's in the phones! Oh, I said he was a hypnotist! Wait, wait, wait. Hold on." The Doctor cried, his jaw guttering out in concentration while he moved his screwdriver slightly away from the phone before moving forward and tapping the phone against the table, and holding it out in front of him as the phone began emitting the same rhythm. Jack was just looking up at the phone, his face the same but his mouth was hanging open, while Martha just looked on curious "There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere. Ticking away in the subconscious." The Doctor informed. His voice harsh while he stared straight ahead. Jack was looking forward a frown on his face while Martha was looking down. One of her arms was resting against the other which was wrapped around her small body, while her hand rested on her chin. The Doctor's other hand was still holding the screwdriver while it rested on his bent knee.

"What is it, mind control?" Martha asked, her eyebrows frowned in confusion.

"No, no, no, no. Subtler than that." The Doctor said quietly, his head shaking slightly " Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code… Vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world." The Doctor said again. His eyes wide as his mind was raked with so many ideas. His hand moving the phone up and down slightly to try and prove his point. But suddenly he squealed with excitement. His voice raising as he flung his body back and then forward again. His mind finally understanding what was happening. "Oh, yes! That's how he hid himself from me. 'Cause I should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. I should have known way back. The signal cancelled him out. Maybe that's how he's hiding Rose" The Doctor stated. His hand moving with the phone. His face moving from a frown to one with his eyebrows raised. His voice rising and falling. His thoughts falling back too a way of helping Rose. Jack noticed the way his heart lifted at the mention of Rose, or a way to help her... But Martha's plummeted as she looked down at the two most remarkable men she had ever met so infatuated with her.

"Any way you can stop it?" Jack chimed in as he spoke up to the Doctor.

"Not from down here. But now we know how he's doing it." The Doctor cried, his mood lightening slightly at the thought of stopping the master

"And we can fight back." Martha stated happily

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor bellowed while placing his sonic screwdriver back in his pocket, while Jack laughed slightly up at them.

Rose found herself back in the basement of the building she was being kept in but this time she wasn't on her own. Martha's family were also with her. All of them cold and shivering, huddled together to keep warm while Rose was on the other side of the room. Her hand resting over her wrist, the device causing her some discomfort due to the itchiness and the throbbing pain. After her phone call from her husband the Master had been very excited and happy. Everything he wanted was coming true and Rose had never felt so unhappy in her life. Now that the Doctor was here and was coming to get her her heart was lighter but the Master wanted to cause her so much unhappiness it hurt. Her ribs were still sticking in at funny angles. They were piercing her lungs slightly and she found it hard to breath. Her body ached all over and she was exhausted. Still trying to replace the extensive amount of blood she had lost in the last few days.

Rose was sitting on the opposite side of the room to the other occupants. Her head rested on the wall while one of her legs was raised so her wrist could rest on it while her hand flopped over her knee, the other was resting on her leg which was stretched out in front of her her wrist covered with a bandage. Her eyes were closed as she got lost in her memories. When Rose had first seen the Master he was adamant that he wanted to beat her. And in a way he did when she refused to give any information but since yesterday things had started to change. A certain way he looked at her held something she didn't like. He would look at her with desire and need. He would place a kiss on her cheek or her hand which made Rose shriek back in disgust. But something in Rose was telling her to be afraid. Telling her that something was going to happen. Telling her that she was in danger.

But Rose was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the three other people whispering to each other. Rose couldn't make out exactly what they were saying but she was pretty sure she was the main topic of interest. She simply closed her eyes again before she snapped them open when she heard the younger one. A women named Tish she believed started to crawl towards her and sat right in front of her outstretched leg. Rose simply rolled her head so it was straight and she looked at the young woman. Slim figure, brown curly hair held tight against her head in to a bun. Her secretary cloths now dusty, her skirt clutched tightly to her thighs. Her hands were either side of her legs while she spoke to Rose.

"Are you alright?" She asked Rose. Rose was simply taken aback slightly at the question. Normally she would have expected her to talk about Martha. Demanding for her to tell her about her sister. But Rose simply nodded her head a slight smile on her lips.

"It's nothing I can't handle"

"You were brave standing up to him like that" Tish said towards her. Her eyebrows rose as she leant on her hands and moved her torso forward slightly. Rose simply smiled at her comfortingly

"Thank you" Rose said softly "I'm not afraid of him Tish" Rose stated, moving her head towards her slightly. Tish simply laughed slightly in surprise.

"After what he's done to you? Rose he locks you up in a freezing cold basement, he beats you and makes you bleed to death. He keeps you away from civilisation and uses you to get to your husband... if that was me I would explode... How can you deal with that much suffering?" Tish exclaimed. Rose simply smiled and looked down at her legs.

"After what I have seen, done and been through... everything that is happening to me now is just a walk in the park" Rose said as she looked up to Tish.

"You really believe your going to see him again... don't you" A voice said over to Rose from the corner. Rose simple frowned slightly to see Francine and her ex-husband coming into view and sitting with their daughter.

"You really think the Doctor is coming to save us" Francine stated.

"I know that the Doctor will stop at nothing until the Master is stopped" Rose commented as she looked at the frightened woman in front of him.

"But he could destroy everything!" Francine argued.

"Where have you heard these things from?" Rose asked leaning forward slightly as she was prepared to argue with the woman and make her look at her husband in a different light. Yes the Doctor had done some terrible things. Rose had seen them in his mind. They affected the Doctor and the people close to him, but the majority of the people were saved.

"Harold Saxon..." Francine said sadly trailing off. Rose simply smiled and nodded her head comfortingly.

"The man now holding you in a cold cell..." Rose stated. Francine just looked down. "Listen to me" Rose said soothingly taking the older woman's trembling hand. "I know you have been misinformed but I want you to hear what I have to say" Rose started, Francine and the others looking up at her as they listened. "When I first met the Doctor my Mother didn't like him either. She thought he was taking her daughter away from her, but when she realised at just how happy he made me she learnt to trust him and in a way she also drew very close and attached to him. The Doctor is such a remarkable person I can't even explain him to you. He has such a complex way of thinking and feeling I would get confuse myself. But I want to tell you one thing. The Doctor has seen and done many things. He has caused so much death and destruction. He has sacrificed thousands of people but all for the greater good. If he hadn't made those difficult choices the universe and the planet you live on would be a completely different place. You would either have been living in slavery, living a world with so much destruction, or you may not even have lived at all. The Doctor gives so much to the universe and gets very little out of it" Rose started. "But out of all that the Doctor has such a kind soul. When he is friends with someone he is friends for life. He is loyal, compassionate and he would do anything to see them happy and safe. He always puts the safety of his companion's firsts. The Doctor has shown me such wonderful things in the universe. He has shown me the wonders of the world I live in and I would never change anything. I know I may be biased just because I'm his wife. But when I tell you he will try and help us, when I say he will save the world I mean it. He's a fighter and he never goes down without a fight. And I know Martha knows it" Rose finished as she looked at the people in front of her.

Tish was smiling at her with tears in her eyes as she heard about the Doctor. Her trust for him growing as she realised just how much Rose loved the Doctor. She knew then that she would side with Rose. She knew then that everything this young woman had to say was correct and she trusted her. Clive was nodding his head in understanding while Francine was struggling not to cry. Rose smiled and pulled her into a hug. The older women melted into the embrace and for once in her life she knew that she was in safe hands. No matter what happened to her, even if she was wounded or she went through all the suffering the child in front of her had been through. Everything would work out in the end.

The Doctor was slowly taking apart Martha's mobile and laptop apart. All the fancy machinery was littered around the table as he went to set out his work. He had a small magnification device evident on his glasses as he looked at the small parts. A pencil was tucked on his ear while his tongue was sticking out slightly through his teeth in concentration. He then stood up and motioned for Martha's and Jack's TARDIS keys. Martha handed it to him almost immediately while the Doctor had to rush Jack for his as he took it off his bunch of keys. The Doctor had his pencil in his mouth at this moment but when he had both of the keys he placed them on the table, he rubbed his hands together, removed the pencil and then started to sonic pieces of the laptop and things onto the keys. All the while Jack and Martha stood their watching.

"Three TARDIS keys, three pieces of the TARDIS with low-level perception properties because the TARDIS is designed to blend in." The Doctor rambled at 100 miles of an hour, all of them watching the Doctor or looking down at the keys. "Well, sort of, but… Now! The Archangel Network's got a second low-level signal." The Doctor informed as he explained what he was talking about, both his hands held up slightly in a ok sign before taking his key and stepping back "Weld the key to the network and… Martha, look at me. You can see me, yes?" The Doctor said before stopping and holding the string the key was attached to in both his hands

"Yep!" Martha said happily, her face normal while she nodded her head.

"What about now?" The Doctor asked as he slipped the key over his neck, his hands going behind his back while he raised one of his eyebrows and looked over at her. Martha simply looked towards where he should have been but her vision veered away from him and she blinked. Jack was chuckling slightly as he rearranged his feet into a more comfortable position. The Doctor was swaying on his feet now, his mouth hanging open slightly, while Martha continued to blink

"No, I'm here. Look at me." The Doctor said, his voice echoing slightly while he waved his fingers at her.

"It's like…I know you're there but I don't want to know." Martha informed, her hands snapping in movements down to the ground shaking the whole of her body.

"And back again." The Doctor cried taking off the key and skipping over to them slightly. "See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed." The Doctor stated before picking up the keys and handing them out to his friends. Martha smiled slightly impressed with him, admiring his knowledge while he pasted her her key back. He smiled at her before waking away but then snapped his torso back towards and spoke with a smile on his face "Oh, I know what it's like. It's like—it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on!" The Doctor cried happily as he ran from the warehouse. Martha simply looked over at Jack sadly. Knowing exactly how that felt and now fully understanding the key. She had her eyebrows raised, her eyes sad and her mouth pursed slightly open as she looked over at Jack. Jack knew that look and smiled inwardly as he realised just how caught up she was with him. Jack knowing that there was never going to be a chance for her.

"You too, hunh?" Jack stated, clicking his fingers towards her, before looking at her once more and then following the Doctor into the street outside.

"Don't run. Don't shout. Just keep your voice down. Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows." The Doctor said to his friends as they rounded a corner of the wet rain covered street. He was holding the string in both of his hands as he looked over at his friends and spoke to them quietly

"Like ghosts." Jack asked, his own key present in both of his hands

"Yeah, that's what we are. Ghosts." The Doctor whispered, Martha had her mouth open as she looked from both of the people in front of her. The Doctor ducked his head slightly and placed a key around his neck, making sure not to displace any of his hair before walking forward slightly. Jack was still at his side while Martha was walking behind them. They rounded a corner and started heading up the hill by the bridge. The Doctor held a hard face while Jack was looking around curious. Both the Doctor and Jack parted slightly when two people walked forward. Martha walked out of their way before looking behind her and then following the Doctor and Jack, her hands forever holding her key.

Mr Saxon and Lucy were standing on the runway to greet President Winters on the tarmac. The Master was wearing a thick black coat with black gloves as the US president walked over towards him. He smiled at the older man as he came to standing in front of him

"Mr President, sir!" Saxon stated as he pulled his hand up to his forehead and saluted the other man.

"Mr Saxon. The British Army will stand down. From now on, UNIT has control of this operation." The President stated, ignoring the childish behaviour of the Master and looked at him coldly

"You make it sound like an invasion." The Master smiled

"First contact policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968. And you've just gone and ignored it." Winters said with a frown, his breath being seen by all due to the cold night air

"Well, you know what it's like. New job, all that paperwork." Saxon stated, his eyebrows frowned slightly, his mouth never closing fully "I think it's down the back of the settee. I did have a quick look. I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket and uh…have you met the wife?" Saxon listed before motioning towards Lucy who took a few steps forward a huge ugly smile on her face.

"Mr Saxon, I'm not sure what your game is but there are provisions at the United Nations to have you removed from office unless you are very, very careful. Is that understood?" Winters snapped while Saxon mimed zipping his lips "Are you taking this seriously?" He cried frustrated while the time lord nodded "To business. We've accessed your files on these…Toclafane." Winters cried, all the while the Doctor and his companions could hear everything that was happening, word for word. "First contact cannot take place on any sovereign soil. For that purpose, the aircraft carrier Valiant is en route. The rendezvous will take place there at 8:00 am." Winters stated while Saxon tried to talk through his zipped lips. Winters just sighed angrily. "You're trying my patience, sir." Winters cried before the Master unzipped his lips

"So America is completely in charge?" The Master asked.

"Since Britain elected an ass, yes. I'll see you onboard the Valiant." Winters snapped as he turned to leave

"It still will be televised, though, won't it? Because I promised, and the whole world is watching." The Master asked cautiously, his body ducking slightly as he tried to look at the president properly.

"Since it's too late to pull out, the world will be watching. Me." Winters stated with a smirk on his face before walking towards the car.

"The last President of America. " Saxon said while whispering to Lucy who smiled at him. "We have a private plane ready and waiting. We should reach the Valiant within the hour." He stated before motioning for Lucy to go first "My darling." He stated. She walked away first. Saxon was about to follow when he stopped and turn to watch Winters drive away. The Master then turned to look towards the direction where the Doctor, Martha and Jack were standing. He frowned slightly, his coat bellowing in the wind as he focused his gaze in their direction. Jack had his hands at his sides. Martha' were pulled over her chest while the Doctors hands were in his pockets. The Master lifted his head slightly, while the Doctor mirrored his movements. They stared at each other slightly, both looking at the other intently, the Master not sure what he was looking at. He frowned before continuing to walk forward. Jack had lifted his hand to his vortex manipulator again while he watched the Master walk away with his eyebrows in a frown and his mouth hanging open slightly.

The Master walked over to the car he was sharing with his Wife. He placed his hand onto the door handle before frowning over at the police car and the black car which had now turned up on the runway. Martha and everyone frowned at what was going on in front of them, each on of them confused. Martha looked intently on the car, hoping and praying to every god that it wasn't her family. The Jones family were pulled from the van. The Master was laughing as he ran over to the family. Clive was first out, his hands bound while the others were being pulled out

"Hi, guys!" The Master cried waving his hand. He motioned his hand out towards the other man but pulled it back, placing it on his nose and waggled his fingers teasing him "All will be revealed!" The Master cried again, as the police continued to grab the family. Tish just doing as she's told. The Doctor had moved one of his hands from his pockets and placed it gently on Martha's arm. His head raised and tilted towards her slightly, his face in a frown while his mouth was hanging open slightly. Martha had her hands to her sides, scrunched up in tight fists while she glared at the man in front of her. Her eyes hard as her eyebrows were raised.

"Oh my God." She muttered

"Don't move." The Doctor alleged

"But…" Martha cried, her mouth hanging open

"Don't." The Doctor snapped harshly. Jack just frowned

"Whose in the other one?" He asked. The Doctor just looked over at him. The Jones family were finally transferred into a land rover, struggling and protesting the whole time.

"I'm gonna kill him." Martha breathed as she watched her mother struggle into the car.

"Say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?" Jack said quietly

"Now that sounds like Torchwood." The Doctor complained. His eyebrows raised, his forehead creased as he looked over at Jack and then back towards the Master who was finally watching the other black car sort itself out. A man was getting out of the car, pulling on some gloves while they prepared for the person to get out of the car.

"Still a good plan." Jack muttered.

"He's a Time Lord, which makes him my responsibility. I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him." The Doctor stated, his eyebrows in a frown. Even after everything the Master had done to the Doctor. Taking his TARDIS to then taking his Wife he never one thought about killing him. But the next thing that happened made him struggle to not run out and get notice. The man had opened the door and he held out his hand. Two beautiful and elegantly soft hands were placed into his. They were bound shut together, one of her wrists bandaged, a red substance evident on the material as he watched. His breathing hitched and was stuck in his throat when he saw who had emerged. A young woman with long blonde wavy hair that travelled to her back merged from the car. A grimace on her face as if she was in pain. A small thin silky pale blue dress was present on her body which ended mid thigh and was tied up around her neck. Rose. Jack grabbed hold of the top of the Doctor's arm to prevent him from running towards her.

This was the Doctor's Rose. She was in the right time, she was waiting for him and she was so close. Could she see him through the perception filter? She must have considering she was so close to the TARDIS. But his hearts were beating rapidly in his chest. Love was coursing its way around his body. The need to run to her and hold her in his arms was too much. His chest rising and falling quickly as he tried to reign in his emotions. His eyes never falling away from Rose. His eyes in a mad sense of panic, his head moving slightly as his eyes drank her in; trying to make sure she was ok, trying to make sure she wasn't hurt. But she walked up to the Master. Her hands held down to the ground as they were bound. Her dress falling around her body as it pleated out slightly from her hips. Her high shoes making her tanned legs look longer and prettier than he ever remembered.

Martha was looking down as she realised who she was looking at. She had met her before several times and looking at the Doctor react in this way made her even more jealous. Rose meant so much to the Doctor and looking at him right now just made her heart heavy and a lump in her throat form. Rose had now made it right in front of the Master and her face was showing no emotions. She simply stared at him. Her arms littered with small scratches, her wrist still bleeding though the bandage. The Master smiled and moved his hand to her cheek. She moved her head to the side slightly, not allowing the Master to touch her. The Master just left his hand there; his eyes never leaving her face but smiled and then rubbed it against her cheek anyway. The Doctor's anger was rising in his chest as he watched his 'Friend' take advantage of his wife who was gritting her teeth and grimacing all the whole time, defiantly not enjoying the sensation. But after that the Master led her over to the car he would occupy and slowly they drove away.

"Aircraft carrier Valiant. It's a UNIT ship at 28.2N and 10.02E." Jack stated while pushing some buttons on his device, trying to get his feelings of Rose from his face. Once upon a time he would have done that to Rose. They were both so close and still are. She was more like his sister than anything else, and it pained him not to be able to help her

"How do we get onboard?" Martha whispered

"Does that thing work as a teleport?" The Doctor asked as he looked over at him. Trying to get his thoughts away from Rose.

"Since you revamped it, yeah." Jack stated, his eyes always staring forward, watching the car which held Rose "Coordinates set." Jack stated, finishing pushing the buttons onto his wrist. The Doctor nodded before reaching down and grabbing hold of Martha's hand. He motioned towards Jack's wrist and placed their hands on top of each other while he placed his either side of the crowd of hands. He nodded towards Jack and he activated the manipulator. They all landed in one of the Valiant's engine rooms. Jack grabbed hold of one of the railings groaning while Martha fell to the ground clutching her head. The Doctor landed on the ground before standing up. His eyebrows in a frown, his mouth open as he scrunched up his face.

"Oh, that thing is rough." Martha cried, finally missing the TARDIS and the way she travels.

"I've has worse nights." Jack complained, grunting and groaning as he cracked his neck. The Doctor was looking at his friends as they got to their feet. The Doctor then turned his attention to the window, his mouth still open "Welcome to the Valiant."

"It's dawn." Martha cried as she walked to the porthole while the Doctor walked over to another window. His tongue resting on his top teeth while he squinted through the light and frowned slightly "Hold on, I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea?" Martha breathed, a frown on her face as she placed both her hands on the window as she looked out

"A ship for the 21st century. Protecting the skies of planet Earth." Jack stated as he walked over to Martha and looked out at the clouds floating around them.

The Doctor and his friends were running down the corridors. Ducking and crouching sometimes as they tried not to hurt themselves when they ran through one of the maintenance corridors. But suddenly the Doctor stopped, his trench coat flapping around his legs and then to the ground. The Doctor listened intently to the singing he was hearing in his head.

"We've no time for sightseeing!"Jack complained, his arms out his sides, palms up but the Doctor cut him up holding his hand up by his head

"No, no. Wait. Shh, shh, shh. Can't you hear it?" The Doctor cried, his eyebrows raised, his eyes wide as he listened

"Hear what?" Jack asked confused

"Doctor, my family's on board." Martha cried angrily as she strode past him

"Brilliant!" The Doctor cried happily, beaming to himself before snapping his head in the opposite direction to Martha "This way!" He commanded, they were travelling down corridors and corridors. Twisting and turning, always running until the Doctor opened a set of doors to reveal the TARDIS.

"Oh, at last!" The Doctor cried happily. He was smiling widely while his tongue was resting on his teeth.

"Oh, yes!" Martha cried while she was laughing

"What's it doing on the Valiant?" Jack stated with a frown, as he ran to catch up with the others. But as soon as the Doctor ran up the familiar stairway he stopped dead in his tracks. His happy feeling swiftly disappearing as he took in the deathly red light of the TARDIS console. His mouth was hanging open as he took in his life long companion, his hand resting tenderly on the banister. His head filled with the tormented song of the TARDIS.

"What the hell's he done?" Jack asked in the doorway, his eyes in a frown as he took in the machine which meant so much to his Time Lord companion.

"Don't touch it." The Doctor ordered

"I'm not going to." Jack cried worried

"What's he done though? Sounds like it's… sick." Martha stated after the Doctor had run up to the consol, making sure not to touch it. The console which had now been stripped of certain parts and caged off so no one could damage it

"It can't be. No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be." The Doctor stated at 100 mph and in a mad panic. His face in a frown, anger boiling as he thought at what the Master had done to his friend

"Doctor, what is it?" Martha cried

"He's cannibalised the TARDIS." The Doctor grunted though his teeth

"Is that what I think it is?" Jack asked from across the console

"It's a paradox machine." The Doctor snapped as he continued to look up at the machine.

The Doctor was currently crouched down at the TARDIS console, by a dial and he was talking up to his friends

"As soon as this hits red, it activates." He stated as he tapped the back of his fingers onto the dial "At this speed, it'll trigger" The Doctor muttered while grabbing hold of Jack's watch, his head flickering between the dial and the watch. One of his eyebrows raised, while his teeth were clutched together as he spoke "at two minutes past 8:00." He stated

"First contact is at 8:00 and then two minutes later…" Jack continued, finally picking up on the Doctors trail of thought. The Doctor was still sitting on his knees while he moved his left hand over his cheeks and mouth while the other was flopped over his knees.

"What's it for? What's a paradox machine do?"Martha asked, waving her hands down towards the gratings of the TARDIS floor.

"More importantly, can you stop it?" Jack stated as he looked down at the Doctor who had his mouth open while his hand was resting on his chin, his eyes wide.

"Not until I know what it's doing. Touch the wrong bit and blow up the solar system." He said sadly as he looked up at the ceiling of the TARDIS

"Then we've got to get to the Master." Martha said as she knelt down next to the Doctor, taking his hand to try and provide him with some comfort.

"Yeah. How do we stop him?" Jack asked, while the Doctor continued to look at the dial, his eyebrows raised, his mouth now closed and his hand with the other one,

"Oh, I've got a way." The Doctor said dragging out his first word. "Sorry, didn't I tell you?" The Doctor said his voice rose in pitch as he looked over at Martha and Jack who were rolling his eyes. He simply grinned at them before striding from the room.

When the Doctor and his companions walked into the room winters was talking to the world while the Master was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. The Doctor immediately found the man he was looking for and watched him like a hawk. But the Master suddenly bolted upright and stared straight ahead as if he sensed them in someway. The three of them crept into the room quietly and stopped at the back in between people as they continued to watch and listen to the American President.

"This plan, you gonna tell us?" Jack asked while he looked around the room

"If I can get this" The Doctor whispered while holding the TARDIS key out towards his friends "Around the Master's neck…cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real." The Doctor continued, his jaw guttering out while he breathed and spoke through his mouth "It's just hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me…you've got a key." The Doctor whispered again before looking at his friends

"Yes, sir." Jack whispered

"I'll get him." Martha whispered angrily. Her eyes never leaving the man who had her family captive.

"And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane." Winters said into the camera before the spheres appeared around him "My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President-Elect of the United States of America and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon." Winters said to the aliens. The Master had his hands clasped together while he had a huge smile on his face. The Doctor was creeping slowly around the room, his eyes raised, and his eyes holding concern

"You're not the Master."

"We like the Mr Master."

"We don't like you."

"I… can be Master, if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you if that is God's will." Winters said slightly flustered as he looked around him, his body moving every now and then trying to look at each sphere, worried about what they could do

"Man is stupid."

"Master is our friend."

"Where's my Master, pretty please?"

"Oh, all right then. It's me." The Master cried holding out his hands and then standing up "Ta-da!" He said sliding across the room and laughing "Sorry. Sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy!" The Master babbled crazily

"Saxon, what are you talkin' about?" Winters asked frustrated. His arms going to the banisters either side of the stairs. The Master simply turned around, crossed his arms across his chest and placed his right foot slightly to his side

"I'm taking control, Uncle Sam. Starting with you." The Master said in all seriousness before turning towards the Toclafane "Kill him."

One of the Toclafane moved from the Master's side and flew over to Winters shooting him dead with a laser and he disintegrated. Chaos was erupting as everyone tired to take cover or hide from the Toclafane, some even running from the room. The Doctor was looking around him. His chest heaving, his eyes hard, his teeth bared as he tried to think about what to do. All the while Saxon's people pulled out their weapons

"Guards!" Saxon instructed laughing.

"Nobody move! Nobody move!" The Guards yelled. The Doctor was looking around, his fingers and hands moving up and down the string which held his TARDIS key

"Now then, peoples of the Earth, please attend carefully." The Master cried as he spoke into the camera, But the Doctor suddenly rushed forward

"Stop him!" The Master commanded and guards grabbed hold of the Doctor's arms, forcing him to the ground, all the while he struggled.

"We meet at last, Doctor. Oh, ho! I love saying that!" The Master taunted. His laughed while a huge smile was on his face.

"Stop this! Stop it now!" The Doctor yelled angrily. His eyebrows in a frown, his teeth bared in anger

"As if a perception filter's gonna work on me." The Master stated. The Doctor licked his lips as he breathed heavily, his key still hanging in his hand. Lucy was slowly walking up the stairs next to her husband as he spoke to his enemy. Saxon slowly pulled away his blazer and reached for something which was evident on his belt. "Oh, and look, it's the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which." The Master cooed. The Doctor snapped his head to look at his friends while the Master cradled the thing he had removed from his belt. Jack was breathing heavily before he rushed towards him. Saxon simply fired his laser and Jack fell to the ground. People gasp as Jack fell to the ground and Martha rushed over to his side once again "Laser screwdriver, who'd have sonic?" The Master asked as he held up his screwdriver "And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!" The Master chimed excitedly a huge smile on his face as he laughed at the whole situation.

"Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself…" The Doctor cried heavily. The Guards were still grabbing hold of him but the Doctor was still struggling. Martha looked on helplessly while the Doctor spoke through his teeth his eyebrows raised, his voice coming out in gasps.

"Oh, do excuse me, little bit of personal business. Back in a minute." He sighed as he spoke to the camera before turning to the guards "Let him go." He stated to the guards as he walked down he steps. The Guards pushed the Doctor to the floor that let out a grunt as he landed. He slowly rose onto his knees, his hands going to his legs while he tried to recover his breath, his chest forever rising and falling

"It's that sound, the sound in your head. What if I could help?" The Doctor asked, his eyebrows raised and his forehead creased while Martha looked at him, worry and fear in her face as she knelt by Jack

"Oh, how to shut him up?" The Master asked while clapping his fingers and his palms together. "I know. Memory Lane!" he Master chimed as he sat on the steps facing the Doctor "Professor Lazarus. Remember him? And his genetic manipulation device?" The Master asked.

"Did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time." The Master stated again all the while the Doctor was frowning up to him "And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver…But, ooh, if I only had the Doctor's biological code." The Master taunted, his hand going to his mouth and he tapped his lips "Oh, wait a minute, I do!" He shouted before clicking his fingers and the doors at the entrance of the room opened to reveal Rose.

She was still in that dress, her skin deathly pale, her skin taunted and stretched. She was wounded, she was ill and she was exhausted. The Doctor simply gapped at her. He had found her. He had been reunited with her but under circumstances he wished were so much better. The Doctor found himself rising to his feet as he looked at her, his mouth hanging open as his hearts started to beat in his chest once again. She looked forward to see the Doctor standing there. She looked at him and her own heart stopped beating. She looked at him. I mean really looked at him and her heart filled with so much love it hurt. The way his hair pointed in every direction. The way his eyes looked at her and were filled with so much love and devotion. The way his arms hung from his body. The way his hands would curl around hers and hold them tight.

She took a few steps forward along with the Doctor but the Doctor felt strong arms grabbing hold of his arms while the Master came to stand next to Rose holding her close to him. The Doctor began struggling at his captors while Rose did the same with the Master.

"Let me go! Rose! Rose!" The Doctor grunted, yelling at the people, struggling on his captors.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed again, her torso moving forward in the Master's arms.

"Oh isn't this sweet" The Master smiled as he looked back to Rose."You would have thought you haven't seen each others in years... oh wait you haven't" The Master laughed.

"Master let her go. Whatever you do JUST LET HER GO!" The Doctor screamed. His hearts breaking as he took a look in Rose's sad and watering eyes. He was struggling again against his captors wanting to get to Rose.

"But oh she has been helpful" The Master said gently as he started to circle Rose. "In her mind are so many different things. Your mind and her mind are linked. She knows everything you know. She's seen everything you've shown her. And oh she is devoted. She was standing up for you even when I was beating her" The Master smiled over to the Doctor over Rose's shoulder and then looked back to her. The Master grabbed hold of her hair and pulled it behind her head. Rose snapped her head away from him, trying to get away but it didn't work the Master simply placed his hand on the back of her neck.

"And she is beautiful don't you think Doctor. You've done well. A young woman with so much spirit so much fire and so much power. She could suck in the time vortex and save your life sort of makes Martha insignificant don't you think" The Master taunted as he looked over at Martha who looked down sadly and then back up again when he moved Rose over to the Doctor. The Guards moved the Doctor so he was looking right at Rose. In touching distance but not able to touch her. The Doctor looked down at Rose while she looked up at him. He could smell her delicious scent of vanilla. He could see how weak and unwell she looked, but her hazel eyes held so much love, so much devotion it managed to mask the pain she was feeling. But Rose looked up at the Doctor. Able to see every freckle on his nose. Able to see ever strong line of his nose and high cheek bones, able to drink in his beautiful appearance and wanting to just kiss him and never let him out of her sight again. But the Master was holding her back, while the Guards were holding him back.

"But if I have all that technology in this screwdriver and have your genetic code why have you not questioned how I have retrieved it? Well don't worry ill tell you Doctor" The Master said snapping "It's all because of this woman here." The Master cried while Rose simply looked down at the ground. The Doctor didn't know what to think. "The TARDIS has changed her more than you think. Her DNA is so similar to yours its unbelievable. She shares a link not just with you but with the TARDIS as well. She looked into its heart. The TARDIS saw how pure and how perfect her soul was and she imprinted yours and the machines genetic code into her. All because of your strong bond you have with the TARDIS and for Rose. She's becoming more like us than you know" The Master smiled once again looking down at Rose and then smiling at the Master. "So Lazarus managed to make himself younger, so what if I reverse it? Say... another hundred years?" The Master cried before aiming his screwdriver at the Doctor who suddenly screamed with pain as he started to convulse on the floor as his genetic makeup was being altered. Rose could do nothing but look at him. Her screams for the Master to stop was not being heard and all she could do was watch the small tears fall from her eyes as she watched her husband scream and writer with agony. She was so wrapped up in what she was seeing she didn't notice her brother waking up from his recent death.

Jack looked on at the withering Doctor and then to his friend who was standing so close to him.

"Rose" He whispered, gasping for breath, exhausted. She managed to pull her thoughts and her eyes away from the Doctor and looked down. The Master was too busy smiling and torturing the Doctor she managed to fall down at Jack's side.

"Jack... your awake" She cried as she took the hands he was offering her. Her tears flowing freely. Jack simply looked at her and then back to the Doctor. He was resting his head on her shoulder in comfort but also to help him sit up.

"We can't stop him" He managed to gasp out. Martha simply looked at him sadly and then up to Rose. Seeing her so caught up, and so panicked about the Doctor she couldn't help but empathise with the girl. They were both in the same boat, her feelings for the Doctor was uniting the pair of them together in this moment of time. But Rose looked down suddenly and unstrapped the Vortex Manipulator from Jack's wrist and grabbed hold of Martha's hand. Martha just looked down at it with her eyebrows frowned and looking down at it

"Teleport" Rose whispered to her, her brown eyes boring into Martha's

"I can't." She confessed, panic and fear evident in her features

"We can't stop him. Get out of here. Get out." Rose said to her before her eyes focused over on the Doctor. Saxon had stopped what he was doing to reveal the features of a very old man who had fallen by Rose's feet. She crawled over to him.

"Doctor, I've got you." Rose said to him comfortingly as she grabbed hold of his shoulders gently and pulled him up so she could look at him. His hair gone, his face covered in wrinkles, his eyes so sad as she looked at him. But Rose simply looked at him and smiled weakly as she placed her hands to his cheeks, rubbing soothing pattern into his cheeks while he closed his eyes in comfort. His sadness engulfing his heart while he succumbed to her comfort.

"Aw, the faithful companion" He stated. But his gaze then found Martha's and a huge smile erupted over his face "But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown 'em in all the way from prison—"The Master cried happily and the door slid open to revile Martha's family. She stood up from Jack's side and looked at them. Rose had the older Doctor lying half on her while she held him up. His head was resting on her shoulder while she was holding his sides delicately, helping him hold himself up.

"Mum." Martha whispered

"I'm sorry." Francine said crying. Martha simply cocked her head slightly to the left, her eyes watering as she looked at her family. But she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the Doctor's voice and she ducked at his other side.

"The Toclafane, who are they? Who are they?" The Doctor asked breathing heavily, his eyes looking up at him, while Rose was rubbing his back comfortingly

"Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break." The Master whispered as he knelt down in front of him, placing his free hands on the Doctor chest. But he stood when the Toclafane started talking and Rose, the Doctor, Martha and now Jack came to watch him, all of them sitting in front of them

"Is it time?"

"Is it ready?"

"Is the machine singing?"

"Two minutes past." The Master said as he looked at his watch and he mounted the steps to stand next to Lucy and look at the camera "So! Earthings. Basically, um, end of the world. Here…come…the drums!" He yelled before holding up his screwdriver and Rogue Trader's 'Voodoo Child' Started playing

The Doctor had now grabbed hold of one of Rose's hands as he watched the Master with his wife by the window. Rose scouted closer to the Doctor while Jack looked over at Martha.

"Shall we decimate them? That sounds good. Nice word—decimate." The Master said to his wife with upmost bliss before turning his attention to the Toclafane "Remove one-tenth of the population!" He cried the toclanfane moved down towards the planet to carry out there orders. But suddenly the young couple clung onto their heads in pain, each one of them screaming slightly, Rose clutching her head with her free hand while the Doctor lowered his. The Master smiled at them while Martha and Jack looked at them in worry.

"What's happening to them?" Martha cried over to Jack who was looking on sadly. Jack simply looked at them with pain in their eyes.

"It's the TARDIS. Their linked to it by a bond I don't understand... He's activated the Paradox machine. The TARDIS is screaming and they can hear it. They can hear and feel the pain of that ancient machine" Jack said, his eyes watering as Martha and Jack looked at there companions. All the while the people on the Valliant could do nothing but listen. A single tear was rolling down Rose's cheek as she listened to the massages coming from the surface. The Doctor looked at Rose and pulled her closer. She looked at him and both of them turned to talk to Martha when the pain had finally ceased.

"Valiant, this is Geneva! We're getting slaughtered down here!" The General on earth cried while Martha stood leaving her friends. Jack came to sit next to Rose as he looked at Martha who was looking at her family

"Help us, for God's sake! Help us! They're everywhere!"

"This is London, Valiant! This is London calling! What do we do?"

"They're killing us! The Toclafane are killing us!"

But with a last look towards the Doctor and his friends Martha activated the teleporter and disappeared. The Doctor looked over at Rose and Jack before Rose pulled both of her favourite people closer to her after that the Doctor turned to look over at Saxon.

"And so it came to pass…that the human race fell and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as master of all and I thought it…good." The Master said down to the Doctor and his companions before smiling at the helplessness evident on the Doctor's face and cleared the room, leaving the Doctor, Rose and Jack to mourn the lives of the people who had been killed down on the planet.

Jack looked over at Rose who looked at over him. He smiled at her and placed his arm around her shoulders while the Doctor sat up with Rose's help and pulled her closer to him as the three of them provided each other with the necessary comfort that they needed.

_**To be continued **_


	19. The Last of the Time Lords Part 1

The Last of the Time Lords Part 1

Alright guys sorry about the long update its just been a very busy couple of days considering I turned 18 on Saturday but anyway in this chapter a different font means a different character due to the jumping around in the episode I also have a warning as this is the chapter which contains some graphic rape you have been warned! hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW

_**One year later**_

_It had been a year. A year of constant wondering. A year of moving from continent to continent. A year of finding a weapon of destroying the terrifying reign of Harold Saxon or the name he had taken. The Master. Martha Jones once had everything. A large noisy family. A brilliant friend who she was in love with and a life filled with adventure. But now she was fighting for everything she wanted. Fighting for the Doctor and his love, fighting to prove that she was as good as his last companion and a woman she now realised as either his wife or girlfriend but her love for him was unwavering. Her determination to save him from the hands of the Master and return him back to his former handsome glory than living the rest of his long life as an old man. _

**The Doctor. Now an old man sitting in a wheelchair every hour of the day. Crawling into the chair from the tent which had been pulled up and placed in the conference room. Straw and mud present under his shoes, his bones constantly aching, brittle and weak. His mind and heart constantly falling to his friends. The safety of Martha as she travelled the world. The fear of his wife being harmed by the man he grew up with. The Doctor's hearts had broke when he realised what the Toclafane really were. The way Rose would look at him when she was pulled into the room as the Master had his way with her. The way his hearts shattered when she was pulled away from him. Not having her in his arms for a year was enough to shatter any lovers heart. The fact that he hadn't seen her in over 5 years and now having her here, he wanted nothing more to pull her into her arms and bring her back into the safety of his life long companion the TARDIS. But his mind was constantly filled with the tormented song of the ancient machine. **

The Master had only allowed Rose to be reunited with her husband and the man who was more like her brother for only a short period of time. She had been pulled from the Doctor's arms. Her limbs clawing at the guards, screaming for her release, screaming for the Doctor. But her mouth had been bound, her arms and legs shackled while she was dragged from the room. Jack being pulled from the old Doctor at the same time. So at this moment Rose was sitting in a cold stone room which neighboured the Valiant's air conditioning. Her mind filled with the TARDIS's upsetting song with no blankets, no light and hardly any food. She was still in the pale dress the Master and placed on her. Cloth which barely covered anything. Her body constantly shaking from the cold damp conditions she called her home. Not once getting talked to. The Master constantly asking for her. Always smiling at her... taking advantage as he beat her. As he kissed her. All the while rubbing it in the Doctor's face that he could touch her. Rose wanted nothing more than slap the arrogant Time Lord around the face. Constantly trying to force his mind from hers was causing her to collapse with exhaustion. Both her and all her friends were suffering with such extremes of torture.

Captain Jack Harkness. Once upon a time he was a time agent searching the galaxy. But now he was a citizen of Earth. Britain. Wales. Cardiff. Head of TORCHWOOD three. His mind and thoughts constantly shifting to the people who had become more of his family than his work colleagues. But it had been a year since him and Rose had been placed in opposite ends of the corridor. His side holding such an intensity of heat as the heat energy travelled through the vent chamber that he was being held in, while Rose was confined to a room neighbouring the air conditioning. Jack knew she was more advanced and less weak than normal human beings and she was mostly time lady but he couldn't help but wince when he took in her pallor. Her tainted blue skin from the extreme cold. Her Fatigue which was present due to the bags under her eyes as she was dragged towards the Master. The worry that was present in his stomach as he looked at her once curvy figure which was now bony and skinny. All the symptoms which showed just how ill and suffering Rose had to go through. 

_A young man in his late twenties with a scruffy beard, large brown eyes and short cropped brown hair was holding a large lantern which emitted a large amount of light was standing in the darkness. The cold night air biting at his thick coat which hung from his bulky strong form as he watched the boat off shore answer with a light of its own. A small thin figure dressed completely in black suddenly flung themselves from boats side and started to wade ashore and onto the beach. As the figure was striding over the sand she turned back towards the people in the boat and waved her goodbyes before they set back toward their home. The figure started to run up the beach, one of their hands on their rucksack strap while the other was swinging next to them. This young small figure is Martha. Martha Jones, companion to the Doctor and Earth's only chance of escaping the clutches of the Master's hands. _

"_What's your name, then?" Martha breathed when she met with the man standing in front of her. _

"_Tom Milligan. No need to ask who you are, the famous Martha Jones." He stated while Martha looked around at her surroundings and then back towards Tom. Her breaths were coming out harshly due to her short run, while she could see her breath. "How long since you were last in Britain?"_

"_3__65 days. It's been a long year." Martha replied, her eyes flickering all over Tom's face, studying it closely while she answered his question. He nodded before motioning her to walk to the left. He fell into step beside her while they took large sides so they wouldn't sink into the damp sand. _

"_So what's the plan?" Tom enquired as he looked down at the young woman. One of his hands still clutching the handle of the lantern_

"_This Professor Docherty. I need to see her. Can you get me there?" Martha asked, her own hands swinging next to her. At the end of her first sentence Tom looked down at her and then back to the ground at his feet as he looked where he was going. But Martha looked up at him when she finished talking to him, awaiting his answer to his question. _

"_She works in a repair shed, Nuclear Plant 7. I can get you inside. What's all this for? What's so important about her?" Tom replied, his eyes never once leaving the ground in front of him while Martha nodded her head in understanding_

"_Sorry, the more you know, the more you're at risk." Martha simply snapped as she looked off into the distance, being rather blunt with the man who was trying to help her. _

"_There's a lot of people depending on you. You're a bit of a legend." Tom stated, shrugging off her bluntness_

"_What does the legend say?" Martha questioned, her tone holding authority but a sense of snootiness and self admiration as she thought back to what she had been through via the last year, _

"_T__hat you sailed the Atlantic, walked across America. That you're the only person to get out of Japan alive. 'Martha Jones', they say, 'She's gonna save the world.' Bit late for that." Tom responded his face and eyes looking back to her every now and then while they both continued to walk along the beach. As they rounded a corner their terrain changed from sand to that of long grass and hard mud. They rounded another corner with the wind now blowing onto their backs for Martha to see the image of a large military green Land Rover. _

"_How come you can drive? Don't you get stopped?" Martha asked as her eyes feel upon his transport. _

"_Medical staff. Used to be in paediatrics back in the old days. But that gives me a license to travel so I can help out at the labour camps." Tom replied to her curious question, a slight smile on his lips as he got into the drivers side of the car, put on his seat belt and turned on the engine. Martha simply beamed _

"_Great. I'm travelling with a doctor." Martha muttered before she too got into the truck and sorted out her. _

"_Story goes, that you're the only person on Earth who can kill him. That you, and you alone, can kill the Master stone dead." Tom stated, his eyes never once leaving Martha's face. _

"_Let's just drive." Martha settled completely avoiding the question. Tom simply sighed in frustration before removing the hand break, pressing his foot on to the accelerator, easing his foot from the clutch and moved the car forward. _

**The Valiant was sailing high above from the ground. Present and surrounded by the clouds as the bright sun shone through the sky and into the windows of UNIT's ship.**

"**Citizens rejoice. Your lord and master stands on high playing Track 3." The Master's voice sounded over each and every speaker on the ship. The Guards which were standing either side of the door suddenly stood to attention, their hands grasping their forearms while the door opened to reveal the Master leaning both his hands on the walls before he started to spin. I can't decide by the scissor sisters started to play while the Master danced himself into the room, a huge smile present on his lips. **

**#I can't decide whether you should live or die….**

**He strutted into the room, his arms flying around him for him to them slide over to his wife Lucy who was forced to wear a long red gown, her hair tied up. **

**#Though you'll probably go to Heaven. Please don't hang your head and cry…**

**He placed his lips to hers and gave her a rather long, difficult and rough kiss before pulling away, her hand still in his before he smiled, pulled away. He didn't realise she rolled her eyes at him as she walked away. **

**#No wonder why my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're goin' for a ride…**

**The Time Lord sat down in his favourite chair at the table. He was still singing along to the song while he spans over to face Francine, Martha's mother. She was wearing a maid's uniform while she served him some tea. He took a large mouthful of the tea for him to fling his body back and spit it back out again, a death glare pointed towards her while he poured the mug of tea out and shoved the mug back to the tray. All the while Francine moved away slightly. **

**#Oh, I could throw you in a lake or feed you poisoned birthday cake. I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone….**

**The Master suddenly and excitedly snapped his body quickly up the stairs and to the bridge of the ship and started to ring an old-fashioned ship's bell. His ringing in time with the music while his leg was tapping to the beat, constantly miming the words to the song. The Doctor slowly and painfully crawled out of the tent he had called his home for almost a year. His feet sliding on the straw which had littered the bottom of the tent. A bowl which read DOG was placed to the side. His long limbs moving slowly and painfully while the Master smiled sympathetically jokingly toward his friend. **

**#Oh, I could bury you alive but you might crawl out with a knife and kill me when I'm sleeping, that's why…**

**The man holding so many people captive bounded down the stairs and grabbed hold of the Doctor by the lapels of his jacket. He pulled him so he was looking right at him, his mouth miming the words before he flung him into wheelchair. The Doctor's face never once changing. The Master pushed the guard away and started to push the Doctor around. **

**#I can't decide whether you should live or die though you'll probably go to Heaven. Please don't hang your head and cry. No wonder why my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're goin' for a ride…#**

**The Master had pushed the Doctor around the room before he found both of them ending up by one of the windows which showed the world down below. The place the Doctor held so many happy memories. **

"**It's ready to rise, Doctor. The new Time Lord Empire." The Master said quickly and happily. His arm resting behind the Doctor's back while they looked out the window. Some of the Toclafane spheres were floating by while the Doctor remained completely natural. ****"****It's good, isn't it? Isn't it good? Anything? No? Anything?" The Master complained while he waved one off his hands in front of the Doctor's face, trying to get a single response from him. "Oh, but they broke your hearts, didn't they?" The master stated as he looked through the window to the passing Toclafane. "Those Toclafane, ever since you worked out what they really are." He continued his eyes focusing back to the Doctor "They say Martha Jones…has come back home. Now why would she do that?" The Master finished as he looked over to the Doctor with a frown on his face. The Doctor's eyes focusing on the Master at the first instance of Martha's name mentioned. **

"**Leave her alone." The Doctor stated quietly. **

"**But you and your beautiful wife said something to her, didn't you? On the day I took control****. ****What did you tell her?" The Master stated his eyes boring into the ones of the old man in front of him. His arm still on the wheelchair, his face never changing. **

"**I have one thing to say to you. You know what it is." The Doctor managed to say through his teeth, his eyes old and tired, changing the subject. **

"**Oh, no you don't!" The Master snapped before getting up and pushing the Doctor roughly away until he hit the wall. **

"**Valiant**** now entering Zone One airspace. Citizens rejoice."**

"**Come on, people! What are we doing? Launch Day in 24 hours!" The Master yelled, people turning to look at him as he clapped his attention. But the Doctor simply got Francine's gaze as she picked up the broken mug fro earlier. He pressed three fingers against his thigh so as Francine walked by and out of the room she knew what she had to do. **

She pasted Clive her ex-husband who was now dressed in a blue boiler suit as he acted as a janitor. She held up three fingers and kept walking. Clive simply nodded before continuing with his sweeping. But when his daughter Tish, also a maid passed he signalled her with three fingers which was pressed to the wooden handle of his mop. She nodded before she walked down to the cold section of the Valiant. The section which was holding Rose. She walked up to the metal door which was holding her. She never stopped to notice the gradual temperature change. How Rose had managed to survive on just cold mashed swede in these terrible conditions was beyond her. No human would have been able to survive. But Tish new she was strong. Rose was a fighter and she admired the beautiful young woman for that. She nodded towards the guards who also nodded before they move aside from the cold metal frame. Tish moved the lever and opened the latch to be greeted with darkness. She moved the metal dish into the entrance of the latch to hear the shuffling of a weak form inside the room. She lingered slightly too long to see a very small, pale and bony hand reach out to the swede. They touched it before moving away slightly. Tish sighed sadly before walking over to the grating at the opposite side of the corridor towards Jack. The guards letting her in.

"Morning, Tish." Jack cried happily. His uniform replaced with jogging bottoms, a t-shirt and a shirt over the top of that. His hair flat with out its normal style, his bare skin covered in soot while his skin was sweaty and shining from his perspiration. His wrists were manacled around his wrists causing them to be outstretched as the chains attached to the walls either side. "Ah, smell that sea air. Makes me long for good old fish and chips." He said laughing "Yeah. What do I get? Cold mashed swede. Some hotel. Last time I book over the Internet." He jokes before Tish fed him a spoonful before holding up three fingers against the tin where he could see it. Jack simply winked as he continued to chew the so called food in his mouth. 

_Martha and he new friend Tom were walking though a rocky valley where a monumental statue of the Master had been carved into a rock. His arms folded across his chest while his head was cocked up into the sky as if he was so important. _

"_All over the Earth, those things. He's even carved himself into Mount Rushmore." Martha complained as she followed the man and came to climb the slight incline, lying on the ground as they looked over the rocks. _

"_Best to keep down. Here we go." Tom stated as they peered over the rocks to the things in front of them __"__The entire south coast of England…converted into shipyards. They bring in slave labour every morning__." Tom said as they gazed at the ships or otherwise known as rocket ships, silos as far as the eyes could see "__Break up cars, houses, anything, just for the metal. Building a fleet out of scrap." Tom said, his head resting on his hands as he spoke over to Martha who was looking at the site in front of her sadly. _

"_You should see Russia. That's Shipyard Number One. All the way from the Black Sea to the Bering Strait. There's 100,000 rockets ready for war." Martha stated while whispering. Her eyebrows moving up and down, her head moving at the same time. _

"_War? With who?" Tom inquired as he looked over at her_

"_The rest of the universe. I've been out there, Tom. In space. Before all this happened. And there's a thousand different civilizations all around us with no idea of what's happening here. The Master can build weapons big enough to devastate them all." Martha informed, her head shaking as she spoke, her eyes tottering over to Tom every now and then, her hand firmly clutched to the stone in front of her_

"_You've been in space?" Tom asked, having trouble believing it_

"_Problem with that?" Martha snapped_

"_No. No, just uh… Wow. Anything else I should know?" He asked, his sentence broken up as he tried to piece his sentence together. _

"_I've met Shakespeare." Martha stated. Tom simply looked at her and then away again before looking at her again with one of his eyebrows raised as he finally understood what she was telling him. But suddenly two Toclafane was moving towards them. Tom snapped his face towards them while Martha pressed herself closer to the rocks, not moving and inch. _

"_Identify, little man."_

"_I-I've got a license. Thomas Milligan, Peripatetic Medical Squad. I'm allowed to travel." He shouted as he held up his hands in surrender a license present in his hand "I was just checking f—" He started before the Toclafane cut him off_

"_Soon the rockets will fly and everyone will need medicine. You'll be so busy." They both laughed, weapons out and ready before they both flew away. Tom frowned before lowering his hands as he watched the Toclafane leave and then snapped his body to look down at Martha who had shifted her body so she was still lying on the ground but was looking at Tom. _

"_But, they didn't see you." Tom said the frown still on his face. _

"_How do you think I travelled the world?" Martha said with humour in her voice. Her eyebrows raised while she was holding the TARDIS key in her hand. Tom smiled before holding out his hands and helping her up so they could head back towards the truck. _

"'_Cause the Master set up Archangel, that mobile network, 15 satellites around the planet, but really it's transmitting a low-level psychic field. That's how everyone got hypnotised into thinking he was Harold Saxon." Martha informed, her hands moving to make her point, her eyes constantly raised while she and Tom walked around the corner as the truck came into view_

"_Saxon. Feels like years ago." Tom said sadly while he once again focused on the ground in front of him_

"_But the key's tuned in to the same frequency. Makes me sort of…not invisible, just unnoticeable." Martha said pausing in the middle as she tried to find a good way of explaining the key the Doctor had given her. _

"_But I can see you." Tom said as they stopped outside of the truck_

"_That's 'cause you wanted to." Martha said attentively a laugh escaping her lips slightly _

"_Yeah, I suppose I did." Tom said smiling, the air in his lungs escaping while his tongue touched his top teeth. _

"_Is there a Mrs Milligan?" Martha asked as she looked up at him _

"_No. No. What about you?" Tom said looked down at her, his eyes bulging with curiosity_

"_There used to be someone." She stated before her eyes glazed over and her mind was filled with the image of the Doctor kissing her in the hallway of the hospital she was studying at, the happiest moment of her lift and then back to the image of the last time she had seen him on the Valiant. _

"_A long time ago."Martha said sadly. Her mind then filled with images of the Doctor and Rose. "Come on. I've got to find this Docherty woman." Martha said as she pulled her rucksack from her back and then into the truck. Tom nodded before moving towards the driver side of the car_

"_We'll have to wait until the next work shift. What time is it now?" Tom asked as Martha sorted out her belt. _

"_Nearly 3:00." Martha stated before leaning over to look over at the clock. _

**The Doctor was sitting on the floor next to his tent. His feet out in front of him while his hands were flopped over his knees. Francine and Tish were cleaning the table and cutlery and things while the Doctor looked over at the clock which was showing 14:58. He moved his head slowly back over to Francine and her daughter. **

Jack could see Clive in the hallway and both of them were looking at the clock. Clive looked over at Jack just as he started wincing at the strain put onto his wrists as he began to pull on the chains. 

**The Master suddenly emerged from the corridor with Lucy behind him. Lucy had reverted back into her quite shell. Her fear of her husband reaching its limit due to the most recent beating session which had resulted in the bruise and scab which was present on her right eye. **

"**Time for my massage. Who shall I have today? Tanya. Come on, sweetheart." The Master said as he walked into the room sorting himself out. His blazer coming off, his cufflinks also being removed as Tanya walked over to him "Lucy, have you met Tanya? She's gorgeous. Tanya, when we get to the stars, I'm gonna take you to Katria Nova. Whirlpools of gold." He cooed while smiling over at him. Tanya simply smiled. All Lucy could do was bite back her jealousy. The Doctor was looking at the Master's blazer before looking at the clock. Francine had her hands clasped together in nervousness. **

"**You two should get to know each other. That might be fun****." The Master stated as he sat down while Tanya began to massage his shoulders, his eyes closing in blissful relaxation. **

"**Condition red!" A voice sounded, the lights flashing while the Master suddenly snapped his eyes open, his hands going either side of the table **

"**What the hell?" He muttered before going up the stairs to the bridge. **

"**Repeat: condition red." The voice sounded again before Francine grabbed the Masters blazer and threw it over to Tish who ran over to the Doctor and handed the blazer to him. He suddenly grabbed hold of it and shifted through the pockets to grab the laser screwdriver to aim it at the Master who turned around at that moment and slowly raised his hands up in surrender. **

"**Oh, I see." He said quietly before walking forward. **

"**I told you. I have one thing to say." The Doctor stated but as he pressed the button for it to activate the screwdriver didn't work and the Master simply laughed as the Doctor kept trying the screwdriver. **

"**Isomorphic controls****." The Master said as he leant forward over the stairs before taking the screwdriver and backhanding the Doctor which sent him to the floor. Tish flinched slightly as she looked on at what was happening "****Which means they only work for me. Like this****." He smiled before shooting the wall beside Francine, nipping her side. She moved aside as fast as she could but she was too slow. "Say**** sorry!" The Master snapped **

"**Sorry. Sorry. Sorry!"**

"**Mum!" Tish cried as she ran over to her, taking her quaking form into her arms **

"**Didn't you learn anything from the blessed Saint Martha****?" The Master asked as he pushed his screwdriver into its neutral position. Lucy suddenly rushed over to pick up his jacket and then helped him put it on. "****Siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do. Take them away." The Master snapped, waving his hand before snapping the last part to the guards. **

"**Move! Come on." The Guard snapped while forcing Francine and Tish out of the room **

"**Okay. Gotcha****." The Master stated as he lifted a heavily breathing Doctor into a chair "****There you go, Gramps." He continued as he sat on the edge of the table, Lucy gently touching her wounded eye "Oh, do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a time war. Battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single-handed. Ooh. And look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this? Oh yeah. Me!" He rambled before laughing and moving closer to the Doctor**

"**I just need you to listen." The Doctor managed to say, his breathing laboured, his eyes heavy as he looked up at the Master, begging his to listen**

"**No, it's my turn." The Master snarled, leaning right into the Doctor's face "Revenge! Best served hot. And this time… It's a message for Miss Jones. Get Rose Tyler in here now!" The Master said before turning away and shouting the last part about Rose to the guard. Yelling to them his command. The Doctor's heart leaping at the mention of his Wife's name. The first time he would have seen her in almost a year. **

Rose hadn't seen daylight for months. The Master always came down to her cell. Always beat her away from prying eyes. Gave her such a beating she was in pain just sitting down. Her thoughts always shifting to the Doctor or the TARDIS. But right now she was still sitting in the corner of the cold concrete wall. There was no furniture, just a small toilet in the corner. The untouched swede was still at the door. Her body too weak to be able to grasp hold of the fork. Her appetite forever gone. Her once curvy and healthy figure now bony and skinny. A body which was raked with a persistent chronic cough which sometimes means she brings up small amounts of blood. She was constantly tired, her beatings and having to fight the Master to get out of her mind left her exhausted. The only way of blocking out all her troubles and her torture was to sleep. In her dreams she dreamt of her Doctor. She would dream about all the adventures they had, or will have. The way she fit into his arms perfectly and the way they would wrap around her small form completely. The love she felt for her Doctor was so powerful she wished she could contact him via their link... their bond. But the device that the Master and placed into her skin had fully imbedded itself and it would cause an awful amount of pain to have it removed.

But Rose stirred from her thoughts and her dreams when she heard someone groaning down the other end of the corridor. The sound of Jack's voice. A voice she could sometimes hear if she listened carefully. She lifted her head from her arms and slowly and painfully lifted her torso. She slowly crawled over to the one door in the room and pressed her ear to the door. She snapped her head away due to the extreme coldness of it. Her body suffering from a cold sweat and fever. She slowly pressed her ear back to the door, ignoring her instincts to pull away. She could hear the clanging of chains. Jack's screams as he pulled against his chains. She could hear water meeting electricity. Small explosions recurring and then, alarms blearing, voices shouting at people as the guards moved to recapture the prisoners.

Rose grabbed hold of the door frame and lifted her torso. This could be her only chance of escape. Her eyes searched blindly at the door, reaching out for anything which could have been a door handle but there wasn't one their. Rose sighed in frustration and wished she hadn't as he body exploded with pain. Rose winced as she grabbed hold of her chest. Her broken ribs moving slightly. But Rose shook her head from the pain before pounded, leaning and kicking at the door, screaming out in frustration when it wouldn't budge. So much for trying to escape.

But Rose was pulled from her thoughts when she heard rounds of gun fire. Jack. That was the only explanation she could think off. He must have been killed again, and this was all her fault. She was the one who brought him back and now he had to die over and over again all because the Master wanted a little fun the she couldn't provide. Rose simply slid down the wall. The back of her head resting on it while she sat down painfully to the cold floor. A wave of nausea and tiredness settling in her body. Rose brought up her knees to her face, her arms wrapping around them as she tried to push pasted her suffering and think of something completely different to the situation she had gotten herself into and just thinking about being reunited back to the Doctor.

But Rose was snapped from her thoughts and her memories when she heard the bolt of her door being opened. She looked up and had to shield her eyes from the onslaught of bright light. Her sensitive eyes having to get used to feeling the light on her eyes again. Guards blocked the light momentarily as they walked into the room. They grasped her arms and dragged her from her cell. Her legs barely moving. Her breathing hard as her lungs were refusing to diffuse the necessary oxygen she needed. She looked up slowly and painfully when she heard her name being screamed at her. Jack. He was being unlocked and slowly dragged to follow her. His eyes sad. His eyes sorrowful as he took her in. But something was going to happen. Something bad. She simply smiled at him comfortingly and he returned it. But she was shoved roughly and was dragged though the corridors of the Valiant being brought to the Master. But she would see the Doctor again... at this single thought her heart leapt with happiness.

Rose and Jack were shoved into the room to see the Master standing in the room his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes twinkling with excitement. Jack was pushed roughly to the other side of the room and tied up again while Rose was left in the centre of the room. The Master was looking to his left and smiled tauntingly towards the Doctor whose eyes were fixed onto Rose. Not having seen her for almost a year. His hearts beating in his chest as he looked at her. Ignoring the fact at how ill and exhausted she looked, marvelling at the fact she was still alive, still in front of him, in the right time. But when Rose looked over at him, a smile forming on her lips, everything the Doctor could have wanted happened right there. But the Master had something planed, which shattered the old time lords hearts.

"Now Doctor, it's time to play. Time for you to be punished on defying me" He smiled over at the old man before striding over to Rose, who did not like the glint in his eye. She found herself backing away from him, her feet bare, her skin touching cold wooden floor. But the Master had forced her to the wall. His hands either side of her small body as he pressed his too hers. Rose was struggling to breath, trying to push the Master off her without success. Jack was looking towards the Doctor who held so much pain and sorrow as he watched as the Master did his cruel plan. Neither of them able to help. Both of them chained to walls.

The Master was smiling down at Rose. She was simply looking away from him, trying to move. But his body was pushed hard against hers, so close she could feel his erection against her skin. He smiled again before placing a harsh kiss to her mouth. She cried in alarm, scratching at him and his suit as she tried to push him off. Jack and the Doctor screaming at the man to stop but this seemed to spur him on. His mouth crushed to hers again and his tongue forced entry in to her mouth. Bile was slowly rising in her throat as she thought about what was happening to her. But suddenly the Master was throwing her to the floor. She landed with a loud thud. She tried scrambling away but the Master was suddenly lying on top of her. Pushing her to the ground. She screamed for him to get off. Grabbing at his cloths as she tried to wriggle free. The Doctor and Jack had realised that screaming for him to stop had only caused it to get worst.

Rose was struggling to bit back tears as she thought about what was about to happen. Jack was struggling to stop from screaming out, his own sadness pulling at him. But as he looked over at the Doctor his heart truly broke. Tears were falling down his cheeks freely as he looked upon his wife. Not being able to help her. Not able to pull the Master off her and pull her close. He had to sit and watch as this man took his wife on the floor and listen to her muffled cries and sobs.

Rose was constantly clawing at the floor, trying to get out of the Master's grip as he tried to sort out his flies to release his ever painful erection. He never said a word. Never taunted the Doctor; never looked up at him. He simply laughed, or smiled into Rose's ear. He placed harsh kisses on the side of her neck, sinking his teeth into the soft skin on her neck drawing blood. But the Master had managed to pull Rose's dress, showing her bare skin on her legs, and had removed her underwear. Rose was screaming out in protest, her tears flowing freely as she continued to claw at the man holding her down. But the Master laughed. He smiled down at Rose whispering harsh words into her ear as he undid the strings which held her dress to her torso. He leant down fully on top of her as he move his hands from his own clothing and placed them to her breasts, squeezing them painfully in his hands. Rose crying out in distress. Jack was pulling at his shackles. Trying to release himself from his prison to try and save the women who was more like his sister. His family.

But Rose suddenly found her husband's eyes. And what she saw shattered her heart. The feeling of helplessness, the need to save her and the upmost despair of having to watch her go through this was evident but she was pulled from her thoughts when the Master suddenly thrust into her, causing her body to scrape across the floor. She cried out in agony, a scream frighteningly like a sob exploded from her lips as the Master ploughed into her, ripping her wide open. The Master thrust deeper and deeper into her, all the while she begged him to stop. But the Master was breathing deeply, enjoying himself. He gripped hold of her hair, forcing her hair from her scalp, causing her to lift her head, her breathing rapid. Her hands trying to throw him of but he continued to grab her hands and push them away. Him thrusting faster and faster until he stopped to whisper in her ear, never once leaving her. But then he laughed again and thrust slower but further causing him to grunt with satisfaction as his orgasm was slowly increasing, all the while Rose continued to sob and felt her body constantly rocking against the wooden floor. Jack and The Doctor could do nothing more than watch on powerlessly as the Master thrust into the beautiful young women and groped at her breast.

But suddenly the Master thrust faster and faster, his screams and cries of happiness building as his climax hit, and as soon as it had come he shuddered and fell from Rose's body. His breathing heavy, a smile on his face as he sorted out his flies. Rose had simply curled up into a ball. Her sobbing stopped but her body shaking, tears falling from her face as she tried to cover her naked body. The Master simply strode over to The Doctor while sorting out his tie.

"I can see why you're so infatuated with her" He snarled into the old man's ear before shoving him from his chair so he fell to the ground, closer to Rose. The Master smiled satisfied as he walked from the room, clicking for the Guards to unlock Jack and then walk from the room, leaving the trio alone. The Doctor crawled slowly towards Rose to find her form still quaking. He placed his hand delicately to her shoulder for her to flinch. He suddenly shot his hand back in fear of damaging her any further. His hearts shattering as he took her in. His eyes travelling over her small figure curled up in a ball and he looked over at Jack with sad eyes as he looked down at Rose's form with panic and a terrified expression. But Rose did something that shocked the pair of them

"Theta?" She whispered so quietly that The Doctor and Jack may have misheard her but the Doctor simply moved around her so he could look at her properly.

"I'm here" He said to her, so gently, so lovingly as he looked down at his wife. Rose never using his real name unless she was suffering or was calling him. Rose slowly started to move and the Doctor reflected her movements and took in her small shivering form into his arms. His head was placed to her head while he clung onto her so tightly it comforted her to know he was never going to leave. She clung onto his lapels while the Doctor rocked her back and forth in comfort as he whispered Gallifreyan words of comfort in her ear. All the while Jack was readjusting her dress before she moved one of her hands and clung onto Jack's hand. Afraid of loosing both her husband and her brother again.

_Martha and Tom had arrived at the Lab. Tom moved the plastic flaps away from Martha so she could see an older lady hitting an old Television set. She was grunting and groaning in frustration as she tried to make the old thing work. _

"_Professor Docherty?" Tom asked as he walked a few steps forward, moving in front of Martha slightly as she looked on at the older woman. Tattered clothing. Wrinkles but friendly eyes_

"_Busy." She simply said rudely, her eyes never leaving the screen in front of her. _

"_They, uh, they sent word ahead. I'm Tom Milligan. This is Martha Jones." Tom said as they both walked into the room further. Her attention now being paid to two wires she had stuck into the back of the screen, _

"_She can be the Queen of Sheba for all I care. I'm still busy." Docherty said again_

"_Televisions don't work anymore." Martha snapped, her breaths coming out fast as she tried to control her anger_

"_Oh, God, I miss __Countdown.__ Hasn't been the same since Des took over. Both Deses. What's the plural of Des? Desii? Deseen?" She said simply staring at the screen, not touching just staring "But we've been told there's gonna be a transmission" She cried as she banged the monitor again "From the man himself" She said again just as static appeared onscreen__. "__There!" She yelled just a grainy black and white shot of the Master appeared. _

"_My people" The Master stated as he stared at the camera "Salutations on this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child, walking the Earth, giving you hope__." He stated before walking over to stand beside the Doctor who was clutching onto a quivering Rose. Her eyes vacant as she clung onto both Jack and the Doctor. Something had happened to her. Something terrible and for once in her life, Martha found herself sympathising with the woman instead of feeling complete hatred and jealousy towards her. Maybe the year she had spent on her own had made her realise just how much Rose meant to the Doctor. __ "But I ask you…how much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf." The Master stated. Martha could see The Master standing behind the group while the Doctor moved his eyes from his companion to then look up at the camera, Jack looking on sadly, he was rubbing soothing patterns into the back of Rose's hand "Except he's not __that__ old but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted, little apes. What if it showed? What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All 900 years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?" The Master said smiling. He pulled the Doctor from Rose and Jack. Both of them screaming, causing a riot for them to just be pulled up onto their feet by the guards. Rose shaking with fear. Something defiantly was up. Martha only knew her as strong and confident. Jack was yelling, forcing the guards to let him go. He managed to get free and he was suddenly wrapping his arms around Rose, keeping her safe as the Master used the screwdriver back on the Doctor. Martha noticed Docherty and Tom looking at her sadly. Rose was shielding herself away from the site in front of her as the Doctor withered and screamed out in agony again. Her face shielded away but her eyes never leaving him, her eyes watering slightly "Older and older and older. Down you go, Doctor__." At that moment the Doctor fell to the floor, Jack and Rose now begging for the other time lord to stop "__Down, down, down you go." He said and stopped when there was complete silence __"__Doctor." He stated before bending down to the floor to see the Doctor's cloths lying on the floor, empty. Up by the neck, a large domed head suddenly peered out with huge, blinking eyes. Rose simply sighed with relief knowing the Doctor was alright... kinda while the Master raised his eyebrows and walked back to the camera. __"__Received and understood, Miss Jones?" He said before cutting the transmission. _

"_I'm sorry." Tom said to her sadly as he looked down at her, moving so he was standing slightly closer to her_

"_The Doctor's still alive." Martha said, her face slowly moving into a large smile. _

"_Obviously the Archangel Network would seem to be… the Master's greatest weakness. 15 satellites all around Earth, still transmitting. That's why there's so little resistance. It's broadcasting a telepathic signal that keeps people scared." Docherty stated as she looked over at the two people she had only met but was trying to stop the Master. She pasted out a sheet of paper holding all the information about the Archangel Network. Tom took it off her and then walked over to Martha who was sitting on a table at the entrance of the room which was used as her bedroom. _

"_We could just take them out." Tom settled as he looked up at the older woman's back, his own eyebrows raised. _

"_We could. 15 ground-to-air missiles. You got any on you? Besides, any military action, the Toclafane descend." Docherty said before turning her torso around and spoke to them_

"_They're not called Toclafane. That's a name the Master made up." Martha said looking up at the ceiling, her whole body moving_

"_Then what are they, then?" Docherty asked, her shoulders shrugging as she asked her question_

"_That's why I came to find you. Know your enemy." Martha assured. Her eyes lingering on Docherty "I've got this" Martha said as she pulled out a computer CD. "No one's been able to look at a sphere close up. They can't even be damaged. Except once. The lightening strike in South Africa brought one of them down. Just by chance. I've got the readings on this." Martha said as she handed the CD to Docherty who was looking on with wonder. _

_Docherty put the disc into the computer. She banged it a few times before it decided to work_

"_Oh, whoever thought we'd miss Bill Gates." Docherty muttered, her eyes never leaving that than the computer screen. _

"_So is that why you travelled the world? To find a disc?" Tom enquired, his eyes floating down to Martha who refused to look at him _

"_No. Just got lucky." She held shrugging her shoulders. _

"_I heard stories that you walked the Earth to find a way to build a weapon" Docherty voice. Martha's mind was then filled with the memory of the Doctor and Rose whispering into her ear. " There! A current of 58.5 kilo amperes transferred charge of 510 megajoules precisely." Docherty cried happily as she pointed towards the screen_

"_Can you recreate that?" Tom questioned as he leant forward to look at the computer better _

"_I think so. Easily, yes." Docherty smiled nodding her head, before smiling up at Martha and Tom_

"_All right then, Dr Milligan, we're gonna get us a sphere." Martha smiled. _

_That's how Tom found himself standing outside the plant, gun in hand, waiting. He looked around him before he fired his gun three times and then bolted from his spot. Sprinting away from the sphere that was following and gaining on him. Martha had been watching and when she saw him she suddenly ran towards Docherty as she made the final preparations _

"_He's coming! You ready?" Martha yelled as she ran past her, her chest heaving as she tried to recover her stolen breath _

"_You do your job, I'll do mine!" Docherty snapped and at that moment Tom bounded through the gate and Docherty turned on the power and the sphere was caught in the now operation electrical field. It slowly dropped to the ground and Martha and her companions approached it, Tom aiming his gun at it _

"_That's only half the job. Let's find out what's inside." Docherty stated as she moved her hands to clasp around the metal sphere which was the Toclafane. _

_**To be Continued**_


	20. The Last of the Time Lords Part 2

The Last of the Time Lords Part 2

**It was the night shift that was certain. The lights dim, purples, oranges and reds were the only colours. People had vanished, sleeping leaving an empty conference room except a single old fashioned bird cage. The cage which held the now 900 year old time lord. A man who had been parted from his wife for her to be reunited with him. But their happily ever after was out of reach as he watched his Rose being raped. He was not able to reach her, to not help her, to not pull the master from her small form, how could he ever forgive himself for her to go through that. **

**Normally rape victims had sever emotional torture. Hysteria and sobbing would have been the main features. But Rose had called out to the Doctor, using his own name, showing to the Doctor how much she was hurting. She had reached out to him, not pushing him away like most victims do. Maybe Rose was dealing with this better than a normal human. He was just grateful that Jack had kicked up a fuss and forced the guards to keep her with him. Fearing for her emotional well being but also her physical appearance. The Doctor suspected Pulmonary tuberculosis. All the symptoms were there and he just hoped she would get treated soon, terrified of having to lose her again. **

**The Doctor turned around when he heard the door to the dormant conference room open. The Master was holding out his arm to a somewhat timid Lucy. Her hands clutched to his arm as his other was placed into his pockets. The pair of them only taking a few steps into the room. Lucy's lips were pursed slightly agar while the Master was frowning, his thick Manchester accent thick as he spoke over to the now inhuman looking Doctor. **

"**Tomorrow, they launch." The Master stated as the Doctor flopped his body to the bottom of the cage. The Master continuing to walk into the room, closer to the other time lord while Lucy remained at the table, her hands clinging onto the back of a chair, her head cocked towards the direction of the Master and the Doctor, always listening to their conversation, picking up on ever detail "We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian space. They won't see us coming. Kinda scary." The Master said before smiling through the bars, his hands in his pockets, his feet clapped together. **

"**Then stop." The Doctor managed to say**

"**Once the empire is established and there's a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe then… it stops." The Master continued to say as he moved his face so he was looking right at the doctor through the bars. The Doctor sitting on his knees as he moved closer to the Master "The drumming. The never-ending drumbeat." The Master continued after a short pause. **

"**Ever since I was a child. I looked into the vortex. That's when it chose me. The drumming, the call to war. Can't you hear it? Listen, it's there now. Right now. Tell me you can hear it, Doctor. Tell me." The Master asked his voice almost a whisper, his features in a frown as he demanded answers. The Doctor simply moved forward, his hands clutching at the bars of his cage, his large forehead moving as close to the Masters face as possible**

"**It's only you." The old Time lord whispered**

"**Good." The Master muttered before he turned his attention towards the door as one of the spheres entered, his wife Lucy looking on with curiosity from the space in the room she had occupied. **

"**Tomorrow, the war. Tomorrow we rise. Never to fall."**

"**You see? I'm doing it for them! You should be grateful!" The Master complained, his face scrunched up as he walked over to the now stationary sphere. His hands at his sides before he brought them together to rest on his chin. "After all, you love them. So very, very much."**

_Professor Docherty had several crude instruments to try and open the sphere which was lying on the table at her finger tips. _

"_There's some sort of magnetic clamp. Hold on, I'll just trip the—" She muttered more to herself as she continued to look through the magnifying glass on her forehead, her instruments following the curve of the sphere. But suddenly the clamp opened and the old women opened the sides like petals, shrinking back when she saw what was inside "Oh my God!" Both Martha and Tom walked slowly and curiously to both sides of the older woman. There eyes widening as there was a wizened human head attached to the machinery. Martha's eyes were continuously looking on until lights on the back of the sphere switched on and the eyes suddenly snapped open, each one off them jumping back, screams erupting from their lips as they jumped back startled. _

"_It's alive." Docherty whispered while Martha continued to frown at the face, her mouth agar, her mouth moving slightly _

"_Martha. Martha Jones." _

"_It knows you." Tom cried, Martha's eyes snapping to Tom's while he looked over at her, Docherty had also pulled her attention from the face and was looking at the younger woman. _

"_S__weet, kind Martha Jones. You helped us to fly."_

"_What do you mean?" Martha questioned, her voice quaking _

"_You led us to salvation."_

"_Who are you?" Martha enquired_

"_The skies are made of diamonds."_

"_No." Martha breathed her head shaking as she backed away, Tom and Docherty looking at her in confusion "You can't be him." Creet. All the people from utopia, Padra and his family, cueing for the rocket, the future kind watching on. Her adventures with the Doctor, Jack and the Professor. _

"_We share each other's memories. You sent him to Utopia."_

"_Oh my God!" Martha gasped, her eyes wide with realisation, her mouth hanging open_

"_What's it talking about? What's it mean?"_

"_What are they?"_

"_Martha. Martha, tell us. What are they?" _

_But Martha continued to look at the Toclafane... Creet. Her face never changing, her face the same as before as she ignored the questioning gazes of her friends _

"_They're us. They're humans. The human race from the future." Martha managed to choke out. Her eyes finally finding Tom's and Docherty's while they looked at her with complete shock and misbelieve. _

**Lucy was still standing as she listened and watched her husband as he talked to the Doctor. He was sitting down at the head of the table, his hands resting on the arms while his head was resting on the head rest, but his eyes were never leaving the large orbs of the Doctor's eyes. **

"**I took Lucy to Utopia. A Time Lord and his human companion. I took her to see the stars." The Master said to the Doctor who was readjusting himself. Positioning so he was sitting facing the Doctor, his head wobbling on his thin neck while his hand was rested on his bent knee "Isn't that right, sweetheart?" The Master cooed as he turned his head to talk to her**

"**Trillions of years into the future. To the end of the universe." Lucy said quietly, her eyes wide like a kitten as she spoke to the Doctor, his head turning to look at her**

"**Tell him what you saw." The Master said while his hands moved underneath his chin. **

"**Dying. Everything dying. The whole of creation was falling apart. And I thought…there's no point. No point to anything. Not ever." Lucy said, her mouth moving in large funny movements**

"**And it's all your fault." The Master argued, his eyes hard as he looked over at him through the bars of his cage. **

"_I'd sort of worked it out, with the paradox machine. Because the Doctor said, on the day before the Master came to power, he said…" Martha stated, her eyes hard, her hand leaning either side of the table while Tom and Docherty looked at her while her mind was placed back into her memories _

"_When he was stealing the TARDIS, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently." The Doctor stated in his former glory, brown hair, beautiful face, mug of tea in his hands before her mind was fixed back to when she was holding out his sonic screwdriver at the TARDIS, his face in a frown _

"_He can only travel between the year 100 trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed. Which is right here, right now."_

"_The Master had the TARDIS, this time machine, but the only other place he could go was the end of the universe. So he found Utopia." Martha stated, her eyes flickering toward the Toclafane and her friends, Tom listening intently, his ears picking up intently on the words 'Time Machine'_

"**You should have seen it, Doctor. Furnaces, burning. The last of humanity screaming at the dark." The Master snapped, danger, hatred and anger boiling to the surface of his tone, his form still sitting importantly in the chair**

"_The Utopia Project was the last hope. Trying to find a way to escape the end of everything." Martha informed, her eyes looking to Docherty but lingering on Tom. _

"_There was no solution, no diamonds. Just the dark and the cold."_

"**All that human invention that had sustained them across the eons. It all turned inwards. They cannibalised themselves." The Master stated, his eyes forming right onto the Doctor's **

"**We made ourselves so pretty."**

"**Regressing into children. But it didn't work. The universe was collapsing around them." The Master informed**

"_But then the Master came with his wonderful time machine to bring us back home."_

"_But that's a paradox. If you're the future of the human race, and you've come back to murder your ancestors, you should cancel yourselves out. You shouldn't exist." Docherty voice, her head bobbing as she spoke. Her eyes focused solely on the Toclafane_

"_And that's the paradox machine."Martha stated, her eyes staring blankly at a spot in front of her_

"**My masterpiece, Doctor. A living TARDIS, strong enough to hold the paradox in place, allowing the past and the future to collide in infinite majesty."The Master held, his face showing such pride and contentment. The Doctor simply placed one of his hands to the floor, lifting his weak form gingerly as he spoke angrily through his teeth**

"**But you're changing history. Not just Earth, the entire universe."**

"**I'm a Time Lord. I have that right."The Master snapped angrily, a frown on his face**

"**But even then, why come all this way just to destroy?" The Doctor asked, his hands heaving him to his feet, his hands securely on the railings, helping him stand **

"**We've come backwards in time to build a brand new empire lasting 100 trillion years." **

"**With me as their master. Time Lord and humans combined. Haven't you always dreamt of that, Doctor?"The Master smiled, his face showing his emotions, his face scrunching up as he asked his questions. **

"_What about us?" Tom asked quietly, his eyes in a frown _

"_Because it's fun!" Creet cried before madly laughing, Tom simply pulled out his gun and shot it dead. _

"**Human race. Greatest monster of them all." The Master whispered to the Doctor. Before walking over to Lucy and pulling her closer to him "Night-night****." He stated before walking out, his arm around Lucy as the sphere followed them out **

Rose hadn't said anything since she had arrived back in her prison. She had flopped herself down a wall and she sat there. Completely silent. Not moving, not talking and Jack was getting worried. He was disgusted at Rose's living conditions and he wished he was chained back to the walls in the engine rooms. The cold was getting to him. His thin clothing was not keeping him warm and his lungs were burning due to the cold air. How Rose had managed to survive for the last year was beyond him, but right now he was worried. Rose had been through a terrible ordeal. She had found comfort in him and her husband but right now she had withdrawn herself and Jack wasn't sure weather it was the right thing for him to do to leave her to her thoughts. He had walked over to her and sat next to her, his arm around her shoulders as they both tried to keep each other warm. Sharing each others heat.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked and he looked down at Rose. She had calmed down a huge amount since she had been pulled from the Doctor and seen what he had become. She was constantly shaking in his arms. The Doctor's comfort was the one thing she needed, to know that he still loved her with all his hearts. The fact he wasn't going to leave her even after that one event which would haunt her for the rest of her life. But how could Jack forgive himself. He had been there, he had witnessed it. He should have pulled harder at his shackles to release himself and kick the Master of her. He should have persuaded the Doctor to move closer, to get the Master's attention and say the thing he needed to say. Because Jack knew, even after every horrific thing the Master would do, even after making the Doctor witness his wife get sexually abused, he knew the Doctor would forgive him and not kill him.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Rose asked, her eyes looking up at jack who was frowning at her

"Rose, you have just been through something you should never have to go through, and your sitting here light as rain?" Jack stated, his misbelieve filling his voice but Jack could barely see her moving her head to look down at the ground and massage her hands together in nervousness "It's ok to talk about it" Jack said comfortingly, pushing her body closer to his

"But I don't want to talk about it" Rose snapped looking back up at him "Because it means having to relieve it and I don't... I can't..." Rose started her voice harsh and dark. Like the Doctor's did when he was facing the Daleks, but she was broken, deep inside her she was broken, what had happened had wrecked her but she was too damn confident and proud to show it. She was not able to piece her sentence together "I can't go through that yet" She said to Jack, her voice barely a whisper.

"Rose, locking everything up can cause further damage down the line... it can cause unthinkable consequence" Jack argued, now she was talking he was gunna make her. To try and make her realise what was going to happen to her. "You can't keep everything locked up" Jack continued

"Don't you think I don't know that?" Rose snapped hotly, Jacks simply looked down at her in shock "The thing's ive seen Jack, the things I have had to go through to get back to the Doctor is horrific and terrifying and I am haunted by those memories possibly for the rest of my life. But that one thing that happened. That one act of cruelty is going to stay with me for the rest of my life. And for once that terrifies me. Having to go through that again and again scares me even now and the one person I want to help me, the one person I need to tell, to show, is a 900 year old alien locked in a cage. Both of us hurting, both of us needing each other and not being able to see each other" Rose said wearily, really showing Jack her true colours, how pure and beautiful her soul truly was "Because Jack I need him, need him more than I have ever needed him. I need him in my life, to help guide me, to love me because he is the only thing I have left. My mother and Mickey are trapped in a parallel world, I don't have any reason to live on earth anymore Jack. The Doctor is all I have left and I love him to pieces" Rose said to him. Jack simply smiled to Rose who looked up at him with teary eyes. She really had become such a beautiful woman, looks and personality wise. She had become a better person and he was never going to let her or the Doctor forget it. Jack pressed a kiss gently to her forehead before whispering a few words of comfort

"Were going to get out of here Rose. And were going to reunite you with the Doctor."

_Martha was sitting on the edge of the bed while Docherty was sitting on the chair behind her. She was cradling a hot mug of tea while her feet were resting on the bed. Docherty was talking to Martha when Tom walked into the room, sitting just behind Martha _

"_I think it's time we had the truth, Miss Jones. The legend says you've travelled the world to find a way of killing the Master. Tell us, is it true?" Docherty asked, Martha simply stared into space_

"_Just before I escaped, the Doctor told me…" She managed to say before her mind was filled with the image of the Doctor and Rose talking to her_

"_The Doctor and the Master, they've been coming to Earth for years. And they've been watched" She said as she looked over at Docherty and Thomas. Docherty had moved so she had her elbows rested on her knees while Martha removed something from her pack "There's UNIT and Torchwood, all studying Time Lords in secret. And they made this. The ultimate defence" She stated. Her head moving and bobbing as she spoke before she opened the case to reveal a special gun while 3 different cases were holding 3 different coloured liquid were resting on the bed. _

"_All you need to do is get close. I can shoot the Master dead with this" Tom fixed as he lifted his gun _

"_Actually, you can put that down now, thank you very much." Docherty said as she looked at the gun and pushed it down while Tom simply rolled his eyes _

"_Point is, it's not so easy to kill a Time Lord. They can regenerate; literally bring themselves back to life." Martha informed while continuing to stare into space_

"_Ah, the Master's immortal. Wonderful." Docherty voice sarcastically, her head wobbling on her neck. _

"_Except for this." Martha said as she picked up the gun in her hand "Four chemicals, slotted into the gun, inject him…kills a Time Lord permanently." She stated as she picked up a chemical and showed them how it was suppose to be placed for it to work properly _

"_Four chemicals? You've only got three." Tom said as he took the 3 chemicals and held them in his hands. Docherty had simply closed her eyes. Having far to much information than she needed _

"_Still need the last one 'cause the components of this gun were kept safe, scattered across the world. And I found them. San Diego, Beijing, Budapest and London." Martha said with a smile on her lips as she focused on the two people in front of her_

"_Then where is it?"_

"_There's an old UNIT base, north London. I've found the access codes. Tom, you've got to get me there." She said. Tom nodded and both of them prepared to leave. _

"_We can't go across London in the dark. It's full of wild dogs; we'd get eaten alive. We can wait till the morning, then go with the medical convoy."Tom said as he spoke to the retreating form of Martha as he placed his gun into his waist belt _

"_You can spend the night here, if you like." Docherty said which made Martha and Tom stop and look at her from the entrance of the room_

"_No, we can get halfway, stay at the slave quarters in Bexley. Professor, thank you" Tom informed before smiling and giving her a firm hand shake _

"_Good luck."_

"_Thanks." Martha smiled before placing a soft kiss to Docherty's cheek before she walked away, but she turned when she heard her name being called _

"_Martha, could you do it? Could you actually kill him?" She asked, her eyebrows in a frown_

"_Got no choice." Martha simply assured _

"_You might be many things, but you don't look like a killer to me." Docherty voice for Martha to look at her darkly and strutted from the room. _

_Martha and Tom found themselves crouched in half as they crept down a street of a row of houses hiding from view from the guards which were on patrol. They sneaked pasted them before Tom knocked a secret knock on the door for it to be opened _

"_Let me in. It's Milligan." He whispered and then pushed Martha into the house. A house which was crowded with people, barely enough room to move _

"_Did you bring food?" The Woman who let them in asked, Tom just looked down sadly and shook his head _

"_Couldn't get any. And I'm starving."_

"_All we've got is water."_

"_I'm sorry." Martha said sadly as she looked at all the people in front of her _

"_It's cheaper than building barracks. Pack them in, 100 in each house, ferry them off to the shipyards every morning" Tom informed her, she simply nodded in understanding._

"_Are you Martha Jones?" A young blonde man asked _

"_Yeah, that's me." Martha said with a smile as she looked at the you boy _

"_Can you do it? Can you kill him? They said you can kill the Master, can you? Tell us you can do it. Please tell us you can do it." _

"_Who is the Master?" _

_But noise erupted through the house as they all asked questions at once, murmurs of her presence or just talking about the Master. _

"_Come on, just leave her alone. She's exhausted." Tom complained as he tried to shush everyone but Martha simply waved him away _

"_No, it's all right. They want me to talk and I will." Martha said with a smile before walking over to the stairs. _

**The Doctor had curled himself up in a ball at the bottom of his cage as he rested his heavy eyes, finally finding the time to sleep. But he opened his eyes and lifted his head when he heard the door slide open, the lights flashing on for him to see the Master entering on tiptoes, dressed in a dressing gown, his hair a mess as he smiled evilly over at the Doctor who was now on all fours.**

"**Guess what?" The Master stated a huge smile on his face. **

_Martha found herself sitting on the staircase surrounded by everyone in the house. _

"_I travelled across the world. From the ruins of New York, to the fusion mills of China, right across the radiation pits of Europe. And everywhere I went, I saw people just like you, living as slaves. But if Martha Jones became a legend, then that's wrong because my name isn't important. There's someone else. The man who sent me out there. The man who told me to walk the Earth. His name is the Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there. He never stops. He never stays. He never asks to be thanked. But I've seen him. I know him. I love him. And I know what he can do."Martha stated before she was interrupted by the woman who had let her in_

"_It's him! It's him! Oh my God, it's him! It's the Master! He's here!"_

"_But he never comes to Earth! He never walks upon the ground!"_

"_Hide her!" _

"_Use this!" Tom cried as he shrugged off his jacket and flung it over to Martha who was then covered with it. _

_**The Master was walking down the street outside, flanked by armed guards. His arms were held out to his sides while his smart shoes pressed to the dark moist pavements. Toclafane were also flanking the master, floating in the sky, curious about what was happening. **_

_Tom was cocking his gun as he squatted by the letter box looking at what was happening outside. _

"_He walks among us, our lord and master."_

"_Martha. Martha Jo-hones." The Master cried in a sing song voice before speaking in a higher pitch "I can see you!" He stated before changing his voice back to normal, loudly so everyone could hear him. Martha shaking, her eyes wide. "Out you come, little girl. Come and meet your master. Anybody? Nobody? No? Nothing? Positions! I'll give the order unless you surrender. Ask yourself—what would the Doctor do?" The Master babbled. But at the mention of the Doctor she stopped shaking and she removed the TARDIS key and shook the cover from her body. Everybody looking in her direction. Outside the Master was waiting. Martha placed her arm onto Toms who was at the door and he lowered the gun as he slowly stood. Martha turned back and smiled a small smile at everyone inside before unclasping the door and stepping out, her face showing now emotions. _

"_Oh, yes!" The Master cried happily while clapping his hands "Oh, very well done! Good girl! He trained you well" The Master joked as Martha walking into the street. "Bag. Give me the bag" He said, his fingers motioning for it, Martha took a few steps forward but the Master stopped her "No, stay there. Just throw it." He stated as he watched Martha take of her pack and throw it to the ground. The Master sorted out his screwdriver before firing it at the bag, destroying everything inside __"__And now, good companion, your work is done." He stated as he held the screwdriver out towards her. But both of them snapped their head toward the sound of someone running out into the street. Tom had bolted into the street, gun aimed at the Master _

"_No!" He yelled before the Master shot him and he fell to the ground dead. Martha could only glare at the Master as he chuckled _

"_But you…when you die, the Doctor should be witness, hm?" He said with a smile as he inhaled deeply "Almost dawn, Martha. And planet Earth marches to war." He smiled before turning around and they all teleported to the valiant. _

_**To be continued **_


	21. The Last of the Time Lords Part 3

The Last of the Time Lords Part 3 

Looking back on his life, Jack didn't know weather he had been more scared than he was right now. Sure he could fight Weevils and Abaddon in Cardiff but watching Rose suffering like this was demoralizing. She had become increasingly weak as the day had passed. Her body was constantly shaking from the cold of their damp cellar and Jack was finding it difficult for his body heat to try and warm her up. Her chronic cough was causing her side muscles to tighten and she was in pain whenever she coughed. Jack's heart had sunk when she began to bring up blood. Rose was ill, very ill and when she had told him she was struggling to breath Jack had to fight to control his emotions. To stay strong for Rose. So this was how Jack found himself sitting in the cold cellar with Rose's head resting in his lap as she slept. One of his hands rubbing her hair from her face absentmindedly while his other palm was resting gently on her ribs. One to measure her breathing and another reason to make sure she WAS breathing.

Rose's dreams were tormenting and haunting most of the time but the images and pictures that were floating though her mind this night were tantalizing to say the least. Images of the Master's continuous beatings. Her ribs causing sickening snaps to engulf the room. The sound of his laughter ringing in her ears or the feel of his wandering hands across her cheek or sides. Rose couldn't help but blame herself for the situation she had gotten herself into. Had she taken defying the Master to far? Should she have given the information he wanted normally by speaking. But even if she had she would have given the same information he had retrieved via her memories, and if he had suspected her of lying she was sure he would have probed her mind further. So either way Rose was fighting a losing battle which led to the Master being infatuated with her. Events leading up to the ultimate torture. The situation where she was raped in front of the two people she was closest to in the whole entire universe.

Due to Rose's superior intellect and the fact she had been travelling the universe for about 10 years she had seen some things which were appalling. She had seen things which had enraged her, but never once had she had something like that done to her. She was feeling hurt because she couldn't understand what had motivated the Master to commit such an attack on her. What did she do for him to do that to her? She had done everything he had asked her, she had caused him to have some fun, but why that? She was angry that the Master had committed such a personal violation and she was so angry in herself that she hadn't put up much of a fight.

Rose found herself having the feeling of fear spread across her body. It had started at the pit of her stomach and it was slowly increasing. When she was transported back to her cell she was anxious. Could any one of the guards follow in the Masters footsteps? When she escaped the Master's clutches would she be able to travel with the Doctor or would her fear of being with strangers cause her to have a mental breakdown. She was just so glad to have Jack with her. She hadn't told him but she needed Jack as much as she needed the Doctor. There were things that she could talk to Jack about but not the Doctor. She needed to see Jack, to talk to him, to laugh with him because he was like the brother she never had and she was so glad to be so close to someone other than the Doctor.

But she was in a bad state. Her health was failing her and she found her condition to be getting worst and worst. She was finding it gradually more difficult for her to breath. Her ribs were poking into her delicate lungs causing sharp stabbing pains. But her lungs felt heavy and already full of oxygen which was wrong. Her body ached from several harsh beating, and her body felt dirty and unclean from the terrible infringement from the Master. But something else was troubling Rose. The right part of her chest was feeling bizarre. Her chest kept cramping up, the feeling of something growing there was making her apprehensive. The feeling of the once empty space being taken up by something else.

"Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe."

The door to the conference opened so everyone in the room could see to Guards flanking the sides of Martha Jones. The guards shoved her forward and she took slow steps into the room. The Master was at the bridge, his back to her as she walked into the room. She looked to the left to see her family looking at her with sad facial expressions before she notice the Master turning to stand with his wife, his hands in his pockets, his eyes hard as he looked at her. She simply held no emotions, her eyes wide as she took everything in. Martha then moved her head to the right, her mouth closed as she took in the dirty face of Jack who had has arm around a very small and thin form of Rose. Martha looked on sadly as she took in the sadness which was etched into the young woman's eyes. Her body pain ridden and Martha found herself wanting to help her. But as Martha turned her attention back to the front she could see the Doctor present in his small cage. Her mouth opened, and her eyes filled with love as she looked at what had happened to the Doctor. She smiled slightly while the Doctor continued to look at her with his large brown orbs.

"Your teleport device. In case you thought I'd forgotten." The Master said in a low voice. His hand held out in front of him as he stood on the steps. Martha simply rubbed her fingertips together before reaching into the pocket which was present on her combat trousers. She placed the old and battered manipulation device in her hand before throwing it up to the Master, who leant down to catch it, his screwdriver constantly in his hand. "And now…kneel." He muttered, his screwdriver pointing down to her, Martha obeyed and lowered her body to the ground so she was sitting on her knees, the rest of her friends watching from a distance. Rose's body shaking from quiet coughs, while Jack rubbed her back as her face was scrunched up in agony. "Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe." He shouted to the humans in the room, a huge smile on his face before he jumped from his spot and bounded over to the comm. link which was present a little closer to the controls of the Valiant. "Are we ready?"

"The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!"

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters." The Master stated to everyone as he cradled his watch in both hands "Counting down!" He ordered before he spun around and looked at the clock on the wall showing green numbers as it counted down the seconds. Jack simply pulled Rose closer as he looked over at the Doctor who was looking on at the Master from his cage. "I never could resist a ticking clock." He smiles before raising his voice and yelling to the comm. Link "My children, are you ready?"

"We will fly and blaze and slice! We will fly and blaze and slice!"

"At zero, to mark this day, the child, Martha Jones, will die. Ha, my first blood" The Master said breathlessly as he thought about what he was about to do, a look of ecstasy was evident on his features, a huge smile on his face " Ha, any last words? No?" He asked a little disappointed before he looked over to the Doctor who was hunched over as he struggled to keep himself standing "Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex." He stated while he cocked his head towards Rose. Rose was know looking at him, standing up on her own as much as she could, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in her chest as she looked at the Master sadly, before her eyes locked with the Doctor and then both of them turned their attention back to the Master. "This one's useless!" He shouted while walking down the stairs sorting out and configuring the settings on his screwdriver before focusing his eyes on the kneeling Martha

"Bow your head." He asked and Martha bowed her head "And so it falls to me, the Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords! From this day forward—"The Master yelled before he stopped as he noticed Martha chuckling "What? What's so funny?" He frowned, his feet shuffling underneath him awkwardly

"A gun?" Martha held as she looked up at him.

"What about it?" The Master queried

"A gun in four parts?" Martha continued to question, her eyes still focused on him

"Yes, and I destroyed it." The Master snapped

"A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on. Did you really believe that?" Martha said in misbelieve, her face in a frown, her eyes rolling slightly

"What do you mean?"

"As if I would ask her to kill." The Doctor said, his feet shuffling forward as he clung onto the bars of his cage

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her." The Master stated, his voice going sing song like at the end, his arms were at his sides while he was shaking his head before pointing his screwdriver towards Martha. Rose and Jack were looking on from the side; Rose had pressed a hand to her chest while Martha's family was looking on worried

"But I knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son." Martha said softly, her eyebrows raised as she informed the Master

"I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here. At the right time." Martha voiced with a slight smile on her face

"Oh, but you're still gonna die!" The Master yelled, his voice flying around in movements, a smile present on his lips still.

"Don't you wanna know what I was doing? Travelling the world?" Martha asked with a frown

"Tell me." The Master muttered exasperated, his hands shrugging to the sides while he sat down on the stairs of the bridge.

"I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said" Martha said her eyebrows raised while she continued to ignore the fact the Rose had been the one to tell her the plan as the Doctor had been to weak to tell her. Jack and Rose however didn't fail to notice the blatant error. "I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them my story. I told them about the Doctor. And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor." Martha finished with a smile on her face, passion evident in her voice.

"Faith and hope? Is that all?" The Master smiled as he frowned over at her

"No, 'cause I gave them an instruction. Just as the Doctor said." Martha stated as she stood her eyes flickering towards the Doctor.

"I gave her an instruction" Rose said up towards the Master, speaking directly towards him for the first time since the terrible act of humanity was placed on her, Jack smiling down at her. The Doctor looked on at her with pride in his eyes, proud for her to be standing up for herself, for telling the Master about HER plan. " I asked her to tell the people of earth that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time—" Rose smiled, her voice filled with so much authority, so much power, a smirk evident on her features, Martha beaming over at her, their plan finally being revealed and put into action.

"Nothing will happen! Is that your weapon? Prayer?" The Master laughed, his face scrunched up with humour, not understanding the plan.

"Right across the world. One word, just one thought, at one moment… but with 15 satellites!" Rose cried passionately, her face lit up with life, her face smiling. The Masters finally moved from a frown for his eyebrows to raise, unable to comprehend what they had done to him

"What?"

"The Archangel Network." Jack whispered

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word…is Doctor." Rose informed ardently. And Rose's small smile exploded into one of such brilliance, one of such love as everyone in the room turned their attention towards the blue glowing field which had engulfed the Doctor and his cage. The Master shrieking back in fear as he realised the countdown had reach zero

"Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't!" The Master yelled, as he backed away from him.

"Doctor." Rose whispered with such a blissful look on her face

"Doctor." Jack and Francine cried as they both closed their eyes

"Do—" The Master started to say before he stopped himself, not joining in with the rest of them. Large plasma screen that were present on the walls began to show crowds of people right across the world gathered in public areas, reuniting with every other human all crying out the same name, the one word. "Doctor"

"Stop this right now! Stop it!" The Master screamed his hand held out in front of him, something was urging on his wife Lucy before she closed her eyes and she too cried out his name, hoping that he would be able to save her from the life of turmoil she was living. All of the Doctor's companions and his family were still whispering his name as the energy field around him was still working on him. He could feel a tingling feeling explode around him as the cage disappeared and he had returned to his 100 year old being. His form once again skinny but tall. Rose had opened her eyes, her chest beating, her body raked with pain as she watched her husband save the world

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices." The Doctor said through his teeth, his breathing coming out in gasps as he continued to become the man Rose loved so much

"I order you to stop!" The Master yelled before he realised the Doctor had returned to his former glory. Thick mobs of brown hair, his side burns falling down the side of his face. His large brown eyes full of life as they were scattered over all of time. His hearts beating in his chest with new life, his suit finally falling from his skinny form in all the right places once again.

"The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking." The Doctor said fervently as his jaw was guttering out as he spoke over to the Master who had his mouth hanging open. Jack, Martha and Rose were laughing as they looked at the magnificent Time Lord who in way was a key part of their lives. Francine, Clive and Tish were simply looking on in wonder. The Doctor had been lifted of his feet and was levitating on the spot, his arms at his sides as he continued to use the telepathic field to support his weight.

"Tell me the human race is degenerate now when they can do this." The Doctor admired. Rose noticed Martha rushing over to her family for her to fling her arms around her mother, Tish and her father following. Rose and Jack running closer to get a better look. Rose not being able to take her eyes from her husband.

"No!" The Master cried before firing his laser at the Doctor but the field simply deflect it. The Doctor's clothing and hair was being whipped around by the wind which had begun to build. The whole placed filled with a wind that wasn't their before.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor assured, his eyebrows raised, his head shaking slightly as he spoke, the Master was simply readjusting his screwdriver

"Then I'll kill them!" He screamed before aiming his laser at Rose. But the Doctor simply shot his hand out toward the small object, one of his eyebrows raised, ignoring the wind and he threw the weapon across the room telekinetically. Unarmed the Master began to panic and started to back away as the Doctor moved forward. "You can't do this! You can't do—It's not fair!" The Master practically screamed

"And you know what happens now." The Doctor cried, the blue field still around him

"No!" The Master yelled, his hands shooting towards his head. The Doctor simply continued to float over to the Master who was now backing away from him down the stairs "No! No! No!" He yelled grovelling, scratching at the wall as he tired to get away from the forgiving Time Lord.

"You wouldn't listen." The Doctor continued "After everything you did" The Doctor said as he pushed the lump in his throat. Images of what he had done to his Wife. Beating her, raping her in front of him, he was still going to forgive him. Because The Doctor wanted to prove to the universe he wasn't just the destroyer of worlds and he knew that if he unleashed the Oncoming Storm, Rose would not be able to forgive him so easily.

"STOP!" The Master shrieked

"Because you know what I'm going to say." The Doctor simply said calmly

"No!" The Master muttered as he curled up into a foetal position, his hands going around his head as the Doctor slowly landed on the ground. His converses pressing on the floor as he walked over to a whimpering Master, wrapping his arms around him, his eyes wide and full of water, his eyebrows raised

"I forgive you." He said quietly

"My children!" The Master whispered before everyone jumped into position. The Doctor rose from his feet as he looked over at his Wife who was smiling at him before she turned to look over at Jack

"Jack! The paradox machine!" She cried. He nodded before clicking his fingers and shouting over to some of the guards

"You men! With me! You stay here!" HE shouted before they all bounded from the room. Once again Rose had turned towards the Doctor to share a small smile before they understood what the now standing Master was going to do. He pulled out the manipulator and started to activate it

"NO!" The Doctor yelled before putting both his hands on it and they both disappeared

"DOCTOR!" Rose screeched as she watched the disappearing form of her husband. But Rose's form suddenly was ridden with chest heaving coughs. Her muscles aching with pain, and her chest covered with the feeling of heart burn.

**The Master and the Doctor found themselves materialised on a rocky cliff. The Doctor was flung to the ground and he struggled to get to his feet as he looked towards the now standing figure of the Master. The Doctor pulled down the lapels of his blazer as he stood over to the Master**

"**Now it ends, Doctor." The Master screamed his arms out stretched as thunder was rolling in from the distance. The Doctor was still breathing heavily, his face scrunched up as he took in the sight in front of him "****Now**** it ends." The Master finished as an alarm sounded nearby a shipyard. **

Martha had bolted after Rose as she made her way over to the controls hoping and praying she could be of some use. Martha had pushed passed her roughly once again and looked out of the window. Rose simply concentrated on the controls in front of her, identifying controls and buttons she recognised.

"We've all 6 billion spheres heading straight for us!" Martha yelled as she looked out of the window. People were screaming and running terrified while Rose was simply breathing heavily, coughs escaping her lips. Her mind filled with so many ideas, co much knowledge.

"I can't stop it, isomorphic controls, he has complete control" Rose stated, her hands flying over buttons once again, but they weren't responding.

"You've got to do something" Martha complained as she stopped to look at Rose. Rose simply rolled her eyes. So it was down to her. Rose nodded to herself before running a hand through her tattered hair, sorted out her small dress before smiling over at Martha

"You just watch me" Rose said overpoweringly before she climbed under the controls, adjusting the wiring of the system, using the knowledge she had collected and linking it back to the lessons the Doctor had been showing and teaching her. Her body always aching while she continued to flick switches, her chest heavy, constantly coughing as she tried to ignore the pain in her chest like there was something stuck there. Something growing.

"**We've got control of the ****Valiant****. You can't launch." The Doctor argued as he stood away from the Master, his suit and hair blowing in the wind from the rocky cliff they had occupied. The Master simply smiled as he began to pull something from his wrist, his hand still clutching onto the vortex manipulator**

"**Oh, but I've got this." He stated, holding up the small device, his lips in a small smile, the Doctor simply frowned in confusion, his arms held out to his side "Black hole converter inside every ship. If I can't have this world, Doctor, then neither can you. We shall stand upon this Earth, together, as it burns!" The Master bellowed happily, his hands to sides, a device in each hand while the Doctor stood breathing heavily, a frown on his face as he tried to think of something to say and for a plan which could save the rest of the planet. He just hoped Jack would destroy the paradox soon and Rose found a way of protecting the Valiant.**

Jack had finally directed himself and the others around the difficult and windy corridors to finally open the doors that lead to the room holding the TARDIS but much to his irritation there were three spheres guarding it. The other Toclafane were still racing back towards the valiant while Jack and the guards started to fire upon the three sphere guards. Jacks face was scrunched up in concentration before he moved behind the door and listen to the only surviving guard. The Toclafane having the weapons out ready for a fight. 

"Can't get in. We'd get slaughtered!" The Guard yelled, Jack simply rolled his eyes, his hair flat, face covered in dirt as his hands cradling the gun. 

"Yeah. Happens to me a lot." He replied before walking into the room, his gun firing.

Martha and Tish were still watching on the bridge, looking out of the window as they watched the approaching Spheres. Clive and Francine had joined them, each one holding a look of panic at the incoming danger. Right at this moment Martha and her mother were watching as Rose had placed some metal thing in her mouth and was holding two wires in her hands as she began to reconfigure the controls, to bypass the isomorphic controls, her form constantly shaking from the chronic cough she was suffering from.

"**Weapon after weapon after weapon. All you do is talk and talk and talk." The Doctor said gently, his form moving forward slightly as he walked toward the man who was his childhood friend "But over all these years…and all these disasters, I've always had the greatest secret of them all." The Doctor continued, his eyebrows raised while the Master's eyes had narrowed, his lips set into a line as he listened to the other time lord. "I ****know**** you. Explode those ships, you kill yourself. That's the one thing you can never do." The Doctor started again, his face leaving the Masters for a brief moment as he looked towards the ships and then back again for him to hold out his hand "Give that to me." The Doctor finished gently, and to his surprise the Master slapped the device into his hand.**

Jack had finally managed to make his way in to the TARDIS. His chest heaving as he took in the necessary breaths he needed, his body leaning against the doors as he ignored the small bullet holes in his shirt and chest. He scrunched up his face before taking a few steps up the familiar pathway of the ramp and started firing at the casings of the Paradox machine, causing it to spark destroying it and returning the TARDIS back to health. 

**The Doctor found himself falling to the ground when he felt the earth shake underneath his feet. The Master had fallen next to himself and the old wizened time lord started to squabble and scramble for the control of the Manipulator. The Doctor reached over the Master's chest and grabbed hold of his hand, both of them grunting and struggling with each other until the Doctor found himself pulling the Masters hand over his and he activated the Manipulator. **

Rose had no idea how long it had taken her to readjust the controls and much to her relief she had managed to do it. But as she looked out of the window the site she was greeted with made her heart sink in her uncomfortable chest. The Sphere's were gaining on them and the ship but just as they were about to reach the ship they disappeared in puffs of smoke. The ship began to rock as the Paradox was destroyed and Rose lost her footing and was thrown back only to be caught by the Doctor. Her arms were firmly pressed to his shoulders while both of them were smiling down at each other. Happiness had exploded over each other as they finally held each other in one another's arms after such a long time and after so much pain had happened between them.

"Everyone down! Time is reversing!" The Doctor cried as he fell to the floor, Rose lying in his arms as he tried to protect her broken form. He looked down at her to see her smiling up at him. His face and body exploding with such a smile and a huge and glorious laugh. The Doctor looked around him to see Martha and her family had also shielded themselves back to the ground.

As Francine fell to the ground her eyes found the gun which had fallen unnoticed from one of the guards. Her head moved from the spot on her hands and over to the Master who had his mouth hanging open as he clung onto one of the railings, terrified of falling from the bridge and down the stairs.

The Valiant suddenly stopped shaking and the winds died down for the Doctor and Rose to look around them. Their breathing escaping their mouths as they looked around each other and then to their surroundings. The Doctor suddenly sprang to his feet helping Rose stand as they both went to check the controls

"The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past 8:00 in the morning." He shouted to the others which were looking up to the pair of them. Rose and the Doctor flicking switches, Rose's hair falling from her shoulders and around her face while the Doctor turned around to the comms his tongue resting on the tops of his teeth as he listened to the voice which sounded over the speakers.

"This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated!"

"You see? Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal." The Doctor said, his eyebrows raised as he leant of the back of the console. His long arms reaching for the buttons while his torso leant over the top. Rose simply finished what she was doing before taking a few steps towards her husband so she could listen and see what was going on. Everyone of her friends holding a frown on their faces "Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was." The Doctor whispered, his head shaking while his eyebrows remained on the position on his forehead

"What about the spheres?" Martha asked from her position on the floor, her torso raised by her hands, her own eyebrows raised while she looked up at the Doctor and Rose.

"Trapped at the end of the universe." Rose replied gently, her eyes soft as she spoke to every one of them. The Doctor simply turned around slightly and smiled over at her, impressed she has the knowledge to explain things like this to his companion.

"But I remember it." Francine frowned sadly, her heart heavy as she shook her head

"We're at the eye of the storm. The only ones who'll ever know." Rose stated again, informing the rest of them as the Master got to his feet, but they were all suddenly pulled from the sombre mood when the Doctor raised his voice happily and bounded over to a speechless Clive who was sitting on his knees.

"Oh, hello! You must be Mr Jones! We haven't actually met." THE Doctor cried happily as he shook his hand. Rose simply smiled gently in the direction of her husband. Trust him to make light of the tense situation but she was feeling funny. The Doctor had walked back over to her and he didn't fail to notice she had suddenly become very pale. Rose smiled over at him to notice her vision was swimming, his face splotched with stars. Both the Doctor and Rose failing to notice the Master bolting from his spot. Rose fainted just as Jack came into the room.

"Whoa, big fella! You don't want to miss the party." Jack cried happily as the Master skidded into his arms. Jack looked over to the guards and asked for some cuffs before cuffing the Masters hands behind his back. That's when he noticed what was going on in front of him.

The Doctor had managed to grab hold of Rose's falling form into his arms and lowered himself and the delicate woman in his arms to the floor. He began to look over her vitals checking her pulse to find it beating erratically. Martha had rushed over to Rose's side almost immediately and took over from the Doctor who was now rubbing his hand across the back of Rose's cheek tenderly, something Martha did not fail to miss

"Come on Sweetheart... stay with me" The Doctor whispered before snapping his head back towards Jack who was talking over to him

"So, what do we do with this one?" Jack asked, the Master all the time staring down at the ground.

"Martha can you?" The Doctor asked Martha, asking her to continued helping her and Martha simply smiled and nodded

"Of course Doctor" Martha said before both of them moved position. Martha to Rose's side while The Doctor got to his feet and walked forward, his hands in his pockets.

"We kill him." Clive stated from the bridge

"We execute him." Tish continued, but the Doctor simply looked at them, Martha pausing slightly to look up at her family in shock. What had they seen to make them turn so cold?

"No, that's not the solution." The Doctor voiced harshly.

"Oh, I think so." Francine said. Her eyes were streaming with tears, her hands shaking as she pointed the gun towards the Master. The Doctor simply turned around, his eyebrows raised, his mouth open as he walked down the stairs slowly and cautiously. Jack simply looked on, his face now holding a mixture of bruises from the Toclafane underneath layers of dirt from the year that never was "'Cause all those…things, they still happened because of him. I saw them." Francine continued

"Go on! Do it!" The Master snapped, his eyebrows frowned, his eyes hard

"Francine, you're better than him." The Doctor said gently now at her side. He reached out one of his hands and clasped it over hers. She suddenly dropped the gun and turned into the Doctors arms who hugged her before she was passed onto Tish who held her weeping mother. After the Doctor had pasted over the older lady the Doctor looked over to the Master with his body half turned towards him. One of his eyebrows was raised while the other wasn't. He took a quick glance towards his wife to find Martha still fussing over her. The Doctor looked down before turning towards the Master and walking towards him slowly. His converses clicking slightly across the wooden floor.

"You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?" The Master snapped angrily. His face neutral, his voice the only thing that was giving away his true emotions.

"You're my responsibility from now on. The only Time Lord left in existence." The Doctor stated, his head raised slightly while Jack walked over to him. His gun rested over his shoulder while he held his other hand towards the Doctor

"Yeah, but you can't trust him." Jack argued, his eyes flickering towards Rose, his thoughts going back to the events of yesterday, scared they could repeat themselves

"No." The Doctor agreed, his head shaking while his lips curled over his teeth "The only safe place for him is the TARDIS." The Doctor said over to Jack, his face not changing

"You mean you're just gonna…keep me? After everything I've done" the Master said with a slight smile on his face before it disappeared. During this conversation Martha was still checking Rose over. Martha had been giving the stethoscope by the Doctor and she had the buds placed into her ear and she was placing the pad to Rose's chest. Martha's eyes widened when she realised why her heart beat was so fast. Martha moved the stethoscope to the right side of Rose's chest and Martha gasped at her revelation

"But she can't be." Martha whispered before she looked towards the Doctor's back and the Master before she looked towards the woman lying in front of her. Rose had two hearts.

"Hmm. If that's what I have to do. But even though you used my Wife against me, even though you hurt her in front of me." The Doctor voiced looking right at the Master while Jack looked down sadly, his arms folded across his chest. Martha looked at the Doctor sadly as she realised what he had said. Rose was his wife and she then realised how stupid she had been. The Doctor had told her about Rose being his wife after their adventure on New Earth. Everything they had been through, every adventure, every situation she always knew that he was thinking back to Rose and this was why. The way he looked at Rose when she was there, you could see it. His love for her was so strong she never even stood a chance, and in a way Rose was exactly the same. Martha found herself admiring Rose as she travelled the universe on her own. Travelling for years to find the Doctor, to find her husband because they shared such an unbreakable bond, Martha was happy they had found each other at last. Martha found herself liking Rose, and she knew Rose was something special because of that second heartbeat.

"You cannot change who I really am. A man who forgives people. Uphords violence, a man who looks at the wonders of the universe. A man who holds things close to his heart." The Doctor said ardently before turning to look over at Jack "It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I'll have someone from my home to care for." The Doctor said again. But suddenly a gunshot run out around the room, people jumped from the sudden sound and the Doctors eyes widened before bolting over to the staggering form of the Master. The Doctor glanced over to Lucy to see Jack removing the gun from her, telling her to put it down while Rose suddenly snapped her eyes open at the sound of the gun shot, a frown on her face.

"There you go. I've got you. I've got you." The Doctor said as he lowered him gently to the floor, his arms wrapped around his shoulders. Rose suddenly looked up at Martha who was whispering for her to take it easy and Rose simply whipped her eyes. Her body still feeling foreign to her. But Rose suddenly moved her eyes from Martha to the Doctor, a sad look crossing her face as she realised what was going on. Martha helped Rose sit up and then with the help of the other woman Rose was standing on her feet. The pair of them knowing they were on better terms due to Martha revelation. Rose thanked Martha softly before placing a hand to her chest to feel the second heart beating. Rose looked over at Martha who was smiling at her and nodded telling her it was real, Rose simply smiled. Rose rolled her shoulders in circular movements to get used to the beating of her life force. Martha noticed that Rose's face was showing more colour than she had since she had seen her on her return. Rose looked healthier, like this second heart had cured her illness, more Rose like than ever before. She looked clever, she looked impressive, and she looked like a Time Lord.

"Always the women." The Master said, his eyebrows frowning as he shook in the Doctors arms

"I didn't see her." The Doctor muttered

"Dying in your arms. Happy now?" The Master managed to say, his eyebrows frowned a smile playing on his lips

"You're not dying, don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Just regenerate." The Doctor snapped, demanding the Master to change, his head and arms moving as he looked at the wound and then back to his face

"No." The Master snapped

"One little bullet. Come on." The Doctor replied, his heart beating, his emotions getting the better of him, his distress becoming known. Martha and Rose were looking on sadly, Rose's hand still resting on her second heart.

"I guess you don't know me so well. I refuse." The Master said cheekily, his eyes widening as he became weaker and weaker

"Regenerate. Just regenerate. Please! Please! Just regenerate! Come on!" The Doctor said, his voice getting louder and louder, his voice breaking as he lost control, his eyebrows forever raised, his mouth hanging open as he tried to get the better of his emotions.

"And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?" The Master asked angrily

"You've got to. Come on. It can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons? Remember the Axons? And the Daleks? We're the only two left, there's no one else. Regenerate!" The Doctor said, a single tear escaping his eye. His body begging to rock as he adjusted his grip on the Master who had started to grimace from the pain, the Doctor's emotions everywhere

"How about that? I win." The Master whispered before pausing "Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming. Will it stop?" He asked with such wide eyes, grimacing to get the words out but suddenly his breathing died down and the Master died in the Doctor's arms. The Doctor simply looked at him before he placed the other mans head to his chin and scrunched up his face as his sobs and tears flowed from his body slowly. Jack and Rose never having seen him show such an open display of emotions, Martha simply looking on with her own tears flowing from her cheeks as she watched Rose walk forward slowly. Once she reached his side she noticed he was rocking back and forth, screams escaping from his lips. Rose had water rising in her eyes as she looked at him. She adjusted her dress before kneeling down next to him. She placed her arm around his shoulders of his rocking form, not saying anything but just being with him as he cried. She placed the side of her head to his as she let him get all the built up emotion from his system. The Doctor suddenly pulled his head from the Master and looked to Rose who smiled a very comforting smile in his direction.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, her safety was the next most important thing to her. Rose simply smile at him

"I'm fine Doctor. I'm not going anywhere" Rose stated softly and comfortingly, her arm around his shoulders squeezing him slightly. He simply nodded comforted before he looked back down to the body of the Master who was still lying in his arms motionless.

I'm the only one left" The Doctor said to her sadly "In the whole universe" He finished

"That's not exactly true" Rose said before the Doctor looked at her with a frown on his beautiful face. Rose just smiled at him

"Give me your hand" Rose said gently towards her husband and graciously took the hand he had offered to her. She moved it so his palm was slowly placed to the right side of her chest and then rested her hand on his large one. The Doctor slowly listened to the beat that was present under his hand and once he realised what this meant his eyes widened

"But that's impossible" He managed to say, Rose simply looked down

"That's the BAD WOLF" She said as she looked up at him through her eyelashes, his hand still placed to her chest, the Master's body now lying down on the ground in front of them, the rest of their friends smiling as they watched on the happy situation the two gallifreyans had got themselves into.

"But this... this is... ha!" The Doctor cried happily giving up on trying to piece his sentence together and just laughed to show Rose that he was over the moon, Rose just smiled a smile that had her tongue poking out between her teeth, a smile the Doctor loved oh so very much.

"I can finally spend my forever with you Doctor" Rose whispered over to him happily. The Doctor smiled at her gently and lovingly before moving his hand from her chest and placed it to her cheek. His thumb rubbing across it while Rose moved into his touch, her eyes closing delightfully for her to open them to look into the Doctor large brown eyes as he spoke to her

"Forever with you is a life worth fighting for" The Doctor said adoringly before leaning in and placing a very delicate kiss to her lips. Both of them pulled away smiling.

Night had fallen on the new earth. The Doctor's face was sad once again as he walked slowly to light the Master's funeral pyre. His trench coat swaying at his movements as he took a few steps backwards, the fire warming his body. He was standing on his own for a little while, his eyes sad before he felt a small hand enter his. He looked down at the linked hands before he looked up to the owners face. His wife was holding it out in comfort. He squeezed it gently before both of them walked away sadly. His hand readjusting them. His arm going around her shoulders while hers moved around his waist, her head resting on his shoulders.

The Doctor had moved the TARDIS into its familiar position on top of the rift in Cardiff bay. Rose had only been inside briefly and hadn't had the chance to reacquaint herself with the marvellous time machine but the Doctor had promised her she could later. But right now the 4 off them were watching from the bay. Martha was standing with her hands folded over each other as she looked over at Jack while Rose was standing with the Doctor over her small form. Her form now dressed in Jeans, converses, a low neck white top and the leather jacket Jack had given her. She had been so pleased to have removed that horrible dress the Master had clothed her in. But the Doctor was standing over her protectively, his hands holding the railings next to hers. He could feel her body shaking slightly as she looked upon the strangers that kept walking past her and he knew she would be fearful and anxious about strangers for a while. He was just so glad she wasn't pushing him away, because she was his everything and if he lost her he had no idea what he would do with himself.

"Time was, every single one of these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten you."Martha said gently. Each one of them looking at the people who were going about there business not one of them knowing about what the Master had done. Each one of them living their lives like they only knew they could. The Last part that Martha said she was looking over at the Doctor.

"Good." The Doctor said with a smile, his eyebrows raised as he looked at the people, Rose smiling too

"Back to work." Jack suddenly said as he ducked and moved in between the bars and moved from the Doctor's side.

"I really don't mind, though. Come with us." The Doctor said with a half smile on his lips, his hands covering Rose's from the position they had both taken.

"I had plenty of time to think that past year, the Year That Never Was. And I kept thinking about that team of mine." Jack started, a smile playing on his lips as he looked over to the base that he worked in, looking towards his small family "Like you said, Doctor, responsibility." Jack finished looking back towards the Doctor.

"Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that." The Doctor said his face scrunching up in admiration, his head shaking slightly as he sniffed the cold welsh air. But He suddenly moved his arms and Rose ducked slightly to mind not getting hit as the Doctor began working on Jacks manipulator.

"Hey, I need that!" Jack complained as he pointed towards his wrist. Martha and Rose simply smiled

"If it hadn't been for that thing, I wouldn't have found you Doctor" Rose said to him with a smile on her face, the Doctor simply looked over at her, looking at her through his eyebrows, a smile forming on his lips as he realised what she had done, what she had been through, travelling the universe just to find him. Oh how he loved her.

"I can't have you walking around with a time-travelling teleport." The Doctor stated as he turned his attention back towards the Manipulator. He was pressing buttons on it while he continued to use his sonic, all the while speaking to Jack who had given up arguing with him, respecting his decision "You could go anywhere—twice. The second time to apologise." The Doctor said cheekily, a smile shining in his eyes. The Doctor finished what he was doing and Jack nodded as he smiled over at him. He turned to leave before Rose called out to him. He slowly turned around and watched as Rose walked over to him, sadness etched into her face as she realised she was saying goodbye to him, not going to see him for a while. The Doctor and Martha were looking on sadly. Both of them knowing how close the two of them were, both of them giving them the space they needed as they said their goodbyes.

Rose smiled up at him and he returned it before both of them had wrapped their arms around each other. Rose's small arms wrapped around his strong shoulders while his was wrapped around her small waist. Her feet lifting from the ground slightly. Jack pressed his face into the crook of her neck while her forehead was rested into his hair. Each one of them wanting to spend as much time with each other. Once they pulled away Jack simply looked down at Rose with a small smile on his face.

"This isn't goodbye Captain Jack Harkness" Rose said smiling. Jack simply beamed at the use of his name "we will be seeing you again" Rose said to him, her face still holding a very beautiful smile.

"Oh I count on it Mrs Smith... After all I'm sure Ianto would love to see you again" Jack joked, his eyebrows waggling slightly. Rose simply chuckled.

"You're both mine and the Doctor's family Jack, and even though I don't say it a lot, I need you as much as I need the Doctor. Your friendship, your comfort is something I need as much as his" Rose stated as she cocked her head towards her husband who was standing a little way away. "Your a man whose opinion of me is very dear to me, your love is something I will always needed for the rest of my long life" Rose said. Jack simply looked at her amazed. How a woman this great could mean all those things. Jack pressed a small kiss to Rose's forehead before engulfing her in a hug once again while whispering something into her ear.

"Be seeing you Rose" He said and smiled at her

"See you soon" She said again before pulling away, planting a kiss to his forehead and then walked over to the Doctor as the pair of them adopted their earlier position. But before he turned away from the Doctor he went to speak to him again.

"And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?" Jack asked his eyes boring into the Time Lords. Rose simply looked down knowing she was the reason. The Doctor squeezed her hands in comfort before looking over at his friend

"Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack." The Doctor said as his eyes trailed Jack's figure, his eyebrows raised, his forehead creased as he spoke to the other man, Jack simply laughed

"Been called that before." Jack said as he started to leave before turning back towards the ground and placed a very strong salute in the direction of the trio. "Sir." Jack stated with a smile, and the Doctor saluted him back with two fingers "Ma'am." He said over to Martha with a wink and Martha just looked down shyly with a smile on her lips "Rose" Jack said emotionally, a huge smile on his lips, his eyes full of raw emotion he felt from this one woman who was now smiling at him.

"See you Jack" She said kindly. Jack smiled again and started to leave, going down a few of the steps towards the bay before he stopped again and spoke to the Doctor

"But I keep wondering…what about aging? 'Cause I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?"Jack asked worried, his hands moving in gestures, his face scrunching up, Rose simply smiled in the Doctors arms.

"I really don't know." The Doctor said happily, his head shaking while his eyebrows were raised and he had a smile on his face, Jack simply laughed while he looked down to the ground, his hands on his waist

"Okay, vanity. Sorry. Yeah, can't help it." He said laughing, a smile on his face "Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid back on the Boeshane Pennisula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. The Face of Boe they called me." Jack said, his hands moving to make his point again, each one of them smiling over at him but at the last name he called himself each one of them look at him stunned. Martha tapped the Doctor arm as she watched Jack "Hmm, I'll see you." Jack said before winking at Rose and then ran across the plas towards the water tower, each one of them stunned into silence.

"Can't be." Martha whispered

"No, definitely not." The Doctor said as he looked at the retreating form of Jack and then to his companions "No." The Doctor said again as both Martha and Rose laughed "No." The Doctor said dragging out his word. His eyebrows raised, his facial expression showing one of misbelieve before he laughed.

"I always knew Jack was amazing" Rose said softly to her companions, her admiration for the man she called her brother had grown to a whole new height. The Doctor simply smiled at her before placing a kiss to her hair.

The Doctor had quickly flown the TARDIS back to Francine's house as Martha wanted to see her family and the Doctor was standing by the door of the TARDIS with his wife at his side as he watched from outside. Francine looks at him before both of them went back inside. The TARDIS had been put back to normal. The canister containing his hand was resting on the floor by the console. He was reclining on the jump seat as he put his feet on the central console while he watched his wife getting herself reacquainted with her friend while they both waited for Martha.

The TARDIS was even more beautiful than she remembered. Her hands were trailing the pillars and the walls as she felt the familiar hum from the TARDIS. The coral theme was brilliant, the feel of the old 60's buttons under her hand, the memories of smiling at the Doctor across from her way as he drove the TARDIS, the time he had started to teach her how to drive the ancient piece of technology.

"Hello old girl" Rose whispered as she looked up at the ceiling. Rose noticed the Doctor smile as the TARDIS returned her welcoming. The Doctor was now wearing his blue suit and converses as he watched her from a distance, but both of them still distance. They still hadn't felt each other over their link. Rose was still separated from both him and his ship. The Doctor frowned and wanted to sort this out.

"Rose, come here sweetheart" the Doctor said as he moved his legs and sat up on the chair. Rose frowned but made her way over to her husband.

"Do you know what is stopping you from connecting to me?" The Doctor asked as he moved his hand in to the inside pocket of his blazer and reached for his screwdriver and glasses. Rose simply nodded a small smile on her face as she realised what he was saying. She pulled out her wrist and showed him the small electrical device which had been implanted into her wrist. The Doctor frowned before holding her wrist up to his eyes which now held his large thick rimmed black glasses. He rubbed his hand over the device and didn't fail to notice how smooth her skin truly was.

"Now this may hurt" The Doctor said to her sadly but she simply nodded

"If I can be connected to you again Doctor, the pain is worth it" Rose said smiling over to him and the Doctor beamed before pointing his screwdriver to the device for it to slowly detach itself from neighbouring skin and flop from Rose's arm. Rose had closed her eyes tightly shut and clamped down on her teeth as she gritted through the pain but it was soon passing. Rose only opened her eyes when she could feel something she had not felt in such a long time. Love and happiness was flowing freely from her mind to the Doctor's and his own emotions were mirroring hers. So much devotion, love and happiness were flowing freely between the two of them as they rekindled their love and their connection. Rose slowly opened her eyes to see the Doctor smiling at her, watching her reactions as both of them revived their connection of love. Rose smiled and a small sound like a sob escaped her lips as she flung her arms around the Doctor both smiling into each others necks, over the moon for both of them to be with each other again.

"It's going to leave a scar unfortunately" The Doctor said into Rose's hair. She simply pulled away still smiling at the Doctor.

"It would only join the rest of them anyway" She said to him before lifting up her top and Jacket to show her husband the scars that littered her sides due to the in full structure that had her tied up as the Daleks Computer.

"I'm sorry" The Doctor said to her sadly, looking down

"This isn't your fault Doctor" Rose started as she moved her hand to his cheek and made him look at her, she simply smiled now once removing her hand "This could never be your fault" Rose smiled before sending the Doctor a wave of reassurance over their link showing him exactly how she felt about the whole situation. The Doctor smiled before Rose moved and placed a small kiss onto his lips. Both of them pulling apart when they heard Martha walking through the door.

"Right then!" The Doctor cried happily as he bolted from his seat next to Rose, him rubbing his hands together while both of them worked in sync as they continued to push switches and dials as they prepared the TARDIS for her flight "Off we go! The open road! There is a burst of starfire right now over the coast of Meta Sigmafolio. Oh, the sky is like oil on water. Fancy a look?" The Doctor said happily, his arms outstretched while his face was scrunched up but Rose took one look at Martha's downcast expression and she stopped what she was doing and looked down sadly, knowing what was going to happen "Or…back in time. We could…I don't know, Charles II? Henry VIII? I know! What about Agatha Christie? I'd love to meet Agatha Christie! I bet she's brilliant!" The Doctor continued to ramble but realising that Martha isn't smiling he immediately sobered "Okay." He said sadly, his face falling. Rose simply watched him from a distance, knowing what he was feeling due to their link.

"I just can't." Martha stated, smiling a small sad smile, her head shaking

"Yeah." The Doctor said, looking down at the ground, his eyebrows raised

"Spent all these years training to be a doctor. Now I've got people to look after. They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated. I can't leave them." Martha argued, taking a few steps forward

"Of course not." The Doctor said in understanding, a smile forming on his lips "Thank you." HE cried before hugging her to death "Martha Jones, you saved the world." He cried while he hugged her, Rose smiling as she watched the pair of them.

"Yes, I did. I spent a lot of time with you thinking I was second best. But you know what? I am good." Martha stated poking him in the stomach slightly while the Doctor snorted a laugh "You gonna be all right?" Martha asked

"Always. Yeah." The Doctor said happily as he snuck a glance towards Rose who was smiling at him.

"Right, then." Martha stated before going onto tippy toes to plant a kiss on his cheek and the walked off. She started to walk off be she turned and walked back to the TARDIS, the Doctor and Rose having barley moved "Cause the thing is, it's like my friend Vicky, she lived with this bloke, student housing, there were five of them, all packed in, and this bloke was called Sean. And she loved him, she did. She completely adored him. Spent all day long talking about him." Martha said hinting about her feelings for him. She snuck a glance over to Rose who motioned her hand forward telling her to tell him a smile on her face as she encouraged the young woman. The Doctor was looking on slightly bewildered, his eyebrows raised as his hands were at his sides slightly hanging at his sides

"Is this going anywhere?" The Doctor asked

"Yes!" Martha stated The Doctor simply nodded as he crossed his arms across his chest his eyebrows raised and Rose smiled at her Husband "'Cause he never looked at her twice. I mean, he liked her, but that was it. And she wasted years pining after him, years of her life, 'cause while he was around, she never looked at anyone else. And I told her, I always said to her, time and time again, I said: Get out. So this is me, getting out." Martha cried, using her hands to make her point, the Doctor finally understanding what she was talking about. Martha nodded before walking slowly back over to Rose.

"I just wanted to apologise for being a bit out of order" Martha said to her

"You don't need to apologise" Rose said kindly, rearranging herself so she could listen to Martha better.

"No I do, I really do" Martha started " I know now that your the one who wants to be with, I can see it in the way he looks at you" Martha smiled "I just cant believe I was so caught up with him" Martha said looking over at the man in question her voice lowering dramatically. Rose simply smiled sympathetically over at her before making her look at her.

"Martha I don't blame you" Rose stated. " I know how demanding a life with the Doctor is and I know its hard to not fall for him, after all he is truly fantastic" Rose smiled, a small laugh exploded from Martha's lips as she spoke to the time travellers wife. "I want to thank you for looking after him and we will see you soon Martha Jones" Rose said smiling. Martha smiled over at her before Rose and Martha hugged. Once they pulled away Martha walked over to the Doctor once again pulling something from her pocket and tossing the object over to him

"Keep that. 'Cause I'm not having you disappear. If that rings, when that rings, you better come running. Got it?" Martha said with a huge smile on her face as the Doctor rubbed the mobile over his hands

"Got it." The Doctor smiled

"I'll see you again, mister." Martha smiled before smiling over at the Doctor and Rose and striding through the doors of the TARDIS.

The Doctor had leant his body up on the side of the console and Rose could see and feel the Doctor's emotions. She walked over to his side, pressing switches and levers as she moved the TARDIS into the vortex before she walked over to his side. Her body positions so she was looking at him from the side, her hip resting on the side of the console. The Doctor staring into space.

"Hey... you awake" Rose asked quietly and comfortingly, the Doctor simply sucked in a huge lungful of air before looking towards her

"Yeah sorry" He said to her, smiling as he took hold of her hands in his. She smiled at him.

"You know it's been 10 years since I've seen you... since I went looking for you" Rose said as she took the Doctor's hand and trailed his palm lines with her finger tips.

"You were travelling for that long?" The Doctor asked completely shocked, angling his body so she was facing him, his hand still in hers, him finding comfort with that small simple gestures she was doing. Rose simply nodded.

"All that time I could see and feel the changes of BAD WOLF... all of them leading up to the ultimate goal of me becoming a Time Lady" Rose said looking up at the Doctor and huge smile on her face, the Doctors mirroring hers.

"And what a gift" The Doctor said smiling "I'm so glad to have you back Rose. Things are finally falling into place. It seems the universe seems to be reuniting us" The Doctor said happily. Rose smiled, both of them so caught up in the moment, neither one of them wanting to bring up the past events. All in good time both of them knew they would have to face the fact about Rose's rape. They would both have to get through it together and they both knew that. But right now they were lost in the here and now.

Rose smiled at the Doctor to find herself playing with his tie, un tucking it from his blazer jacket and it was slowly pressed to her hand and she moved the Doctor closer to her seductively

"Well then Doctor..." Rose said with a smile as she heard the Doctor's breathing hitch slightly as he lost himself in her scent "You have ten years worth of making up to do" Rose smiled, her face so close to the Doctors, about to press her lips to his when he pulled away slightly just to grab hold of her legs and picked her up bridal style. Rose's legs over the Doctor's arm while her arms were wrapped around his neck her face so close to his, both of them beaming smiles of complete elation and joy.

"So... I better get started" The Doctor beamed before pressing a very loving and passionate kiss to his wife's plump lips. Both of them smiling as the Doctor strode from the control room and down the corridors of the TARDIS.

So once again the TARDIS was filled with the noise of laughter and shrieks of pure happiness. The TARDIS simply hummed to herself happily, completely content one because she had been reunited with the lost member of her family. But also because the last two Gallireyan people in existence were about to travel the universe and hundreds of different stars together until the end of time.

**There we go guys. That's the end of it! I'm so upset that I have finished this because it was so fantastic to write. I want you to know that I love everyone who has reviews after every single chapter! Without you I wouldn't have had the urge to keep writing. And so I give you a proposal! I want you to tell me what you think of me writing a sequel to this of a rewrite of Series 4 with Rose. Same characters and things and it would lead onto this one. Obviously It would deal with Rose's rape and things and how she progresses and how she takes being a time Lady. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**AND ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I HAVE! **

**THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH **

**SUTTLING XXX **


End file.
